Novia a la fuga
by myriammar
Summary: Hermione Granger le tiene miedo al compromiso. Cuando Draco Malfoy, famoso periodista del Prophet escribe un artículo poco halagador sobre la Gryffindor, las consecuencias son tremendas. Prepárense para mucho humor, romance y más risas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí mi nuevo fic que espero les guste :D

Antes de que el cura pudiera decir su sermón la novia ya se había ido corriendo. Los invitados quedaron anonadados, todos preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido para que se fuera así, como alma que lleva el diablo. Algunos sabían lo que había sucedido, lo mismo de siempre, la novia acabó huyendo. Ginny miró a Luna, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-"Otra vez Luna, me pregunto cuándo llegará el día donde podrá dar el sí, sin echarse a correr"

-"No te preocupes Ginny, llegará el día. Pienso que no ha encontrado el que le convenga, es todo" – reflexionó la rubia, todavía vestida de dama de honor. Las dos observando cómo su amiga se alejaba corriendo por las calles de Londres.

-"Pues me pregunto a donde está este dichoso hombre." – contestó Ginny, regalando su ramo de flores a Victoire, su sobrina.

-"¿Alguien sabe adónde va?" – preguntó Harry, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa, Ginny.

-"No sabemos, pero apuesto que este a su trabajo para las 10 mañana"- contestó Charlie, el esposo de Luna.

Matt, el novio estaba sentado sobre un banco en primera fila de la iglesia. Los padres de la novia tratando de brindarle consuelo. Los padres del novio, ofuscados se la pasaban despotricando contra la novia, quejándose de su falta de respeto y maldad por haberse burlado de su hijo. Matt era un muchacho muy alto, con el cabello moreno rizado. Era bien guapo pero esto no impidió que la novia saliera corriendo. Después de cinco meses, Matt le había pedido matrimonio, ella aceptó muy contenta.

Matt conocía muy bien el problema de su novia, el temor que le tenía al compromiso, pero esperaba que esta vez fuera a funcionar. Como decían a la tercera iba la vencida, no fue así. Él era el tercer prometido que tenia y no se había casado con ella. Pero la amaba tanto, desde la primera vez, lo había seducido con su manera de hablar las cosas de frente, su deseo de siempre cultivarse y estar atenta a los problemas de sus amigos. Se había enamorado como un idiota de Hermione Granger.

Harto de los intentos de consuelo de sus ex suegros, tomó su chaqueta y se fue hecha una furia de la iglesia. El cura seguía ahí plantado con su biblia, no sabiendo que hacer. No necesitaba anunciar que la boda se había cancelado, los invitados ya se habían dado cuenta por si solos. El señor Granger, un hombre de cuarenta anunció al cura que ya no lo iban a necesitar, ya que su hija se había ido. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban conversando con la señora Granger, la boda no había acabado como se lo imaginaban. Los señores Granger creían que esta vez su hija había encontrado su mitad pero no parecía. No sabían lo que le daba tanto miedo a su hija en el matrimonio, habían tratado de hablar con ella. Pero no habían encontrado el problema.

-"Otra boda fallida Tom"- lamentó Jane Granger.

-"No te preocupes cariño, nuestra hija acabará por casarse con el hombre que le conviene, verás. "- contestó Tom, acariciando la mano de su esposa, esperando que lo que acabara de decir fuera cierto.

_**Meses después**_

-"Draco, quien te puede entender. Estos artículos que escribes son una verdadera ofensa para nosotras. Como esperas encontrar una mujer que te pueda soportar"- se quejó Pansy, harta por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-"Pansy, esto es la purísima verdad. Lo que escribo es por experiencia propia, vosotras las mujeres no son unas santas. Todo el día se la pasan criticándonos, pero acaso se han preguntado cuál eran sus defectos."- contestó el rubio, saboreando su taza de café.

Pansy rodó los ojos, su amigo no tenia salvación. Se preguntaba como hacía para soportarlo, pero era su amigo, su hermano. Blaise, su marido de 2 años se reía cada vez que leía una de las crónicas del rubio, pretextando que tenía una manera muy divertidísima de exponer sus pensamientos.

-"Si pero esto explica porque no te comes ni una rosca Draco, a pesar de todo tu dinero y de lo guapo que eres."- señaló la morena.

-"Esto no es cierto, me casé una vez no te lo olvides" – se defendió el rubio.

-"Ah sí, y donde está tu esposa querido"- preguntó con sorna.

-"Casada con otro"- farfulló Draco.

-"¡Eso es!" – se exclamó Pansy cuando al mismo tiempo una bruja de los sesenta se acercaba del rubio para golpearlo con el Prophet, insultándolo al pasar, llamándolo 'insolente'. Pansy trató de contener la risa, mientras Draco maldecía en baja voz.

-"Ves lo que quería decir Draco, si sigues así querido, ni una mujer va a poder fijarse en ti" – lamentó Pansy.

-"Y quién te ha encargado de encontrarme una pareja Pansy. ¿Que no tienes mejor que hacer?" – preguntó Draco molesto.

-"Draco solo te quiero ayudar, eres una buena persona y solo quisiera verte feliz con una persona que sepa apreciar tus cualidades y todos tus defectos. De verdad no entiendo porque te quedas solo Draco, puedes ser tan lindo cuando te lo propones."

-"Mira Pansy yo sé que solo quieres lo mejor para mí pero me las apaño muy bien solo. Además tengo una crónica que escribir en menos de unas horas." – dijo Draco levantándose para irse. Besó la mejilla de la morena, se fue del café con mucha prisa y Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

Andando en la calle, un hombre chocó con Draco casi haciéndole caer al suelo.

-"Mira a dónde vas imbécil"- gritó el rubio. El otro hombre se quedó mirándolo como si no hubiera notado que había chocado con él. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar en qué estado se encontraba el tipo. Olía al alcohol y además no tenía buena pinta, se trataba de un borracho pensó Draco con disgusto.

-"El amor es una infección, tome mi consejo y no se case, jamás"- dijo el hombre levantando un dedo y apuntándolo al cielo. Draco arqueó una ceja, esto podría ser un buen tema para su crónica. –"La muy astuta, tramposa me dejó me dejó plantado"- dijo el borracho arrastrando sus palabras.

-"Porque no te vienes a tomar una copa tío, te invito"- propuso el rubio, sonriendo.

-"Vale" – dijo el hombre.

Unos minutos después, Draco se encontraba en un bar con el hombre contándole sus desamores.

-"Es una verdadera histérica, se va huyendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Ya lo hizo tres o cuatro veces antes. Te seduce, te hace creer en sus palabras y luego te deja como si no fueras nada. Esta Hermione Granger solo jugó conmigo, nunca me amó"- lloriqueó Matt, Draco rodó los ojos. Como un hombre podía estar reducido a este estado de desesperación. Le daba nauseas, como le había hecho Hermione Granger para transformar este hombre en un llorón reflexionó Draco.

-"¿Hermione Granger?" – Draco alzó una ceja.

-"¿La conoce?"- preguntó Matt, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-"No, no la conozco"- mintió Draco.

-"Es una Tramposa"- se quejó Matt, arrastrando sus palabras.

La plática que Draco tuvo con el hombre que se llamaba Matt le resultó muy interesante. Unas horas después ya había escrito su crónica que tenía que estar publicada para el día siguiente.

"_Novia a la fuga" de Draco Lucius John Malfoy_

_Ayer se me ha acusado de estar demasiado crítico acerca de nuestras queridas amigas las mujeres. Esto me ha hecho reflexionar, y he sacado la conclusión de que sí, yo tráfico en los estereotipos femeninos. Pero como me pueden tirar la piedra cuando existen unas mujeres que hacen peor. Eso será el tema de mi crónica de hoy, las mujeres come hombres. _

_Hablo de esas mujeres que seducen y dejan a sus conquistas como si fueran vulgares objetos desechables. Estas mismísimas que se permiten juzgar a los que apuntan sus defectos, como soy yo por ejemplo. El mundo mágico está lleno de estas mujeres come hombres. En Irlanda se llama, Mitna, una mujer que seduce su víctima y después se lo come, si creemos en la mitología. En Francia, se llama "mangeuses d'hommes ", una que solo quiere conquistar y después de haber obtenido lo que quiere, pasa a otro amante. En el mundo mágico, una que conocemos todos no es ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger. Sí lectores, nuestro querido héroe nacional huye del sagrado compromiso, arrollando hasta los viejecitos en su paso. Después de haber huido como cinco veces ya, parece que nuestra famosa come hombres no haya acabado con sus conquistas, pues se casa próximamente con otro héroe nacional Ron Weasley…_

Con unas manos temblorosas Hermione Granger leyó la crónica de Draco Malfoy, Ginny y Luna ayudándole a respirar después de leer todo el artículo. Hermione estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, este rubio descolorado se las iba a pagar. Había expuesto su vida personal para toda la población mágica, solo quería una cosa, venganza.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí otro capítulo :D 

-« ¿Pero quien se cree este imbécil? ¡Que le zurzan! "- explotó Hermione arrojando el Prophet al suelo.

Luna recogió el periódico y leyó el resto del artículo, Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón en la oficina de la castaña, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-"No te pongas así amiga, todas ya sabemos que Malfoy es un cínico frustrado por la manera en la cual se acaban sus relaciones amorosas. Quien le va a creer estas babosadas"

-"Todos Ginny, sus artículos se leen por todo el mundo mágico. Este maldito hurón me las va a pagar. Por meterse en mi vida privada, con qué derecho se permite a juzgarme. El no es ningún santo, que yo sepa. Acaso uno no puede cambiar de opinión sin que se arme la de San Quintín. Ya no estamos en la época de la inquisición."

-"Tienes que reconocer que esta tendencia que tienes de dejar plantado el novio al pie del altar no es muy común…" – pensó Ginny en voz alta para verse interrumpida por las señales que le hacía Luna para que pare su comentario. –"Pero todas sabemos que no lo haces al propósito, solo necesitas encontrar tu media naranja, que espero que sea mi hermano Herm" – Luna le sonrió viendo como Ginny había logrado reprenderse.

-"Ginny tiene razón Hermione, mañana todo esto será historia del pasado, ya verás."-dijo Luna admirando unos diseños de un edifico que había creado su amiga.

Hermione Granger era arquitecta, dirigía con su primo, su sucio, su propia compañía en muggle Londres, varias empresas hacían negocios con la compañía para que le proporcionaran planos y consejos en la creación de nuevos edificios. Ginny trabajaba en la moda, tenía varias tiendas en Londres mágico y una en el centro de muggle Londres. Luna era editora redactora del Quisquilloso, su padre estaba de viaje en busca de una criatura de la cual Ginny y Hermione dudaban de la existencia, pero no decían nada. Ya conocía al señor Lovegood y sus extraordinarias rarezas.

-"Sabes Hermione, ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo llegó a publicar este articulo por todas las falsedades que contiene" – preguntó Luna, con una voz soñadora.

-"¡Exacto!" – se exclamó la castaña, blandiendo su lápiz en el aire como si se tratara de un arma. Dejando a Ginny y Luna casi muertas del susto.

-"¿Qué te pasa Herm, te has vuelto loca?"- interrogó Ginny quitándole el lápiz de las manos, temiendo que su amiga le saque un ojo con su arma de trabajo.

-"Para nada. Luna me acabas de dar una excelente idea" – dijo la castaña antes de sacar una pluma y un pergamino. Ginny y Luna se miraron a los ojos preguntándose si su amiga había perdido el juicio.

_Querida redacción _

_Saludos desde la tierra de los come hombres. Tal vez usted crea que en muggle Londres no tengamos acceso a la prensa, pero me temo que usted se haya equivocado. Su periodista Draco Malfoy, tan apurado en criticar mi manera de terminar mis relaciones amorosas no se ha tomado la pena de comprobar sus afirmaciones. Pero quien tiene el tiempo de comprobar los hechos con una come hombres como yo suelta. Sin embargo me sorprendió saber que la directora del Prophet fuera una mujer, había esperado que nosotras las come hombres podríamos apoyarnos. Por eso quiero proponerle un sacrifico que pueda saciar mi apetito, la columna del señor Draco Malfoy en una bandeja. _

_Atentamente Hermione Granger_

_PD: Les adjunto una lista de las falsedades en su artículo._

Hermione terminando su carta con una sonrisa triunfante, llamó su lechuza para que enviara el pergamino a la dirección del Prophet.

-"¿Ahora me puedes decir que es lo que te está pasando?" – Ginny preguntó con las manos en jarras.

-"Acabo de dar el primer golpe, Ginny. Draco Malfoy no se va a salir con la suya, maldito hurón" – masculló Hermione.

-"Pues me alegro, ahora podemos ir a almorzar por favor. Además me imagino que tienes mucha hambre verdad amiga" - bromeó Ginny. Hermione fulminó la pellirroja con la mirada antes de perseguirla.

-"Ya párense de chiquilladas, sí"- gritó Luna yéndose tras ellas.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<br>En muggle mágico**_

-"¡¿Así te la apañas solo Draco? No tienes remedio baboso" – gritó Pansy antes de golpearlo con el Prophet.

-"¡Oye Pansy no me insultas, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!" – se defendió el rubio, protegiéndose del asalto de la morena con su brazo.

-"Que es eso "tráfico en estereotipos femeninos" de verdad quieres quedarte solo Draco. Porque después de esto, dudo que encuentres una mujer en todo el mundo mágico que quiera fijarse en ti"- deploró Pansy.

-"No te preocupes Pans, yo…" – un sonido saliendo del bolsillo del rubio los interrumpió. Draco escaneó la pantalla y vio que se trataba de una llamada de Astoria. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a llamar su jefa. Minutos después, Draco dejaba a Pansy otra vez, yéndose precipitadamente para ir a su trabajo.

Draco Malfoy, 27 años paseaba en los pasillos de las oficinas del Prophet con un aire muy altanero y confidente. Con su físico de atleta y su buen aspecto. Muchísimas mujeres en el Prophet quería convertirse en su novia. Cualquiera hubiera intentado seducirlo si no fueran por sus artículos tan ofensivos.

Cuando llegó en la oficina de su jefa Astoria Greengrass, Draco se sentó en un sillón opuesto a ella directamente sin formalidades.

-"A dónde estabas Draco, te he dejado ocho mensajes y no contestabas"- preguntó Astoria, alzando una ceja.

-"Estaba por ahí, ya sabes. Tratando de encontrar la inspiración para mis artículos" – sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

Astoria suspiró y le tendió la carta que había recibido hacia unos momentos.

-"Draco, esto es muy grave. Si decide presentar una demanda contra nosotros, estamos fregados. Conoces las reglas Draco, si uno inventa los hecho, esta despedido"

-"Yo no inventé nada, tengo una fuente de confianza" – gritó el rubio.

-"¿Que será, algún borracho que has encontrado en la calle?" – preguntó con sorna.

-"No es cierto"- rugió Draco.

-"Mira conoces muy bien las reglas Draco. Tu artículo contiene más de diez falsedades. Me temo que tenga que despedirte"

-"Estas reglas no se aplica a los ex esposos cariño" – contestó Draco sarcásticamente.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver Draco, inventaste esta historia sin pies ni cabeza y lo sabes"- argumentó Astoria.

-"No es cierto Astoria, esta Granger solo se quiere desquitar"- enfureció Draco.

-"Lo siento Draco pero estas despedido"- lamentó Astoria, acariciando las plumas de su pluma dorada.

Draco fulminó Astoria con la mirada, planeando como le iba a hacer para vengarse de la castaña.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola perdonan la tardanza por este capítulo :D Les deseo una excelente lectura :D

-« Mira Draco cálmate, si te vas sin escándalo te prometo que te obtendré indemnizaciones de despido, vale"- Draco miró a su ex esposa, que era ahora también su ex jefe y se fue de su oficina. Al salir se topó con el marido de su ex esposa, Theodore Nott.

-"Draco, tío ¿Cómo te va?

-"Mal, estoy ahora sin empleo, tu esposa me echó de patitas en la calle. Afortunadamente tengo la fortuna de mi familia o de otras no sé cómo me las apañaría." – soltó el rubio muy molesto.

-"¿Te ha despedido?"

-"Todo por culpa de esta Granger pero te juro que me las va a pagar, esta Gryffindor me las va a pagar"- dijo el rubio antes de seguir su camino y regresar a su casa, más temprano que de costumbre, debido a su nuevo estatuto.

Theodore Nott, amigo del Slytherin que acaba de irse se dirigió hacia la oficina de su mujer para tratar de saber que había causado el despido de su amiga y que podía hacer para ayudarlo visto que él trabaja en la redacción del periódico.

**_Muggle Londres_**

El día siguiente Hermione se despertó muy temprano, tomó un baño y se vistió con una bata, dejando su compañero dormido. Ron no podía levantarse temprano aunque su vida dependiera de ello, sonrió al pensar en las manías de su novio. Preparó el desayuno para los dos y se sirvió una taza de café, esperando a que se despertara Ron.

Miró el anillo que adornaba su anular en su mano izquierda y suspiró. Esta vez sí lo lograría, Ron era el compañero perfecto y se llevaban muy bien. Además habían sido amigos desde que eran unos niños, no había razones para que este noviazgo no funcionara. Sin embargo si tomaría el tiempo de entender porque sus relaciones pasadas no habían funcionado, no encontraría la menor explicación. Solo que al estar finalmente al pie del altar le había dado este instante de reflexión para que se diera cuenta que la relación no era para ella. Por lo menos huía antes de la boda y no después, le hacia un favor a sus compañeros al tomar esta decisión antes. Acaso no sabían a cuanto se sumaban los gastos para un abogado. Los divorcios le salían más caro a las parejas que la boda, por eso quería estar segura antes de comprometerse por toda la vida con alguien.

No iba a sentirse culpable por esto, este maldito hurón solo quería desquitarse y molestarla como si la cosas no hubieran cambiado y que siguieran siendo unos estudiantes en Hogwarts. Acaso este baboso no podía olvidar las viejas rivalidades. Tenía que continuar con este jueguito ahora que ya estaban unos adultos. No podía soportar este rubio de pacotilla. Pero por lo menos le había dado probar una cucharada de su propio jugo de calabaza, ahora ya no iba a meterse con ella.

Unos brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y unos labios empezaron a besar su cuello lentamente.

-"¿Cómo dormiste tesoro?"- preguntó el pellirrojo, tomando un asiento en la mesa, al lado de su novia.

-"De maravilla"- contestó con una sonrisa mientras estaba recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, su novio la había mantenido despertada hacia muy temprano en la mañana. –"Y tú"

-"Como tú de maravilla, dime ¿ya llegó el Prophet?"- preguntó antes de servirse una taza de café. Hermione bufó, este periódico había perdido de su credibilidad, que tal con las elucubraciones de este chiflado de Malfoy. Estaba por contestar cuando una lechuza del periódico llegó a llevarles el periódico, Ron le dio un trozo de Pancake y la lechuza se fue volando. Hermione prefirió ocuparse con su desayuno, no quería que el artículo de Malfoy estropeara su día.

-"Mira Hermione, están hablando de ti"- señaló el pellirrojo. Rápidamente, Hermione dejó su Pancake para leer el periódico. Fue sorprendida al ver que en vez del artículo de Malfoy, había una nota que le estaba destinada.

_Señorita Granger,_

_Primero queremos disculparnos por el artículo que fue publicado en este periódico. Reconocemos que este artículo ofrecía una falsa representación de los hechos y le ofrecemos una disculpa. La dirección del Prophet y todo su equipo les desean a usted y a su novio todas nuestras felicidades y nuestros mejores deseos por su boda._

_La redacción_

Hermione soltó un grito de alegría que hizo que Ron dejara caer el contenido el su taza al suelo. Tomó su varita y limpió el suelo, sirviéndose otra taza de café. Hermione feliz de la vida abrazó a su novio, besó su mejilla.

-"Alguien ha recibido una buena noticia por lo que veo"- comentó Ron sonriendo.

-"Muy buena"- corrigió la castaña, limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de los labios de su novio, que estaban tintadas con marmellada de fresa. Llevó su pulgar en su boca y probó la marmellada antes de seguir con su desayuno, charlando con su novio.

**_Londres Mágico_**

-"Bueno que quieres Theo, me despertaste muy temprano cuando no tenia porque hacerlo, espero que tengas cosas muy interesantes para mí."- refunfuñó el rubio, había planeado quedarse dormido un poquito más cuando Theo lo llamó, diciéndole que podía salvar su pellejo. Solo esperaba que no lo había despertado para nada porque si no se las vería con él.

-"Mira Draco he pensado en tu problemita"

-"Al grano Theo"- se impacientó el rubio.

-"Bueno te propongo venganza Draco. Una oportunidad de probar que todo lo que escribiste en este artículo era verdad. Vuelvas a escribir tu articulo pero con muchísimos más detalles y hechos. Quiero que me mandes tus apuntes semanales de tus avances en tu investigación sobre Granger. Esto es tu última oportunidad amigo si sales con una buena historia, te ofrezco la portada. Imagínate, tu artículo sobre la portada del Prophet con letras capitales "La verdadera historia sobre la come hombres- Hermione Granger. ¿Qué te parece?"- preguntó Theo sonriendo.

-"Hice muy bien en despertar muy temprano, sabía que no me ibas a fallar amigo"

Este día era perfecto, una maravilla, había tenido un excelente desayuno con su novio a su lado. Además su almuerzo con Ginny y Luna estuvo padrísimo, habían ido al restaurante de siempre, la comida estaba deliciosa, y además tenía una vista sobre unos jardines esplendidos. Ahora acababa un día de trabajo muy productivo, había terminado los planes para los Melson que eran unas personas muy exigentes. Y acaban de obtener un contrato con un cliente muy importante. Nada podía borrarle la sonrisa que tenia, nada.

Esto fue hasta que vio quien estaba parado al lado de su carro, el periodista de cuarta Draco Malfoy todo sonriente esperándola.

Hermione alzó las cejas, esperando cualquier cosa de este rubio que vivía para fastidiarla, además su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo que prefirió andar con pies de plomo con el imbécil.

-"Malfoy, que gusto, tengo que decir que no te esperaba"- lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"El gusto es mío. Ves como por casualidad no tenía nada que hacer hoy, decidí, porque no visitarte Granger. Además estas vacacione improvisadas te las debo a ti. ¿No?"- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Así que el muy baboso estaba aquí para fastidiarle el fin del día, no podía creer su desfachatez. Una idea le vino en mente, y sonrió.

-"Bueno entonces porque no me acompañas y te doy un aventón. Además será la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de los viejos tiempos"- vio como Malfoy se veía incomodo al tener que subir en el carro y sonrió aun más. –"Súbete Malfoy, estarás de vacaciones pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, tengo trabajo, no como algunos" – dijo riendo. Draco apretó los dientes y se subió al carro en el asiento del pasajero mientras Hermione tomaba el suyo al control, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Queridos lectores, gracias por leer este fic y por sus reviews! Buena lectura :D

-« Sabes Granger puedes ralentizar un poco »- dijo Draco agarrando su cinturón de seguridad como si fuera su única salvación. El carro elegante, con cinco puertas de color gris metálico iba a toda velocidad sobre la carretera.

-"¿Y porque haría esto Malfoy?"- sonrió Hermione con picara, acelerando un poco más. Estaban sobre la avenida y esta velocidad era aceptable. Pero Hermione aceleró la velocidad del vehículo, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a recibir una multa pero no le importaba. Ver como Malfoy se volvía cada vez más pálido le devolvía la sonrisa. –"Todo bien Malfoy, te vez un poco paliducho"- comentó ladeando la cabeza para observarlo, fingiendo preocupación.

-"¡No me veas Granger concéntrate sobre la carretera, carajo!" – advirtió Draco alarmado, sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo con la velocidad del maldito vehículo. Hermione soltó una risilla.

-"Así me agradeces por llevarte a tu casa, que desagradecido"- Draco bufó.

-"Tu quisiste llevarme Granger. Bueno ahora dime como andan estos planes de boda"- preguntó Draco tratando de relajarse aunque esto pareciera imposible, Granger conducía como una loca. Pero tenía que avanzar en su investigación.

Hermione alzó una ceja, dio un volantazo brusco para adelantar otro coche. Draco que no esperaba este movimiento tan brusco soltó un grito de sorpresa. Hermione se echó a reír, como le gustaba este paseo.

-"Malfoy, que te pasa, ¿apoco es la primera vez que viajas en carro?"

-"Para tu información Granger, yo no ando en carros, para esto nosotros los magos tenemos escobas, aparición, y chimeneas. Pero tú no podrías entender estos conceptos verdad, por muy sabelotodo que seas, que pena"- siseó Draco. Hermione bufó, dando otro volantazo para adelantar un vehículo, Draco agarró su cinturón con más fuerza.

-"Me das risa, por alguien que decide vivir en la parte non mágica de Londres, nunca viajaste en carro. Lo que me gustaría saber es el porqué de esta decisión poco Malfoy de tu parte"

-"¿Poco Malfoy?"- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-"Por favor Malfoy, todos sabemos que tu familia no es muy partisana del mundo muggle. Ahora dime entre nosotros, que fue la razón por la cual decidiste venir a honrar esta ciudad con tu presencia"- preguntó curiosa, mientras miraba en su retrovisor.

-"Se me había olvidado lo curiosa que eres Granger. De verdad no cambias, ahora entiendo porque estas con Weasley"- Hermione pudo concluir que no le iba a contestar por la manera con la que eludió su pregunta, lo que la intrigó más.

-"Estamos en medio de los preparativos para la boda. Molly, la madre de Ron y la mía nos están ayudando. Ron y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, por lo que propusieron ayudar. Están muy emocionadas"- dijo pensativa.

-"Qué te pasa Granger, tienes dudas, no estás segura que el Weasley sea el elegido"- tentó Malfoy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"No, no tengo ninguna duda Malfoy" – contestó molesta, acelerando la velocidad, queriendo dejar este imbécil en su casa lo más rápido posible.

-"No lo tomes así Granger, solo quise asegurarme que no saldrías corriendo otra vez."

-"Que detalle de tu parte, pero no te preocupes Malfoy, esta vez no saldré corriendo"- contestó con un tono mordaz.

-"Si lo dices, pero yo creo de alguna manera te gusta dejar plantados a estos imbéciles. Quien lo hubiera creído, Hermione Granger, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, resultó ser una come hombres y te diviertes dejándolos plantados."- reflexionó Draco en voz alta.

Hermione encontró un lugar para aparcarse y detuvo el carro. Estaban cerca del Trocadero en Picadelly y Hermione esperó a que Malfoy se bajara. Apoyó su codo en la ventanilla y observó la gente feliz de pasearse en familia o hacer las compras. Minutos pasaron y no oyó el rubio bajarse, decidió voltearse y ver qué diablos estaba haciendo. Al voltearse se topó con Malfoy, literalmente, frente contra frente. Hermione gruñó, masajeando su frente, Draco hizo una mueca y masajeó la suya.

-"¡Pero qué te pasa Malfoy!"

-"¡Que me pasa, estás loca o qué, fuiste tú quien me golpeó, podías tener más cuidado y ver a donde metías la cabeza Granger!"

-"Que estabas haciendo pegado a mí de esta forma, eres un tipo muy raro, lo sabías"

-"Mira quien está hablando, yo simplemente estaba mirando la gente Granger, parecías tan fascinada con lo que veías que quise averiguar que había de tan especial"- bufó.

-"Mira Malfoy, ya llegamos, puedes bajarte ahora, no quiero discutir ni pelearme contigo. Quiero seguir con mi día que hasta tu llegada iba muy bien, gracias"- contestó empezando a perder a perder la paciencia.

-"Esta bien, de todas formas, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Granger."- dijo Draco bajándose del vehículo que casi lo mató. Hermione bufó y arrancó en seguida. Draco observó como se alejaba el coche de Granger a toda velocidad por la avenida. No había aprendido mucho pero su investigación solo estaba empezando, tenía que tener paciencia. Pero una cosa que tenía claro era que nunca más se subiría a un carro conducido por Granger, por poco acababa con su vida, esta mujer lo quería matar, pensó.

Cuando Ron regresó del trabajo, encontró su novia ensimismada en su trabajo, entró en silencio en su estudio para sorprenderla, abrazándola por detrás. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, miró con curiosidad los planos que estaba diseñando su novia.

-"¿Que son estos?

-"Son para un nuevo proyecto. Como te fue en el trabajo, espero que tu y Harry no se hayan metido en líos"- Ron bufó, él y Harry eran los mejores aurores de todo el ministerio. Eso por supuesto significaba que la mayoría del tiempo se exponía a muchos peligros.

-"No Hermione, ves, estoy enterito, ni un rasguño, mira"- dijo bromeando. Hermione sonrió y se levantó para saludar apropiadamente su novio, dándole un beso.

-"Ron no te olvides que, esta noche tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de mis padres"- recordó Hermione, Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, Ginny ya me lo recordó" 

_**En la tarde**_

Los dos llegaron a las siete en punto, Tom Granger abrió la puerta y saludó a su hija, dándole un abrazo y extendió su mano para saludar a Ron. Ron apretó la mano de su futuro suegro y Tom los invitó a pasar.

-"Que bueno que ya estén aquí, tu madre está en la cocina hija. Uno de tus amigos nos vino a saludar hija, tu madre esta tan encantada con él que lo invitó a quedarse a cenar con nosotros."- sonrió Tom. Hermione alzó una ceja, de que estaba hablando su padre, los únicos amigos que tenia, sus padres ya los conocían.

-"Perdón papa, ¿pero no entiendo, de que amigo estás hablando?"- preguntó, Ron frunció los ceños, esperando una respuesta. Vino la respuesta pero no de Tom Granger, sino del invitado.

-"Hola Granger, Weasley, ya está preparada la cena, porque no se instalan mientras Jane y yo pongamos la mesa." – dijo Draco todo sonriente.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta, por poco se desmayaba al piso, Ron fulminaba el rubio con la mirada. Malfoy sonreía con esta sonrisita de suficiencia y en este momento Hermione no sabía si era mejor sacarlo a patadas o simplemente tirarlo por la ventana. Este maldito hurón ya empezaba a acabar con su paciencia, por quien se creía, invitándose en su casa, nomás. Malfoy se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa porque no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, a ver quién saldría ganando de esta cena, pensó.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola lectores! Muchas gracias de todo corazón por sus review, les dejo con este nuevo capítulo :D 

-« Draco vino a disculparse hija, nos contó lo del articulo y personalmente me parece muy honorable que reconozca sus errores. Sabes solo somos humanos y nos toca hacer errores a veces"- dijo Jane mientras estaban cenando. Tom le tendió el plato de lasañas a Draco para que se sirviera. Ron miraba al Slytherin como queriendo sacarle los ojos. Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su madre, se veía que no conocía el rubio. Los únicos que no se daban de la tensión que reinaba eran los Granger.

-"¿Dime Jane, he entendido que tu y la señora Weasley estaban planeando la boda, tal vez pueda ayudar?"- propuso Draco con una sonrisa de orea a oreja, Hermione que estaba tomando un sorbo de su vino casi se atragantó al oír las palabras del rubio. Empezó a toser fuertemente y Draco le sonrió con suficiencia.

-"¿Cariño estas bien?"- preguntó Tom. Hermione asintió, Ron acarició su espalda para calmar su tos.

-"Que amable de tu parte Malfoy pero no gracias, no necesitamos tu ayuda"- contestó Hermione con un tono mordaz.

-"Sabes hija creo que el podría ayudar, planear una boda es mucho trabajo"- reflexionó Jane.

-"Entonces te ayudo, solo tenías que preguntar mama"

-"No digas más Jane, será un placer para mi ayudarlas"- contestó Draco sonriente. Ron apretó su tenedor muy fuerte, queriendo estrangular el hurón que se permitía invitarse en los preparativos de su boda.

-"Gracias Draco, que raro que mi hija nunca te haya mencionado antes, te habríamos invitado más seguido si nos hubiera hablado de ti"- dijo Jane, tendiéndole el plato de pollo asado.

-"Tal vez sea porque no había nada que mencionar mama"- contestó Hermione molesta.

-"Vaya Granger después de nuestro encuentro esta tarde, creí que habíamos avanzado"- dijo el rubio alzando las cejas de una manera sugestiva, taladrando la castaña con la mirada. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, Malfoy daba por interpretar su encuentro como si se tratara de una aventurita entre amantes. Jane y Tom fruncieron los ceños ante esta nueva información. Ron carraspeó mal humorado.

-"Con permiso tengo que ir al baño, Hermione me harías el favor de mostrarme a donde queda, por favor"- pidió el pellirrojo, tratando de esconder su enojo. Hermione fulminó al rubio con la mirada, el muy condenado había logrado su propósito, arruinarle la cena. Hermione se disculpó y acompañó su novio.

-"Espero que no se vayan a pelear"- dijo Draco inocentemente. –"Saben hace mucho que conozco a Hermione y todavía me cuesta muchísimo imaginarla dejar plantados estos muchachos"- Draco miró a Tom como esperando una respuesta, sin embargo fue Jane quien contestó primera.

-"Nosotros también no entendemos muy bien lo que pasa con nuestra hija. Cada vez parece tan enamorada, y nosotros pensamos que esta vez acabará por dar el sí. Pero al llegar la hora de comprometerse, huye. Dios mío Tom ¿Será nuestra culpa?"- preguntó Jane, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Tom tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. No sabía porque, pero Jane se sentía responsable por lo que pasaba con su hija, se reprochaba no poder ayudarla o simplemente por haber fallado en su educación.

-"Mi hija es una buena persona, no le haría daño ni una mosca. Pero a veces las personas interpretan su problema con el compromiso como una burla. Como si quisiera burlarse de otros y yo sé que no es así. Pero no podemos entender a que se debe. En la boda con su primer novio Jude Henson, los invitados creyeron que mi hija había olvidado su bolsa, por eso se había ido tan rápidamente. En la segunda boda con Antonio Reetz, mi hija se fue andando en caballo, la boda se debía celebrar en un lindo campo, al aire libre. Finalmente Matt Roberts, ella se fue corriendo por las calles de Londres. Draco le puedo asegurar que mi hija no lo hace al propósito, la conozco"- Draco alzó una ceja, había conseguido más informaciones de lo que había podido esperar. Ahora tenía los nombres de las víctimas, lo que facilitaban las cosas.

-"Bueno lo que sé es que ahora parece ser muy feliz con la comadre… quiero decir con Weasley, así que no tienen que preocuparse, esos dos se aman. Estoy seguro que pronto tendrán nietos que cuidar"- dijo Draco, forzando esas palabras de su boca, no podía creer las cosas que tenía que inventar para tranquilizar a los Granger.

Hermione y Ron volvieron minutos después, Ron se veía muy molesto. Draco miró a Hermione, se veía muy calma, como si su presencia no la molestara. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes después de este interludio. Cuando vino el tiempo para Draco de irse, agradeció Jane y Tom por su amabilidad y Jane lo invitó a cenar para la semana próxima. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, antes de que Tom acompañe a Draco hasta la salida, Hermione propuso hacerlo en su lugar. Ron se quedó hablando con sus suegros, dejando Draco y Hermione hablar a solas.

-"Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy, te advierto que si lo que quieres es culpabilizarme entonces prepárate para una gran desilusión"- siseó Hermione, Draco se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

-"No estoy aquí para culpabilizarte, estoy aquí para vengarme. Por tu culpa me botaron del Prophet Granger, hasta intentaste matarme esta tarde pretendiendo querer llevarme a mi casa, cuando lo único que buscabas era provocarme un patatús con tu maldita manera de conducir."

-"¡Ay por favor Malfoy no seas paranoico! Además eres demasiado joven para que se te de un patatús. Créeme si hubiera querido matarte, habría encontrado una forma más ingeniosa sin tener que ensuciarme las manos."

-"Mira Granger, yo veo muy bien en tu jueguito. Seduces a estos hombres con la intención de burlarte de ellos y luego los dejas plantados. Eres una come hombres, y le vas hacer exactamente lo mismo a este estúpido de Weasley. Lo enamoras y luego lo botas. Saldrás corriendo otra vez y no te dejaré tranquila hasta que lo hagas. Quiero estar en primera fila cuando saldrás huyendo de tu boda, mi artículo será espectacular."- dijo el rubio amenazadoramente.

-"Eso es lo que veremos. Ya sabes a donde queda la salida, no te deseo una buena noche"- Hermione abrió la puerta invitando Draco a salir, mirándolo con desdén.

-"Hasta muy pronto Granger"- saludó Draco antes de dar un paso afuera. Apenas pasó el umbral de la puerta que Hermione ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara de un portazo.

Hermione se despidió de sus padres momentos después y regresó a su apartamento con su novio. Todavía Ron le reprochaba no haberle dicho que se había visto con el rubio. Pero Hermione le explicó como pasaron las cosas y que Malfoy solo estaba queriendo causar problemas. Ron aceptó la explicación de su novia y los dos se prepararon para irse a dormir. Pero por más que trataba, Hermione no podía conseguir el sueño, las palabras del rubio hacían eco en su mente. Esta noche Malfoy había declarado la guerra, y ella no le iba a dar la satisfacción de acobardarse ante él. 

_**La mañana siguiente**_

Hermione aprovechó la hora del almuerzo para ir a visitar a Jude, estaba segura que Malfoy iba querer meterse a donde no lo llamaban.

-"Perdóname padre porque he pecado. Tengo que reconocer que no vengo a confesarme muy seguido pero en fin... Últimamente he tenido malos pensamientos. "- confesó Hermione del otro lado del confesorio. El cura que estaba del otro lado la escuchó atentamente.

-"¿Y qué tipo de pensamientos?"

-"Muy malos pensamientos, lo que pasa es que quiero acabar con la carrera de una persona, me quiero vengar y quiero deshacerme de ella. Ahora mi pregunta es, de una escala de uno a diez. ¿Esto es muy malo? ¿Acaso me puedo librar con un Ave María?"

-"Mi hija sabes…"

-"Me llamo Hermione, por favor Jude, no me vayas a llamar hija cuando hace años de esto, tenias costumbre de besarme como si no hubiera un mañana. "–susurró Hermione molesta.

-"Hermione no te enojes"- Jude salió del confesorio

-"¡Jude necesito hablar contigo! ¿A dónde vas?"- susurró Hermione urgentemente. Jude apareció del otro lado del confesorio vestido de su sotana, para hablar con ella fuera del lugar.

-"Que haces aquí Hermione, desde cuando tienes costumbre de ir a confesarte"- preguntó Jude, mientras recogía una biblia que una persona había dejado sobre un banco para ponerla en el lugar indicado.

-"Perdóname por venir a molestarte Jude pero te quería advertir que este periodista de cuarta que se llama Malfoy pudiera venir a hacerte una sarta de preguntas"

-"Pues a decir la verdad, no fueron muchas preguntas"- contestó Jude. Hermione bufó, este estúpido de Malfoy se le había adelantado. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola lectores! Muchisisimas gracias por sus review que siempre me llenan de alegría. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, les deseo una buena lectura :D 

-"Pues a decir la verdad, no fueron muchas preguntas"- contestó Jude. Hermione bufó, este estúpido de Malfoy se le había adelantado.

-"¿Y que tipo de preguntas te ha hecho este mequetrefe?"- farfulló Hermione, sentándose en un banco.

-"Nada de espectacular ni privado, solo una pregunta fue estúpida. Me preguntó cómo estaba nuestra relación cuando éramos novios, que tipo de cosas te gustan, si habías acabado con mi vida cuando me dejaste plantado"

-"Y que le has contestado"

-"Le he dicho que no te guardaba ningún rencor. Como puedo, cuando fue lo que Dios quiso para mí, ahora sé que me enseñó el camino hacia él, soy feliz Hermione haciendo lo que amo, ayudar la gente a encontrar el camino de la fe."- contestó Jude con solemnidad.

-"¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué buena respuesta, me salvaste con esta!"- se exclamó Hermione sonriendo, Jude hizo una mueca al oír la exclamación de la castaña. Hermione lo notó y se disculpó-"Perdón, no quise nombrar el nombre del señor en vano Jude, solo que me agrada muchísimo la manera en la que contéstate a esta pregunta"

Una mujer se acercó a Jude y le pidió si pudiera oír su confesión, Jude asintió y la mujer se fue al confesorio.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, creo saber a dónde se fue este periodista de quinta." – Jude sonrió y le deseó buena surte-"¿Pero que fue la pregunta estúpida que te hizo?"- preguntó antes de irse.

-"Me preguntó que era tu sabor y plato preferido"-"Hermione alzó una ceja, este Malfoy estaba loco de remate, que pretendía al hacer este tipo de preguntas.

-"Como si fueras a recordarlo" – contestó Hermione informalmente.

-"Tu sabor preferido es la Menta y tu plato favorito es la ensalada de arroz, igual que a mi"- contestó Jude de inmediato, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y estos recuerdos fueran gravados en su mente. Hermione que estaba por irse se dio la vuelta, se quedó asombrada por la rapidez en la que Jude contestó a esta pregunta tan inocente y tan llena de sentido a la vez. Después de todos estos años, recordaba su tiempo juntos.

-"Perdóname Jude, perdóname si te hice daño"- dijo Hermione con sinceridad, mirando en sus ojos azules.

-"No tienes porque pedir perdón Hermione, soy feliz ahora. Y no te culpo, sencillamente lo nuestro no tenía que ser.-"- esbozó una sonrisa –"Pero prométeme una cosa, si un día decidas confesarte, te podrías confesar con el otro cura de la parroquia, por favor"- bromeó Jude.

-"Por supuesto, cuídate Jude"- Hermione lo abrazó y la señora que estaba en el confesorio abrió los ojos como platos. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

-"Y usted no me tire la piedra, que estoy segura que tiene sus pecados que confesar de otra forma no estuviera aquí ¿O me equivoco?"- La señora bufó y trató la castaña de insolente, Jude rodó los ojos y acompañó Hermione hasta la salida.

-"Que dios te bendiga" – Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacia su próxima destinación. Allí estaba segura que el rubio no le iba a adelantar. 

_**Londres, en una tienda de Portobello Road**_

Hermione entró en la tienda de Londres y buscó la persona con la que quería hablar. Antonio estaba hablando con uno de los dependientes. La muchacha que debía de tener 20 años miró a Hermione de arriba para abajo y siguió su charla con Antonio.

-"¿Hermione, cariño que estás haciendo por aquí, a que se debe tu visita?" – preguntó Antonio, dejó de habar con la muchacha y fue a abrazar efusivamente a Hermione. Hermione miró con desdén a la muchacha y ella se fue bufando.

-"¡Estoy bien corazón, mírate si tienes mejor pinta que yo!"- bromeó Hermione, Antonio sonrió, llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros, con una camisa igual de ajustada azul marino y mocasines, todo esto de diseñadores.

-"Oh deja de halagarme linda, que tú no te quedas para atrás, mírate estas esplendida como siempre"- Antonio tomó su mano y la hizo girar para observarla. Hermione sonrió, Antonio y ella quedaron muy buenos amigos, siempre se llamaban con apodos cariñosos.

-"Mira Antonio, si estoy aquí es …"- Hermione se detuvo en seco cundo oyó una risa, que le parecía demasiada familiar. Dejó a Antonio y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la tienda detrás de la caja registradora, donde quedaban las oficinas de los gerentes, como la de Antonio. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano y tenía acceso a toda la tienda, porque estaba amiga de los gerentes.

Malfoy estaba confortablemente instalado con una malteada en su mano y en la otra una fotografía. Levantó la vista y vio que tenía una visita.

-"¡Malfoy, por Merlín que haces aquí y dame esta fotografía carajo!"- Draco con su entrenamiento de buscador de quidditch fue más rápido y alejó la foto de su alcance. Hermione conocía muy bien esta fotografía y no era para los ojos de este maldito hurón. Antonio los alcanzó en su oficina y cerró la puerta, miró a los dos con los ceños fruncidos.

-"Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede aquí"- preguntó Antonio con las manos en jarras.

-"Esta cucarachota está metiendo sus narices adonde no lo llaman, dame esta fotografía en seguida Malfoy"- exigió Hermione tratando de quitarle la foto de las manos.

-"¡Esta fotografía, que recuerdos! ¿No Hermione? Estábamos en un festival en la playa, en Dorset, Duddle Door. Este mismísimo año hicimos nuestros tatuajes. ¿Lo recuerdas Hermione?"- Hermione palideció al oír esto.

-"Sí, Granger es un lindo tatuaje que tienes aquí, amores de juventud, que lindo"- dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Antonio. Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada y trató una vez más de quitarle la foto de las manos, pero Draco fue más rápido, y alejó la foto.

En la fotografía Hermione y Antonio estaban con un grupo de amigos. Hermione llevaba un bikini como la mayoría de sus amigas y Antonio con un short de playa, exponiendo sus pectorales y su pecho musculado. Los dos estaban abrazados y se podía ver los tatuajes de los dos. Hermione tenía el suyo sobre su cadera derecha y Antonio sobre su brazo al nivel de su hombro. Los tatuajes eran el nombre de su pareja, Hermione llevaba el nombre de Antonio y Antonio el de Hermione.

-"Esto fue una linda locura. ¿Verdad Hem? Sabes hasta Marc se pone celoso del tatuaje que tengo, él es mi novio, es normal que sienta celos a veces."

-"No veo porque se pone celoso, Marc sabe muy bien que tu y yo solo somos buenos amigos."

-"Sí cariño pero ya lo conoces. Pero le prometí que si tenga que volver a hacerme un tatuaje será para él"- sonrió Antonio.

-"De hecho porque no nos enseñas el tuyo Granger, me gustaría ver este lindo tatuaje, además se puede ver el tatuaje de Antonio pero el tuyo, no. Anda Granger ensénalo"- tentó el rubio con malicia.

-"¡Maldito hurón dame esta foto!"- gritó Hermione.

-"Antonio te apuesto 100 libras que este tatuaje es falso"- dijo el rubio alejando la foto del alcance de Hermione.

-"¡Tontería! Draco este tatuaje es muy real"-Antonio sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Porque no le pedimos a Granger. ¡Ándale! No tienes nada que perder o esconder Granger."- Draco la taladró con la mirada.

-"Muéstrale Hermione, no sabe lo que está diciendo. Además fue una idea tuya, claro que este tatuaje es real."- afirmó Antonio sonriente. Hermione pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, esto no podía ser, este Malfoy quería hundirla.

-"Que crees Antonio, no lo voy a mostrar, me voy a casar no puedo andar medio desnuda solo porque ustedes dos hicieron una apuesta"- sonrió Hermione tratando de quitar la foto de la mano del rubio.

-"Anda Granger, muestras tu tatuaje y recuperas la foto"- dijo Draco con una voz cantarina. Hermione lo miró con asco. Miró Antonio y estaba todo sonriente, alentándola a hacerlo. Con un suspiro Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y alzó su camisa ligeramente para que vean su cadera. La piel expuesta estaba intacta, ni un rasgo de lo que pudo ser un día un tatuaje.

Antonio se quedó boquiabierto, alternando su mirada entre la cadera de Hermione y su cara. Hermione se sintió muy culpable en este instante con la mirada desilusionada que le daba Antonio.

-"¿Hermione?"- susurró Antonio como queriendo saber porque ya no tenía el tatuaje.

-"Antonio, este tatuaje no era más ni menos que una calcomanía" – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa triunfante. Hermione no le hizo caso y solo miró a Antonio.

-"Antonio, cariño…"

-"Hermione, mira tengo el mío, tengo tu nombre tatuado sobre mi piel y tu no estuviste capaz de hacerlo para mí como yo lo hice para ti"- lamentó Antonio.

-"Antonio, le tengo miedo a las agujas, pero esto no quiere decir que no quise hacerlo o que me haya burlado de ti"- trató de explicar con la voz suplicante.

-"Mira lo que hiciste Granger, has rotado el corazón de este hombre"- dijo Draco con un tono dramático.

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"Creo que sí Herm"- dijo Antonio con la voz baja.

-"Claro que no cariño, tienes a Marc, él te ama y lo amas a él ¿no?"

-"Si"- asintió Antonio débilmente. Hermione arrancó la foto de las manos de Draco y le dio otra mirada de asco antes de abrazar a Antonio, le dio un beso casto.

-"Te llamo en la tarde. ¿Sí?" – Antonio asintió y Hermione se fue hecha una furia.

-"Draco crees que a Marc le gustaría que me tatué su nombre"- preguntó Antonio a Draco.

-"Claro tío, estoy seguro que le gustaría"- contestó Draco sonriendo, su artículo sobre Granger iba a ser padrísimo, esta investigación se volvía cada vez más interesante. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola lectores! Muchas gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews. Les deseo una buena lectura :D 

Después de la mala jugada que le hizo Malfoy, Hermione llamó a su oficina y le pidió a su asistente que avisara su primo que no regresaría a la oficina de todo el día. Su primo, Jonathan era su socio, los dos eran arquitectos, y estaban apasionados por su trabajo. Por lo que decidieron asociarse y crear su agencia. Jonathan era el hijo de la hermana de su padre, los dos tenían más o menos la misma edad, Jonathan era el mayor, de cuatro años. Después de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio y una pausa. Por lo que decidió estudiar lo que siempre quiso estudiar y ser arquitecta.

Después de la llamada, Hermione tomó su carro para ir al único lugar en el que podía apaciguar su ánimo y encontrar la tranquilidad. Viajó hasta Surrey y condujo por la carretera de Epsom para alcanzar su destinación. Las ventanillas estaban abiertas, el viento acariciando su pelo, revoloteándolo con la velocidad del vehículo. Llegó a la ciudad de East Horsley y sintió esta ola de emoción que la embriaga siempre que viajaba a esta ciudad. Contuvo sus lágrimas al pasar un lago y unos lugares que le resultaban familiares. Detuvo el vehículo gris metálico afuera en el camino de entrada de una casa de campo. Era bastante grande con dos pisos, blanca con un techo de tejas. Dejó su chaqueta sobre el asiento pasajero y salió del vehículo.

Subió el par de escaleras que llevaban a la puerta con cristales laterales y sonó. Una mujer de pelo moreno de más o menos cuarenta años le abrió la puerta. Al ver la castaña la mujer sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hermione sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. Annie hizo pasar a Hermione, agarrándola por el brazo, parecía no querer separarse de la muchacha.

-"¿Hermione, hija como has estado? Acompañarme en la cocina, estaba preparando el almuerzo. ¿Has comido mi niña?"- Annie guió Hermione hasta la cocina donde siguió preparando el almuerzo, mientras Hermione le contaba como estaba y le daba noticias. Annie le sirvió un café mientras esperaba, la mujer escuchaba atentamente el cuento de la castaña, haciendo unos comentarios por momentos.

-"¿Hermione?"- Raymond, el marido de Annie, un hombre alto y esbelto con el pelo castaño con unas cañas apenas visibles se acercó a la muchacha, no podía creer sus ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no la había visto. Hermione sonrió y corrió a abrazar el hombre que la abrazó muy fuerte.

-"No sabes el gusto que me da verte aquí niña, no has cambiado sabes."

-"A mí también Raymond, no saben la falta que me han hecho."- Raymond la abrazó otra vez y los dos se fueron a poner la mesa. El comedor podía acoger 10 comensales y estaba conectado con un porche por un ventanal acristalado.

Una vez instalados y el plato de pasta servido en los platos, los tres se pusieron a conversar. Hermione pidió noticias de la familia y Annie encantada le contó cómo estaban creciendo sus nietos. Raymond habló de su trabajo y los proyectos que tenían para restaurar unos edificios de la ciudad.

-"Entonces dime Hermione, pudiste ir a ver…"- la voz de Annie se fue apagando y miró a su marido compartiendo una mirada melancólica. Hermione contuvo su emoción y carraspeó.

-"No Annie pero voy a ir, por supuesto que voy a ir"- aseguró Hermione, la mirada perdida y triste, ojeando el contenido de su plato sin gran interés.

Raymond y Annie no dijeron nada y prefirieron cambiar el tema, sabían cómo este tema los afectaba a todos, por eso lo hablaban lo menos posible pero seguía en todas las mentes, en los corazones de cada uno. 

_**Mansión de los Zabini**_

-"Merlín Draco por un momento pensé que se te había tragado la tierra, se puede saber en qué te has estado metiendo"- preguntó Pansy, curiosa. Blaise sentado al lado de su esposa, soltó una risilla. Draco bufó, se puso cómodo sobre el sofá y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

-"Estoy escribiendo un nuevo artículo sobre Granger, necesito tener todas las informaciones y datos esta vez. No se va a poder salir con la suya, en menos de que cante un gallo, voy a recuperar mi empleo"- siseó el rubio.

-"¡Otra vez la burra al trigo Draco! Cuando vas a acabar con esta locura, déjala en paz por Merlín. Porque te empecinas en esta estúpida venganza. No te olvides que empezaste primero con este juego, que querías que hiciera ella. Que se quede sentada mientras tirabas su reputación por los suelos"- dijo Pansy alzando una ceja.

-"Y de qué lado estas Pansy, soy tu amigo. ¿Desde cuando defiendes a los Gryffindor?"- preguntó el rubio con suspicacia.

-"Ya basta los dos, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?"- intervino Blaise.

-"No digas tonterías Draco, sabes muy bien que estoy de tu lado .Pero para mí hay gato encerrado en toda esta historia."- contestó Pansy haciéndole caso omiso a su marido.

-"¡Y tú que sabes! Eres mujer, claro que la vas a defender, solidaridad femenina."- farfulló Draco.

-"Tienes que admitir Draco que Pansy tiene algo de razón, una no huye de tres bodas consecutivas así porque sí"- razonó Blaise.

-"¿Qué es esto la sociedad de defensa de los Gryffindor? Es lo que esta sabelotodo quiere hacerlos creer, pero ella es una verdadera carnívora. Seduce a estas hombres y después los bota como si fueran calcetines."

-"Estas consciente de lo que dices Draco ¡Pareces loco! Soltando una sarta de sandeces a diestra y siniestra. ¡Que es lo que pasa contigo! Como quieres que encuentre amigas que te quieran conocer si actúas de esta manera. ¡Ay por favor Blaise habla con tu amigo!" – se quejó la morena, yéndose del salón, dejando el rubio muy ofendido y su marido tratando de contener su risa.

-"Quizás necesites unas vacaciones Draco, olvidas todo este papelón con Granger y te pones a escribir cosas más amables para varear."- propuso Blaise con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-"No digo no a las vacaciones pero antes necesito escribir mi artículo sobre Granger"- insistió el rubio, bebiendo de un trago el resto de su vino. 

_**En la tarde, Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Londres muggle**_

Hermione manejaba rumbo para su apartamento, el viaje hasta Surrey había sido emocionalmente agotador y lo único que quería era beberse una taza de té e irse a dormir. Sin embargo, una idea le vino en mente mientras pasaba cerca de Picadelly Circus, recordó que la residencia del rubio estaba a unos kilómetros y decidió ir a visitar.

El edificio estaba guardado por un portero, Hermione maldijo en voz baja y cambió su ropa con un movimiento de su varita. Si Ginny pudiera verla en este instante habría sido muy orgullosa de ella. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro muy ajustado y un escote pronunciado. Llevaba tacones muy altos y una botella de champan en la mano. Fue así que el portero la encontró frente a él en la recepción. El portero, de veinte años se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione sonrió de una manera seductora.

-"Hola guapo, le tengo preparada una sorpresa para mi novio y quisiera saber si esta allí"- preguntó con una voz muy sensual. El portero tenía la mirada fija sobre su escote y Hermione alzó su barbilla con su dedo índice para que la mirara.

-"¿Y quien es su novio señorita?"- balbuceó.

-"Rubio, alto, bombón, ojos grises y sobre todo muy gruñón y poco amable"

-"Draco Malfoy, que tipo más antipático"- farfulló el portero, carraspeó incomodo-"Salió hace unas horas, pero no le diga que fui yo el que le dio esta información"- le dio las llaves del apartamento

-"Será nuestro secreto guapo"- Hermione le guiñó un ojo, se alejó meneando las caderas sensualmente y tomó el ascensor. Una vez en el ascensor Hermione suspiró de alivio y se quitó los tacones. Observó las llaves que tenían en las manos y vio la inscripción PH sobre una de ellas. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, no le sorprendía que Malfoy ocupara el penthouse de la residencia, si bien sabia que tenia los recursos. Apretó el botón PH del ascensor y oyó la voz que le indicaba que había llegado al último piso.

Después de una serie de hechizos pudo acceder al lugar y se quedó asombrada ante la superficie del lugar. Unas ventanas que iban del suelo hasta al techo daban vistas sobre la ciudad y el Tower Bridge. Unas estanterías llenas de libros adornaba la pared al lado de las ventanas. Unas escaleras con peldaños de cristal y una barandilla de acero inoxidable llevaban seguramente a las habitaciones. Los muebles tenían un estilo muy simple y moderno, lo que daba al apartamento del rubio un aire desconcertante hogareño. Unas fotos sobre la repisa de la chimenea atrajeron la atención de la castaña. Hermione se acercó y vio fotos der rubio más joven con sus padres en un jardín, una de su graduación en Hogwarts con unos de sus compañeros, pudo reconocer Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

La foto que más la sorprendió fue una de un Draco bebe en la tina. Narcissa lo sostenía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la versión bebe de Draco sonreía con un diente, su mechón de pelo rubio alborotado con burbujas de jabón. Hermione se quedó observando la foto fascinada, este bebe no se parecía en nada en el hombre fastidioso en el que se había vuelto.

Viendo esta foto el rubio ganaba sorprendentemente en simpatía. Hermione encontró lo que buscaba sobre una mesilla junto con unos libros, uno tenía un marcador, seguramente un libro que estaba leyendo Malfoy, pensó. Apuntes del rubio sobre su investigación. Se puso cómoda sobre el sofá color crema y se puso a leerlos. La llegada de un elfo le dio el susto de su vida. La creatura apareció ante ella con una sonrisa. Llevaba un atuendo rojo y azul, con una araña dibujada en la frente de su camisita y unos zapatitos color azul. Este atuendo no era muy común para un elfo, pero la castaña pensaba conocer este atuendo. Sorprendentemente la creatura no parecía sospechosa de su presencia en el apartamento del rubio.

-"¿Hola señorita, Spiderman le puede servir algo?"

-"¿Spiderman?"- En este momento Hermione reconoció el atuendo del elfo y pudo asociar los colores con el superhéroe de las caricaturas. Hermione se preguntó porque el elfo estaba vestido de esta manera y sobre todo porque se llama de esta forma. Acaso Malfoy no se había dado cuenta que su elfo estaba vestido igual que el superhéroe menos por la capa. Que elfo más raro, como el rubio, pensó Hermione.

-"Sí señorita, el joven Draco le pidió a Tanky que escogiera un nombre, Tanky escogió Spiderman, a Tanky le gusta mucho Spiderman. El joven Malfoy le compró este atuendo a Tanky, desde este día Tanky lo lleva puesto señorita."- contestó Tanky.

-"Está muy bonito Spiderman, gracias voy a tomar un té por favor"- Considerando que podría ser la última vez que pisara el pie en este apartamento, iba a aprovechar su estancia y la amabilidad del elfo por más raro que pareciera.

Spiderman le trajo su té segundos después. Leyó con atención los apuntes del rubio. Al acabar la lectura de los apuntes de Malfoy, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo el rubio y decidió leerlo.

Cuando Draco regresó a su apartamento, estaban las once y media de la tarde. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar la castaña dormida sobre su sofá, con su libro descansando sobre su estomago nomas. Se acercó a ella con la intención de despertarla pero se detuvo, viéndola tan tranquila. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la ropa que llevaba, que hacia Granger dormida sobre su sofá con un vestido tan provocante. ¿Acaso lo quería seducir? Llamó a Spiderman para que le trajera una manta para cubrir a su invitada sorpresa. Nunca lo había notado, pero Granger tenía unas pecas al nivel de la nariz no supo que fuerza lo animó a arreglar un mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Al hacerlo rozó sus pequeñas pecas y se alejó en seguida de la castaña, sorprendido de su gesto. Sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras para irse a dormir. Necesitaba descansar, sí era la única explicación. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola lectores. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que le gusten esta historia. Les deseo una buena lectura. Besotes :D 

Cuando se despertó, Hermione sintió como si hubiera dormido por días. Sin embargo, notó que no se encontraba en su recamara y menos en su cama. Se encontraba en un lugar mucho más grande y tenia esta vista impresionante sobre la ciudad. Se recordó entonces adonde estaba y en casa de quien estaba sobre todo. Se levantó del sofá suspirando, como pudo haberse quedado dormida en el apartamento del rubio, en su sofá nomas. Todavía llevaba el vestido que se había puesto para coquetear con el portero, pero sobre el respaldo del sofá encontró una bata de seda negra. Con delicadeza la tomó y se dio cuenta que le quedaba perfecta, entonces se la puso y se fue a sentar sobre el sillón al lado de las ventanas. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y dejó la vista mecer sus sentidos.

Empezaba a madrugar, la vista era absolutamente impresionante, espectacular, podía observar y admirar toda la belleza de los detalles de los edificios y monumentos. La estructura del Tower bridge, los diferentes tonos bajo la poca luz que había en estas horas de la mañana. Acaso Malfoy se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenia de tener una vista tan espectacular, pensó. Seguro que no, el estaba demasiado ocupado a fastidiarle el día a los demás. Pero sin embargo lo que la sorprendió fue el montón de libros que tenía el rubio, casi podía rivalizar con su propia colección.

Spiderman la interrumpió en sus pensamientos, el elfo le preguntó si quería desayunar algo. Pensó por un minuto, ya estaba aquí, porque no aprovechar el desayuno. Pidió un café con leche y le preguntó que le trajera lo que Malfoy tenía costumbre de tomar en las mañanas. Spiderman regresó con su café de leche y otra taza para Malfoy. Hechizó la bebida para que quedara caliente y tomó un sorbo de su café con leche caliente. Estaba tan distraída por la vista de la ciudad que no vio a qué momento Draco entró en el salón.

Cuando Draco vio Hermione sentada admirando la vista, bebiendo su café, vestida así con una bata de seda, pensó en la última vez que tuvo la compañía de una mujer en su apartamento. Hacía años de esto, y era su ex esposa, ninguna otra mujer estuvo en su apartamento. No llevaba sus conquistas en su apartamento, prefería mejor ir al apartamento de ellas. Su apartamento era su espacio personal.

-"Confortable Granger"- preguntó irónico, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama, su camisa sin mangas acentuaba su figura musculada.

-"Muy confortable, gracias Malfoy"- contestó sin quitar su mirada de la vista, le tendió su taza sin una palabra. Draco alzó una ceja pero la tomó de igual modo, saboreando la bebida caliente, Spiderman hacia un café excelente.

-"Leí tus apuntes Malfoy, muy interesantes por cierto. Pero me temo que otra vez estés equivocado, lo que escribiste son puras tonterías."- dijo Hermione enfrentándolo, bebió su café con leche observando su reacción.

-"Es de muy mala educación entrar en la casa de alguien sin estar invitado Granger y mucho más si esta persona se pone a meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos" – Hermione bufó y Draco rodó los ojos.

-"Quiero ayudarte a escribir la verdad, si vas a escribir un artículo sobre mí, quiero que contenga un mínimo de verdades en el"- admitió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Tu Granger, me ayudarías. ¿A cambio de qué? Seamos honestos Granger, cuando la limosna es grande hasta los santos desconfían"- dijo Draco alzando una ceja. Hermione soltó una risilla.

-"Muy bien Malfoy, iremos al grano. Yo sé que la empresa Malfoy está a punto de abrir nuevas oficinas en Londres mágico y en Francia, van a necesitar planos, arquitectos. Quiero el contrato."- habló Hermione seria.

-"Has perdido el juicio Granger, si crees que te voy a recomendar a mi padre para que estés involucrada en los negocios de la familia, puedes esperar sentada"- contestó Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, muy divertido por la idea.

-"Tú decides, a cambio de este contrato, tendrás todos los hechos, toda la verdad. Honestamente Malfoy, siendo el primero en publicar este articulo, el Prophet podría con facilidad vender esta entrevista, lo que te traería todo el reconocimiento como periodista."

-"En qué momento de volviste tan astuta Granger, donde diablos pasó la santurrona y beata de Gryffindor que se la pasaba dando lecciones de decoro y de buena conducta"- preguntó con sarcasmo taladrándola con esta mirada gris como si quisiera ver en su alma. Hermione sonrió tristemente y tomó un sorbo de su café con leche.

-"Ella ya no existe, pero esto ya es cosa del pasado."- miró al rubio con la misma intensidad. –"Ahora decides tu, lo tomas o lo dejas Malfoy"- Draco frunció los ceños, esta Granger no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con la castaña insoportable con el pelo incontrolable que conoció en Hogwarts. Pero esto se debía de esperar, el también había cambiado. Sin embargo le intrigaba esta Hermione Granger, su investigación se ponía cada vez más interesante, iba de sorpresas en sorpresas.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este cambio Granger? Anda entre nosotros, te prometo que nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí" – Hermione bufó.

-"Si te lo digo, después tendré que matarte"- dijo seria y Draco palideció por un momento. Hermione se echó a reír – "Malfoy, no te pases, no te hago preguntas sobre el porqué de tu presencia aquí en Londres, hazme el mismo favor. Entonces que decides, no tengo todo el día."

Hermione se levantó y se puso delante del rubio, con un aire desafiante. Draco la miró de pies a cabeza, observando la figura de la castaña que se veía más que tentadora en esta bata de seda y su pelo todo despeinado. La imagen que le proyectaba era lejos de ser desafiante, al contrario. Hermione sintiendo la mirada intensa del rubio, apretó más fuerte el cinturón de su bata y se cruzó de brazos.

Draco bufó, como le podía reprochar que la mirara, era hombre y ella estaba en su apartamento vestida de una bata de seda que le llevaba hasta las rodillas. Por supuesto que la iba a mirar.

-"Esta bien, trato hecho Granger"- extendió su mano para cerrar el trato. Hermione observó su mano dubitativa antes de apretarla.

-"Bueno, te espero en mi apartamento a las cinco de la tarde Malfoy, tengo algo que mostrarte algo. Dale las gracias a Spiderman de mi parte por su amabilidad"- se dirigió hacia el sofá y recogió su bolsa y sus tacones para luego desaparecer.

Draco se quedó observando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Hermione. La muy mal educada ni siquiera lo agradeció por su amabilidad, no en lugar de esto prefería agradecer a Spiderman. Era él quien pagaba la renta, no el elfo pensó. No entendía como esa mujer podía exasperarlo tanto y en el mismo lugar ser todo un misterio. Granger había cambiado y más de lo que se había podido imaginar y quería saber porqué. Acabó su café y llamó a Spiderman para que le sirviera otro. Tomó su cuaderno de apuntes y su pluma, este trato que acababa de hacer con Granger no le presagiaba nada bueno. Sin embargo estaba curioso de lo que podría salir de todo esto. Para esto solo tenía que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde pero mientras tanto tenía una investigación que continuar. 

_**Starbucks, cerca de la academia real de las artes**_

Después de una mañana pasada en la oficina a ponerse al día con su trabajo, Hermione se reunió con sus dos amigas, Ginny y Luna en un café de la ciudad. Hermione acababa de contarles lo del trato que había hecho con Malfoy.

-"Estas completamente chiflada"- dijo Ginny antes de probar su muffin de arándano. Luna tomó un sorbo de su café batido y miró a su amiga.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny Hermione, piénsalo bien, esto es una idiotez. No veo por qué quieres tanto este contrato con los Malfoy, ya estas reconocida por tu trabajo aquí."

-"Gracias a este contrato la agencia será reconocida tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Vamos a poder entrar por la puerta grande Luna. Será la consagración de nuestros esfuerzos."- comentó Hermione sorbiendo su café batido.

-"Si pero Hermione, este articulo se trata de tu vida privada. El mundo mágico no tiene por qué saber lo que haces con tu vida y menos porque te sales huyendo de tus bodas. Personalmente pienso que es una muy mala idea. Además se trata de Malfoy, un hurón sin el menor escrúpulo. Me da mala espina este rubio." – dijo Ginny.

-"Bueno lo que quiere decir Ginny es que no conocemos muy bien a Draco y además el primer artículo que escribió no era nada halagüeño"- dijo Luna.

-"Malfoy es un hombre como todos los demás, yo sabré muy bien como esquivar sus trampas, si trata de tenderme una. Ya me comprometí cuatro veces que no se les olvide."- aseguró Hermione.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Luna, esta situación con Malfoy se estaba volviendo cada vez más problemática.

-"Ya conoces la frase, quien juega con fuego se quema. Solo espero a que no te vayas a quemar amiga"- habló Ginny.

-"Ay Ginny hasta suenas como la profesora Trelawney"- Hermione imitó la voz de la profesora y se puso a gesticular como lo hacia la profesora en sus clases" Adivine el futuro con su ojo interior"- Las tres amigas se echaron a reír, asustando a unas personas sentadas cerca de la mesa. Después de esta broma hablaron de cosas más alegres sin embargo Ginny y Luna seguían teniendo sus dudas acerca de la relación formándose entre el rubio y la castaña. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Lectores, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews :D Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Buena lectura :D 

-« Este anillo me lo dio Jude, lo conocí cuando acabé la escuela de arquitectura, es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre"- Hermione le tendió a Draco la cajita de terciopelo para lo que viera. Draco echó un vistazo y no hizo ningún comentario, era un anillo simple pero bonito, nada de extravagante de plata con un diamante en el centro.

-"Ese, es de Antonio, nos conocimos en un bar, el iba con sus amigos y yo con una amiga. Es un chico muy sensible y alegre. Me hacia reír."

-"Sensible, no me extraña"- farfulló Draco mientras observaba el anillo de plata que descansaba en una cajita de forma circular, una esmeralda incrustada en medio de dos pequeños diamantes.

-"Nada de esto Malfoy, cuando éramos novios Antonio era todo un hombre conmigo te lo puedo asegurar. Según lo que me dijo Marc, sigue siendo todo un hombre"- agregó la castaña alzando las cejas sugestivamente, quitándole la cajita de las manos del rubio.

-"Por favor no quiero saber los detalles"- dijo Draco cubriéndose las orejas. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

Malfoy había llegado a las cinco en punto a su apartamento. Vestido con ropa muggle cómoda, pero su tradicional aura de superioridad y confidencia contrastaba con su elección de ropa. Después de unos saludos lo llevó a su estudio. Era una habitación bastante grande. No soportaba los espacios confinados cuando trabajaba. Su escritorio enfrentando la ventana, estaba lleno de planos, unos enrollados en unos portaplanos estaban apoyados sobre el mueble.

-"Este anillo me lo dio Matt, lo conocí cuando un día vino en mi oficina consultándome para unos planos y consejos para su empresa. "- Draco miró el anillo, era de oro, unos diamantes estaban incrustados en torno a una forma que representaba un ángel con alitas. Sacudió la cabeza, los tres novios tenían dinero que gastar.

-"Y finalmente, este, Ron hizo su pedida en Romania, estábamos de vacaciones, visitando a Charlie. Me llevó a un restaurante situado cerca de un lago. Era muy romántico"

Hermione le tendió su mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo a Draco. Tomó su mano para verlo mejor. El anillo era de plata con un diamante de color rosa en forma de un corazón. Draco seguía sosteniendo su mano cuando levantó la vista para mirarla. Se quedó mirándola por un rato, los dos callados, no se atrevían a romper este silencio que empezaba a hacerse más incomodo. Después de unos minutos, Hermione retiró su mano de la del rubio, carraspeando un poco.

Draco se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones y tomó su taza de té que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Hermione se sentó minutos después, imitándolo y tomó unos sorbos de su te.

-"Todo es demasiado superficial, uno no necesita ser tan romántico para hacer una pedida de mano Granger. Falta objetividad, diría yo"- Draco estiró su piernas y las cruzó al nivel de sus tobillos. Hermione, intrigada se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codazos sobre sus rodillas.

-"¿Y se puede saber Malfoy, cuál sería la pedida ideal?"- preguntó, ladeó la cabeza, su mano sosteniendo su barbilla. Lo miraba interrogante como si se tratara de una clase, y que esperaba con avidez la respuesta del profesor. Draco imitó sus gestos, inclinándose hacia adelante también.

-"Muy fácil Granger, si tendría que hacer mi pedida lo haría de la manera siguiente"- Draco miró a Hermione con un aire suficiente, antes de respirar hondo y adoptar una expresión sincera. Taladró Hermione con la mirada e hizo su pedida."Te garantizo momentos de pura dicha. Te garantizo que llegara un momento en el que los dos o uno de los dos va a querer salir de esto. Sin embargo, te garantizo también que si no te pido que seas mía, me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida. Porque yo sé, siento en mi corazón que eres la única para mi, solo tú."- terminó su pedida, con su mirada intensa, capturando la mirada de la castaña que permanecía sin decir ni una palabra.

Hermione parpadeó tontamente por un momento, solo tenía ojos para el rubio que estaba en frente. Tragó grueso y carraspeó nuevamente, para salir de su aturdimiento. Por un momento todo pareció tan real, Draco Malfoy, pidiéndole matrimonio. Soltó una risilla, burlándose de su propia imaginación, ella y Malfoy estaban tan compatibles como el agua y el aceite, como Ron y la transfiguración.

-"Vaya que romántico"- soltó con falso sarcasmo. Draco se reclinó sobre el sillón, parecía tan incomodo como ella. –"¿Eso le dijiste a Astoria cuando le pediste que se casara contigo?"

-"No para nada, era menos elocuente, más le dije algo como "Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos tu y yo, ¿Te gustaría, sabes… Qué te parece?"

–"¿Cómo es posible que no sigan casados con una pedida tan romántica?"- interrogó Hermione con una sonrisa, reclinándose sobre el sillón, poniéndose cómoda.

-"No sé"- contestó Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No conocía las razones del fracaso de su matrimonio, en toda honestidad. Un día Astoria le había pedido la separación y él había aceptado. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos, hablaban menos, se veían menos y un día Astoria acabó por hartarse.

-"¿No sabes?"- preguntó sorprendida –"Nunca pensaste en preguntarle, quizás ella tenga las respuestas"- dijo sonriente. Draco la miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Porque ella tenía un poco de razón. Siempre tenía que saberlo todo, la muy sabelotodo pensó. Iba a contestar cuando vio unas fotos colgadas sobre la pared opuesta. Había una del trió dorado, se veían muy joven, apenas tenían 12 años. En otras Draco supuso que se trataba de algunos familiares, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el retrato que estaba colgado al lado de las fotografías.

Fue tan grande su sorpresa que se levantó de su sillón para ver el retrato de cerca. Hermione siguió los movimientos del rubio y vio como se estaba acercando del retrato a lápiz.

Draco no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente pero este retrato lo dejó boquiabierto. El retrato era de Granger, esto lo tenía por seguro. Su expresión era sonriente, su cabello ondulado le caía sobre los hombros, su mirada llena de dulzura. Draco vio una inscripción abajo, se trataba de la firma del artista _**A.E.**_

-"¿Quién es ese A.E Granger?"- Draco se volteó para ver a la castaña y su expresión había cambiado. Hermione tenía la mirada fijada sobre el retrato, con una expresión que Draco no pudo reconocer. Por un momento pensó que Granger se había olvidado que él estaba plantado en frente de ella. Pero ella no parecía hacerle caso. Draco chasqueó sus dedos en frente de ella y esto pareció despertarla.

-"¡Por Merlín Granger, despiértate quieres! Creo que tanto tiempo pasado en compañía de la comadreja te volvió un poco sonsa"

-"No digas tonterías Malfoy, solo estaba pensando, a caso esto está prohibido"

-"Bueno ahora que tengo toda tu atención, me puedes contestar. ¿Quién es este A.E?"

-"Un amigo"- Draco alzó una ceja, sonaba a mentira. Había contestado rápidamente, a leguas se podía ver que escondía algo. No dijo nada, solo se volteó para observar el retrato un poco más. Le quería preguntar como conoció a este A.E cuando sonó el celular de la castaña. Hermione se disculpó y salió para contestar la llamada.

Draco aprovechó para reflexionar sobre las nuevas informaciones que acaba de descubrir. Habían cosas que no cuadraban en toda esta historia, pudo concluir. El cambio repentino de Granger cuando vio que estaba observando el retrato, su cambio desde que salieron de Hogwarts, su manía de coleccionar los novios y lo más sorprendido de todo es que él no notó ninguna malicia o tono burlón en la forma en la que hablaba de sus ex novios. Parecía que no se trataba de ningún juego de su parte, hasta ahora creía que lo hacía al propósito pero ahora tenía sus dudas. Tenía que salir de la duda.

-"Perdóname Malfoy pero me tengo que ir, mi madre me está esperando. Me necesita para los preparativos."- se disculpó la castaña, una vez que había terminado de hablar con su madre.

-"Voy contigo. No me mires así, sabes muy bien que ella aceptó que la ayudara también"

-"No me lo vuelvas a recordar Malfoy, pero estas seguro que me quieres acompañar"- preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Draco frunció los ceños, no le gustaba esta expresión, pero Jane iba a estar con ellos, no podría jugarle una mala pasada si su madre iba a estar ahí. Por eso no pensó más en el asunto y asintió.

Hermione todo sonriente como una niña traviesa se apresuró a agarrar su mano, tomando el rubio por sorpresa y los dos aparecieron en el salón de los Granger.

Tom Granger que estaba leyendo una revista, confortablemente instalado en su sillón, se asustó con la apariencia de los dos así de la nada en su salón. Frunció los ceños al ver las manos unidas de su hija y del rubio. Hermione se dio cuenta y retiró su mano inmediatamente.

-"¡Por los pantalones de Merlín Granger, no podías avisarme que íbamos a aparecer!"- Draco no parecía darse cuenta de la expresión del padre de Hermione y lo saludó, dándole la mano. Jane llegó minutos después y le dijo a Hermione que ya podían irse. Pero Tom pidió a hablar con Hermione a solas antes de que se fueran. Dejando al rubio a solas con Jane y Hermione a hablar con su padre. Draco aprovechó esta oportunidad para hablar con Jane.

-"Parece que las cosas están mejor entre ustedes o me equivoco. Por fin han hecho la paces."- Jane preguntó sonriente.

-"Puede ser. Dígame Jane, que fue lo que hizo que Hermione ingresara una escuela de arquitectura después de Hogwarts en vez de encontrar un trabajo en el mundo mágico"- preguntó Draco. Jane lo miró raro por un momento pero después relajó su expresión.

-"Hermione siempre tuvo una fascinación por el arte, se parece mucho a su primo en este sentido. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando ingresó esta escuela. Nos veíamos tan poco, durante esta época."- agregó Jane tristemente.

-"¿Como no estudió en Londres?"- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-"No, ella estudió en Surrey, en East Horsley, usted tiene que saber que Tom y yo estábamos muy decepcionados con la decisión de nuestra hija de borrar nuestras memorias para ir defender su mundo o lucharen contra de no sé qué mago llamado Voltemort. Y entiendo, Tom y Yo no sabemos lo que fue para ustedes. Pero seguíamos muy ofendidos y tristes y pienso que fue su manera de darnos tiempo para perdonar. En conclusión, no comunicábamos durante este tiempo, así que no le puedo decir mucho Draco."- dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y conoce alguna persona, o un amigo suyo que tal vez Hermione conoció allá?"

-"De hecho, no. Le repito Tom y yo, veíamos muy poco a Hermione, casi no teníamos de sus noticias. Ahora con el tiempo llego a la conclusión que tal vez nuestra reacción fue excesiva. Pasaron cuatro años así sin realmente comunicar, sin verse, pocas eran las veces que nos veíamos y siempre era tan raro, incomodo."- Jane tenia ahora lagrimas que le caían por los ojos. Draco, le dio un pañuelo, no era su intención hacerla llorar. Solo quería entender. Pero cuando acaba por descubrir algo, se topaba con otro enigma. Ahora solo le quedaba ir a esta ciudad de East Horsley para saber más.

-"Perdóname Jane, no quería molestarla con mis preguntas"- el rubio le ofreció una sonrisa.

-"No se preocupe Draco, es que me siento tan responsable. Siento como si la hubiera abandonado cuando más me necesitaba. Es que no lo puedo explicar pero cuando regresó, la noté cambiada. No sé tal vez sea mi imaginación pero conozco a mi hija y la muchacha que regresó después de esos años es muy diferente a la hija que conocí cuando nos vino a buscar en Australia."- Draco alzó una ceja, así que él no era el único al haber notado el cambio. Jane también lo había notado y ella era su madre, por cierto que iba notar estas cosas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Tom y su hija tenían una conversación muy diferente.

-"Papa te lo voy a repetir por última vez, entre Malfoy y yo no hay ni habrá nada de nada"- repitió la castaña molesta por la actitud de su padre.

-"Pues eso no parece. ¿Que estaban haciendo tomados de la mano? La semana pasada, se la pasaban fulminándose con la mirada y ahora se toman de la mano."- dijo Tom sospechoso.

-"¡Ay por favor papa! Solo aparecimos juntos. No pasa nada entre él y yo. No te olvides que tengo novio"

-"¿Y por cuánto tiempo hija? No me parece una buena idea que te veas tanto con Draco, quien sabe lo que puede pasar"- Hermione miró su padre con sorpresa.

-"¿Y qué puede pasar papa? ¿Que estas insinuando? Merlín, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Piensas que se trata de un juego verdad." – dolida por las palabras de su padre prefirió irse.

-"No tan rápido señorita. Soy tu padre y me vas a oír. Solo te estoy diciendo que ya es tiempo que te decidas hija, no puedes seguir con esto de desistirte a la última oportunidad dejando plantados a estos muchachos. ¡Te imaginas la vergüenza por la que tu madre y yo tenemos que pasar, cada vez que haces una de las tuyas!"- Tom supo que se había pasado con este comentario cuando vio la expresión que tenía su hija, quiso disculparse pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-"¿Terminaste? ¿O tienes algo más que decirme papa?"- preguntó, la mirada cristalina por las lagrimas que contenía. Tom miró a su hija, buscando su perdón en una mirada.

-"Hermione, sabes que no quise decir esto, perdona…."-

-"No está bien papa, no te preocupes. Lejos de mi la intención de volver a hacerte pasar por esa vergüenza. Porque no te estoy obligando a asistir a la boda"- Tom miró a su hija ofendido, Hermione no esperó ni un segundo más y se fue para irse con su madre.

Una vez que fue lejos de la vista de su padre, Hermione dejó caer las lágrimas por su rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Las palabras de su padre la habían dejado completamente muda, nunca habría sospechado que su padre fuese a pensar de esta manera. Con determinación secó sus lágrimas para no preocupar a su madre y la acompañó con Draco a arreglar unos detalles para los preparativos.

_****_

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola lectores! Muchísimas gracias por sus review :D Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

Granger una vez más se había burlado de él, ahora entendía más porque se había puesto a sonreír de esta manera cuando le dijo que la acompañaría. Por eso ahora, se encontraba en una pastelería, escogiendo pasteles, botanas y bocadillos. Hablando de sabores y que colores corresponderían mejor para el glaseado de los pasteles con Jane. Granger parecía estar en las nubes, como si le importara un pepino su maldito pastel, cuando él estaba escogiéndolo para los futuros novios. ¡No era su boda por Merlín! Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la pastelería mirando por la ventana como un alma en pena.

-"Sabes Draco, pienso que mejor regresamos otro día"-propuso Jane viendo como su hija, no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo para participar en los preparativos.

-"Por supuesto que no, he visto un bonito pastel del otro lado Jane porque no va a echarle una miradita mientras hablo con Hermione"- Jane sonrió y fue a ver el pastel. Draco se dirigió hacia la castaña y la tomó del brazo, levantándola bruscamente de su asiento. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa mientras Draco la arrastraba fuera de la pastelería. Hermione pisó el pie del rubio fuertemente y se zafó de su agarre. Draco apretó los dientes para no decirle algo más que inapropiado.

-"¿Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo Malfoy, te volviste loco, o qué?"- gritó Hermione masajeando su brazo.

-"Te pregunto lo mismo Granger. ¿Porque te estás comportando como una chiquilla malcriada?"- preguntó Draco

-"¿Mande?"

-"Sí como una chiquilla malcriada, es más ingrata. Tu madre te está dedicando un poco de su tiempo para ayudarte a preparar tu boda y tú qué haces. No contestas cuando te preguntan algo, esta señora te pidió si te gustaba el pastel y tú ni siquiera le dirigiste la palabra. Tienes idea de la ilusión que se hacía tu madre, acompañándote a preparar tu boda. ¡Ya déjate de egoísmo Granger!"

-"¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esta manera, porque figúrate que eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de chiquillos malcriados!" los peatones que pasaban por donde estaban los miraban sorprendidos. Algunos los miraban de arriba para abajo como para expresar su desaprobación creyendo que se trataba de una riña entre enamorados.

-"Ay querida, ni no puedes con él, yo encantada te ayudo y te buscas otro galán"- dijo una mujer rubia que pasaba a su lado. Hermione se volteó hacia la mujer, fulminándola con la mirada.

-"Mejor, cállate la boca lagartona, porque no vas a hacerte la regalada en otra parte. Este no es soltero"- le lanzó una última mirada asesina y sin más ni más se puso de puntillas y besó a Draco. Draco como reflejo empezó a devolverle el beso, pero cuando Hermione introdujo su lengua en su boca, acabó por darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Para rematar Hermione soltó un gemido para irritar a la rubia, oyó la mujer bufar y sus tacones resonando sobre la acera mientras se iba. Acabaron por separarse en el mismo momento.

-'Perdón"- dijo de inmediato Hermione, mortificada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Como lo he dicho, una chiquilla malcriada. Si acabaste con tus escenitas Granger, podemos por fin regresar y escogerte un bonito pastel"- dijo Draco cortamente, fulminándola con la mirada. Trató de no mostrar su sorpresa y contener una expresión indiferente.

Hermione asintió y los dos regresaron adentro. Jane notó el cambio de actitud de su hija y sonrió. Parecía más interesada y prestaba más atención después de su conversación con Draco. Lo que no notó fue las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban los dos. 

Después de la pastelería Draco creyó que habían terminado con las compras pero se equivocó. Ahora se encontraba en una tienda que vendía y confeccionaba vestidos de novia. Después de haber pasado por cuatro tiendas ya, esta parecía al gusto de Jane. Hermione parecía en el mismo estado de aburrimiento que Draco, ya empezaban a dolerle los pies de tanto caminar de tienda en tienda, viendo vestidos de novia. Porque no podía llevar un vestido simple blanco y ya, acaso lo iba a usar después de la boda. Para que tanto alboroto para un vestido que solo iba a llevar por un par de horas pensó cansada. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás en la tienda, una mano cubriendo sus ojos, como quisiera echarse un sueñecito, pensó.

Oyó como su madre estaba conversando animadamente con una de las dependientas de la tienda. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ahogar todos los ruidos exteriores. Sintió los cojines del sofá moverse levemente, lo que indicaba que una persona acababa de sentarse a su lado. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era Malfoy.

-"Que entusiasmo Granger, estás segura que estas por casarte, que estarás planeando, una escapadita rápida"- interrogó Draco con sorna.

-"Lo siento mucho por bajarte de tu nube Malfoy, pero no me voy a ningún lado, nada de escapadas para mí"- contestó con la voz cansina, su mano seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

-"Como tu digas."

-"¿Dime Malfoy, que haces de tus días a excepción de seguirme a donde yo vaya?"

-"Escribo"- contestó serio.

-"En serio, quien lo diría"- dijo bromeando Hermione.

-"Me gusta la literatura Granger, que te impresiona. Bueno te entiendo con Weasley como novio, no tienes la oportunidad de hablar de literatura."- Hermione ignoró su comentario. – "Leo de todo, me gustan principalmente las novelas. Me gusta mucho Henry James, Pushkin, y muchos otros. También sé apreciar unos poemas de Hugo de vez en cuando, Baudelaire y muchos más."- Draco vio como la dependienta estaba tratando de engatusar Jane para que comprara uno de los vestidos de su próxima colección, mostrándole un catalogo.

-"¿Y que estas esperando para honrarnos con una obra tuya?- abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-"Te estás burlando"- preguntó Draco ofendido.

-"No, estoy hablando en serio Malfoy. Me acabas de decir que escribías y yo te pregunto cuándo podré leer una obra tuya."- Draco frunció los ceños.

-"No está completa"- Hermione alzó una ceja.

-"¿No está completa o estás atorado?"- Draco suspiró, molesto de tantas preguntas cuando era él que debería de hacerlas.

-"Las dos cosas"

-"Entiendo, tal vez te deje acompañarme un día que me falte la inspiración. Te quedaras impresionado."- dijo mientras veía como su madre señalándola, Hermione se preguntó con quien estará hablando, una modista seguramente. Hizo una mueca al imaginarse probar una vez más un vestido.

-"De veras Granger podrías tratar de sonreír un poco más, estás asustando a los dependientes de la tienda"

-"Perdón si no encajo en tu descripción de la novia cándida Malfoy"- dijo secamente.

-"¡Ah aquí están! Que linda pareja, humm los novios parecen un poco nerviosos, sonrían un poco. ¿Jane, son los novios de los que me hablaste?"- preguntó la mujer que hablaba con su madre, la modista. Draco miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, Hermione la miraba de arriba para abajo, si esta mujer pretendía hacerle probar un vestido más, pues se llevaría una gran sorpresa. –"¡Pero que tienen esos dos! Miran, las caras que traen, acaso no se dieron cuenta de quién soy yo, soy Matilda de Brochans, famosa modista. Les puedo asegurar que cuando entran por mi tienda, pues me miran con más reverencia" – bufó la mujer indignada mirándolos a los dos como si fueran unos ingratos.

Draco se estalló de la risa, sorprendiendo a Hermione que acabó por imitarlo unos segundos después. Viendo que los dos no se iban a parar, Matilda de Brochans se fue enfadada, sus mejillas rozadas por la rabia que sentía, como se atrevían estos dos a burlarse de ella. Diane trató de disculparse por el comportamiento de los dos pero Matilda acabó por echarlos fuera de la tienda. Draco y Hermione todavía estaban riendo una vez fuera de la tienda, pero sus risas se les acabaron cuando vieron la cara que ponía Jane.

-"Hermione Jane Granger, esa no es ninguna manera de comportarse, mañana a primera hora te vas a disculpar con esta modista por este desaire. Y usted Draco, por Dios que edad tienen para comportarse como unos chiquillos, que descaro. Matilda de Brochans es una de las modistas más reputadas en la ciudad y por su culpa nos echaron de la tienda."- los regañó Jane como si fueron unos niños traviesos que habían hecho algo malo. Hermione abrazó a su mama, tratando de ganar su perdón.

-"Perdóname ma, te prometo que mañana a primera hora me iré a disculpar con Mafalda"

-"Matilda de Brochans Hermione" –reprendió Jane, que seguía molesta.

-"Anda mamá, para mi defensa Malfoy fue quien se rió primero"- Draco bufó.

-"Perdón Jane, le prometo que no volverá a pasar y si esto puede tranquilizarla, le prometo que yo también le pediré disculpas a esta modista" – habló Draco.

-"Esta bien los dos, pero que no vuelva a pasar"- sonrió Jane abrazando a su hija.

El resto de la tarde la pasó tranquilamente sin ningún otro paso en falso de parte de los dos hasta que llegó el atardecer. Regresaron en la casa con Jane, Tom estaba esperándolos. La mesa ya estaba puesta y Hermione no tuvo de otra que de quedarse a comer. Draco y Jane eran los que principalmente conversaban, Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra y Tom tampoco. Hermione no comió casi nada, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que observaba padre e hija con suspicacia. Cuando vino la hora de despedirse Hermione fue la primera en dirigirse hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y con un 'Buenas noches' corto y seco para su padre, esperó a Draco a la puerta. Draco se despidió de los Granger y se fue.

-"¿Me puedes decir que fue esto Granger?"- Hermione no contestó y siguió caminando para desaparecer fuera de la vista de unos vecinos curiosos. Draco la detuvo con el brazo y ella se paró en seco.- "Ven a caminar conmigo"- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró como si se le acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza.

-"No me veas así Granger, solo te pedí que camináramos no que nos fuéramos a escapar juntos"- contestó Draco con fastidio.

Los dos caminaron hasta un parque, había una panadería cerca. Draco le compró un muffin y un té a Hermione y caminaron por el parque.

-"Gracias Malfoy"- dijo Hermione refiriéndose al muffin y al té.

-"No me des las gracias Granger, no comiste nada durante la cena y no quería que tu novio me fuera a reclamar en caso de que te desmayaras"- Hermione bufó.

-"Sabes este parque me recuerda el que había cerca de la escuela de arquitectura. Recuerdo que me gustaba mirar por la ventana mientras uno de los profesores nos venía repitiendo una y otra vez que "es primordial y necesario que piensen fuera de la caja""- terminó imitando la voz ronca del profesor. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que borró en seguida para que ella no lo notara.

-"¿Cómo por los calcetines de Merlín acabaste en una escuela de arquitectura Granger, si ya tenias asegurado un puesto en el ministerio?"

-"Es cierto pero necesitaba este cambio además no podía imaginarme trabajar en el ministerio"- Draco alzó una ceja y Hermione explicó –"Las clases en Hogwarts eran excelentes, teníamos muy buenos profesores. Pero sentía como si poco a poco se viniera apagando esta pasión que tenia por la arquitectura, por la creación. Es como un musculo que no vienes estimulando por un buen rato, se te hace difícil acordarte que un día lo llegaste a usar. Además con el clima de incertidumbre y pesado que reinaba con la asunción de Voltemort, uno no tenía mucho tiempo para la imaginación." – reflexionó con un aire pensativo.

-"Entiendo perfectamente. No me mires así Granger. Ser el único heredero de los Malfoy y no querer seguir en los pasos del padre, no es la mejor forma de ganarse su apoyo. Mi madre me mandó viajar a los estados unidos para que no tuviera que elegir."

-"La entiendo a fin y al cabo hizo muy bien, no se debería de tener que hacer este tipo de elección, créeme"- Los dos siguieron caminando, en silencio. Las luces del parque iluminando el camino. Finalmente se hizo tarde y los dos tuvieron que regresar a sus casas.

-"Gracias por todo Malfoy y me quiero disculpar una vez más por lo que pasó afuera de la pastelería, de verdad lo siento mucho."

-"Olvídalo Granger, pero la próxima vez que una mujer intente coquetear conmigo, déjamelo a mí, yo sé muy bien como arreglármelas"- se burló Draco. Draco esperó a qué Hermione desaparezca para desaparecer a su apartamento. Al llegar a su apartamento, sus palabras todavía resonaban en su mente. Se preguntó si iba a ser tan fácil olvidar este beso, cuando lo único que quiso hacer después que se terminó era volverla a besar. Pansy tenía razón, era tiempo que empezara a encontrar una pareja, a eso se debía. Para nada se sentía atraído por Granger, para nada de nada, pensó. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus review. Bueno tengo unos problemas para conectarme por eso llevo retraso en editar. No se preocupen mañana tendrán otro capitulo :D Les deseo una buena lectura :D 

Hermione llegó a su apartamento, segundos después con un "pop", sonrió al ver su novio dormido sobre el sofá. Se sintió culpable por haber pasado un buen rato con Draco mientras su novio la estaba esperando en su apartamento. Entró en la cocina y la sorprendió ver el desastre que en que estaba el lugar, Ron había intentado cocinar seguramente. Sacó su varita y limpió los restos de la cena o el semblante de cena que Ron había preparado. Luego, silenciosamente se fue a sentar cerca de Ron, acurrucándose contra él. Ron, pareció sentir la presencia de su novia porque automáticamente la abrazó fuerte contra él.

-"Llegas tarde"- farfulló con la voz ronca, medio dormido.

-"Yo sé, hablaremos mañana, vuélvete a dormir cariño"- susurró Hermione, dándole un beso. Pareció funcionar, Ron sonrió y asintió, la acomodó contra su pecho y los dos se durmieron sobre el sofá.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba dando mil vueltas en su cama, esta Granger estaba tan diferente de la Granger que había conocido en Hogwarts. Esta lo intrigaba, era más espontánea, nada que ver con la chica que se la pasaba en la librería, con un libro con un único compañero excepto por esos dos inútiles de Potter y Weasley. Estaba decidido a saber más de ella, y si tenía que estar honesto no sabía si se debía a su investigación o simplemente curiosidad.

-"Ya eligieron el pastel entonces"- preguntó Ron, saliendo del baño, con solo una toalla sujetada a su cintura. Su pelo estaba mojado, Hermione sonrió viéndolo así, tan descabellado, sus ojos azules tan brillantes. Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-"¡Me estas empapando Ron!"- se quejó Hermione, riendo. Ron se echó a reír y juntó sus labios en un beso tierno.

-"Por fin serás mi esposa, te amo"- tanto amor reflejaban sus orbes azules que no podía no sentir amor por él, era tan entero y honesto.

-"Yo a ti corazón"- sus labios se unieron otra vez en un beso más apasionado y Ron la tomó en sus brazos, acurrucando su rostro en la dulce piel de su cuello, perdiéndose en su olor. 

_**La tienda de Matilda de Brochans, muggle Londres**_

Draco entró en la tienda, las dependientes atendiéndolo de inmediato. Preguntó por Matilda de Brochans. No quería pedirle ninguna disculpa a esta señora, era altanera y presumía de más. Pero sin embargo Jane se vio muy ofendida por su comportamiento y no quería causarle ningún disgusto. Ya que le causaba mucho trabajo organizar la boda perfecta para su hija.

La señora de Brochans llegó minutos después de haberlo hecho esperar, la muy bruja pensó Draco enojado. Draco esbozó su mejor sonrisa seductora y besó la mano de la mujer.

-"Hola señora, vine a presentarle mis disculpas por lo que pasó ayer. Admiro mucho su trabajo y no quise faltarle al respeto"

Matilda de Brochans lo miró de arriba para abajo, no le impresionaban los halagos ni las falsas atenciones pero este señor parecía tener mucho dinero y no quería echar a perder un buen negocio.

-"Bueno señor, como le gusta mi trabajo, creo que no tendremos ningún problema en encontrarle un vestido perfecto para su novia" – Matilda echó una miradita en la tienda y hacia la salida y no vio la novia por ningún lado, frunció los ceños- "Y adonde esta su prometida muchacho"- preguntó con suspicacia. Draco carraspeó, no sabía cómo explicarle a esta señora que se había equivocado y que Granger no era su prometida, viendo que parecía aceptar sus disculpas, no quería enfurecerla más.

-"Acerca de mi novia señora…"- Draco empezó a inventarle una excusa.

-"Por fin, ahí viene la novia cándida"- se exclamó Matilda de Brochans. Hermione acababa de llegar, le sorprendió la bienvenida que le dio la modista. Miró a Malfoy con una ceja alzada, como para preguntarle qué diablos estaba pasando. Viendo que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta del rubio, se dirigió hacia la modista.

-"Señora de Brochans, quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer, no quería incomodarla"- se excusó Hermione.

-"Nada de disculpas señorita, su prometido ya se disculpó"- contestó la modista con un movimiento de su mano como para descartar el asunto. Draco cerró los ojos, esto ya parecía una farsa.

-"¿Mi prometido?"- preguntó Hermione, perpleja, miró alrededor de la tienda como para divisar una cabeza pellirroja pero no había ninguna. Además Ron estaba en una misión con Harry.

-"Su prometido muchacha"- insistió la modista, tomando del brazo el rubio y poniéndolo a su lado. Hablando como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años que tenia dificultad para entender las cosas. –"Bueno ahora, dese prisa muchacha tenemos mucho que hacer hoy"- dijo con entusiasmo dando una palmada de alegría. Hermione miró la señora como si fuese loca.

-"Perdón pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy, señora tal vez podamos…"- en ese momento Draco le dio un codazo. Vio la cara que puso la señora al oír que no podía quedarse para probar unos vestidos, Hermione suspiró.

-"Déjeme llamar a mi oficina y podremos empezar, me muero de ganas de ver su nueva colección"- mintió, Hermione sonriendo, la modista cambió su expresión y sonrió. Hermione fulminó el rubio con la mirada antes de apartarse para llamar a su oficina.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá del pequeño salón donde había una especie de podio como ara que desfilara la novia con su vestido de novia y una pared cubierta de espejos que llegaban del suelo al techo. El probador estaba en otra pieza conjunta al salón, ya llevaba horas aquí viendo Granger probar diferentes vestidos, hasta ahora ninguno le había gustado. Claro no era el futuro esposo pero Matilda de Brochans lo creía así que como un prometido ejemplar esperaba pacientemente hasta que su prometida encontrara un modelo que le gustaba. Estaba a punto de llamarla para averiguar porque se tardaba tanto cuando Hermione salió.

Hermione caminó por el podio vestida de un traje blanco inmaculado, de gasa de seda natural sin mangas. El encaje era bordado con faja y la cola de un metro era de gasa de seda.

-"¿Qué opinas?"- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, dando una vuelta para que el viera el vestido desde todos los ángulos. Draco se quedó boquiabierto, los últimos modelos no eran nada comparados con este. Granger se veía espectacular con este vestido. Su cabello le caía hasta los hombros, se veía una diosa griega pensó. Verla así vestida de novia ante él le provocó algo. De repente su garganta se secó y no encontraba sus palabras, solo podía ver la belleza que tenia ante él. Weasley no la merecía, eso era obvio, pensó. Se sorprendió al imaginarse vestido con un traje elegante, esperándola al altar. Cerró sus ojos para deshacerse de esta visión más que descabellada y miró a Granger que lo miraba con una sonrisa, esperando su respuesta. Draco carraspeó.

-"Te ves linda Granger"- contestó informalmente, tomó su libro y volvió a su lectura.

-"Linda"- repitió Hermione sonriendo, vio como Draco leía su libro y habló "Tengo que ser más que linda para que leas tu libro al revés Malfoy"- Draco puso su libro en el buen sentido y siguió con su lectura. Hermione sonrió, divertida por la situación.

-"Anda Malfoy, no te hagas el insensible. Dime en serio lo que piensas. Imagínate la escena, yo caminando hacia el altar, el cabello recogido, todavía no sé…"pensó Hermione en voz alta mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. No supo en qué momento Draco se encontró detrás de ella, pero sí sabía que estaba demasiado cerca. Miró su reflejo por el espejo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Como de impulso, Draco recogió el pelo de Hermione, su pelo olía a vanilla y cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear las ganas que tenia de besar su cuello. Hermione se tensó al sentir la mano del rubio rozar su cuello.

-"¿Qué haces Malfoy?"- preguntó en un susurro. Draco la miró por el reflejo y arregló su melena como para darle un parecido de lo que podía dar su cabello recogido.

-"Te estoy ayudando a decidir"- susurró en su oído, sonrió con suficiencia al sentir como ella se estremecía con su cercanía-"Así sabrás si lo quieres llevar suelto o recogido"- puntualizó su comentario con una acaricia en su cabello.

Hermione cerró los ojos, pensó en su prometido y recuperó un poco sus sentidos. No podía permitir que Malfoy la afectara así. Además era sin audito, ellos dos no se podían soportar.

-"El pelo suelto te queda muy bien"- dejó caer el pelo sobre sus hombros acariciando levemente su cuello.

-"Gracias Malfoy"- contestó en un susurro. Draco asintió, los dos mirándose intensamente. Draco miraba sus labios y Hermione mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente, viendo como Draco la miraba.

-"¿Quien te puede entender Malfoy?"-preguntó Hermione antes de que Draco uniera sus labios en un beso, a diferencia del primer beso a fuera de la pastelería, este era muy dulce. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, explorándose. Draco puso su mano sobre su nuca, acariciando la piel expuesta, necesitaba besarla, probar sus labios otra vez. Profundizó el beso y sonrió con suficiencia en el beso cuando la mano de Hermione rodeó su cuello. El beso que había empezado suave se convirtió en una sesión de besos apasionados que llevó Draco a pegar Hermione contra el espejo, ni un centímetro quedaba entre los dos.

-"Que opina del vestido señori…"- Matilda de Brochans ahogó un grito de sorpresa, sorprendiendo también a los dos adultos. Draco se distanció de Hermione de una zancada, viéndola con una expresión de aturdimiento para después mirarla con sorpresa y algo que no reconoció en su mirada. Hermione llevó una mano sobre su boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Matilda sacudió la cabeza, esos dos que sí le iban a dar mucho trabajo. Más de una vez ya interrumpió parejas que se estaban besuqueando pero lo hacían en el probador generalmente.

-"Entonces puedo asumir que les gustó el vestido"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Me tengo que ir"- dijo Draco precipitadamente. Antes de irse, se acercó a Hermione y le susurró en el oído –"Ahora estamos a mano Granger, yo siempre pago mis deudas, un beso por un beso"- terminó su frase rozando con sus labios su oreja. Matilda de Brochans estaba escandalizada, los dos coqueando delante de ella como si nada. Hermione soltó un suspiro, que diablos estaba pasando con ella. Besó a Draco Malfoy y lo peor de todo es que estaba totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Como podía hacerle esto a Ron, necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba reflexionar. Miró a Matilda de Brochans quien la miraba perpleja.

-"Me tengo que ir"- repitió precipitadamente Hermione. Apenas la modista abrió su boca para quejarse de su falta de profesionalismo que Hermione ya se había ido. En su hastía Hermione sacó su varita y se cambió rápidamente, no quería darle la oportunidad a Matilda de ir a quejarse con ella hasta el probador. En unos minutos ya se había cambiado e iba rumbo a East Horsley. Se iría a la oficina en la tarde, hasta quedarse allí toda la noche para trabajar, necesitaba ocupar su mente.

Esta vez en lugar de ir directamente a visitar a Annie y Raymond, fue al cementerio. Parqueó el carro elegante de color gris metálico afuera. Cuando bajó del carro, Jared, el hombre responsable de vigilar el lugar la saludó. Había reconocido el carro, no había mucha gente en la ciudad que andaba en este tipo de carro. Además conocía casi todo el mundo en la ciudad.

-"¿Que anda Hermione?"- Hermione sonrió y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-"Allí la llevo Jared"- Jared sonrió, pero después tomó un tono solemne.

-"Vienes a visitar, como el tiempo que pasa. ¿Verdad?"- Hermione asintió, viendo como el sol iluminaba el lugar, las cruces blancas brillando a lo lejos dándoles un brillo etéreo. Jared miró sin hacer ningún comentario, una expresión de compasión adornando sus facciones. –"Bueno te dejo, ya conoces el camino"- con una sonrisa se fue atendiendo sus quehaceres.

Hermione respiró hondo y caminó hasta encontrar el sitio que estaba buscando. Se encontró frente a una tumba de granita. Un nombre estaba gravado en la piedra, con una inscripción. Con lágrimas en los ojos que trató de contener en vano, leyó la inscripción que conocía de memoria.

_**Alec Edison – A nuestro querido hijo, hermano, amigo y esposo. Quedarás para siempre en nuestros corazones. **_

Echando una miradita a su alrededor, se aseguró que nadie la estaba observando para sacar su varita y hacer aparecer una corona de flores blancas. Acarició la inscripción con unos dedos temblantes.

-"Extraño tu cara, tu mirada, tu voz, te extraño"- habló viendo la inscripción. Se quedó unos minutos sin decir nada antes de confiarle todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida, como siempre lo hacían antes. Dejó caer sus defensas por un momento y le contó sus miedos. Necesitaba tanto sus consejos en este momento, quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que lo que estaba pasando con Malfoy solo era una confusión y nada más. 

_**Mansión de los Zabini**_

Pansy estaba revisando unos contratos, cuando de la nada apareció Draco. Dio un grito de sorpresa y todos los contratos se echaron a volar. No había mucha gente que se aparecía así en el salón, únicamente Blaise y ella. Por eso verlo así en su salón le dio un susto.

-"¡Que te pasa Draco, me quieres matar de un susto o qué!"- se quejó recogiendo todos los papeles con su varita, se enojó aún más cuando el rubio ni siquiera le contestó, solo se sentó en el sofá como si fuera en su casa y que ella no estuviera aquí. –"Pero que mal educado, podrías por lo menos saludarme. ¡Patán!"- le golpeó detrás de su cabeza con la pila de papeles que llevaba en las manos. Esto pareció sacar a Draco de su asombro, fulminó la morena con la mirada, masajeando su cabeza.

-"Draco que estás haciendo aquí en medio de la mañana, creí que tenias muchas cosas que hacer"-hizo énfasis sobre el mucho, sarcásticamente.

Sabía perfectamente que ya no trabajaba para el Prophet, que cosas tan importantes lo retenían tan ocupado. Si ella no fuera su mejor amiga sospecharía que el rubio tuviera un romance. Pero lo conocía y sabía que Draco apenas podía mantener un romance, lo único que tenía eran aventuras. Después de su divorcio con Astoria, su amigo no tuvo ninguna relación que durara más de dos meses. Pansy sacudió la cabeza, desesperada por su amigo. Draco era un hombre demasiado atractivo y bueno para quedarse así, sin una mujer para compartir su cotidiano, sus pasiones. Pero Draco era tan especial, le hacía imposible acercarse a él.

-"Quiero que me presentes a una de tus amigas"- farfulló Draco.

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos, sino hubiera estado sentada se hubiera desmayado de la impresión.

-"Perdón, tu Draco Lucius Malfoy, quieres que te presente a una de mis amigas. Por fin te decides a salir de tu madriguera."- dijo Pansy alzando una ceja, todavía no lo podía creer. Acaso habrá cambiado de parecer. ¿Draco Malfoy quería una relación estable? 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten: D_


	12. Chapter 12

! Hola lectores! Gracias por sus review que me alegran el día. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, los deseo una buena lectura :D

_****_

_**La cuisine à Jean Pierre, restaurante en Diagon Alley**_

Draco tomó un sorbo de su vino, asintiendo de vez en cuando, dejándola hablar de su vida y de su trabajo. Preguntaba sobre sus gustos y sus actividades. Pansy le había presentado su amiga Lisette y él le propuso ir a cenar. Tenía que frecuentar otras mujeres, después del episodio en la tienda de novias, alejarse de la castaña se volvió una necesidad. Podía continuar con su investigación si tener que reunirse con ella. Esto que le pasaba con ella, fuse lo que fuese era por un tiempo. En una semana se lo pasaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Tres días habían pasado desde que había perdido el sentido y había besado Hermione Granger. Sin ni una llamada de su parte, pudo pensar las cosas con claridad y se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione Granger era ni más ni menos que el síndrome del hombre divorciado. Por lo menos esto le dijo Theo, tomó lo que le dijo su amigo con escepticismo pero no podía encontrar otra razón por su repentino interés en la castaña. Por lo que aceptó el hecho de padecer del síndrome del hombre divorciado. Lo que consistía en ver en cualquiera futura novia su ex esposa Astoria, y como no estaba en ninguna relación actualmente, proyectaba sus deseos sobre la persona que le recordaba la boda que tuvo con Astoria, lo que conllevaba una reaparición de todos los sentimientos que sentía por su ex esposa.

Lisette era una mujer muy atractiva de 27 años, trabajaba en la empresa de Pansy y Blaise. Era la responsable del departamento de las finanzas, lo que significaba que tenía su propio salario y que no iba a necesitar que la mantenga económicamente. Sin embargo, un detalle lo incomodaba, ella tenía el pelo castaño rizado, un aspecto que le recordaba a Granger, pero afortunadamente fue el único parecido que pudo encontrar en Lisette con Granger. Si fuese honesto con si mismo se habría dado cuenta que comparar esta mujer con Granger no presagiaba nada bueno pero no tenía el tiempo de pensar en estas cosas. Solo quería disfrutar de su cena con Lisette.

_**Oficina de Hermione Granger**_

Hermione estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando recibió la llamada de su abuelo Víctor, sorprendida por la llamada, Hermione escuchó atentamente. Parecía que algún hombre había llamado preguntando por ella, luego les preguntó sobre ella, sus costumbres, que tipo de persona frecuentaba. Hermione no necesitó pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que se trataba de Malfoy. Su abuelo la llamó para invitarla a pasar en la casa visto que Draco tenía que venir también en la tarde.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, con una mueca de desaprobación adornando su expresión. No le gustaba para nada tener a Malfoy buscando e interrogando sobre su vida personal pero ahora tenían un trato y ella tenía que respetarlo. El contrato con los Malfoy iba a ser la gran consagración y no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Desde el beso con Malfoy cuando probaba los vestidos, había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a su novio Ron como debía de haber sido desde el principio. Esta cercanía con Malfoy no era buena y sobre todo peligrosa. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él y no quería saberlo. Desde ahora en adelante solo iba a tratarle con mucho formalismo, nada de miradas furtivas ni nada. Podía tratarlo con toda la deferencia que se debía cuando uno estaba con un amigo. Bueno casi amigo, ni sabía como calificarlo, acaso Malfoy podía ser un amigo.

_**Surrey, casa de los abuelos**_

Draco llegó a la casa de Víctor y Emilie Granger a las 3 en punto, había obtenido el número de Víctor gracias a Jane. Quería hablar con ellos, quería llegar a entender porque Hermione Granger salía corriendo de sus bodas como si fuera perseguida por Voltemort. Tal vez sus abuelos tenían la respuesta, además no quería ver a Granger por el momento, distanciarse era la solución.

La pareja le cayó muy bien a Draco, eran personas nobles, sonrientes y muy amables. Draco estaba instalado en el salón, Emilie sentada a su lado y Víctor sentado en el sillón opuesto. Estaban bebiendo el té, un pastel de chocolate estaba recién sacado del horno. Solo esperaban a que se enfríe un poco. Lo sorprendía tanta amabilidad de parte de los abuelos de la persona que había calumniado, bueno no calumniado, solo se había referido a ella en su artículo nada más. Solo estaba diciendo, la verdad, por eso estaba aquí, quería restablecer la verdad. Tal vez por eso había caído en la red de Granger, porque finalmente era una come hombres, reflexionó el rubio, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-"¿Dígame Víctor, usted tiene idea del porque de la incertidumbre de su nieta acerca del matrimonio?"

-"Que sé yo joven, mi nieta aun no encontró su media naranja"- contestó Víctor sonriente.

Draco alzó una ceja, de que estaba hablando el viejo, que media naranja ni que ocho cuartos. Granger no necesitaba encontrar una fruta para casarse. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Víctor se fue a abrir. Draco casi dejó caer su taza de té cuando oyó resonar la voz de Granger en la casa, oyó como bromeaban los dos antes de venir en el salón. Hermione llegó en el salón, los abuelos se hicieron los sorprendidos de verla y Hermione al ver a Draco sentado en el salón de sus abuelos. Draco se levantó para saludarla, los dos no sabían ni como saludarse. El rubio estiró su mano y Hermione se acercó para besar su mejilla, haciendo que los dos chocaran de una manera muy extraña. Entonces Draco esta vez se acercó para besar su mejilla y Hermione estiró su mano, haciendo que de nuevo chocaran. Víctor estalló en carcajadas, Emilie le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

-"Creo que ya es tiempo de servir el pastel. ¿Vic me podrías acompañar, no quiero quemarme las manos?"- Víctor miró a su mujer aturdido. ¿Para que necesitaba de su ayuda para cortar un pastel? Emilie lo fulminó con la mirada, Víctor se levantó de un salto, reconociendo esta mirada, la mirada que decía que si él sabía lo que le convenía, iba a hacer lo que ella decía.

-"Dime lo que haces aquí Granger"- preguntó Draco con suspicacia, eso era demasiada coincidencia que Granger tenía que visitar sus abuelos al mismo tiempo que él. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa.

-"Vaya Malfoy, tendría que preguntar exactamente lo mismo, visto que tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

-"Déjate de juegos Granger sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí"- dijo Draco con un tono seco. Hermione bufó.

-"Para investigar, ya lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso dime si quieres que te dé también la dirección de todos mis tíos también. "- dijo con sorna "¿Cuando te vas a cansar Malfoy? ¿Porque te empeñas en encontrar un problema que no existe?"- preguntó esta vez con más serio. Draco lo pensó por un minuto.

-"Granger, dejar tres novios plantados así no tiene nada de común. Cambiaste, la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts nunca se mostró tan perdida, tan hecha bolas. ¡Qué estás haciendo Granger! A qué estás jugando, cuando te vas a dar cuenta que lo que estás haciendo lastima a mucha gente. ¿Qué te cuesta tanto elegir una persona y cumplir con tu promesa? Como puedes dar amor y luego arrebatarlo así sin más. O eres una desalmada o simplemente estas escondiendo algo, algo que no te atreves a hablar con nadie."

-"Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así. Yo no soy ni una desalmada ni hecha bolas como dices. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando Malfoy, te aconsejo que te calles la boca y dejes de hablar estupideces!"- susurró Hermione, enojada. Ya estaba harta de la elucubraciones de Malfoy, con todas sus presuposiciones sin pies ni cabeza.

-"¿Entonces que es lo que te aterra tanto?"- preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante como retándola para que conteste su pregunta. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante e imitó su postura.

-"A mi nada me aterra, cambio de parecer, es todo."- contestó seria, Draco notó por primera vez la cadenita de oro que llevaba Hermione. La cadenita oscilaba entre los dos, fuera de la camisa de la castaña. Draco creyó reconocer dos letras una H y una G. Eran las iniciales de Granger, pensó con curiosidad. Hermione vio adonde se dirigía la mirada del rubio, y puso la cadenita fuera de la vista adentro de su camisa. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, Hermione quiso golpearlo en este mismísimo instante, quitándole su maldita sonrisa altanera. Georges y Emilie volvieron minutos después con unos platos en los que estaban las rebanadas de pastel. Draco se levantó para ayudar a Emilie. Georges se sentó junto a su nieta y sonrió.

-"Tu abuelo me estaba dando su opinión acerca del porqué huyes del sagrado matrimonio"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-"Ella no le tiene miedo al matrimonio muchacho, Hermione le tiene miedo a la noche de bodas."- sugirió su abuela Emilie. Draco alzó una ceja, Hermione se sonrojó al oír su abuela mencionar la noche de bodas. "Todas las muchachas inocentes le tienen miedo a la serpiente con un ojo, cuando me casé con Víctor, llevé una aguja de punto conmigo en la cama. Te puedo asegurar que tu abuelo nunca se olvidó de su noche de bodas"- Draco contuvo sus ganas de reír. Hermione estaba roja por tanto ruborizarse y Víctor se veía un poco incomodo.

-"Abuela, ya encanté la serpiente con un ojo hace mucho tiempo"- susurró Hermione sugestivamente, bastante fuerte para que oyeran todos. Víctor carraspeó y Draco se tapó las orejas con sus manos burlonamente. Emilie perpleja, alzó una ceja, luego pareció acordarse de la edad de su nieta. Miró a su nieta con una expresión de entendimiento, Hermione asintió y sonrió.

-"Bueno se me había olvidado"- contestó Emilie con una sonrisa.

-"Em, creo que ya entendimos. ¿Mira muchacho usted ya estuvo casado una vez?"- preguntó Víctor.

-"Sí señor, estoy divorciado ahora"

-"Entonces puede entender la hesitación de mi nieta, creo que lo que trata de evitar es que su matrimonio acabe de la misma manera que el suyo al igual que muchos otros"- contestó Víctor. Draco no dijo nada, era el abuelo de Granger, era normal que tratara de defender a su nieta. Hermione sonrió a su abuelo.

-"Oyes Malfoy, no hay nada turbio en todo esto, tienes demasiada imaginación. ¿Verdad abu?"- Preguntó Hermione a Víctor que solo le contestó con una sonrisa. Emilie solo rodó los ojos, los dos siempre fueron muy cómplices, Hermione era la nieta consentida. De hecho cuando las cosas no estaban bien con sus padres, la muchacha siempre pudo contar con ellos.

Cuando Draco salió de la casa de los Granger, no tuvo la sensación de haber aprendido nada. Granger se la había pasado bromeando con sus abuelos. Draco no pudo dejar de pensar que esta Hermione Granger lo dejaba completamente sorprendido, con ganas de conocerla más. Lo desconcertaban sus manías, su naturaleza tan extrovertida y a veces parecía tan frágil, tan incierta, tan apasionada cuando hablaba de su vida después de Hogwarts, de su trabajo. Una idea se le ocurrió de repente, iría en la ciudad de East Horsley. Si allí había empezado todo, ahí encontraría las respuestas. Sonrió al pensar que mañana a primera hora tal vez tendría sus respuestas.

_**Restaurante en Diagon Alley, en la tarde.**_

Draco decidió invitar Lisette a cenar, ya que era buena compañía y que quería conocerla mejor. Po fin había encontrado la mujer que podía hacerle olvidar a Granger y todas las cosas que podía llegar a sentir en su presencia. Estaban esperando a que su mesa se liberara cuando Draco vio una melena castaña rizada a lo lejos. Draco sacudió la cabeza, ya se estaba volviendo loco, veía a Granger en todas partes. Lisette le preguntó que le pasaba y Draco solo sonrió, contestando que no era nada. Pero esta visión se hizo mucho más real cuando vio acercarse una mujer vestida de un vestido negro que acentuaba sus formas, finos tirantes mantenían el vestido al nivel de sus hombros. Estos hombros medios escondidos por sus rizos que caían elegantemente sobre ellos. Sintió unas ganas de besar estos hombros, ajar estos tirantes y… Draco sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar esto de Granger.

Unos ojos color almendra estaban fijados sobre él y su mirada gris encontró la de Hermione Granger. Pareció sorprendida al verlo. Hermione trató de contener la calma, pero interiormente sintió como si todos sus sentidos se despertaran de repente, solo tenía ojos para el hombre que tenía en frente. Olvidó que normalmente tendría que estar enojada con él por la visita en casa de sus abuelos y todas las estupideces que le dijo en la cara. Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra que tenia los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo que le dejaba a Hermione una vista de su piel expuesta, este pecho de debía de ser musculado, seguramente, pensó Hermione. Sus zapatos negros brillaban tanto que probablemente uno podría ver su reflejo en ellos. Sintió una mano rodear su cintura y recordó la presencia de su novio Ron a su lado.

Draco frunció los ceños al ver el gesto y la mano del pellirrojo posarse sobre la cintura de Hermione. Sin embargo se repitió a si mismo que Ron era su prometido y que podía tocarla, el no tenía ningún derecho sobre la castaña, no era su novio. Pronto la pareja alcanzó Draco y Lisette.

-"Malfoy"- saludó Ron con un tono seco. Lisette se volteó hacia Draco, tomando su ante brazo. Hermione lo notó y quiso arrancar la mano de la mujer del antebrazo del rubio, respiró hondo y trató concentrarse sobre la presencia de su prometido. Solo él le debería de importar su novio. Miró a Lisette de arriba para abajo discretamente. La manera en la que tocaba el rubio no le gustaba y no sabía por qué.

-"Lisette te presento a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Les presento a Lisette Denal, una amiga."- las presentaciones fueron hechas y los adultos se saludaron cordialmente.

-"Estábamos a punto de ir a cenar, nuestra mesa debería de estar lista ahora. Draco, porque no cenamos juntos"- propuso Lisette, Draco y Hermione se sorprendieron de la invitación de la castaña. Ron pareció no darse cuenta y aceptó para los dos. Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos. Un camarero vestido elegantemente se presentó a ellos los llevó a su mesa. Esta tarde iba ser muy larga, pensó el rubio mal humorado.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola lectores! Muchisisimas gracias por sus review, siempre me traen una sonrisa. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

_**Restaurante en Diagon Alley**_

El camarero los llevó a una mesa en una especie de terraza, el cielo estaba hechizado para hacer aparecer un millón de estrellas. La vista hechizada, daba sobre el mar, el sonido de las olas fracasándose sobre las rocas y el artista que tocaba el piano en el restaurante daban un atmosfera romántico al lugar. Un atmosfera que hubiera sido mejor si solo hubieran sido una pareja cenando, pero en este caso estaban cuatro y para nada estaban listos para disfrutar de este atmosfera cuando allí estaban sentados sin saber ni que decirse. La única que trataba de conversar era Lisette que en este momento estaba conversando con Ron sobre las últimas reformas en el ministro.

Draco había ordenado un whiskey de fuego al igual que Ron y estaba más interesado en su bebida que en la conversación tomando lugar a su lado. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, sobre el mar en frente, acariciando inconscientemente la rima de su copa de vino con la punta de su dedo índice, totalmente ajena a la conversación de los dos.

-"Dime Granger, ya te han dicho que es de muy mala educación no hacerle caso a la gente que te acompaña en una cena, y especialmente cuando se trata de tu queridísimo novio aquí presente"-habló Draco. Hermione miró al rubio con interrogación. Cuando miró al rubio se dio cuenta que Lisette y Ron la estaban observando.

-"Perdón. ¿Qué me decías corazón?"- Draco hizo una mueca al oír el apodo de cariño, nadie se dio cuenta salvo Hermione que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"No yo Mione, Lisette te estaba preguntando algo"-sonrió el pellirrojo.

-"¿No sabía que usted y Draco eran amigos, desde cuando se conocen?"- preguntó Lisette sonriendo, acariciando el ante brazo de Draco.

-"No lo somos"- contestó con un tono seco, vio como Lisette se sorprendió de su tono y sonrió como para disculparse. Draco fulminó el pellirrojo con la mirada al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tuvo cuando Hermione dijo que no eran amigos. "Quiero decir, Draco y yo nos conocemos desde Hogwarts, fuimos al mismo colegio. Ahora trabajamos en colaboración sobre un proyecto"- dijo, era la cosa que más se acercaba a la verdad, pensó. Ron bufó.

-"Perdóname 'Mione pero ayudarlo a que escriba un articulo lleno de sandeces sobre tu vida no parece ser un proyecto."

-"Y qué sabrás de lo que es un proyecto Weasley"- siseó Draco.

-"Saben que pienso que es tiempo de ordenar, que les parece. ¿Lisette, a que te dedicas en la vida? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Y por favor trátame de Hermione, aquí estamos entre amigos. ¿No?"- preguntó Hermione taladrando a Ron con la mirada, sólo quería apaciguar las cosas entre los dos para que no se pongan a discutir. Ron asintió y apretó su mano. Draco acabó su copa de whiskey de fuego con un solo trago. Esta cena era una verdadera pesadilla, tenía que soportar a esta maldita comadreja y para el colmo verlo coquetear con Granger. Que desagradable, pensó. Levantó el brazo y pidió a un mesero que lo sirviera otro, malhumorado.

-"Son muchas preguntas"- se rió Lisette.

Hermione sonrió también, forzando una sonrisa sobre su rostro, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de reír. Ron y Draco estaban a punto de discutir y Lisette la exasperaba. La mujer esa no era ninguna bruta, al contrario, se veía muy refinada y esto la molestaba. A cada rato tocaba el rubio, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Verlos coquetear de esta manera le daba ganas de vomitar. Hacia unos días Malfoy la estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana y ahora lo veía en compañía de una mujer como si nada. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

-"La verdad es que Draco y yo nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, tres días para ser más exacta. Yo soy gerente de las finanzas en la empresa de Zabini and co. Sin embargo nos llevamos muy bien y pienso que esta relación tiene futuro, que dices Draco"- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y besó la mano de la mujer.

-"Claro, sin la menor duda"- contestó con una sonrisa. Podrá esta cena convertirse más y más en una farsa, pensó Hermione.

Un mesero tomó sus pedidos y Lisette se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Draco. Hermione miró la expresión del rubio de soslayo mientras conversaba con Ron. Draco tomó la mano de Lisette y la acarició.

-"¿Dime Lisette que piensas de un hombre que besa a una mujer que está a punto de casarse? La hija de una amiga de mi madre está por casarse y allí tienes a este hombre que la besa así de la nada. "– Lisette se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de la castaña y miró a Draco, sonriendo, la situación dándole mucha gracia. Draco miró Hermione con reproche, Hermione le devolvió su mirada.

-"Bueno depende si este hombre sabe que esta mujer está comprometida"

-"Oh lo sabe perfectamente bien"- contestó Hermione con un tono sarcástico.

-"Bueno este hombre me parece ser un cínico"- Draco se atragantó con su whiskey de fuego y Lisette se apresuró para ayudarlo. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia al igual que Ron sonrió. Después de unos minutos Draco se repuso y ahora tenía una expresión de pura ira que escondía bajo una actitud tranquila. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba, esa misma mirada fría que tenía en Hogwarts cuando la insultaba por ser hija de muggle.

-"Como decía, a mi me parece que este hombre solo se quiere aprovechar de esta muchacha, de verdad hoy en día, en quien una se puede confiar. Con estos inútiles que seducen y después nos dejan con nada. Perdónenme pero no puedo soportar a estos hombres sin moral, además con una mujer comprometida. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!"- se indignó Lisette, sonrojándose por la tirada que acababa de hacer.

-"Sí que tío más cabrón. Yo que en el lugar del prometido, le daría su merecido a este tarambana. Nadie toca a mi pequeña"- Ron pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, besando su sien. Hermione sonrió, Ron era tan cariñoso, como podía sentir algo por un imbécil como Malfoy cuando tenía a este hombre a su lado. Ella puso su mano sobre su muslo cariñosamente y vio como Lisette los estaban sonriendo.

-"Ustedes forman una pareja muy linda. ¿No te parece Draco?"

-"Sí por cierto"- contestó con sorna. –"A mí me parece que esta amiga tuya Granger no dice toda la verdad, que tal si es ella quien esta seduciendo al hombre"

-"¿Perdón?" – preguntó Hermione, no podía creer la desfachatez del rubio.

-"Oíste muy bien Granger, digo que tu amiga está tratando de seducir a este hombre, a lo mejor esa es otra come hombres, solo quiere pasar un buen rato con él y botarlo después"- contestó fulminándola con la mirada.

-"Sí, y este hombre a lo mejor es otro imbécil que ni siquiera tiene un ápice de vergüenza para tratar de seducir una mujer comprometida. "- contestó Hermione mirándolo con asco.

Lisette y Ron estaban observando los dos discutiendo, Lisette miraba la escena sorprendida y Ron solo observaba, orgulloso de ver a su prometida, darle una cuchara de su propio chocolate a Malfoy.

-"Pero él si tiene un ápice de vergüenza Granger solo que esa mujer es tan ingeniosa y manipuladora que lo lleva a hacer cosas que en su sano juicio no haría nunca como besarla por ejemplo."

-"¡Entonces mi amiga tiene la culpa! Que cínico eres Malfoy, este hombre solo se puede culpar a sí mismo. El es el que manipula a mi amiga y no el contrario."

-"¿Perdona pero seguimos hablando de la misma persona?"- preguntó Lisette. Los dos estaban tan enfurecidos, que ya no le hacían caso a sus parejas.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue tu amiga quien empezó primera!"

-"¿Mi amiga? ¡No seas hipócrita!"- Unas personas que estaban cenando habían dejado el contenido de sus platos para mejor oír lo que se decían. Otras se estaban ofendiendo por la falta de maneras de los dos jóvenes, llamando al responsable del restaurante.

-"Y tú no seas tan de mala fe"

-"¡De mala fe, yo! ¡Eres un baboso!"- Ron y Lisette empezaban a tranquilizar sus parejas viendo que ahora toda la gente los estaban mirando. En el mismo momento llegó el mesero con sus platos.

-"Me voy a tomar un poco de aire, estoy segura que afuera se respira mejor que aquí, con permiso"-

Hermione se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la salida. El mesero pareció ofenderse por la partida repentina de la castaña, creyendo que eran los platos que no estaban a su gusto. Ron tranquilizó al hombre de inmediato. Si el tenia que servir sus platos, no quería que escupiera en su comida.

-"Draco, vete a disculpar por favor. Fue muy dura la manera en la que le hablaste. ¿No crees?"- preguntó Lisette. Ron hizo ademan de levantarse pero le pidió que se quedara sentado y que la acompañara, ya que Draco iba a disculparse con Hermione. Draco miró a Lisette como si estuviera loca, no se iba a disculpar, si una persona tenía que hacerlo, era Granger.

Finalmente después que Lisette se negara a volver a hablar con él si no le iba a pedir disculpas a Granger, se levantó para buscar a Hermione.

La encontró fuera del restaurante caminando de un lado para el otro en frente de la entrada. Esperó unos minutos antes de hablarle.

-"Granger"- la llamó y ella se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con disgusto.

-"Vete Malfoy, por favor"- dijo con un tono tan cansino que hasta sonó como una súplica.

-"Vine a disculparme, me pasé"- se acercó y se puso a su lado, los dos ahora observando la gente que andaban en la calle opuesta.

-"Me exasperas Malfoy, no te entiendo"

-""Yo tampoco"- la miró de soslayo y parecía tan tranquila, la mirada intensa. –"Porque no te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo Granger, no te preocupes por Lisette y Weasley. Ya saben dónde estamos y no se van a preocupar."- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y pareció vacilar por un momento antes de asentir.

-"Teníamos costumbre de ir a pasear por este lado de la ciudad cuando era pequeño, no me gustaba porque mi madre me tomaba de la mano y yo quería caminar solo. Después íbamos a una heladería y mi padre me tomaba un helado sabor vainilla y chocolate, me gustaban mucho."- Draco empezó a hablar sin ninguna razón, solo se sentía bien hablar de estas cosas con ella. Hermione seguía caminando a su lado, escuchándolo. Estaba más tranquila con el paseo que estaban dando por Diagon Alley.

-"Te preguntarás porque me hice periodista. ¿No? Bueno cuando estaba en los Estados unidos, estudie literatura en la universidad. Allí estudie unos años y regresé a Londres, frescamente licenciado de la universidad. De allí encontré Astoria, trabajaba en el Prophet y me propusieron que escribiera para el Prophet, acepté."- llegaron hasta una avenida y a la esquina se encontraba la heladería de la que había hablado el rubio. Hermione vio como Draco estaba observando el lugar sin decidirse si quería ir no ir.

-"Invítame a comer un helado, es lo menos que puedas hacer para disculparte Malfoy"- habló Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la heladería, Draco sacudió la cabeza, de verdad esta mujer no paraba de sorprenderlo, con razón no la podía entender. Los dos decidieron sentarse a una mesa y comer su helado, adentro. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado con colores llamativos y retratos de magos famosos. Sus pedidos llegaron minutos después y Hermione observó, divertida como Draco se comía su helado a cucharada.

-"Está delicioso"- dijo el rubio, miró Hermione probar su helado que era del mismo sabor que el suyo y esperó su opinión

-"Sí, exquisito"- dijo Hermione sonriéndole por primera vez esta tarde. Draco sonrió también, los dos muy a gusto con la compañía del otro. Draco notó por segunda vez este día la cadenita de oro que llevaba Hermione, y pudo ver que las letras no eran una H y una G como pensaba sino una H y una E. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y tomó el colgante es su mano. Unos escalofríos recurrieron el cuerpo de la castaña cuando sintió la punta de los dedos del rubio rozar su piel. Draco observó las iniciales, preguntándose que significaban ahora que sabía que no eran las iniciales de Hermione. Levantó la vista para mirar a Hermione, con el colgante entre sus dedos.

-"Me intrigas Granger"- dijo antes de soltar el colgante.

-"A ti todo te intriga Malfoy" – contestó con sorna, tomando una cuchara de su helado.

-"No, eres la única"- contestó Draco en un susurro, taladrándola con la mirada. Hermione ni sabía que pensar. ¿Que quería decir con esto? Al ver la expresión perpleja de Hermione, Draco se reprochó a sí mismo por utilizar este tono de voz con ella. Pero cuando estaba con ella, no podía controlarlo, estaba atraído por Hermione Granger y esto solo le traería dolor de cabeza. Draco empezaba a sospechar que Merlín no estaba de su lado porque en este mismísimo instante notó como Hermione tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Se lo dijo a Hermione pero antes de que ella se lo quitara Draco le quitó el poco de chocolate con su pulgar. Este gesto era tan íntimo pero se sentía tan correcto a la vez. Llevó su pulgar en su boca, chupando el chocolate. Como si nada comió el resto de su helado. Hermione acabó el resto de su helado también, los dos conversando mientras comían su helado.

Después de haber comido sus helados los dos regresaron al restaurante. Cuando Hermione estaba por entrar en el restaurante, Draco que estaba detrás de ella la detuvo tomando su mano. Draco sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad una vez que regresarían en el restaurante. Atrajo Hermione hacia él y rodeo su cintura. Como entendiendo la intención del rubio, los brazos de Hermione rodearon el cuello de Draco por puro reflejo. Draco acarició su mejilla con su otra mano y acarició el pelo de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione estaba totalmente aturdida, preguntándose como Malfoy podía insultarla y parecer tan frio en un momento y ser tan así, tan cariñoso con ella, en otro momento. Miró en sus ojos para encontrar cualquier respuesta a sus interrogaciones pero su mirada no dejaba reflejar nada. Solo era más cálida, su mirada lejos de hacerla sentir observada y bajo extrema escrutinio, le daba la impresión de ser deseada por el rubio, pero se podía equivocar. Draco apartó el pelo de la castaña de su hombro derecho y empezó a esparcir besitos por su hombro para después ascender hasta su cuello, como quiso hacerlo desde que la vio entrar en el restaurante. Hermione llevó una mano en el pelo del rubio y hundió sus dedos en el.

Luego Draco buscó los labios de Hermione, el beso empezó dulce y suave y Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Draco la abrazó fuerte contra él.

-"¿Que deuda estarás pagando ahora?"- preguntó Hermione en un susurro contra los labios del rubio.

-"Ninguna"- contestó Draco, robándole otro beso.

-"Después no me vengas con que empecé primera" – susurró devolviéndole su beso.

-"Entonces digamos que los dos somos responsables, los dos queremos esto Granger" - se miraron a los ojos y como aceptando un hecho que no podían evitar, una atracción que no podían luchar, se besaron, esta vez más apasionadamente. Como si con reconocer esta atracción, por fin podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Minutos después, las manos de Draco estaban al nivel de las caderas de Hermione, pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione tenía sus manos recorriendo la espalda del rubio, acariciando de arriba para abajo su piel por encima de su camisa.

-"Pienso que es tiempo que regresemos adentro"- susurró Draco interrumpiendo el beso, fuera de aliento. Hermione asintió, todavía aturdida por la sesión de besos que acababan de tener.

Regresaron al restaurante y Ron y Lisette estaban esperando el pastel, ya que habían cenado sin ellos. Ron se apresuró a abrazar a su novia, preguntándole si ya se sentía mejor y si Malfoy se había disculpado. Hermione le sonrió, apenas lo podía mirar a los ojos, todavía podía oler el perfume de Draco Malfoy y sentir sus besos. Se sentía pésima, como la peor novia que existiera. El resto de la cena pasó sin ningún otro incidente y peleas, Lisette sonrió al ver que todo iba bien y que el rubio parecía más tranquilo. Sin embargo no notó las miradas que le daba el rubio a la castaña. Si lo hubiera notado se habría dado cuenta que algo se traían los dos adultos. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola lectores! Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar este fic, sus reviews me alegran el día :D Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Londres Muggle**_

Draco llevó Lisette a su casa y regresó de inmediato en su apartamento. Pidió a Spiderman que le trajera un whiskey de fuego. Se sentó en su sofá y tomó un libro, todavía no encontraba la inspiración para continuar su novela, se quedó atorado como dijo Granger. Esto le hizo pensar en la castaña, en su manera de besar, sus caricias. Estaba perdido, Hermione Granger había logrado su propósito, él Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba atraído por la castaña y se lo hizo saber. Se habían besado y lo único que quería era volverlo a hacer y más. Ahora cuando no estaba con ella se preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo con el Weasley ese. El pellirrojo no se le había quitado las manos de encima durante toda la cena, como le gustaría romper sus manos, pensó Draco enfurecido. Bebió el resto de su whiskey de un solo trago y se fue a dormir, pensando en su viaje hasta Este Horsley para la mañana. 

_**Apartamento de Hermione Granger, Londres Muggle**_

Después de haber pretextado tener jaqueca para no dormir con Ron, Hermione se dirigió en su estudio. No podía soportar las miradas ni las atenciones de Ron sin sentirse culpable. Lo había engañado conscientemente esta tarde con ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, la persona que se encargaba de fastidiarles el día a sus amigos y a ella en Hogwarts. Había besado al enemigo, pero este enemigo podía besar tan bien. Sus besos siempre tenían la virtud de aturdirla hasta que se olvidara por completo que tenía un prometido. Se sentía atraída por él, y no solo por su físico, sí era un hombre muy atractivo pero también se sentía atraída por su personalidad. Esta personalidad que no dejaba entrever, era un hombre muy enigmático, muy reservado con su vida a pesar de ser el heredero de una de las familias más ricas en todo el país.

Cuando estaba con él, se sentía a gusto, podía ser todo un imbécil y al mismo tiempo ser un hombre de pocas palabras que le hacía sentir tranquila y en confianza. Sentada en su sillón con una taza de té en la mano se preguntó si Draco se había quedado con Lisette y lo que estaban haciendo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, imaginarlo con ella le provocaba ira, desesperación. Todas estas emociones creando un torbellino de sentimientos que la dejaba con un dolor de cabeza y confusa.

Pensó en el hombre que estaba dormido en su habitación y se volvió a odiar a sí misma. Como le podía hacer esto a Ron, como pudo llegar tan lejos con el rubio. Ron no se lo merecía, merecía una prometida fiel y enamorada y eso iba a ser de ahora en adelante. Esto que estaba sucediendo con Malfoy, fuese lo que fuese tenía que parar. No lo iba a ver ni llamar, tenía que apartarse de él, Malfoy y ella no podían ser más que unos colegas o hasta amigos, pero nada más. Volvió a pensar en la sensación de sus labios sobre su cuello y supo que no iba a ser tan fácil alejarse de él. Pero por Ron lo iba a intentar, tenía que intentar. 

_**East Horsley, en la mañana**_

Draco apareció en la ciudad de East Horsley, el día siguiente en la mañana. Apareció en el centro de la ciudad. Unos negocios estaban abiertos y las calles estaban llenas, jóvenes que iban a la escuela y otros que iban a trabajar. Otros estaban sentados en los cafés, leyendo el periódico hablando de las últimas noticias. Imaginó Granger andar por estas calles, tomando su café en estos mismísimos cafés acompañada por unos amigos o tal vez con un novio que habría tenido. Tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a dar una vuelta por el centro y sus alrededores. Pasó un lago, otros negocios, casas grandes otras más humildes después de unas horas dando vueltas en la ciudad Draco bajó del taxi y pagó al taxista que tomó los billetes con una sonrisa, deseándole un buen día.

Entró en un café del centro y pidió un café.

-"Hola señor ¿Usted es nuevo por aquí? Es la primera vez que lo veo y yo tengo muy buena memoria."- preguntó Herny, el gerente del café, el estaba secando unas copas con un trapo.

-"Tengo una amiga que vivía aquí y quisiera saber si todavía puedo encontrarla, hace tanto que no la veo" – mintió el rubio.

-"¿Y cómo se llama su amiga joven?"- preguntó Herny.

-"Hermione Granger, señor"- Herny frunció los ceños y no dijo nada por unos minutos.

-"Hermione Granger, me suena este nombre pero no estoy seguro. Recuerdo una muchacha que estudiaba aquí, solía venir aquí con otro muchacho de su edad o más o menos. Si quiere le puedo dar la dirección de los padres del muchacho a ver si con esto le puedo ayudar."- propuso Herny. Draco no podía creer su suerte, aceptó la dirección que le propuso Herny. Tomó otro taxi después de acabar su café y se fue a la dirección indicada. Pagó al taxista y se bajó del taxi. Puso sus gafas de sol y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, había una casa de campo a unos metros. Caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la casa y llegó en frente de una puerta con cristales laterales. La casa parecía grande con un enorme jardín con flores floreciendo en ciertas partes.

Vaciló por un momento antes de sonar el timbre, quería tener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Esperó unos minutos y un hombre le abrió la puerta. Draco miró al hombre y se quitó las gafas, era alto y tenía el pelo castaño.

-"¿Hola, le puedo ayudar en algo?"- preguntó Raymond, mirando al rubio con curiosidad. No lo conocía pero no parecía ser de East Horsley, se vestía de manera demasiada formal y se veía que tenía mucho dinero, por su manera de vestir. Creyendo que se trataba de un vendedor a domicilio, Raymond hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Draco notó su cambio de expresión y sonrió para inspirar más confianza al hombre.

-"Hola señor, soy un amigo de Hermione y una persona me indicó esta dirección si yo quería saber donde estaba ahora. ¿Creí entender que ya no vivía aquí?"- mintió Draco, sabía perfectamente bien que Hermione ya no vivía aquí, pero era la única forma de tener más informaciones sobre su estancia en la ciudad.

-"¿Y cómo se llama usted?"- preguntó Raymond con suspicacia, observando el rubio de pies a cabeza.

-"Alex Tompson, fuimos al mismo colegio hasta que ella decidió irse a estudiar aquí"- mintió el rubio, sonriente.

-"Alex Tompson, no me suena. Pero no se quede afuera, pásale."- Raymond invitó Draco a entrar y lo llevó en la terraza, detrás de la casa sonde estaba la piscina. Activó el sistema de rociadores para regar el jardín y Draco se sorprendió. No conocía por completo todas las invenciones de los muggle todavía a pesar de vivir en Londres muggle. Raymond le sirvió una bebida fresca y Draco vio una mujer acercarse a él, era morena y parecía muy amable de lejos. La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de su marido.

-"¿Usted es amigo de Hermione, verdad? Qué raro, nunca lo había mencionado antes. Perdóneme, no me he presentado, soy Annie Edison y el es mi marido Raymond"- se presentó con una sonrisa.

-"Y usted. ¿Por qué decidió buscar a Hermione ahora, ella nunca habló de usted, nunca lo vimos por acá? ¿Si sabia donde vivía porque no la fue a ver?"- preguntó Raymond, gruñón, no sabía porque pero este rubio le daba mala espina. Annie reprendió a su marido por hablarle tan secamente al muchacho.

-"Bueno, es que estaba en los Estados unidos por un tiempo y no pude ir a verla y ahora parece que llego tarde."- contestó Draco con calma. Draco observó la pareja y parecía gente de bien, al pasar por el salón no pudo observar correctamente y saber más de ellos.

-"Y ustedes como conocieron a Hermione"- Raymond pareció ofenderse de la pregunta, quien era este paliducho para andar preguntando cómo conoció a quien, como si fuera un investigador privado. Sin embargo Annie solo se rió, lo que sorprendió al rubio, acaso había metido la pata.

-"Vamos a decir que la conocimos cuando era estudiante en la escuela de arquitectura, ahora somos familia."- contestó Annie con una sonrisa. Draco frunció los ceños al saber esto, como Hermione podía ser relacionada con ellos. ¿Podían tratarse de sus tíos, tal vez? Se estaba devanando los sesos para tratar de entender y asimilar esta nueva información.

-"¿Pero cómo?"

-"La conocimos por nuestro hijo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos."- contestó Raymond con un tono seco. Draco pensó en el muchacho que le había mencionado el gerente del café. Tal vez pueda hablar con él y preguntarle por Hermione. Porque la verdad este Raymond lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y no le gustaba, se sentía incomodo. La única que le parecía amable era Annie.

-"¿Y usted sabe cómo me puedo comunicar con su hijo?"- preguntó Draco, optimista. Pero se le pasó la esperanza cuando vio la expresión que tenia Annie y por primera vez desde su venida en la ciudad, dudó de su plan. Venir en East Horsley no era una idea tan buena.

-"Lo siento pero no va a ser posible, ya no es de este mundo. Se murió hace unos años."- contestó Raymond, reprochándole con su tono haber preguntado y apenar a su esposa. Draco se sintió más incomodo aún, no sabía que decir para remediar la situación que había causado.

-"Lo siento mucho, no sabía"- se disculpó.

-"No se preocupe usted no podía saber, como lo iba a saber. Nuestro hijo dejó tantas cosas, una carrera prometedora, una bellísima esposa…"- Annie no pudo continuar, su voz se cortó por la emoción.

-"¿Y sería posible saber dónde está su esposa?" – preguntó Draco, incierto. Raymond asintió, sonriente, lo que sorprendió el rubio. Draco alzó una ceja, perplejo viendo el cambio radical de expresión del hombre.

-"Claro, de hecho estaba a punto de llamarla, porque no se queda con nosotros un momento en lo llegue nuestra nuera."- sugirió Raymond, dejó el rubio con Annie en la terraza y se apresuró a llamar la esposa de su hijo. Compuso el número que le había dado su nuera y esperó a que contestara la llamada.

-"¿Bueno?"- contestó una voz femenina.

-"Hola, habla Raymond. Necesito que vengas en la casa inmediatamente, si puedes."

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿La familia está bien?"- preguntó alarmada.

-"Todos estamos bien pero este hombre preguntó por ver la esposa de nuestro hijo y necesito que vengas, me da mala espina este Drake Tompson"- contestó Raymond echando un vistazo para vigilar al rubio.

-"Esta bien llego en seguida"- La conversación se cortó y Raymond regresó a la terraza acompañando a su esposa, los tres esperando la llegada de la mujer. 

_**Surrey, East Horsley, en casa de los Edison, una hora después.**_

Draco empezaba a impacientarse, además las miradas que le lanzaba Raymond no lo tranquilizaban. El hombre dudaba de él, se veía en su expresión. Annie le estaba mostrando unas fotos de su familia, en unas aparecía su hijo, supo que se llamaba Alec. Se veía muy joven, Annie le dijo que tenía 22 años cuando se murió. Se había casado muy joven, pensó Draco. A esta edad él ni pensaba en casarse, menos en instalarse y formar una familia.

El hijo de Annie debía de amar a su esposa por casarse tan joven. Por lo que le dijo Annie, fue un momento muy difícil para la esposa de su hijo que en un momento de desespero había intentado suicidarse. Fueron unos momentos de angustia para todos, recordó Annie, triste, lagrimas le caían por los ojos. Sobre las fotos Draco vio un joven alto, con el pelo moreno revuelto, unos ojos verdes, se parecía mucho a su padre, pensó Draco. Pero tenía en su mirada una especie de chispa, como si se tratara de una persona muy traviesa.

Draco oyó como un carro se parqueaba en la entrada de la casa y Raymond corrió a abrir la puerta. Annie sonrió y cerró su álbum de fotos.

-"No se preocupe joven, mi nuera es muy amable y estoy segura que le va a dar mucho gusto volver a ver un viejo amigo"- Draco no tuvo el tiempo de entender el sentido de su frase porque en el mismo momento apareció Hermione Granger en compañía de Raymond. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rubio allí en la casa de sus suegros. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Malfoy iría a investigar hasta East Horsley. Para ella esta casa era como fuera de límite, esta ciudad era como parte de su vida, una parte de la cual pocas personas estaban enteradas. Draco se dio cuenta con mucho asombro que la mujer con la que Alec se había casado tan joven era ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger.

-"Allí está el hombre que preguntaba por ti Hermione. ¿Lo conoces?"- preguntó Raymond. Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir, estaba totalmente asombrado. Hermione miró Draco a los ojos, se sentía decepcionada y sobre todo enojada.

-"¿Sí como has estado Drake? Hace mucho que no te veo" – dijo Hermione con sorna.

-"Sí, mucho tiempo. Siento mucho lo de tu esposo" – dijo Draco sincero, dándose cuenta que tal vez se había pasado esta vez, con su visita en East Horsley. Eso lo podía ver en la actitud y la expresión de Granger. El no era insensible y quería dar sus condolencias, aunque no haya conocido al hijo de Annie y Raymond.

-"Gracias"- contestó con un tono seco sin realmente hacerle caso al rubio, se acercó de Annie y saludó a la mujer con un abrazo.

-"Hermione, hija te quedas a desayunar con nosotros. ¿Verdad?"- preguntó Annie. Hermione no quería pasar otro minuto en presencia de Draco Malfoy pero aceptó por sus suegros, no quería decepcionarlos, ya que estaban tan contentos de verla.

La cosa se puso peliaguda por el rubio a la hora de comer, Annie era la única que le sonría, Raymond trató de conversar con él, ya que tenía la certeza de que conocía a Hermione y que podía confiar en él. Pero la que lo preocupaba era Granger, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el almuerzo. Ni para pasarle la sal, nada. Observó como Annie y Raymond trataban a Hermione como una hija, como Annie le repetía a la castaña que no trabajara demasiado tarde y que se cuidara. Raymond echó un vistazo al vehículo de Hermione antes de que regresara a Londres porque quería asegurarse que el vehículo estuviera en buen estado.

Cuando vino la hora de irse ya eran las cinco de la tarde, a Hermione no le molestaba conducir de noche pero Annie insistió en que se fuera temprano para no conducir de noche. Hermione sonrió y se despidió de Raymond y Annie prometiéndoles de volver el sábado. Annie invitó Draco a venir a pasar a verlos cuando quisiera, Hermione ni se ocupó y se dirigió hacia su vehículo. Draco se despidió de la pareja y siguió Hermione hasta su vehículo. Se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y Hermione arrancó en seguida.

Los dos no se hablaban, Hermione tenía la mirada fijada sobre la carretera y Draco observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Hasta que Draco no soportó más el silencio y acabó por hablar.

-"¿Piensas quedarte callada durante todo el viaje?"- Preguntó molesto.

-"Que quieres que te diga Malfoy, quieres que te felicite por meterte en mi vida privada"- dijo secamente.

-"No venía con la intención de meterme en tu vida privada"- se defendió.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí Malfoy! ¿Qué esperabas descubrir aquí? Era necesario venir hasta aquí, haciendo preguntas."- preguntó Hermione, enojada.

-"Solo quería respuestas, es todo"- contestó Draco, enojándose también.

-"Y que tipo de respuestas Malfoy"

-"¡Respuestas que no me querías dar, por eso las busque en otra parte!"

-"¡Solo tenias que preguntar, sabes!"

-"¡Como si me habrías contestado!"- se exasperó Draco. Hermione se calló y no dijo más hasta que llegaran a Londres. Draco sabía que había sido un error ir a East Horsley pero como podía saber que iba a descubrir lo que descubrió. Como podía suponer que Hermione había estado casada y que había perdido su esposo. Esto nunca lo habría creído si una persona se lo hubiera dicho. Como Granger, la que dejaba plantados a sus novios en el altar podía haber estado casada una vez. Esto demostraba lo poco que conocía a Hermione Granger, se preguntó si había una persona que la conocía de verdad, porque parecía que ni sus ex novios la conocían. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con el artículo, ya no le importaba el artículo, quería conocerla porque ella lo intrigaba como persona, como mujer. Y él quería conocerla, si solo ella lo quisiera.

-"De verás no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar Granger, pero quiero que sepas que siento realmente lo de tu esposo."- dijo Draco, se aproximaban de su residencia y Hermione parqueó el vehículo una vez que habían llegado en frente del complejo residencial de lujo.

-"Lo sé"- dijo mirándolo y luego se dejó car sobre su asiento y inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás como si quisiera dormir. –"Me gustaría que no hablaras de esto en tu artículo, por favor. Fue una época muy feliz de mi vida y no me gustaría que se convirtiera en un asunto del que la comunidad mágica se pusiera a chismosear."- ladeó la cabeza mirándolo, esperando su respuesta.

-"No, no te preocupes por esto"- dijo sin tener que pensarlo, se veía tan decepcionada, contrastaba con su forma de ser burbujeante y chispeante habitual.-"Sigues enojada Granger".

-"Como reaccionarias si yo me pusiera a husmear en tu vida privada Malfoy"

-"No estoy husmeando en tu vida privada Granger. Además ya te dije que no fue intencional, alguien me indicó la dirección de Annie y Raymond y yo fui a averiguar. Pero en ningún momento fue mi intención, espiar ni husmear como tú dices." – dijo ofendido, tomando la mano de Hermione.

-"No me gustó, East Horsley es el único lugar en el que me siento en casa, tranquila y saberte allí andando haciendo preguntas me pone mal. No tenías porque irte así nada más. ¿Por qué no me hablaste primero?"- dijo con calma mirándolo a los ojos, no hizo ademan de retirar su mano del agarre del rubio.

-"Por favor Granger, habrías encontrado cualquier pretexto para que no fuera. ¿Me equivoco?"- Draco llevó una mano al rostro de Hermione y acarició su mejilla. Inconscientemente Hermione inclinó su cabeza, queriendo sentir sus caricias.

-"No me habría opuesto"- contestó, Draco se acercó, sus caras ahora a centímetros de distancia. Sus orbes grises inquisitivas, en la poca luz que bridaban las luces del coche.

-"¿Pero no me habrías ayudado a ir?"- esperó su respuesta y Hermione no dijo nada.-"Eso es lo que pensaba"- dijo antes de besarla, Hermione acarició el cuello de Draco, luego su mejilla y profundizó el beso. Draco sintió Hermione morder suavemente su labio inferior y volvió a profundizar el beso. Alguien tocó a la ventanilla del lado pasajero y Draco emitió un leve gruñido al tener que acabar el besó. Hermione pulsó el botón para abrir la ventanilla y los dos vieron el portero mirarlos.

-"Perdón pero hace un rato que el vehículo está aparcado y quería averiguar si no había un problema."- dijo el joven, sonrió al ver Hermione.

-"Todo está bien, gracias"- contestó Draco con un tono seco. El portero asintió y regresó a su puesto.-"Bueno, ya me voy. Te veo mañana Granger, tenemos que hablar."

-"No sé, es que tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina…"- Draco no la dejó acabar, sabía que estaba buscando pretextos. Unió sus labios con los de la castaña en un beso suave y se bajó del carro.

Hermione suspiró y manejó rumbo para su apartamento con una sola idea en mente, irse a dormir temprano con una buena taza de té. Tratando de bloquear imagines de Draco Malfoy y no pensar en todo lo que hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. 

**_¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten :D!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola queridos lectores, siento no poder haber podido editar más temprano. Lo que pasa es que acabo de instalarme en Barcelona y necesitaba hacer un montón de cosas. Les dejo con tres nuevo capítulos. Cuídense y que tengan una buena lectura :D Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D 

_**Apartamento de Hermione Granger, Londres Muggle**_

Hermione llegó a su apartamento y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando creyó que estaba sola y las luces se encendieron de repente. Hermione llevó una mano a su pecho de la impresión. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, esperándola.

-"¡Ron, me asustaste!"- se exclamó, dejando sus llaves en el portallaves. Puso su bolsa sobre un sillón y se fue en la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Manteniendo lo más de distancia posible entre Ron y ella. No quería acercarse él, temiendo que él pudiera sentir su engaño. Ron la siguió y la abrazó por detrás. Hermione tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua, concentrándose en el contenido del vaso para no alejarse del pellirrojo como lo quería.

-"Te ves un poco pálida. ¿Estás bien Mione?"- preguntó Ron, dándole un beso detrás de su oreja. Oyendo la preocupación en su tono, Hermione relajó su postura y puso su mano sobre las manos del pellirrojo.

-"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada"-Ron la abrazó más fuerte.

-"¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?"- preguntó, preocupado. Hermione suspiró, acaso necesitaba hacerla sentir más culpable, siendo un novio tan atento. Se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de ternura.

-"No, solo necesito un baño y luego me voy a dormir. No te preocupes corazón, estoy bien"- le dio un beso casto y se fue a tomar un baño, dejando Ron inquieto.

Tomó más tiempo de lo normal en el baño, temiendo la hora en la que se tendría que ir a dormir. Ron por seguro, la estaba esperando. Pasó su mano sobre el espejo del baño para limpiar el vapor Y miró su reflejo, su pelo mojado le caía sobre los hombros, la cadena de oro con sus iniciales recordándole los eventos del día. Draco Malfoy se había enterado que había estado casada y quien sabe que más. Quien sabe lo que Annie le podía haber contado. Necesitaba hablar con él para saber lo que sabía.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos las dos iniciales del colgante de oro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Recodando la persona que se lo había regalado. Alec le había regalado el colgante cuando cumplieron un año en su relación. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho. "Este colgante tiene tus iniciales porque ya te considero como mi esposa". Esta noche habían hecho el amor hasta el amanecer y no podía recordar sentir tanta felicidad en los brazos de alguien como se sentía en los brazos de Alec. El había sido el primer hombre en su vida y ninguno desde que se había muerto pudo remplazarlo. Desde esta noche nunca se lo había quitado, este colgante era la prueba que este amor había existido de verdad y que seguía siendo a pesar de su muerte.

Respiró hondo, echando un último vistazo al colgante y se fue a dormir. Ron ya estaba dormido, después de secar su cabello y poner su ropa de dormir, se acostó a su lado. Ron como tenía la costumbre la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione respiró hondo, no podía zafarse porque le iba a hacer preguntas y la verdad, no quería que le hiciera preguntas, no estaba de humor. Entonces con su novio abrazándola, se durmió. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy Londres Muggle, cinco días después.**_

Estaba enojado, no, estaba que reventaba del coraje. La única responsable se llamaba Hermione Granger. Llevaba cinco días tratando de comunicarse con la castaña pero nada funcionaba. Llamaba a su oficina para que su secretaria lo informara que estaba afuera para un compromiso de trabajo con un cliente. Llamaba a su celular para que le contestara el buzón directamente. Hasta había llamado a su madre, pero no la había visto en cinco días. Ya no necesitaba otra explicación, Hermione Granger lo estaba evitando. Además Lisette lo había llamado para salir y tuvo que rechazar su oferta pretextando que tenía trabajo. Jamás en su vida tuvo que suplicar una mujer para que saliera con él o andar detrás de una mujer para que le dedicara aunque fuera un minuto de su tiempo como lo hacía con Granger. Maldita sea, esa mujer lo iba a llevar directito a San Mungo.

Solo quería hablar con ella, porque tenían mucho de qué hablar o por lo menos él tenía mucho que preguntarle. Con resolución, llamó a Spiderman para que le preparara algo de comer para dos personas, algo rico sin que sea demasiado refinado, algo ligero. Tomó su chaqueta y desapareció del lugar para aparecer delante de la agencia de la castaña. 

_**Agencia de arquitectura E&G, centro de la ciudad de Londres Muggle.**_

Nunca estuvo en la agencia de Hermione Granger y quedó muy impresionado con el tamaño de la agencia. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos, con muchos servicios diferentes y muchos arquitectos trabajaban en la agencia. En la recepción le dieron un gafete con la denominación de "visitante".

Tomó el elevador y pulsó el botón del piso número cuatro donde estaban las oficinas de la dirección. Cuando llegó al piso indicado tuvo que convencer la secretaria de la castaña o sea seducirla para que le diera la información que buscaba. Porque aparentemente ella no quería visitas.

Una muchacha joven que parecía de la misma edad que él, le sonrió y se ruborizó cuando Draco empezó a coquetear con ella. Después de cinco minutos, Draco sonrió triunfador cuando la muchacha lo llevaba a donde estaba la castaña. Resultaba que no estaba en su oficina sino en otro estudio, la secretaria le dijo que raramente utilizaba su oficina, generalmente se la pasaba en otro estudio que tenía en el piso. El estudio le servía para crear sus planes y para trabajar.

La secretaria esbozó una sonrisa dándole discretamente su número de celular en su mano antes de regresar a su escritorio. Draco le guiño un ojo y entró en la oficina sin tocar. Entró en un espacio de tonos blancos con una gran mesa de trabajo en el centro y otra pequeña mesa de diseño del otro lado de la pieza. Unas estanterías llenas de libros y unas obras de pintura estaban colgadas en la pared opuesta a la mesa de trabajo en el centro. Hermione tan inmersa en su trabajo no oyó el rubio entrar por los auriculares de su ipod.

Draco se sorprendió del atuendo de la castaña, llevaba un pantalón de deporte con una camisa sin mangas que delineaba sus formas. Draco alzó una ceja, así se vestía para ir a trabajar. Observó como estaba tan concentrada sobre el plan que estaba diseñando y volvió a ver la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts que se la pasaba todo el día con la nariz en un libro. Inconscientemente sonrió, se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerle saber que estaba aquí.

Al ver dos manos posicionarse a centímetros de su plan Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio al rubio. Observó su aire perplejo y la manera como fruncía los ceños, estaba enojado. Lo observó un buen rato, no quería admitirlo pero lo haba extrañado estos cincos días. Se había acostumbrado a sus charlas, a su mirada intensa, su aire observador, la manera que tenia de decir mucho sin realmente hablar mucho. Lo había extrañado más de lo que debía, como le hacía sentir tan viva, había despertado una emoción que creía que nunca volvería a sentir después de la muerte de Alec. Por eso intentó evitarlo, no le podía pasar eso con Draco Malfoy, no. Pero Merlín, como lo había extrañado, y lo peor de todo es que había extrañado hasta su forma de besar.

Estaba perdida, se encontraba pensando en el o lo que estaba haciendo cada día. Creyó que con este tiempo pasado sin él iba a serles útil, pero se había equivocado. Por eso se la pasaba cada día en su estudio, para evitar pensar en él y focalizarse sobre su trabajo. Pero verlo así en cuerpo y alma en su estudio, mirándola con esta mirada intensa por más llena de furia que sea, no le importaba, lo había extrañado.

Algo en su mirada lo hizo cambiar de expresión porque después de unos minutos, la estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana. Ella dejó que la sentara sobre la mesa de trabajo, para que él se posicione entre sus piernas.

-"¿Dónde demonios estabas Granger y porque me estabas evitando?" Preguntó Draco en su oído, esparciendo besitos sobre su mejilla y luego sobre su cuello. Hermione hundió sus dedos en su cabello, perdiéndose en los besos del rubio, su perfume tan varonil que la llevaba a perder toda noción de sano juicio. Draco tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-"No me vuelvas a hacer esto Granger, los dos decidimos esto, si tienes duda, háblame sinceramente y ya cada uno va por su lado."- sus orbes azules buscando su respuesta.

Hermione miró estos orbes grises que no se parecían en nada a los de Ron. Sin embargo en la mirada del pellirrojo, siempre podía ver todo el amor que le tenía. Allí Draco le estaba dando la oportunidad de echarse para atrás y pensar mejor las cosas. Trató de imaginar Ron en el lugar de Draco, que fueran sus labios que la estaban besando. Pero por más que trataba solo quería ver al rubio, solo quería sentir sus besos, los besos de su prometido ya olvidados en algún rincón de su mente.

Entonces fue con toda la consciencia y el propósito del mundo que Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos. Luego empezó a besar su quijada, luego su cuello, donde succionó donde estaba su pulso, y para terminar besó sus labios. Draco, incierto puso primero una mano sobre su cadera para acariciar la piel de la castaña bajo su camisa sin mangas. Acabó por abrazarla, con sus dos manos bajo su camisa acariciando su espalda.

Hermione no se lo impidió al contrario imitó los gestos del rubio buscando la piel del rubio bajo su camisa con botones. Sin embargo estaban en su estudio, en su lugar de trabajo y respetaba esto. Hermione se separó del rubio fuera de aliento. Draco le dio otro beso, mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior.

-"Vente a comer conmigo, Spiderman preparó algo de comer y no le vas a hacer el desaire de no probar su comida"- Hermione rodó los ojos, solo quería utilizar el elfo como excusa y manipularla para que comiera con él. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bolsa y su abrigo y Draco la tomó de la mano. Hermione llamó a su secretaria diciéndole que no iba a estar para el resto del día y que organizara una cita con dos clientes el día siguiente. Esto dicho, desaparecieron para el apartamento del rubio. 

_**Departamento de los aurores, Ministerio de magia, Londres mágico**_

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de su departamento. La reunión de los aurores para que recibieran sus instrucciones acababa de terminarse. Ron se quedó atrás, pidiendo a Harry que esperara, que era urgente. Harry, sorprendido se quedó hasta que el resto de sus colegas se fueran para hablar con el pellirrojo.

-"Que te pasa Ron"- Ron empezó a caminar de un lado para otro de la sala de reunión y se detuvo para ver a su amigo.

-"Lo que pasa, es Hermione, eso es lo que pasa"

-"¿Y qué pasa con ella?"- preguntó perplejo.

-"Anda medio rara estos días, se queda callada cuando está conmigo, ya sabes eso no es su costumbre, siempre se la pasa hablando de una cosa u otra. Ahora la noto rara, como enferma, me dijo que solo era el cansancio pero esta excusa no me la creo."

-"Bueno puede ser el cansancio sabes, trabaja mucho como todos nosotros además con el estrés de la boda que se aproxima. Puedes entenderla, y no olvides que todo este artículo con Draco Malfoy le debe de preocupar. ¿Quién sabe?"- preguntó Harry, incierto. No estaba muy informado en estas cosas, la mejor era Ginny, además las dos eran mejores amigas, él solo era el mejor amigo, pero para estas cosas, Ginny era la más indicada para contestar a estas preguntas.

-"Tienes razón, creo que me estoy preocupando para nada. Solo debe ser el estrés. ¿No? Creo que deberíamos de organizar una fiesta para festejar nuestra boda. ¡Qué te parece si la organizamos la semana que viene, estoy seguro que le va a gustar!" – dijo Ron entusiasta. Harry solo asintió y los dos dejaron la sala de reunión para continuar con su día. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Londres Muggle**_

Después de comer, Hermione y Draco se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá, Hermione tenía una taza de té en sus manos y Draco la abrazaba por la cintura. Habían movido el sofá de dirección para observar la vista de la ciudad. Hermione con la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio observaba la vista mientras bebía su taza de té. Draco tenía un libro en su mano derecha mientras la otra reposaba sobe el estomago de la castaña. A veces la aventuraba debajo de su camisa para acariciar su piel inconscientemente.

Después de terminar su taza de té, Spiderman apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a la castaña preguntándole si quería otra taza. Hermione rechazó la taza de té, sonriéndole al elfo. Se acomodó en los brazos del rubio y se puso a leer con él. No tenía una idea muy clara de lo que hablaba el libro pero se puso a leerlo de todas maneras. Cuando el rubio estaba por cambiar la pagina, Hermione detuvo su mano con la suya, la dejó sobre la mano del rubio como si nada, concentrándose en su lectura. Draco esperó pacientemente a que acabe de leer la pagina para voltearla. El no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien leyera con él, cuando estaba casado con Astoria, cada uno leía por su lado. Sin embargo después de haber leído unas páginas juntos, decidió que le gustaba leer con ella. Además podía abrazarla y acariciarla mientras leía.

Después de un momento, Draco esperó a que Hermione le indique que podía cambiar la pagina pero se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Draco sonrió y se recostó sobre el sofá, llevando Hermione con él, la acurrucó contra él cuidadosamente para que estuviera más cómoda. Hermione se movió un poco, claro no apreciaba que disturbaran su sueño. Su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y su mano rodeaba el estomago del rubio. Draco dejó el libro y acarició el pelo de Hermione antes de seguir su ejemplo y echarse un sueñecito. 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D

PS: Perdón por las faltas :D


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Hermione se despertó unas horas después, totalmente aturdida. Malfoy la estaba observando, divertido.

-"Por Merlín Granger, ¿No duermes en tu casa? Dormiste tres horas sin mover ni un musculo, dormías como un tronco. Menos mal que no roncas."- dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró con disgusto, no veía lo divertido en esto.

Estos cincos días no había podido dormir sin despertarse a cada rato. La verdad era que no podía con este sentimiento de culpa, había querido decirle todo a Ron pero no encontraba el buen momento. Nunca había un buen momento para decirle a su prometido que estaba atraída por otro hombre que no era él. Técnicamente, Hermione no consideraba su situación con Malfoy como un engaño, no se había acostado con él y eso hacia la diferencia ¿No? No había hecho nada con Draco que podría ser definido como un engaño. ¿Entonces porque se sentía culpable?

-"Fue él, quien te regaló esta cadena verdad" – preguntó Draco inseguro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Draco estaba jugando con la cadena que tenía alrededor del cuello y Hermione suspiró .Se sentó sobre el sofá, saliendo del conforte que ofrecían los brazos del rubio. Pasó una mano por su cabello, cansada. Se volteó para observar el rubio.

La castaña se disculpó para ir al baño, evitando la pregunta del rubio. Minutos después regresó y en lugar de retomar su sitio al lado del rubio se quedó parada frente de las ventanas. Distrayéndose con la vista del Tower Bridge. Draco se levantó y se puso detrás de ella.

-"¿Que te dijo Annie cuando estabas en East Horsley?"- preguntó Hermione, sabía que Raymond no le había podido decir nada, no le tenía confianza. Pero con Annie era harina de otro costal, era amable y totalmente abierta y honesta, una mujer entera en su manera de ser y con los demás.

-"No me puedes contestar con otra pregunta Granger, te hice una pregunta primero"- Hermione se dio la vuelta, molesta.

-"Y porque te interesa tanto saber quien me la regaló o no Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a saberlo, tu espíritu impetuoso y curioso de periodista?"-dijo con sorna.

-"¿Porque siempre tienes que pensar mal de mí? No tienes que andar dudando de todo y de todos."- se enojó el rubio.

-"¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti Malfoy?"- preguntó con los ceños fruncidos.

-"Y porque no deberías de hacerlo. Los dos hemos cambiado Granger y hasta el día de hoy no te he dado razones para que no me creas. Pregúntame lo que sea y te contestaré, además que más hay que esconder, Annie me dijo lo más importante."- habló con determinación. Hermione cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le había podido decir Annie?

-"Mira Malfoy, no es costumbre mía de hablar de mi vida privada. Y no es un problema de confianza es solo que llegué con mucha dificultad a poner detrás de mi esta parte de mi vida y no me gusta volver en el pasado. Alec fue mi vida y ahora mi vida es otra. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, sí. La cadena me la regaló Alec. Me la regaló cuando cumplimos un año de novios y esto es todo lo que necesitas saber. "- habló con mucha calma.

-"¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa?" – preguntó Draco, no quería preguntar de más. Arregló un rizo de la castaña poniéndole detrás de su oreja. Hermione asintió, incierta.

-"¿Por qué casarse tan joven?"- Hermione se sorprendió de esta pregunta.

-"¿Y por qué no? Alec siempre fue alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, sabía lo que quería. Cuando me propuso matrimonio, éramos estudiantes, no estaba en muy buenos términos con mis papas. Pero él supo convencerme, nos amábamos, queríamos formar una familia juntos y estábamos seguros de lo mucho que nos queríamos. Así que acepté, honestamente no podía encontrar razón suficiente para decirle que y yo quería casarme con él."- contestó sonriendo.

-"Tanto lo amabas"- preguntó, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Hermione miró sus manos entrelazadas.

-"No tienes idea. Pues, que te voy a aprender de la cosa si ya te casaste una vez. A veces pienso que solo somos destinados para una persona. Pase lo que pase, esa persona siempre se queda gravada en nuestro corazón y memoria. El problema es que cuando la encuentras no sabes cuánto tiempo tienen juntos. Pensamos que tenemos toda una eternidad pero es mentira, un engaño. "- contestó con tristeza. Draco se quedó silencioso pensando en lo que dijo Hermione.

-"Me casé con Astoria y siempre la voy a amar, pero como amiga. Tuvimos una bella historia pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nuestra existencia no se va a parar porque ya no estamos con el ser amado. Al contrario, podemos amar de nuevo, esta persona de la que hablas puede existir pero el amor existe bajo muchas formas. No es tarde para amar de nuevo, si solo lo quisieras. En lugar de convencerte que el gran amor se te fue y que no puedes conocerlo de nuevo, piensa lo bien Granger, uno puede amar de nuevo. "- dijo Draco acariciando la mano de Hermione con su pulgar.

-"¿Y qué sabrás de esto, si desde que te divorciaste coleccionas las aventuras sin realmente comprometerte con nadie?"- dio con un tono seco, reprochándole su falta de compromiso. Retiró su mano de la del rubio.

-"Y tú crees que eres mejor, coleccionando los compromisos sin realmente cumplirlos. No eres mejor que yo Granger. ¡Estas con el inútil de Weasley y mira nada más que haces, estas dudando! ¡Otra vez te comprometiste con la persona equivocada! ¡O si no fuera así no estarías aquí conmigo!"-contestó mal humorado.

-"¡No me grites Malfoy!"

-"¡Y tú no me insultes Granger!"

-"Si colecciono los compromisos como tú dices, no es asunto tuyo. Además como si fueras el prometido ejemplar"- bufó Hermione.

-"¡Y porque no! ¿Crees que no pueda ser un prometido ejemplar para alguien? No soy un bueno para nada como lo piensas Granger"- dijo enojado.

-"No he dicho que eras un bueno para nada Malfoy. No digas lo que no he dicho por favor"- Draco molesto se acercó a la castaña, Hermione viendo la expresión del rubio dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero el rubio siguió acercándose hasta que ella se quedara pegada a una de las ventanas. Draco se pegó a la figura de Hermione, unos centímetros los separaban. Draco miró Hermione a los ojos y acercó su rostro del suyo, mientras la seguía mirando. Draco acercó sus labios de los de Hermione y ella creyendo que él la iba a besar se acercó también para besarlo, pero al último momento Draco alejó sus labios del alcance de los labios de Hermione.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia al ver que la castaña se había acercado para besarlo. Repitió el mismo juego otra vez con Hermione acercándose para que el rubio le negara sus labios al último momento otra vez. Dejando Hermione con ganas de besarlo.

-"¿Crees que pueda ser el prometido ideal para ti?"- susurró el rubio contra los labios de Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, las ganas de besarlo, ya olvidadas. Draco observó su reacción. Hermione observó la expresión seria del rubio y se echó a reír. Draco Malfoy podía ser muy divertido, como iba a poder ser su prometido cuando ya tenía uno. Además era Draco Malfoy, el Draco Malfoy, que la insultaba en Hogwarts por tener los padres que tenia. Siguió riendo por unos segundos, esperando que el rubio le dijera que se trataba de una broma pero no fue así. Draco Malfoy seguía igual de serio, su mirada gris fulminándola.

Su risa se acabó cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio hablaba en serio.

-"Malfoy, ya tengo un prometido, se llama Ron Weasley, si se te olvidó te lo recuerdo."

-"Entonces donde está tu prometido ahora Granger, los dos sabemos lo que nos está pasando aquí. No tienes nada que hacer con un imbécil como Weasley."- la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más hacia él. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

-"¿Quieres decir que sería mejor que yo fuera contigo?"- interrogó escéptica.

-"Fuiste tú quien lo dijiste primera"- contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy, con este tipo de compromiso no se juega, no se debe de jugar con el matrimonio y antes de que me trates de hipócrita por decir eso. Solo te quiero recordar que los dos estuvimos casados, sabes lo que significa este compromiso. No te estoy aprendiendo nada. Que yo no quiera comprometerme pasados unos meses, no significa que lo tome a la ligera. Al contrario, pensándolo bien, les hice un favor al no casarme con ellos."- esbozó una media sonrisa, acarició la mejilla del rubio antes de separarse de él. Se dirigió hacia las estanterías donde estaban los libros del rubio.

Draco se quedó observando Hermione, como trazaba con la punta de su dedo los lomos de los libros en las estanterías.

-"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"- susurró Hermione tomando un libro de la biblioteca, recitó los versos que conocía tan bien de un poema de un poeta francés, Lamartine. Tomó clases de francés antes de ir a Hogwarts, una cosa sobre la cual insistieron mucho sus padres.

-« Lamartine »- contestó Draco, tomó el libro de las manos de la castaña y lo abrió a la pagina del poema intitulado _**El aislamiento **_-"Solo un ser está ausente y todo esta desierto"- el rubio tradujo los versos que la castaña acababa de recitar. –"Veo que no soy el único al quien le gusta Lamartine"

-"Que pensabas Malfoy, que tenias el monopolio de la poesía"- bromeó Hermione.

-"No, lejos de mí. Creo que solo una persona que experimentó la perdida de alguien puede sentir en carne propia lo que significa este verso."- dijo taladrando Hermione con la mirada.

-"¿Que te dijo Annie?"- volvió a preguntar Hermione, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Draco pareció estar algo incomodo de repente, arreglando unos libros que no estaban arreglados a su gusto. Hermione, impacienta, puso su mano sobre el brazo del rubio para que se fijara en ella. Draco respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

-"Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo no le había pedido tantas informaciones. Pero me estaba hablando de su nuera y es posible que me haya mencionado su tentativa de suicidio después de la muerte de su esposo, es decir tu esposo"- Hermione soltó un suspiro y asintió como si hubiera esperando esta respuesta.

-"Lo que más me extraña contigo es que por un hombre que no quiere enterarse, siempre acabas sabiendo más de la cuenta."-comentó Hermione, molesta y Draco rodó los ojos. El rubio observó la mano de la castaña, su mano seguía posicionada sobre su brazo.

Fue en este momento que se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Tomó la mano de la castaña fuertemente sorprendiéndola con su gesto. Pero Draco no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de la reacción de Hermione, solo tenía ojos para las líneas finas, ahora ya cicatrizadas que apenas se podían ver en el interior de la muñeca de Hermione.

Cuando entendió la intención del rubio Hermione trató de zafar su mano del agarre del rubio. Draco solo acercó la mano de Hermione más hacia a él. Observó con asombro las líneas finas verticales que se delineaban sobre la muñeca de Hermione, y por impulso tomó la otra mano de la castaña. Ahora podía observar como las mismas líneas estaban presentes sobre la otra muñeca. Aunque estaban poco visibles y cualquiera no las habría visto. Él las veía clarísimo y ya las odiaba. Apretó las manos de Hermione para que ella no pudiera zafarlas de su agarre.

-"¿Que te hiciste?"-preguntó Draco en un susurro, pasmado. Hermione evitó su mirada, prefería mirar cualquier cosa menos cruzar la mirada del rubio. Draco rozó la muñeca derecha de Hermione con su pulgar, hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca. Como si quisiera borrar las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y con la mirada horrorizada, la miró a los ojos. La expresión de la castaña era una de pura sorpresa y algo apenada, como si quisiera estar en cualquiera otro lugar menos en presencia del rubio. Draco al ver su reacción reconoció su sorpresa pero también la dulzura de esta mirada. En este momento vio lo frágil que parecía y sabia que esto era un aspecto que se esforzaba en no mostrar a ninguno. Como puro reflejo, Draco abrazó Hermione fuerte contra él.

-"Quédate conmigo esta noche"- susurró el rubio al oído de la castaña, mientras seguía abrazándola fuertemente. No podía explicar su reacción, solo sabía que la quería cerca, a salvo en sus brazos. Draco sintió Hermione asentir con su cabeza y peinó sus rizos con sus dedos mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel que podía encontrar con sus labios. Hermione lo abrazó, pasó su mano en su pelo. Después le dio un beso en su cuello y Draco la abrazó aun más fuerte. 

Al llegar la tarde Draco llevó Hermione a la terraza situada justo un piso arriba de su Penthouse, era un privilegio que tenia, visto que el ocupaba el último piso del edificio. Si Hermione estuvo impresionada con la vista que tenía desde el apartamento de Malfoy, la vista de la terraza la dejó completamente asombrada. De ahí tenía una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad. No solo del Tower Bridge pero también se podía ver La Noria del milenio a lo lejos. Draco llevó una botella de vino con dos copas. Conversaron y aprovecharon la excelente cena que Spiderman les había preparado. Hermione interrogó el rubio acerca de su novela y pudo saber más sobre su vida que guardaba tan secreta. Por ejemplo se enteró que Draco hacia jogging muy temprano en la mañana, una cosa que nunca se habría imaginado, era demasiado muggle para él. Pansy además de ser su mejor amiga fue su primera vez y que le daba a Spiderman el día libre una vez en el mes, visto que el elfo no iba a aceptar más.

Sorprendentemente Draco y Hermione pudieron tener una conversación sin que se termine en un debate de ideas y opiniones. Draco se sorprendió al decirle cosas a la castaña que pocas personas sabían sobre él. Sintió que esto era lo menos que podía hacer, visto que él se había enterado de uno de sus secretos, o por o menos eso parecía ser. Porque ni siquiera los padres de Hermione estaban enterados de su boda y de la muerte de Alec. Aunque se había enterado por Annie y no por Hermione, se sintió privilegiado de ser contados en las personas que estaban enteradas. Por eso se sentía más en confianza con ella, no le veía nada de malo en confiarse en ella.

Pronto estaban de regreso al apartamento, Spiderman les pidió si necesitaban algo más. Draco sacudió la cabeza y lo felicitó para la cena, Spiderman sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus ojos parecían aun más grandes. Hermione sonrió al ver el elfo tan alegre, se veía que apreciaba trabajar por Draco. Spiderman se inclinó en reverencia y deseó las buenas noches a los dos.

De repente con la partida del elfo y la sola presencia del rubio. Hermione se preguntó si no estaba cometiendo un error al quedarse con Draco.

-"¿Dime Granger, por más que aprecie tu forma de vestir, dime a que se debe este estilo tan cómodo?"- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la castaña para atraerla más hacia él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-"Hoy es viernes informal"- contestó.

-"¿Viernes informal?"- repitió Draco, curioso. –"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó antes de esparcir besitos por su cuello.

Hermione se esforzó para enfocarse sobre la pregunta del rubio y contestarle de la mejor manera que podía sin dejarse distraer por los besos del rubio. Cuando acabó por explicarle que era el día de la semana en el que uno se podía vestir de una manera cómoda en una empresa, Draco dejó de besar su cuello, la miró a los ojos y dijo, totalmente serio.

-"Nunca tuvimos viernes informales en el Prophet" – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa al oír su tono acusativo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para besar su frente. Draco se sorprendió de esta muestra de cariño.

-"No te pongas así, enojadito"- dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero, burlándose de él porque se parecía a un niño mimado que acababa de darse cuenta que se le habían robado el postre.

-"Muy gracioso Granger"- bufó Draco. Hermione se echó a reír, Draco trató de contener una sonrisa, todavía no podía creer que él era responsable de su risa que era tan contagiosa.

-"Es que a veces haces unas caras que me dan ganas de reír, no es para ser mala al contrario pienso que deberías de hacerlas más a menudo. Así te ves más accesible."- dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

-"¿Te parezco inaccesible?"- preguntó alzando una ceja, pegándola más a su cuerpo, como retándola. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- "Bien"- dijo Draco sonriendo-"Porque lo último que quiero ahora es que me veas como inaccesible. Quiero ser excesivamente accesible para ti"- alzó sugestivamente sus cejas.

-"No entiendo"- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-"Entonces creo que voy a tener que ser más explicito"- susurró el rubio. Ladeó la cabeza y empezó a besar con lentitud el brazo de la castaña mientras los dedos de ella se hundían en su cabello. Apenas sus labios habían quilatado la piel suave de la castaña que ella ya lo estaba besando. Hermione llevó sus manos bajo de la camisa de rubio mientras se estaban besando, empezó a quitarle la camisa cuando Draco posicionó sus manos al nivel de sus nalgas. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y pasó sus manos por el pecho del rubio antes de empezar a esparcir unos besitos por su pecho mientras acariciaba sus costados.

Draco detuvo el ascenso de las manos de la castaña para mirarla a los ojos. Hermione le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y en este momento no pudo esperar para llevarla a su recamara. Besó sus labios y la sujetó por las nalgas para cargarla. Hermione rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, se quitó la camisa sin mangas que llevaba ante la mirada intensa del rubio. Draco unió sus labios a los de Hermione en un dulce beso, mientras Hermione tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para profundizarlo. Agradablemente sorprendido por este lado pasional de la castaña, Draco se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su recamara con Hermione que estaba besando su cuello.

Llegaron a la recamara del rubio y Draco recostó Hermione sobre el centro de la cama. Entonces acarició la mejilla de la castaña antes de besarla. Hermione no supo en qué momento dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar por las ganas de estar cerca del rubio. En este momento dejó de ser la prometida de Ron Weasley. Solo para ser una mujer que dejaba rienda suelta a sus deseos de estar con aquel hombre que despertaba en ella un vendaval de sentimientos que la hacían arder de pasión para él. Deseaba a Draco Malfoy y lo quería en su vida, de qué modo aún no lo sabía pero sí lo quería en su vida. 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D


	17. Chapter 17

Draco acabó su jogging alrededor de las siete de la mañana como era su costumbre. Lo único fuera de la normalidad era la mujer que estaba dormida en su cama. Draco sacudió la cabeza, él que creía que Granger era una de esas personas que se levantaba con el sol, pues se había equivocado. Todavía sudoroso por su jogging dejó sobre la mesita de noche el té y el café que había tomado en el café de la esquina de la calle para llevar.

Sonrió al ver la castaña sumergida por un mar de sabanas deshechas y su melena enmarañada que contrastaba con el blanco de las almohadas. Parecía tan tranquila, se inclinó para arreglarle el pelo que le caía en la frente detrás de su oreja y depositó un beso sobre su hombro. Decidió tomarse un baño mientras estaba durmiendo.

Cuando salió del baño frescamente lavado, su pelo alborotado, una toalla atada a su cintura, Hermione no había cambiado de posición, seguía igual de dormida. Draco se rió al constatar que realmente la castaña no estaba tan matinal. Sorprendentemente no le parecía en nada fuera de lo normal verla allí en su cama, hasta le gustaba. Si solo pudiera tenerla todos los días durmiendo aquí con él. Esto lo llevó a pensar en el problema mayor que tenían y que le impedía estar con ella. Este problema se llamaba Ron Weasley, este idiota de pellirrojo. Se preguntaba cómo este imbécil le había hecho para que Granger aceptara casarse con él, de seguro la había hechizado, pensó. Pero como podía si no estaba capaz de transfigurar nada. Observó la castaña y se sentó sobre la cama a su lado para despertarla. Estaban las siete y veinte y dudaba que le encantara a la castaña saber que la había dejado dormir tanto sin despertarla.

-"Eres una dormilona Granger"- susurró en su oído antes de besar su oreja y mordisquear su lóbulo. Empezó a besar su cuello y su mejilla. Hermione empezó a despertarse.

-"Despiértate dormilona" – susurró otra vez Draco antes de besar su frente. Hermione se volteó y hundió su cara en la almohada gimiendo, molesta de este matutino despierto. –"Son las diez de la mañana y aun no estás despertada, anda sigue durmiendo, así faltarás el trabajo. "- habló Draco, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y miró a la derecha para ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche marcar las siete y veinte cinco. Draco sonrió y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño donde procedió a cepillarse los dientes con enojo, imaginando mil maneras de vengarse de la mala jugada del rubio.

Draco se echó a reír por los teatritos de la castaña. Hermione salió unos minutos después. Draco se levantó de la cama y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello.

-"Anda Granger no te vas a enojar porque tuve que despertarte. ¿Acaso no quieres ir a trabajar? Para mí no hay problema. Además es sábado, podemos tener otro viernes informal en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?"- preguntó sonriendo, refiriéndose a lo que llevaba la castaña, que solo consistía en un short corto y una camisa sin mangas, que había transfigurado desde a partir de ropas del rubio.

-"Hoy no somos viernes"- dijo Hermione volteándose para verlo, puso sus manos sobre su pecho, todavía empapado por la ducha que acaba de tomar.

-"Mi error, entonces. Pero no cambia nada, podré encontrar mis mejores ropas cómodas aparte de esta toalla. Que apuesto que te mueres por ver lo que tengo abajo. "- bromeó Draco.

Hermione rodó los ojos, se veía que todavía no había aprendido lo que era la modestia. Pero por lo menos le encantaba saber que podía bromear sobre su relación. Porque ella no sabía cuál era exactamente su relación suponía que ya estaban juntos. Pero no estaba segura. Solo que por el momento tenía un prometido y tenía que respetar eso hasta que hable con Ron. Ayer entre el rubio y ella no había pasado nada que no fueran besos y caricias. A Draco no le molestó, al contrario le había dicho que no esperaba nada más de ella, sabía que tenía que hablar primero con la comadreja.

-"Entonces te puedes ir a vestir, todavía no estoy segura de querer ver lo que tienes debajo de esta toalla"- dijo Hermione, fingiendo no estar interesada. Entonces Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"Esto solo lo crees tú"- dijo antes de besarla. Hermione rodeó su cuello y dándole otro beso Draco se separó de ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"Si te lo dijera tú y la cabezota que traes no podrían pasar por ninguna puerta."- se rió Hermione dándole un beso casto y Draco la fulminó con la mirada antes que ella se digiriera hasta el baño, para tomarse una ducha.

Draco observó como Hermione se movía en su recamara como si hubiera vivido aquí por años. Le gustaba ver como hacia parte de su mundo. Hasta podía imaginarla compartiendo su apartamento con ella, una cosa que jamás había hecho con ninguna mujer desde su divorcio con Astoria. Amaba mucho a su esposa y creía que con ella llegaría a tener un matrimonio como el de sus papas, pero no funcionó y no conocía la razón. Por lo que la pregunta de Granger había sido muy reveladora en este sentido.

Se vistió con unos pantalones de marca y una camisa negra. Cuando acabó de prepararse, tomó las bebidas calientes que había traído con él y bajó al salón.

Hermione acabó por bajar media hora después dejando Draco preguntarse si se había perdido en el baño. Pero cuando la vio bajar vio porque había tardado tanto, llevaba puesto un vestido azul pastel con una chaqueta ligera de color blanco y unos tacones. Sus rizos peinados elegantemente. Esa era un total contraste con lo que llevaba ayer. Hermione lo miró e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como para preguntarle porque la veía de esta manera. Draco sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia. Solo le tendió su té y Hermione se sentó a su lado en la mesa para desayunar.

Draco tomó el periódico que había dejado Spiderman y Hermione sacó las notas que había preparado para sus citas con los clientes.

-"¿Cuando vas a hablar con Weasley?"- preguntó Draco, mientras seguía leyendo su periódico. Hermione se sorprendió de la pregunta y lo miró con sorpresa, en este momento. Sabía que era de muy mala educación mirar así con la boca media abierta pero Draco la había sorprendido. Viendo que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Draco dejó su periódico a un lado y la miró a los ojos. Hermione recuperó la compostura y tomó un sorbo de su té, la bebida caliente, calmándola un poco.

-"No sé"- Cuando vio la expresión de Draco cambiar como si se prepara para una tormenta, agregó –"Hoy tengo unas citas y no sé cuánto tiempo nos vamos a tardar pero supongo que en la tarde, así vamos a poder hablar con tranquilidad."- Draco rodó los ojos.

-"No me mires así Malfoy, Ron es mi amigo, más que esto es mi prometido, tengo que hacer las cosas bien"

-"De todas formas sabes muy bien que hagas como lo hagas no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos."- dijo Draco retomando su periódico. Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que tenía razón.

Cuando vinieron las ocho Hermione se levantó de la mesa, agradeció Spiderman por el desayuno y Draco le recordó que él fue quien llevó el té. Por lo que merecía agradecimientos también. Hermione sólo rodó los ojos y lo llamó de infantil.

-"No te vas a despedir Granger, a veces me sorprenden tu malas maneras."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione le dijo adiós antes de acercarse y darle un beso. Draco la atrajo más hacia el por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Se separaron y Draco arregló uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja para luego acariciar su mejilla.

-"Y esta vez Granger, llámame"

-"Te llamo más tarde"- prometió la castaña antes de unir sus labios a los del rubio en un beso lleno de ternura. Draco succionó sus labios le dio otro pequeño beso y Hermione se desapareció, una sonrisa adornando su expresión.

Draco observó el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Hermione con una sonrisa. Se estaba encariñando con Hermione Granger, lo sabía. Y solo esperaba a que ella cumpliera con su promesa de llamarlo y sobre todo que hablara con el pellirrojo. Nunca le había gustado compartir y menos una mujer con la cual quería estar, prometido o no. Nunca antes se había metido con una mujer comprometida pero lo que le pasaba con Granger era diferente. Diferente, como, ni lo quería pensar, sabía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido entre ellos pero las cosas se habían dado así. Ahora no podían dar marcha atrás. 

_**Apartamento de Hermione Granger, Muggle Londres**_

Después de horas con hablar con los clientes, Hermione regresó a su apartamento, feliz de poder descansar y ponerse en su sofá y disfrutar de una taza de té. Sin embargo estos planes se vieron alterados viendo su salón completamente en la oscuridad salvo por las velas que iluminaban el lugar. En el medio vio una mesa puesta para dos y una rosa en un florero adornando la mesa. Dejó caer su bolsa y entró cautelosamente en su salón, temiendo su proprio apartamento.

-"Me fijé que necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, te quería hacer esta sorpresa. Espero que te guste."- susurró Ron detrás de ella, tendiéndole una rosa blanca. Hermione suspiró, esto era el karma, suponía. Después de haber pasado la noche en el apartamento Malfoy, Ron tenía que ser todo romántico, para hacerle sentir más miserable. Esto no podía continuar, respiró hondo y se volteó para encararlo.

-"Ron, tenemos que hablar"- habló Hermione con seriedad. Ron asintió, un poco confuso por la actitud de su prometida.

-"¿De qué quieres hablar 'Mione?"

-"De nuestra boda"- contestó Hermione sentándose en la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de su prometido que venía a tirarle la silla para que se sentara.

-"Ya sé, pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes"- contestó Ron sonriendo, sentándose también. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, ya estaba enterado por Draco y ella. ¿Pero como lo había hecho? Ron siguió sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de la castaña.-"Ayer, entendí muchas cosas".

Hermione cerró los ojos, ya todo estaba descubierto. Ron la iba a matar, le iba gritar, iba a hacer una de sus rabietas. Se preparó para los gritos, pero lo que siguió la dejó boquiabierta.

-"Harry me explicó, estas nerviosa por la de la boda ¿verdad?"- preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa. Hermione solo asintió sin saber que decir. –"No te preocupes, te amo Hermione y te prometo estar a tu lado, respetarte y cuidarte. Eres la única mujer a la que amo. He hablado con tu madre y le hablé de mi idea de hacer una fiesta para festejar nuestro compromiso. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo pequeña."- Hermione no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Por fin se había decidido a hablar con Ron y aceptar sus sentimientos por el rubio, y ahora esto. Una fiesta para festejar su compromiso. Ahora como le iba a hacer para explicarle esto a Draco. Draco, en qué momento se había convertido en Draco en lugar de Malfoy, no lo sabía pero sabía que no quería perder lo que tenían o lo que empezaban a tener.

-"Ron, no creo que una fiesta sea una buena idea"- empezó Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

-"Al contrario 'Mione pienso que es lo que necesitamos, así podremos festejar con todos nuestros amigos y quizás seas menos estresada después de la fiesta, anda 'Mione. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, además déjame hacer algo. No me pude involucrar lo suficiente en los preparativos de nuestra boda y quiero enmendar esto."- Hermione decidió tirar la toalla, ya no servía de nada tratar de razonar con él. Además iba a tener todo el tiempo después para hablar con él. 

_**Mansión de los Nott, Londres mágico**_

-"Que sorpresa verte por aquí Draco. He leído tus apuntes, Theo me los dio. Son muy buenos."- comentó Astoria, sentándose cerca del rubio al piano. Draco se puso a tocar una melodía y Astoria, reconociendo la melodía lo acompañó al piano.

-"¿Porque lo nuestro no funcionó As?"- interrogó el rubio llamándola por el apodo cariñoso que le dio desde que se conocieron. –"Acaso fue porque ya dejé de mirarte, porque dejamos de comunicar, en qué momento se acabó todo. Dime si en algún momento dejé de mostrarte cuanto significabas para mi"

Astoria no podía creer sus oídos, se quedó sin saber que decir por un momento antes de contestarle.

-"No Draco, no dejaste de mirarme. Simplemente te alejaste y ya no sabía cómo alcanzarte de nuevo."- explicó Astoria con una sonrisa, su mirada llena de melancolía. Draco dejó de tocar y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-"Lo siento mucho As"- le dijo antes de abrazarla. Astoria soltó una risilla.

-"Solo nos han tomado 2 años, nada más. Yo también lo siento Draco."- devolvió el abrazo del rubio y Draco besó su mejilla cariñosamente. En este momento llegó Theo con las bebidas flotando detrás de él por arte de magia.

-"Ustedes dos no se saben comportar, si sigue así voy a tener que invitar a Draco a vivir con nosotros así podremos vivir los tres juntos. ¿Qué te parece amor?"- Astoria le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo y los tres se echaron a reír. Un sonido resonó en el salón y Draco se disculpó para contestar la llamada.

-"Bueno"- dijo una voz femenina, Draco la reconoció en seguida.

-"Dime Jane. ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Hola Draco ¿Como estas? Dime podrías venir a casa, he quedado con Hermione para que me diga lo que piense del lugar de la recepción y de las personas que contratamos para el menú."- dijo jane entusiasta.

-"Claro Jane cuenta conmigo."- Draco colgó y Theo y Astoria lo miraban con curiosidad.

-"Quien es Jane Draco. Veo que ya vas a dejar de coquetear con mi esposa y ocuparte de tu Jane"- bromeó Theo. Draco rodó los ojos, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

-"Para tu información Theo, Jane es la madre de Granger imbécil"- dijo Draco con disgusto.

-"Entonces es tu suegra. He oído que te la pasas todo el tiempo con Granger ahora, será que este articulo solo es una excusa para coquetear con la princesa de Gryffindor"- bromeó Theo. Draco se sorprendió de este comentario, nunca le había puesto de esta manera pero pensándolo bien Jane podría llegar a ser su suegra. Solo fulminó a Theo con la mirada e hizo como si nada.

Sin embargo Astoria conocía Draco como ella misma y sabia que algo se traía entre manos. Por eso mandó su marido a buscar las botanas mientras conversaba con el rubio. Tomó asiento cerca del rubio sobre el sofá y lo miró a los ojos, como esperando a que hablara. Draco reconoció esta expresión y tomó otro sorbo de su vino.

-"Ni empieces As"- habló serio.

-"Si empiezo Draco que es lo que te traes. Granger está comprometida con Weasley. ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella?"- preguntó taladrando con la mirada. Cuando vio que Draco estaba tratando de evitar su mirada, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-"¡Draco!"- se exclamó la rubia, mirándolo con reproche y sorpresa.

-"¿Draco qué? No he hecho nada"

-"Están teniendo una relación. ¿Eso es verdad? Pero como puedes, ella fue la quien hizo que perdieras tu empleo."

-"Ella no fue, fuiste tú quien me despediste. ¿Recuerdas?"- la miró con reproche.

-"No empieces Draco. ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con una mujer comprometida y Hermione Granger para el colmo?"- interrogó Astoria molesta por la actitud tan informal del rubio.

-"¿Y quien te dijo que estábamos teniendo una relación Astoria? De verdad tu imaginación no tiene límites."- soltó, Draco molesto. Astoria lo miró con molestia.

-"Draco" – advirtió Astoria. Draco dejó su bebida sobre la mesilla y se levantó.

-"Con permiso, me están esperando Astoria. Despídete de Theo de mi parte"- Draco tomó su abrigo y se desapareció sin hacerle caso a la expresión de desaprobación de su ex esposa. 

_**Casa de los Granger, Muggle Londres**_

Jane miraba entre su hija y su marido y podía sentir que algo le pasaban. Tom no dejaba de mirar a su hija y Hermione hacía de cuentas que solo existía su madre en el salón. Jane era la única que conversaba, tratando de incluir a su hija que no había dicho mucho desde que llegó. La llegada del rubio alegró a Jane, porque por fin no iba a ser la única en sentirse incomoda entre padre e hija, que ni se hablaban.

Jane se equivocó, porque cuando llegó Draco el humor de su marido empeoró doblemente. Pero algo la intrigaba más que la actitud de su marido. Era la actitud de su hija acerca de Draco y viceversa. Cuando lo vio, su hija le sonrió y ella ya no era ninguna tonta. Además Draco estaba sentado muy cerca de su hija, pero él no parecía notarlo, al contrario. Su hija no parecía darse cuenta tampoco, siguió conversando como si nada.

Sí, algo pasaba y Jane Granger lo sabía, sobre todo cuando Tom pidió a hablar a solas con el rubio.

-"Le he pedido a mi hija que se alejara de ti Draco, pienso que pasar tanto tiempo juntos no está muy bien que digamos. Ella se va a casar, tiene prometido y me gustaría que quedara así. Por fin encontró alguien con quien parece que finalmente va a dar el paso. Así que te pido que te alejes de ella."- explicó Tom, serio. Draco escuchó con mucha atención y se apoyó sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-"Con todo el respeto que te debo Tom creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia. Hermione está bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones y tomar el camino que quiere. Contrariamente a lo que piensas ella está muy consciente de su situación con Ron y ella quiere hacer las cosas bien."- dijo Draco, no estaba mintiendo. Eso le había dicho esta mismísima mañana, pero podía significar un montón de cosas. Tom decidió creer lo que el quería, es decir que su hija quería casarse con el pellirrojo.

-"Muy bien entonces, mi hija no sabe lo que es el matrimonio Draco y no quiero que lo tome a la ligera, quiero que elija un hombre de bien y que se dé cuenta que el matrimonio no es tan malo como parece creerlo."- explicó Tom, sincero, pasando una mano por su pelo.

-"Quien sabe puede que Hermione conozca más del matrimonio de lo que pensemos"- dijo Draco. Tom alzó una ceja, sospechoso. Iba a preguntar algo pero en este momento llegó Hermione.

-"¿Me puedes decir lo que quieres decir con esto?"- preguntó Tom a Draco mientras miraba a su hija sospechosamente. Hermione que no entendía nada miró a Draco perpleja.

-"¿Que esta asando aquí? "- preguntó Hermione.

-"Draco me acaba de decir que tal vez conozcas más del matrimonio de lo que das a entender, que quiere decir con esto Hermione"- Hermione miró a Draco con reproche.

-"Quise decir que Hermione merece que le des un poco más de crédito Tom, ella sabe lo que está haciendo y estoy seguro que tomara la buena decisión al final."- habló Draco. Tom pareció satisfecho de la respuesta del rubio y no vio las miradas asesinas que le daba Hermione a Draco. Tom salió de la cocina dándole una mirada de advertencia a su hija antes de irse. Hermione bufó cuando Tom salió de la cocina.

-"En serio Malfoy no puedes callarte la boca de vez en cuando"

-"¿Hablaste con la comadreja?"- preguntó, omitiendo su pregunta.

-"Quiere hacer una fiesta para festejar nuestra boda"

-"Una fiesta, es una broma"- dijo Draco sin realmente creerlo.

-"No estoy bromeando"

-"¿Y qué le dijiste?"- Draco se acercó a ella, taladrando con la mirada. Lejos de dejarse impresionar, Hermione lo encaró.

-"¿Qué piensas Malfoy? Le dije que no pensaba que hacer una fiesta fuera una buena idea pero claro no me dejó explicar. Así que prepárate a recibir una carta de invitación, o no."- dijo Hermione, tranquilamente.

-"Esto no me gusta, no me da buena espina todo este rollo de una fiesta"

-"A mí tampoco"- Draco alzó una ceja. Hermione no lo miraba estaba con la mirada perdida por las ventanas de la cocina que daban sobre el jardín. Draco la abrazó por detrás y Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus brazos para que la abrazara muy fuerte.

-"¿Será malo lo que estamos haciendo Malfoy?"- preguntó Hermione mirando como las luces del jardín iluminaban la casa del árbol que su padre había construido para ella de niña.

-"No Granger no lo es. Construir relaciones sobre mentiras, si lo es"- Draco podía entender los motivos de la castaña. Pero como ella podía esperar llegar a casarse con alguien si esta persona no tenía la menor idea de quién era ella en realidad si se la pasaba escondiendo de las personas que más la querían.

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D 


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola queridos lectores! Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo y muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews. 

_Recuerdo_

_-«¿Crees que unas pueden quedar juntos para toda la vida?"- preguntó la castaña. El moreno la miró a los ojos, perplejo. Acarició el pelo de la mujer que tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y sonrió._

_-"Para toda la vida, no sé. Pero si creo que a todos nos corresponde una persona especial Herm"_

_-"¿Como tú me correspondes?"- preguntó mirándolo con esos ojos avellanos llenos de ternura. _

_-"Como yo te correspondo. Te he encontrado y no te voy a dejar ir. Es lo que somos Herm, es lo que hay. Tú y yo, cásate conmigo Herm. No hay nada que nos lo impide. Me amas, te amo. ¿A qué temes?"- preguntó, sus ojos verdes buscando una respuesta. La castaña se acurrucó contra él, refugiándose en el calor de su cuerpo. _

_-"Y si cometemos un error Alec. ¿Nos podemos esperar un año o dos no sé? Cuando me case, quiero que estén mis padres con nosotros, que conozcan el hombre al que amo."- susurró contra la piel de su pecho. Lo oyó suspirar y sintió sus dedos acariciar su pelo. _

_-"Te entiendo Herm. Pero te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible. Mis papas y mi hermana ya te consideran como miembro de la familia. Tus padres van hacer el primer paso, no te preocupes. Pero no nos vamos a esperar a que se decidan linda. Te lo pido otra vez, cásate conmigo. No te arrepentirás nunca, además velo de esta manera, solo será para confirmar que eres mía y de nadie más. Que soy y seré el único hombre de tu vida, el único en poder amarte tanto como yo. ¿Anda Herm que tienes que perder?"- Hermione miró a Alec, su pelo revuelto como de costumbre, sus facciones tan delineadas, estos labios que amaba besar con locura, estos ojos en los que se podía perder. Reflejaban en este momento tanta seguridad, tanta lealtad. Tomó su decisión, su respuesta se encontraba en estos ojos verdes._

_-"Casémonos Alec. Quiero ser tu esposa, te quiero así conmigo para siempre. Te amo tanto payaso"- contestó riendo, en el momento en el que lo vio sonreír, supo que había decidido lo correcto. Amaba a este hombre con locura, Merlín la ayude porque no podía imaginarse sin él. _

_-"¡Hasta que te decidiste!"- se exclamó Alec, burlonamente. –"Ahora vamos a celebrar futura señora Edison"- Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa, cuando Alec la volteó para que él pueda estar encima. Besó cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios y con sus manos volvió a descubrir el cuerpo que conocía como la palma de su mano. Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias del hombre que amaba, su futuro esposo. _

_-"Eres mi mujer Herm, mi mujer. Te amo, Hermione Edison"- susurró Alec, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en un dulce vaivén._

Hermione Edison, el nombre no paraba de resonar. La voz de Alec, susurrándole una y otra vez que la amaba, Hermione Edison. La voz no paraba.

Hermione se despertó de un salto, su frente empapada de sudor. Trató de calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Lo había soñado una vez más. Pensaba en él, todos los días pero hacia mucho que no había tenido un sueño así tan vivido. Todavía podía sentir sus caricias como si estuviera con ella en su habitación.

Ojeó su habitación cautelosamente como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir de algún rincón. Suspiró cansada, menos mal que Ron había decidido quedarse en su apartamento porque no habría podido explicarle porque se había despertado así tan bruscamente.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró. Merlín, todo estaba tan complicado en este momento, su noviazgo con Ron estaba al borde del naufragio y se estaba viendo con un hombre, enemigo de su novio. Para el colmo recuerdos de Alec la venían a atormentar. Había amado este hombre y lo seguía amando como nunca pudo amar en su vida.

Suspiró y se dejo caer su cabeza obre la almohada. Ahora no era cuestión de volverse a dormir, sentía que si cerrara los ojos, lo vería a él. El sueño había sido tan real que hasta ahora sentía escalofríos. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a preparar una taza de té. Se instaló en su sofá, la tele estaba apagada y no iba a encenderla. La fiesta para la boda estaba el día siguiente y hasta ahora temía lo que podía llegar a pasar a esta dichosa fiesta. Solo había podido ver a Draco dos veces, cuando estaban de salida con su madre para los preparativos.

Pero no había podido hablar con él a solas, siempre estaba su madre con ellos. Pero por lo menos hablaban por teléfono. Día a día, aprendían más sobre el uno y el otro.

Viendo la pantalla plasma que no difundía ninguna imagen, suspiró. Acabó por tomar su celular y compuso el número que ahora conocía de memoria. Eran las once de la tarde y esperaba que no estuviera de salida o que estuviera durmiendo. Esperó, dos tonalidades, y una voz contestó.

-"Bueno"- contestó.

-"Granger que haces llamándome a esta hora. ¿Que no estás durmiendo?"- dijo bromeando.

-"Pues, ya ves que no. Yo… Olvídalo Malfoy, nos veremos en la fiesta, que duermes bien"- con esto colgó.

-"Granger…"- Draco ni tuvo el tiempo de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, que ya había colgado.

Hermione observó su celular, como le iba a poder decir a Malfoy lo que le pasaba si ella no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Estas ganas de hablarle en el medio de la noche, no le parecían nada común. Ella no era de esas que llamaban a su amante solo para poder oír su voz. Esto no era para ella, esos amores ya no eran para ella. Había crecido y había aprendido a las malas que el amor no era como lo pintaban en las telenovelas.

Alguien sonó a su puerta y se levantó para abrir la puerta apretando el nudo de su bata al mismo tiempo. Chequeó que tenía su varita con ella, estaba muy tarde y no sabía quién podía visitar a estas horas, si Ron se quedaba en su departamento. Abrió la puerta y primero vio los zapatos y las longas piernas en jeans de marca italiana, después la camisa negra de diseñador italiano que escondía un pecho que sabia muscular. Sus brazos tan fuertes cuando la abrazaban y este rostro que quería ver en la mañana. Estos ojos gris azules que había aprendido a leer durante lo poco tiempo que se conocían. Draco Malfoy estaba a su puerta en el medio de la noche.

-"¿Esta Weasley contigo?"- preguntó sin preámbulo. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, solo su rostro se veía ya que estaba parte escondida por la puerta media abierta.

-"Me dejas pasar"- no estaba realmente una pregunta pero más como una sugestión, que no era de sobra visto que esto se llamaba educación, invitar alguien a pasar cuando le venía a visitar.

-"Claro"- farfulló Hermione antes de abrir la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Cerró la puerta una vez que entró y lo siguió en el salón. –"¿A qué vienes?"

-"Me llamaste y aquí estoy. Voy a tomar una taza de té por favor Granger"- dijo antes de sentarse sobre el sofá. Hermione lo miró como si se le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y le trajo una taza de té. No quería empezar a tratar de entenderlo, eran las once y media, era tarde. Dejó la taza en las manos de Draco y se fue a sentar sobre otro sillón, mirándolo, expectante como esperando una explicación.

-"Después de tu llamada pensé que podías usar un poco de compañía y yo bueno también podía usar un poco de compañía y aquí estoy."

-"Pues, no te lo voy a negar, somos adultos, de que serviría que te mintiera"- bromeó.

-"¡Cielos! Hermione Granger acaba de reconocer que estaba alegre de verme, bueno no directamente. ¿Pero esto concluyo, no?"- se inclinó hacia adelante, alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-"Bueno Malfoy, aquí tienes. Sí, estoy muy contenta de verte. ¿Contento?"- sonrió.

-"Muy contento. Sabes Granger, que me hayas llamado, quiere decir muchas cosas."

-"Si muchas cosas pero no sé exactamente lo que quieres que te diga, preguntándome todo esto."-sonrió.

-"Yo creo que sabes"- dijo taladrándola con la mirada.

-"Puede ser" contestó sonriendo.

-"Bueno creo que es tiempo de irse a dormir, mañana es la fiesta y creo que todos necesitamos descansar. ¿Tienes ropa de dormir para mí?"- preguntó Draco sorprendiendo a Hermione. Ella no tenía la menor idea que él se iba a quedar a dormir, además lo decía como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Draco ya estaba yendo en dirección de su recamara.

-"Y cuando vas a hablar con Weasley"- preguntó Draco, estaban acostados listos para dormir. Draco había podido transformar una camisa con una de las camisas de Hermione. Draco tomó apoyo sobre su codo para poder verla.

-"Después de la fiesta."

-"Y porque no hacerlo mañana, tendrás todo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. "

-"Eres insensible o qué Malfoy. Estas cosas no se dicen el día de una fiesta de boda. ¿Por favor, quieres que me odie?"-preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par, tomando apoyo sobre su codo, imitando su postura.

-"Eres ilusa si crees que lo va a tomar con una sonrisa Granger. Dile las cosas de frente y entonces acabas con esta farsa."

-"No es una farsa Malfoy, amo a Ron. Le tengo mucho cariño"- se defendió.

-"¿Sí, y Antonio, Matt y Jude, les tenias mucho cariño también?"- preguntó con sorna.

-"No me digas que viniste hasta acá para discutir conmigo Malfoy. Si eso planeabas, te puedes ir en este momento la puerta está abierta."- dijo con un tono seco, dándose la vuelta para acostarse de su lado, dándole la espalda al rubio. Draco suspiró.

-"Eres imposible Granger"- se quejó antes de voltearse también y darle la espalda a Hermione. 

_**Recuerdo**_

_-"Yo Alec Edison te tomo a ti Hermione Granger como mi esposa, para amarte y hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte nos separe"- Alec tomó la mano de Hermione y le puso el anillo de bodas en su dedo corazón de su mano izquierda._

_-"Yo Hermione Granger, te tomo a ti Alec Edison como mi esposo, para amarte y hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte no separe"- la castaña, puso el anillo de bodas a su ahora esposo y sonrió._

_-"Que lo que haya unido Dios no lo separe el hombre, les declaro marido y mujer"- los pocos invitados en la boda se pusieron a aplaudir los recién casados que se estaban besando. No necesitaban muchas personas, los padres y la hermana del moreno y unos amigos._

_Alec volvió a besar su esposa y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida, saludando a los pocos invitados, que eran 7 en la pequeña iglesia de East Horsley._

_**Recuerdo**_

_-"Te amo"- suspiró la castaña acariciando el pecho del moreno que estaba acariciando su espalda.-"Te amo tanto"_

_-"Pues eso pienso, nos acabamos de casar, no te lo olvides. Es obvio que me amas."- la castaña le dio un leve codazo y el moreno se rió abrazándola mas fuerte contra él –"Ya, estoy bromeando, te amo Hermione Edison"_

_-"Hermione Edison, suena raro. Es que siempre fui Hermione Granger."- susurró contra su pecho._

_-"Suena de maravilla, además tienes toda la vida para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo apellido. Tenemos la vida entera Herm, hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida, linda."- dijo el moreno, moviéndose para quedar acostado a su lado, apoyándose sobre su codo. La castaña pasó una mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Había una desesperación en sus besos y pronto consumían por segunda vez esta noche su unión ante la santa iglesia como marido y mujer._

_**Recuerdo**_

_-"Mis papas nos están esperando en una semana a comer. Todavía no les he dicho de que se trataba pero saben que es algo importante"_

_-"No te preocupes todo va a salir bien"- dijo el moreno, tomando su mano entre las suyas._

_-"Es que no estoy tan segura todas las veces que nos vimos, fue un desastre. Si los vieras, son tan distantes conmigo. Mi madre ya no me pregunta sobre mi vida y yo tampoco. Es muy triste"- concluyó Hermione._

_-"Pero esta vez voy a estar contigo y ya verás que va ser mucho mejor. Además hemos decidido enfrentar este tipo de cosas juntos, quiero estar contigo cuando vayas a ver tus padres. Creo que pueda mejorar las cosas si oyen la versión de la historia de mi boca, no sé."_

_-"O empeorarla Al"- sonrió la castaña._

_-"Está también, pero ni lo pienses, que nos puede arruinar el plan"- se echó a reír._

_**Recuerdo**_

_-"Pero necesitas que venga el médico Alec"- lloró la castaña, tomando la mano de su marido que estaba acostado sobre una cama de hospital. Acaba de estar internado para un accidente en el tráfico, un carro chocó con su moto. Parecía que el conductor del carro estaba borracho._

_-"No los llames, ya vinieron hace unos segundos Herm. No llores linda, ya verás todo va a salir bien"- contestó con dificultad, su aliento más y más corto. Hermione asintió, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, el moreno tenía unos rasguños sobre su frente y su mejilla izquierda. –"Mejor cuéntame lo que me vas a regalar para nuestro aniversario"- preguntó tratando de sonreír._

_-"No seas tonto, es una sorpresa"- Hermione soltó una risilla a través de sus lagrimas, seguía agarrando Alec de la mano. De repente un sonido resonó en toda la habitación, la maquina que vigilaba la constancia de los latidos del corazón, unos símbolos aparecieron sobre la pantalla que Hermione no podía entender. Pero a diferencia de ella, el moreno se veía muy tranquilo._

_-"Bueno linda, creo que es mi tren"- bromeó el moreno, susurrando. A la castaña se le hiló la sangre cuando escuchó estas palabras. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él. _

_-"No"- susurró, agarró su mano más fuerte y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo, como si fuera de cualquier manera a mantenerlo con ella. _

_-"Primer cajón, de mi escritorio, allí encontrarás tu regalo"- habló con dificultad._

_-"No quiero regalo, te quiero a ti. Quédate Alec, por favor. ¡Al mírame! No te vayas…"- suplicó la castaña. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión tranquila._

_-"Te amo Herm"- susurró._

_-"Y yo a ti… ¿Alec?" – el sonido sordo de la maquina resonaba sin parar. Una enfermera se precipitó en la habitación solo para confirmar lo que la castaña sabia. Alec estaba muerto, ya no iba a ver sus ojos verdes llenos de risa, su sonrisa traviesa. Hermione se quedó con el moreno a solas en la habitación, hasta que viniera el médico y que hiciera todos los trámites necesarios en estos casos. Se quedó observándolo, acariciando su pelo, susurrando su nombre._

Se despertó en medio de la noche, pero esta vez era diferente. Unos brazos la abrazaban y alguien le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído. No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que reconoció esta voz, era la de Draco.

-"Todo está bien, Hermione. Aquí estoy"- pudo oír, todo era confuso. Pero lo que había creído que era sudor fría era en realidad, lagrimas, estaba llorando.

Draco se despertó al oír Hermione gimiendo, se acercó y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se retorcía como si sufriera, se la pasaba repitiendo Alec. En seguida pudo darse cuenta que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y la abrazó. Tenía que despertarla, verla así llorando era algo que nunca pensó presenciar. Se esforzaba tanto para no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Pero parecía que el pasado empezaba a alcanzarla, aunque no quisiera.

Los recuerdos del sueño seguían muy presentes y sin poder controlarlo se echó a llorar más y se aferró a Draco. El rubio empezó a preocuparse cuando notó que desde su despierto había empezado a llorar descontroladamente. Le preguntaba en un susurro lo que le pasaba y alternadamente le suspiraba que todo estaba bien, que aquí estaba. Pasaron el resto de la noche abrazándose, la castaña llorando sin consuelo en sus brazos. En algún momento ella había hundido su cara en el cuello del rubio y se durmió. Al contrario del rubio que pasó una buena parte de la noche después de que cayera dormida, pensando, acariciando su pelo. Este episodio de la pesadilla lo preocupó mucho. Todavía no sabía exactamente lo que había soñado, lo seguro es que su marido había estado en el sueño, pero que había pasado, no sabía. 

_**Mañana siguiente, en la agencia E&G**_

Hermione llegó a la agencia a la 8 de la mañana, con un café para llevar. No le gustaba el café pero quería intentar. Si Draco y tantas personas bebía de este horrible líquido, de seguro no podía ser tan malo. De paso a su oficina su secretaria le preguntó si tenía alguna noticia del rubio «bombón", según sus términos. Hermione la miró con los ceños fruncidos, primero había tenido una pésima noche, segundo había huido de su propio departamento para no despertar con el rubio y sus preguntas y tercero su secretaria pedía de sus noticias. Esta mañana no podía ser más alegre. Entonces le contestó que no, no se había comunicado con él pero que le daría el recado. Era su secretaria no la quería de mal humor porque sino su día de trabajo iba a ser peor. 

_**Apartamento de Hermione Granger, muggle Londres**_

Draco se había despertado a las 8 y media solo para darse cuenta que Hermione ya se había ido. Sacudió la cabeza, esta mujer era imposible, quien lo habría dicho que Hermione Granger era un verdadero rompe cabezas. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejarlo una nota nada. Pero afortunadamente, sabia a donde encontrarla, no era muy difícil, pero la vería en la fiesta.

Sin embargo por el momento se encontraba en un apartamento que no era el suyo, que no conocía. No sabía a donde guardaba sus toallas. Se dirigió en el baño y vio productos como crema de afeitar, eran las cosas de Weasley. Por un momento fue tentado de botarlas a la basura pero finalmente se tomó una ducha utilizando la crema de ducha de Hermione. Ni muerto iba a utilizar las cosas del Weasley. Por lo que olía a canela y naranja por el momento. Pero de todas formas se iba a volver a duchar en su casa.

Una vez preparado, estaba a punto de desaparecer a su casa cuando de paso en el salón, un libro en la colección de libros sobre las estanterías de la castaña atrajo su atención. Tenía uno idéntico en su casa. "Las flores del Mal" de un poeta Baudelaire. Sacó el libro de la estantería y otro se cayó. Lo recogió y vio un sobre en el libro. Curioso, abrió el sobre y descubrió una fotografía. En la fotografía reconoció el hijo de Annie y Hermione. Estaban sentados en la hierba, ella entre sus piernas y él la abrazaba por detrás. El moreno tenia la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, los dos sonriendo. La notaba tan diferente a la Hermione de ahora, esto había dicho Jane de su hija. La Hermione de la foto tenía esta chispa en los ojos que tenía en Hogwarts, la de ahora tenía esta pizca de tristeza en su mirada. Uno se dejaría fácilmente engañar por este detalle pero los que la conocían verdaderamente lo habían notado. Y él sin realmente ser su amigo, lo había notado al igual que su madre. Soltó un suspiro porque ahora sabía que debería de competir como lo intentaron los demás sin jamás lograrlo. Él, Draco Malfoy estaba en competición contra un fantasma. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy muggle Londres**_

Draco Malfoy apareció en su apartamento y la primera persona que vio fue su ex esposa sentada en el sofá. Asintió la cabeza como para saludarla y se fue en su habitación para arreglar unas cosas. Cinco minutos después Astoria no se había levantado, lo seguía esperando. Draco entonces se sentó sobre el sillón opuesto y esperó a que hablara.

-"Hola Draco, bueno escúchame bien porque lo voy a decir una vez. Lo siento por lo que ocurrió en casa, no tenía derecho de meterme en tu vida privada"- Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Esta bien, no pasa nada As"- se levantó del sillón y vino a sentarse a su lado.

-"¿Entonces dime como va lo de tu articulo?"- preguntó sonriendo.

-"Estoy trabajando, pero estoy avanzando As"

-"¿Sigues trabajando con Granger?"- preguntó.

-"Sí Astoria, sigo trabajando con Granger"- contestó defensivo. Astoria iba a hacer otro comentario pero cambió de expresión. Curiosa, se inclinó hacia el rubio, oliéndolo. Draco la miró como si estuviera loca.

-"Hueles muy rico Draco"- comentó Astoria –"Hasta diría que hueles demasiado rico, es un olor muy suave, como muy femenino"- agregó con una ceja alzada. –"¿Dónde estabas? Llegué a las 7 y tu elfo me dijo que no estabas, que no te había visto. ¿Adónde dormiste Draco?"

Draco ni siquiera le contestó, muy molesto por todas las cuestiones de su ex mujer.

-"Merlín, dime que no te acostaste con ella Draco. Merlín, dormiste con ella. ¿Verdad?"

-"¡Por Merlín Astoria ya deja de preguntar! De verdad aprecio mucho que estés preocupada por mí, pero es mi vida privada As. "- dijo Draco, muy serio.

-"Esta bien Draco pero está comprometida, hasta van a tener fiesta para festejar la boda"- dijo Astoria, tratando de hacerlo entender razón.

-"Ya lo sé. Estaré en la fiesta"- dijo Draco, decidido.

-"Merlín"- susurró Astoria, no sabía lo que tenia Draco en la cabeza pero sabía que algo iba a pasar en esta fiesta, no sabía si era para bueno o para bueno. 

_**El Redstorm, sala de recepción en Londres mágico.**_

Estaban las 9 y ya todos los invitados estaban presentes. Tom, Jane, Arthur y Molly estaban conversando sentados en una mesa. Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna estaban sentados al bar con Charlie hablando de lo que todos se preguntaban. Donde Merlín se había metido Hermione, era su fiesta y no estaba. Todos los invitados habían llegado pero faltaba una persona, la invitada de honor. Jane escondía como podía su preocupación, temiendo que su hija cancelara la boda al último momento, no asistiendo a su propia fiesta.

Hermione llegó una hora después, disculpándose por su retraso. El único que lo tomó muy mal era Ron, que esperaba más cooperación de parte de su futura esposa. Ginny y Luna la felicitaron por el vestido que llevaba, era de color rojo y tenia escote en la espalda y ajustado a la cintura. Se veía muy elegante con sus tacones. Hermione saludó a Molly y Arthur y después a sus padres. Tom le reprochó su retraso y Hermione ni siquiera le hizo caso. Jane solo rodó los ojos, hija y padre, no se habían contentado aun.

Se dirigió hacia el bar tomando una copa de vino ya que Ron ni quería hablarle por el momento. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la persona que estaba buscando. Automáticamente, lo vio apoyado sobre una pared, aparte de los invitados que se estaban divirtiendo. Sorbía su copa de firewiskey con un aire desinteresado. Hermione tomó su copa de vino y vino a apoyarse sobre la pared a su lado.

-"Bonita fiesta"- dijo el rubio señalando con el dedo los invitados divirtiéndose.

-"Felicítales a mi madre, Molly y Ron. No conozco ni la mitad de todas las personas presentes"- contestó con sorna.

-"Sí, pero esa es tu fiesta. ¿No? Eres la que se va a casar y tener pellirrojos corriendo por el parque"- contestó seriamente, mirando a los invitados.

-"¿Eso supuestamente tiene que darme gracia?"- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"No" –contestó ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

-"Entonces, que"- no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, dos brazos la estaban abrazando por detrás. Hermione miró a Draco, esto no podía ser peor. Draco miró la persona que la estaba abrazando con una expresión indiferente.

-"Lo siento"- susurró Ron, besando su cuello. Hermione vio como Draco apretó su agarre sobre su copa. Hermione trató de zafarse lo más que podía del agarre del pellirrojo para no incomodar a Draco, pero no sirvió de nada, la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-"Ves Granger, eso era lo que te estaba diciendo" – dijo el rubio antes de irse, dejándola con Ron. Por un momento estuvo a punto de retenerlo pero se fijó que no era la mejor cosa que hacer, ya que Ron estaba. Ella se dio la vuelta y en este momento Ron le dio un beso. Se separó lo más rápido que pudo, Ron no sospechaba de nada, le estaba sonriendo.

-"Ahorita vuelvo"- le dijo, separándose de él y fue en dirección de donde se había ido el rubio. Lo encontró fuera de la sala de recepción, lejos del ruido de la fiesta y de sus invitados.

-"Esto no está funcionando"- dijo el rubio, sin voltearse para mirarla.

-"¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy?"- preguntó acercándose a él.

-"De ti, de mí. No puedo pelear por alguien que no quiere estar conmigo. Y yo no soy tan noble como para felicitarte que te quedes con él"- Hermione se puso en frente de él para que la mirara.

-"¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy? Quiero estar contigo"- Draco soltó una risilla y sacó algo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a la castaña.

-"Creo que a estas alturas, no sabes lo que quieres y eso no es cosa de ayer sino de mucho tiempo."- Hermione observó la foto que le había tendido Draco. Con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó la vista de las dos personas que estaban sonriendo en la foto para mirar a Draco.

-"No puedo creer que hayas esculcado mis cosas Malfoy. ¿Acaso no te suena la palabra privacidad?"

-"Como la he encontrado, es cosa de menos pero no he esculcado tus cosas. He encontrado esta foto por pura casualidad"- Hermione bufó.

-"Si como todo lo de que te enteras, lo haces por casualidad"- dijo Hermione con sorna.

-"Digas lo que digas, no cambia nada. Sigues siendo igual de perdida. Ayer te despertaste en el medio de la noche llorando sin consuelo y no das ni la menor explicación. Y yo solo tengo que observar sin decir nada. Necesitas ayuda Granger."- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-"De periodista llegas a ser psicólogo"- se burló Hermione – "No necesito ninguna ayuda Malfoy"- dijo con disgusto, lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Si la necesitas Granger y ni te das cuenta. La verdad es que sigues enamorada de tu difunto marido, alguien que decide poner fin a sus días Granger, necesita ayuda. Y es tu caso, sigues atrapada en este pasado, no hiciste tu duelo Granger. Y creo que en cuanto no hayas figurado esto, te va a costar mantener una relación, sea la que sea. Yo te ofrezco mi ayuda Granger pero ya no puedes mentirle a la gente que te rodea. Ellos no se lo merecen."- Hermione no podía decir nada, no podía encontrar ningún comentario sarcástico para decirle. Porque lo que le acaba de decir el rubio era la pura verdad. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, Merlín como pudo llegar a este punto, de no saber lo que quería.

-"Vete"- susurró Hermione, apretando su agarre sobre la foto, mirando al moreno que estaba sonriendo.

-"Granger, no creo que…"- empezó a decir el rubio.

-"Malfoy, vete por favor"- Draco suspiró y se acercó a ella. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y acarició su mejilla, secando unas lagrimas. Besó su frente y se separó de ella. Antes de desaparecerse pudo ver como la castaña tuvo que apoyarse sobre la pared para derrumbarse en lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y segundos después estaba en su apartamento. Dudó en volver a la fiesta pero tenía que darle su espacio, ahora todo dependía de ella. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me traen una sonrisa. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo y los deseo una buena lectura :D 

Jane empezó a preocuparse cuando no vio su hija aparecer, la vio marcharse en dirección de la salida pero hacía un buen rato que se había ido y no había regresado.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre aquella pared contra la cual se tuvo que apoyar para no derrumbarse, porque era exactamente lo que sentía en este momento. Es como si las palabras de Malfoy habían desatado todos los sentimientos que había tratado de no sentir por todos estos años. Ahora todo volvía pero con creces, todavía tenia en las manos la fotografía que le había dado Malfoy. Verla era como sufrir de nuevo la perdida de Alec. Y Merlín, no quería para nada recordar esta época, el entierro, las noches pasadas en velo, llorando, viendo fotos de una época más feliz. Una época donde eran Hermione y Alec, la pareja feliz y enamorada.

Tomó un sorbo de su tercera copa de vino mientras seguía viendo la foto. Recordaba el día que tomaron esta foto, estaban en el parque que estaba cerca del café donde tenían costumbre de ir con unos amigos a beber unas copas. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y ladeó la cabeza para ver lo que había causado el ruido. Una persona se estaba acercando a ella y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

-"¿Hermione pero por Dios que estás haciendo aquí sentada?" – preguntó Jane viendo a su hija con sorpresa. Hermione soltó un suspiró y miró la foto, haciéndole caso omiso a su madre. No quería hablar, ni ver a nadie, acaso no la podían dejar sola. Porque decidió venir a esta fiesta en primer lugar, se preguntó a sí misma. Tomó otro sorbo de su copa y esta vez quitó la vista de la foto para mirar hacia adelante, sin realmente ver.

Jane hesitó antes de acercase más a su hija, pero se acercó.

-"¿Hermione, que pasa, estás llorando? ¡Hija, que te pasa, contéstame!"- se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos para secar sus lagrimas. Hermione giró la cabeza, para evitar cualquier contacto con su madre.

-"Mamá porque no regresas a la fiesta, estoy bien de verdad. En serio vete a disfrutar de la fiesta"- le dijo, tratando de sonreír pero salió más como una mueca. Sin embargo Jane no se dejó engañar, sabía que le pasaba algo. Entonces sin preocuparse del estado de su vestido, se sentó al lado de su hija. –"Papa siempre dice que eres una cabezota"- dijo la castaña mirando a su madre, que a pesar de sus palabras decidió quedarse.

-"Que te pasa Hermione, mira nada más como estas"- preguntó Jane, preocupada, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, para que se confiara en ella.

El tiempo que habían estado separadas las distanció de alguna manera, ya no venía a ella con sus problemas, ya no le hacía confidencias como lo hacía, siendo adolescente. Y Jane quería recuperar esta complicidad. Hermione le tendió su copa de vino a su madre, preguntándole si quería un poco. Jane tomó la copa y tomó un sorbo y se la regresó a su hija. En este momento Jane vio el papel que tenía su hija en la mano.

-"¿Puedo?"- preguntó, señalando la fotografía. Hermione miró la fotografía y se la dio a su mama. Le pidió a Merlín que su mama no le preguntara quien era en la foto, porque no le iba a mentir. Hoy, no le iba a mentir, no tenía la mente ni las ganas de mentirle acerca de Alec. No cuando todavía le dolía su recuerdo y su amor para él seguía muy presente.

Jane miró la foto y vio a su hija con un chico. Reconoció su hija y esta expresión, porque así la recordaba hasta que se fue a estudiar a East Horsley. Cada vez que la veía, sus conversaciones eran tan tensas que verla sonreír se había vuelto un vago recuerdo. Como le encantaba ver a su hija así, tan sonriente, todo el contrario de la persona que estaba sentada a su lado ahora.

-"No veo Draco por ninguna parte. Donde…"

-"Se ha ido, le pedí que se fuera"- contestó Hermione interrumpiéndola.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Algunas verdades son difíciles de aceptar. Dio en el clavo y le pedí que se fuera"- sacó su varita e hizo aparecer otra copa de vino para ella y otra para su mama. Le tendió la copa y Jane la aceptó, ya no le extrañaba todo lo que su hija podía hacer con el palito que producía magia. Jane asintió, pero no entendía que pudo decir el rubio que pudiera afectar tanto su hija y le pidiera que se fuera.

-"¿Quién es este muchacho? Nunca lo he visto"- Hermione cerró los ojos, la pregunta que temía había sido preguntada.

-"Lo conocí en East Horsley"- contestó. Jane observó la foto con mucha curiosidad.

-"Parecen muy buenos amigos. Tal vez pueda conocerlo, será la primera vez que conocemos uno de tus amigos de allá."- propuso Jane con una sonrisa. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para ver a su madre.

-"¿Recuerdas el día que los llamé para decirles que tenía una cosa importante que hablar con ustedes?"

-"Sí pero después de esto, no te vimos por un buen rato. Tu padre pensó que te habías olvidado y que no era nada de seguro"

Hermione bufó, su padre siempre se la pasaba dudando de ella cuando se trataba de cosas importantes. Le recordaba el día en que los dijo que los había mandado a Australia con falsos recuerdos, esto había sido una de las cosas importantes que había hablado con ellos. Por lo que desde este día, cada cosa importante que hablar, él las temía.

-"Quería presentarles a Alec, él que ves en la foto. Para nosotros era muy importante."

-"Bueno creo que más vale tarde que nunca, todavía me puedes decir de lo que se trata. Me gustaría mucho ver este muchacho, me parece ser un buen chico. Quien sabe lo podrías invitar a la boda" – Hermione se echó a reír, era una risa sin ninguna emoción. Nada imaginar a Alec, su marido a la boda de su esposa, parecía irónico.

-"No será posible mamá. Hace muchos años que mi marido se murió"- dijo con normalidad, bebiendo un poco de su vino. Miró a su madre y Jane que estaba a punto de llevar su copa a su boca, se detuvo en seco, bajando su copa.

-"Ese tipo de bromas no se hacen Hermione"- reprendió Jane, bebiendo de su copa. Como su hija podía hacer una broma así.

-"Que me creas o no, no importa. De verdad mamá. Pero la situación sigue igual, no lo vas a poder a ver porque se murió y por favor no me hagas repetirlo" – dijo Hermione, terminando de un trago su copa de vino. Jane observó con desaprobación. Hermione iba a sacar su varita para hacer aparecer otra copa pero su madre se la quitó. Entonces Hermione recuperó su varita con un hechizo silencioso e hizo aparecer otra copa de vino.

-"Yo sé que tienes las aptitudes suficientes para hacer lo que se te pegue la gana con este palito pero sigo siendo tu madre y exijo que me devuelvas esta copa. Ya has bebido lo suficiente"- exigió Jane con un tono autoritario. Hermione bufó pero acabó por darle a su madre la copa a regañadientes.

-"Hija, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices lo que está pasando."

-"Como vas a poder, si ni siquiera crees lo que te estoy diciendo"- contestó con una media sonrisa y tomó la mano de su madre, le quitó la foto y depositó un beso en la palma de su mano cariñosamente. Se levantó, titubeando un poco antes de encontrar su equilibrio, por haberse quedado sentada tanto tiempo. Desarrugó su vestido y volvió a la fiesta. Jane se quedó unos minutos, preguntándose si se trataba de un sueño o si su hija de verdad le acaba de confesar que ya había estado casada una vez.

Cuando entró en la sala de recepción le aturdió todo el ruido que había. Hermione buscó Ron con la mirada y lo vio hablando con Harry. Se dirigió hacia ellos y le pidió a Ron que hablaran a solas, el pellirrojo sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Llegaron a otra sala más pequeña, pero por lo menos podían hablar sin estar interrumpidos.

-"¿Que pasa Hermione? Estaba hablando con Harry, espero que sea importante porque me iba a decir cuál era el nuevo jugador de los Chudley Canon"

-"Es importante Ron, muy importante. Lo que te tengo que decir no es nada fácil para mí, quiero que lo sepas. Créeme que lo siento mucho, que si pudiera, haría las cosas diferentemente. Pero no puedo, lo siento Ron"- Hermione lo miraba con la mirada suplicante.

-"Me estas asustando Hermione, dime lo que pasa"- habló Ron, confundido con la actitud de su prometida.

-"Ron, no me voy a casar contigo, no puedo. No sería justo para ti que me casara contigo. "

-"Pero por Merlín, que estás diciendo Hermione. Yo sé que estás nerviosa por lo de la boda, pero no es una razón para cancelarla. No te preocupes si de verdad quieres la podemos posponer. Haré lo que tú quieras pero por favor piénsalo bien Mione"

-"No son nervios Ron. Mira no te quiero lastimar y eso es lo que mejor sé hacer. Aléjate y perdóname si puedas"-susurró Hermione al borde de las lagrimas al ver la expresión tan desolada del pellirrojo. Ron la miró con reproche.

-"Huyes otra vez Mione, Merlín pero qué pasa contigo. Acaso sabes realmente lo que quieres o decidiste jugar con mis sentimientos desde el principio. Yo creí que si salías huyendo de tus bodas es porque yo te hacía falta como me hacías falta Hermione. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo he sido otro bobo cayendo en tus trampas."- dijo enojándose.

-"No, por favor Ron. No vayas a creer esto. Nunca he jugado con tus sentimientos. No era mi intención hacerte daño. Pero por lo menos estoy avanzando, cancelo la boda antes del día de la ceremonia."- Ron abrió los ojos como platos, creyendo que se estaba burlando de él.

-"Eres imposible Hermione. Mejor me voy. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ya conseguiste tu propósito, burlarte de mí y de todos tus amigos. Y sabes lo que más me duele es que ya no reconozco a mi amiga del colegio, la que era decidida, y leal con sus amigos. Cambiaste Hermione y ahora todos tus amigos y tu familia estamos pagando por esto y por confiar en ti."- dijo Ron, lastimado, ni podía mirarla a los ojos. Estaba a punto de irse cando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y depositó el anillo en su mano.

-"Lo siento Ron"- llevó su mano a su boca y la besó, antes de dejarlo irse de su vida. Ron ni siquiera la miró y salió de la sala.

"Eres imposible", porque este comentario se le hacía conocido. La había regado, otra vez. Miró en dirección de la puerta por la cual se había ido el pellirrojo y una lagrima rodó por su rostro. Otra boda cancelada, sus padres iba a ser tan orgullosos, sobre todo su padre, pensó irónicamente.

Se desapareció en su apartamento y de allí reunió ropas en una maleta. Tomó su portaplanos y unas cosas más antes de tomar las llaves del carro. Se secó las lágrimas que no paraban de caer y salió de su apartamento. Necesitaba espacio y sobre todo estar tranquila, no le importaba cuando volvería solo sabía que necesitaba poner orden en su vida. Y eso iba a intentar hacer.

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**_

Eran las 1 de la mañana cuando Draco Malfoy fue interrumpido en su sueño. Spiderman apareció en su recamara para avisarle que unas personas querían verlo. Bajó con su jean puesto y una camisa sin mangas y se sorprendió de ver a Tom y Jane Granger sentados en su sofá mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los dos parecían muy preocupados y cansados. Jane se arrojó a los brazos de Draco cuando lo vio aparecer, Tom le dio la mano para saludarlo y todos se sentaron en el sofá. Spiderman les sirvió bebidas calientes y unas galletas. Tom miraba al elfo con ojos como platos y Spiderman le sonrió, Tom se sorprendió y dio un respingo. Jane ni siquiera lo había notado, tenía en sus manos su taza de chocolate, ocupándose así sus manos que no paraban de temblar.

-"¿Draco, tienes idea de donde está Hermione?"- preguntó Tom.

- "¿No, pero no está en la fiesta?"

-"Hace mucho que se acabó la fiesta"-contestó Tom con sorna. Draco alzó una ceja. -"Mi hija canceló la boda, terminó con Ron. Ron tuvo que anunciar la noticia a los invitados y nos invitó a quedarnos o irnos. Claro Jane y yo le pedimos lo que había pasado y no dijo nada. Le preguntamos también a Harry y Ginny pero los dos no sabían nada."- Draco no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, ya lo veía venir. Pero si le extrañaba que Hermione lo hubiera hecho el día de la fiesta si quería hacerlo después.

-"¿Intentaron irle a buscar su apartamento?"

-"¡No está Draco! Me siento tan responsable, sabía que algo le pasaba pero no supe escucharla."-Jane dejó su taza y puso su cara en sus manos, empezando a llorar. Y de repente retiró su cara de sus manos y miró a Draco con una expresión apenada y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Por un momento Draco se preguntó si no estaba teniendo un mareo o algún tipo de crisis. Le iba a proponer un calmante pero Jane agarró su mano fuertemente, sorprendiendo a Tom y a él también.

-"Ella tenía una foto en sus manos y me dijo algo muy alarmante pero en el momento no le creí"- susurró Jane. –"¿Tu no estarás enterado de quien era este chico, verdad Draco?"-preguntó Jane temiendo la respuesta.

-"Jane de verdad no soy la persona indicada para decirle esto"- contestó el rubio, incomodo.

-"Ya sé quien es solo necesito confirmación de lo que me dijo mi hija por favor Draco. Dime que no es cierto"- pidió Jane con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya no sabía si quería que lo confirmara o solo oír que era una mentira. Draco tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos.

-"Este chico y su hija eran más que amigos. Es cierto"- confirmó el rubio y Jane puso su cara en sus manos ahogando un sollozo.

-"Pero de qué diablos están hablando"- se exclamó Tom, que ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-"No ahora Tom"- dijo Jane con un tono seco –"¿Y tu como te enteraste? Me cuesta creer que te lo haya dicho sin decirnos nada primero"

-"Claro que no me dijo nada, si fuera por ella, nadie se habría enterado. Me fui a East Horsley y allí me enteré. Pero ella nunca me lo habría dicho."

-"¿Y este chico se murió?"- preguntó Jane con la voz temblorosa.

-"Sí, murió a los 22 años, es todo lo que sé. Hermione no quiso decir mucho y no quería preguntar demasiado."- contestó el rubio.

-"Ahora entiendo. Dios mío como pudimos ser tan ciegos. Dios mío, la notaba tan callada, como estuviera presente sin estar a la vez, cuando regresó de East Horsley. Pero siempre me decía que todo estaba bien, así que la creí. ¡Qué tonta he sido! Después encontró a Jude y pensamos que todo volvía a ser como antes, que la veríamos feliz. Pero después encontró a Antonio y Matt. Ahora Ron, pensamos que era porque no había encontrado la persona especial. Pero como iba a ser, si le sigue doliendo la muerte de este chico."- Jane se echó a llorar silenciosamente, Draco incomodo no sabía que decir. Granger había hecho una de las suyas, pensó Draco, molesto. Es que acaso necesitaba salir huyendo otra vez, sí le había terminado su compromiso con Ron pero esto no arreglaba nada si ella salía huyendo. Tom trataba de tranquilizar su esposa sin saber realmente lo que le pasaba, no había entendido nada de lo que habían hablado Draco y ella.

-"Jane por favor dime lo que está sucediendo"- Jane levantó la cabeza y miró a su marido luego a Draco.

-"Nada Tom, porque Draco va a ir a buscar nuestra hija. ¿Verdad Draco?"- tenía el "no" preparado pero luego vio la mirada que le daba Jane y no podía negarse. Todo esto era culpa de Hermione, volvió a culparla silenciosamente. Draco asintió y Jane soltó un suspiro de alivio. Draco cerró los ojos, algo le decía que volvería a East Horsley más temprano de lo que había pensado. 

_**Ciudad de East Horsley, la mañana siguiente**_

Draco estaba en el salón de los Edison, Raymond y Annie, escuchando con mucha atención las razones que traían el rubio aquí, otra vez.

-"¿Si lo he oído claramente, usted está aquí para saber dónde está Hermione? Pero si no le dijo nada esto implica que no quiere que usted sepa donde este."- dijo Raymond, con una expresión perpleja.

-"Sí, entiendo esto. Pero el señor y la señora Granger están preocupados y me mandaron a saber cómo está."- se explicó Draco por enésima vez. Tenía la corazonada que los señores Edison sabían donde estaba Hermione pero no lo querían decir.

-"Mire joven, Hermione es como una segunda hija para nosotros y con todo respeto le voy a pedir que la deje tranquila, si ella se fue, será por algo. ¿No? Y yo creo que ella lo que necesita ahora es estar tranquila y no que alguien la moleste."- Draco suspiró, Raymond empezaba a colmarle la paciencia, no había pegado un ojo de la noche y no necesitaba que lo fastidien más el día.

-"Quizás yo no sea nadie importante en su vida pero soy el que tuvo que abrazarla todo una noche mientras lloraba la muerte de su difunto marido. Yo soy él que tiene que hacerle competencia a un fantasma, yo soy el que tiene que andar con pies de plomo al hablar con ella. Ella necesita ayuda, pero ella es demasiada terca como para darse cuenta. Entonces si de verdad la considera como una hija, se lo voy a pedir una vez más. ¿Dónde está?"- preguntó el rubio, taladrando a la pareja sentada en frente de él.

Raymond y Annie se miraron y Annie se levantó del sillón, se dirigió hacia el mueble en la sala y de un cajón sacó un papelito. Draco siguió los movimientos de Annie y cuando sus ojos encontraron una foto de Hermione y su marido recién casados, volteó la cabeza. Raymond notó la reacción del rubio y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Usted no va a poder hacer que ella deje de pensar en nuestro hijo, una historia como la de ellos no se olvida del día para la mañana. Alec siempre será parte de nosotros y esto usted no lo va a poder cambiar"

-"No pretendo hacerle olvidar, no señor pero tiene que entender que nosotros somos los que estamos y que no podemos vivir con los que ya se fueron."- contestó el rubio ignorando el tono de antagonismo de Raymond. Annie volvió con el papelito en las manos y se lo tendió a Draco. El miró lo que estaba escrito sobre el papel y se trataba de una dirección. Draco frunció los ceños. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Granger en Pensilvania? 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! Otro capítulo, loes deseo una buena lectura :D 

Draco llegó a una casa en medio de los bosques. Se sorprendió de la casa que tenía en frente, creyendo que se había equivocado de dirección. En frente de él había una casa construida sobre una cascada. La casa parecía tener diferentes pisos dándole la impresión de seguir la dirección del agua que se caía de la cascada. Nunca había visto algo tan impresionante. Por un momento dudó que pudiera tener personas viviendo en esta casa. Pero siguió en dirección de la casa, lo iba a intentar ya que Annie le había dado esta dirección. El agua cayendo era el único sonido que se podía oír en el bosque. Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la casa. Ladeó la cabeza y ver la cascada cayendo a solo centímetros de él lo impresionó. Tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Hermione esperaba muchas cosas menos ver al rubio a su puerta por lo que se quedó sin saber que decir, mirándolo como si fuese un elefante en una cacharrería. Hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura.

-"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-"Vine por ti" – contestó el rubio mirando a su alrededor. La casa era inmensa igual para afuera que para adentro. El salón era inmenso con un espacio para relajarse donde había cojines y sofás. Había un bar del otro lado de la pieza y una chimenea. La casa era hecha de un material que se parecía a la piedra y el suelo también. La decoración le daba un aspecto hogareño y rustico a la misma vez, se quedó boquiabierta.

-"¿Por mi?"- al oír su voz, Draco se dio la vuelta, acordándose de su presencia. –"Malfoy, estoy de vacaciones"

-"Estás de vacaciones"- repitió el rubio, no lo podía creer. Sus padres estaban con el Jesús en la boca y ella estaba de vacaciones. –"Dejaste sin decirle nada a nadie, tus padres te andan buscando como locos, como el resto de tus amigos supongo. ¿Y tu estás de vacaciones?"- Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el bar.

-"¿Quieres algo?" – sin esperar su respuesta le sirvió un whiskey de fuego y ella abrió una botella de vino para servirse una copa. Regresó con su copa y se la dio, el rubio la aceptó sin decir nada. Hermione miró por una de las numerosas grandes ventanas con vista sobre el bosque. –"Quería disculparme, por la manera en la que te pedí que te fueras, me pasé. Lo que pasa es que lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar y puede ser que no hayas sido totalmente errado en tus conclusiones"- Draco asintió.

-"¿Lo que quiere decir?"- Preguntó él.

-"Que ya era tiempo para mí de tomarme unas vacaciones Malfoy"- contestó sabiendo que lo que buscaba él es que ella le dijera que había tenido la razón. Pero eso no lo iba a decir.

-"Jane me dijo que habías cancelado la boda"

-"No debería de sorprenderte, eso es lo que sé hacer, cancelar bodas y dejar a los novios plantados"- bromeó ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión seria de Draco –"Además tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de volver a comprometerme con alguien"- se acercó a él y Draco la miró sospechosamente.

-"Anda no me mires así, que no te voy a insultar ni nada. Al contrario además de disculparme quiero agradecerte"- Draco abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione se echó a reír –"Por haber sido tan honesto conmigo y necesitaba esta honestidad, sorprendentemente la he encontrado en ti, de todas las personas que conozco. Gracias Draco"- sonrió al ver lo sorprendido que estaba. Por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre y no le pareció raro, al contrario. Le dio un beso sobre la mejilla. Draco la abrazó con un brazo, dándole un beso en du frente. Hermione Granger podía molestarlo la mayoría del tiempo pero despertaba en él esta necesidad de protegerla. Aún cuando se hacia la cabezota y no dejaba mostrar sus debilidades.

-"Quédate"- susurró en su oído, sorprendiéndolo. Ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos –"Te prometí llevarte a una de mis escapadas para encontrar la inspiración. Ahí estamos Draco"

-"Entonces me quedo" 

_**Una semana después**_

Draco estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, sentado con la vista de la cascada en frente. Estaba en la planta baja, a los pies de las escaleras. Sorprendentemente encontró este lugar días antes, el final de las escaleras llevaban a la cascada, así que cuando uno se sentaba en el último peldaño, había suficientemente altura separando el agua de este ultimo. Por lo que ahí estaba, los pies en el agua y escribiendo. Con toda la verdura, el bosque y el ruido de la cascada como compañeros.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó y lo más sorprendente era que ni quería saberlo. Estar con Hermione, donde nadie los conocía, con el bosque como único vecino le gustaba. Daban un paseo por el bosque de vez en cuando, se paseaban por la casa, leían juntos acomodando los cojines en el suelo, conversaban por horas a fuera por la noche o adentro alrededor de una botella de vino. Vivian juntos, así de simple, él y Hermione Granger convivían juntos y él no podía ser más contento.

Se robaban unos besos y unas caricias inocentes pero nada más. Él quería tomar las cosas con calma y no quería presionarla. El hecho de que ella haya querido que se quede era una buena señal. Estaba progresando con su novela y eso demostraba que de verdad este lugar era exactamente lo que necesitaba. A veces la miraba trabajando mientras estaba escribiendo y era como si volviera a ver la Hermione Granger del colegio. Ella no había tenido otra pesadilla por lo que podía notar, porque dormían en habitaciones separadas. Pero se había creado una especie de rutina entre ellos para convivir, él se ocupaba del desayuno y ella del almuerzo, la cena la hacían los dos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la castaña.

-"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote por la casa?"- preguntó ella en su oído juguetonamente. Draco ladeó la cabeza para verla.

-"Eres tú la que quiso pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar tan grande"- contestó sonriendo. Hermione tomó asiento a su lado, metiendo sus pies en el agua.

-"Esa casa se llama la casa de la cascada"

-"Que sorpresa"- dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Hermione golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

-"Amo a esta casa, es como un mundo aparte. La diseñó Fran Lloyd Wright para un empresario y su familia. Con la voluntad de reunir lo máximo de materiales naturales como lo puedes ver. Normalmente nadie vive ahí, es un museo pero me las arreglo con un amigo para quedarme por lo menos una vez en el año."

-"¿Y vas tú sola?"

-"Sí, es una de mis escapadas para encontrar la inspiración o simplemente para encontrarme, estar a solas, cuando siento que las cosas me superan. Como ahora."- agregó la última frase en un susurro.

-"Yo solía viajar a Canadá cuando estaba en los Estados Unidos y quería pensar o pasar un tiempo a fuera. Tienen unos lagos preciosos en Ontario. Recuerdo sentarme al bordo de un lago o ir en las montañas a esquiar pero ir solo no es muy divertido."

-Quizás un día me puedas llevar, me gustaría ir contigo"- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Y a mí me gustaría llevarte"- contestó arreglando un rizo detrás de su oreja. –"¿Cómo era él?" – preguntó acariciando su mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien de quien estaba hablando. Ladeó la cabeza para enfrentar el lago, rompiendo así el contacto con el rubio.

-"Era un verdadero loco, siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas. Si me ves tan cambiada hoy, se lo debo a él. Me enseñó a tomar la vida como venia y sobre todo a divertirme. Digo estar con él, era como estar siempre en una montaña rusa. Y me enamoré así de simple, acababa de salir de Hogwarts para pasar los EXTASIS, después de la batalla, mis padres no me hablaban. Me sentía tan sola en lugar que no conocía y de pronto apareció él revolviéndome todo y me enamoré. Nunca creí poder sentir tanto amor por alguien, casi me asustaba a mí misma. Fue mi primer amor, mi primera vez, mi primer todo…" – soltó una risilla.

-"Siempre creí que tu primer amor fue Weasley, de hecho todo el mundo en el colegio pensaba lo mismo. Vaya, hasta los chicos no se atrevían a pedirte a salir por esto."- Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

-"¿De verdad?"- sonrió.

-"Por supuesto, los únicos en haberse atrevido fueron Krum y Mclaggen y mira como les ha ido. Y viendo como unos contaban como habías pasado toda la fiesta evitando a Mclaggen, todos pensaron que Ron era la causa. Que los dos llevaban una relación secreta."- recordó Draco sonriendo.

-"¡Por Merlín! Si Ron y yo éramos amigos, nada más."- Hermione se echó a reír.

-"Pues eso era lo que pensaban en Hogwarts"

-"Hablando de matrimonio, tú dime como es Astoria?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Astoria es una de las pocas personas que puedo llamar amiga. Es una mujer muy inteligente y tierna. Cuando la conocí yo estaba de vuelta a Londres y compartíamos la misma pasión por la lectura. Empezamos a salir y me enamoré de su ternura y su belleza exterior como interior. Era el toque alegre y positivo que le faltaba a mi vida, supongo."- Hermione se quedó sorprendida de la manera tan tierna en la que hablaba de su ex mujer.

-"Como es posible que hablando de ella de esa manera, no sigan juntos. ¿La sigues amando?"

-"No, la quiero como una amiga y ella a mí. Existe una complicidad pero se debe a nuestra relación pasada, ahora ella solo desea lo mejor para mí y yo para ella."- contestó mirándola a los ojos. Hermione asintió, sus dudas disipadas. –"Además me gusta otra mujer"- dijo él siguiendo mirándola a los ojos.

-"¿Ah sí?" –preguntó sin saber que decir.

-"Me gustas Hermione"- acto seguido la besó y ella le devolvió el beso. Se separaron al terminar besándose, mirándose a los ojos.

-"Y tú también me gustas Draco" buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. –"Pero te tengo que decir una cosa. Sabes muy ben la razón de mis vacaciones, todavía no he superado la muerte de Alec. Por eso te pido que seas paciente conmigo."

-"Por supuesto y aquí estoy yo para ayudarte"- la atrojó hacia él, y ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras admiraban la naturaleza ante ellos. Hermione suspiró, ahí estaba el punto de no retorno. Acaba de empezar oficialmente una relación con el rubio y ahora solo le tocaba a ella, seguir adelante. Y con la ayuda del rubio, dejar el pasado en el pasado aunque del dicho al hecho el trecho era muy largo.

Su rutina se vio alterada este mismísimo día donde empezaron a compartir una habitación en lugar de dormir en habitaciones separadas. 

_**Dos semanas después**_

-"¿Cuando piensas dejarme ver lo que escribes en este cuaderno?"- preguntó mientras Draco estaba escribiendo. Los dos estaban sentados sobe el sofá y Hermione leía u libro sobre la arquitectura en los países del Medio Oriente

-"Cuando esté acabado"- contestó seriamente.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- preguntó sorprendida.

-"Claro que sí, pero voy a ser muy generoso, que no te haré pagar el libro" – Hermione lo miró como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza.

-"¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad? Tú y yo somos una pareja, no tendría que pagar Draco. De que me sirve estar con un novelista si no puedo leer sus libros en ante prima"- Draco dejó su cuaderno y su pluma y la miró a los ojos.

-"Pues vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Una semana antes que este publicado, te dejaré leerlo. ¿Vale?"- Hermione lo pensó por un minuto, parecía ser un trato justo.

-"Vale pero quiero que me lo firmes" – sonrió.

-"Pareces tan segura que va a ser un excito, la verdad lo dudo"- bromeó Draco. Sin embargo Hermione no le vio ninguna gracia.

-"Tenia la costumbre de leer tu columna en el Prophet, sabes"- Draco se sorprendió al oír esto, Hermione tomó su mano y se puso a jugar con ella, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre ella.-"Tienes un estilo muy particular, muy estructurado. Claro, en esas nunca hablabas de ti sino criticabas a los demás. Pero estoy segura que tu libro será un excito, verás que muy pronto, se leerán tus libros en las librerías."- Draco alzó una ceja.

-"¿Dices todo esto porque quieres leer lo que hay en mi cuaderno o quieres acostarte conmigo?"

-"Las dos cosas"- bromeó ella.

-"Hermione Granger, eres una tramposa"- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-"Mira quién habla, el burro hablando de orejas. Además no necesito echarte piropos para acostarme contigo"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Eso no lo sabes, que crees que soy un hombre fácil?"- dijo fingiendo ser ofendido.

-"No lejos de mí la idea de dudar de tu virtud Draco"- bromeó ella antes de sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre él para besarlo. Draco la acarició su espalda por debajo de su camisa y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos. Estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa que llevaba cuando ella cortó el beso. Draco la miró sorprendido, tal vez había ido demasiado rápido, la estaba presionando. Hermione sonrió y besó su cuello.

-"¿Así que no ligero?"- preguntó con escepticismo. Draco abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ella le cubrió la boca riendo. –"Hazme el amor Draco"- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Draco solo siguió mirándola, por un momento Hermione creyó haber metido la pata. Entonces Draco acarició su mejilla. Pasó sus manos por su cuello acariciándolo y Hermione cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en sus manos y lo que le provocaba sus caricias. De repente abrió los ojos de un golpe al darse cuenta que Draco le estaba quitando la cadena de oro que llevaba en el cuello. Como acto reflejo ella apretó el colgante que eran sus iniciales. Draco ya había desabrochado la cadenita ahora solo necesitaba que ella lo soltara. Entonces besó sus labios tiernamente.

-"Para nuestra primera vez déjame sentir que eres solo mía, no te quiero compartir con nadie. Que no queda nada del pasado solo tú y yo"- Puso sus manos sobre las suyas y con lentitud, sintió como ella soltaba el colgante, sus ojos reflejaban su miedo e inquietud al dejar que le quite la cadena que hasta ahora nunca se había quitado del cuello. Draco tomó el colgante y con la máxima precaución lo puso sobre un mueble al lado del sofá donde quedaba una lámpara.

Entonces volvió a mirarla y depositó unos besos por su cuello. La ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la volvió a besar, acariciando la piel de su espalda. Hermione suspiró y pasó una mano por el cabello del rubio acercándolo más hacia ella. Draco dejó que ella le quitara la camisa, la tela descartada pegó su cuerpo al de la castaña y besó su hombro. Con un beso tierno Hermione se separó del rubio para acariciar su pecho muscular, como descubriendo, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, como si se tratase de algo precioso y prohibido a la vez. Draco besó su frente y tomó sus manos entre la suyas y depositó un beso sobre cada una, antes de desabrocharle el sujetador.

Draco acarició sus pechos, cuando depositó un beso sobre cada uno Hermione respiró hondo. Draco la miró a los ojos y se levantó, llevándola en sus brazos hacia su habitación donde él le hizo el amor por horas sin una vez romper el contacto de sus labios con cada centímetro de su piel. Aún cuando sintió los ojos de la castaña humedecerse, la abrazó fuerte haciéndole saber que estaba con ella y que no iba a ir a ningún lado. La dejó sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre él y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, placiendo así a los dos. Solo se podía oír el sonido de la cascada afuera y los gemidos ahogados en la habitación. Entre sueñecitos, volvían a descubrirse mutualmente dejándolos bastante fuerza como para dormirse en las altas horas de la mañana.

Al despertarse Hermione pudo ver que Draco no estaba, con un suspiro tomó la almohada de él y la remplazó con la suya. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y vio que eran las dos de la tarde, bostezó decidió salir de la cama Sí estaba de vacaciones pero no era una razón para seguir durmiendo a estas horas. Así que se puso una camisa del rubio y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el salón y ahí lo vio, sentado sobre un sillón, escribiendo. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón y una camisa sencilla, todo lo opuesto al Draco que se vestía de marcas italianas de pies a cabeza. Se dirigió hacia él y trató de leer por encima de su hombro.

-"No eres muy discreta que digamos"- le dijo cerrando su cuaderno.

-"Bueno solo quería echar un vistazo, nada más"- se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Cómo dormiste?"- la atrojó hacia él por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

-"Dormí como un tronco o sea muy bien"- sonrió, acarició su mandíbula. –"¿Y tú?"

-"Como un ángel"- bromeó

-"Que no eres"- agregó en seguida. Draco le dio un beso y Hermione se levantó del sillón.

-"Me voy a bañar pero si quieres después nos damos una vuelta"- preguntó con una sonrisa y Draco asintió regresando a su escritura. Sin embargo vio como recogía su cadenita de oro sobre el mueble antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Al ver esto, suspiró y volvió a su escritura. Apenas se la había quitado que la volvía a poner. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en esto, no iba a ser celoso de un muerto, no le iba a servir. Estaban de vacaciones e iba a disfrutarlas. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_

**_Si quieren ver fotos de la casa pueden ir a esta página :D_**

**_.com/search/label/Frank%20Lloyd%20Wright_**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, los deseo una buena lectura :D Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews :D

**_La casa de la cascada, Pennsylvania_**

-« ¿Y vas a verlos de vez en cuando?- preguntó Hermione, acariciando el ante brazo del rubio acostado a su lado. Los dos estaban tumbados sobre una alfombra confortable en el salón, con unas mantas y un montón de cojines esparcidos alrededor de ellos.

-"No muy a menudo pero nos llevamos muy bien"- contestó él acariciando su cuerpo desnudo bajo la manta que los cubría a medias.

Estaban las cuatro de la tarde y llevaban horas así retozando en la especie de cama que habían improvisado en el salón. Con toda la tensión sexual que se había acumulado entre ellos, no podían pasar ni un día sin tocarse y eso explicaba porque un simple postre los había llevado a hacer el amor al suelo si ni siquiera poder llegar a una habitación.

-"Por eso te viniste a vivir en Londres muggle"- estaban acostados de lado, adoptando la misma postura, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Draco pareció pensarlo por un minuto antes de contestar.

-"Hay un poco de eso, pero la verdad era que no quería volver a vivir en Londres mágico, necesitaba empezar de nuevo, buscarme la vida y trabajar por mis propios medios sin el dinero de los Malfoy ni el brillo del apellido. "

-"Y como le hiciste con tantos aparatos muggle"- bromeó Hermione, siguiendo acariciando su ante brazo.

-"No te rías, que fue muy difícil para mí luchando contra el tostador que me quemaba el pan todos los días. Pero antes de esto fue la tele, me tomé cuatro días para entender cómo funcionaba, me la pasaba viendo una pantalla negra por horas sin entender. ¡Merlín!"- se rió Draco al recordar aquella época. Hermione se echó a reír, nada más imaginar el rubio viendo una tele apagada todo un día le causaba risa.

-"No me dijiste si venían a verte en Muggle Londres"- preguntó ella una vez que reganó su calma.

-"Mis padres no pisarían un pie en Muggle Londres Hermione para nada en el mundo. Esa es gente demasiada refinada como para mezclarse con la humanidad"- dio con sorna pero se podía notar el toque de reproche había en su tono.

-"Entonces concluyo que una cena entre nuestros padres sería imposible"- dijo sonriendo al acariciar la mandíbula del rubio. Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- Hermione trató de contener la risa pero no pudo.

-"No para nada, yo sé que pueda tener ideas raras pero esa ni hablar"

-"¿Y por qué no? Mis padres son tan horribles"- se ofendió el rubio. Hermione dejó de reír y se disculpó, no quería insultar a sus padres. Esta vez Draco se echó a reír.

-"No era una broma, no me ofende para nada Hermione. Mis padres no podrían quedarse sentados en una mesa con tus padres, no sabrían ni de qué hablar. ¡Imagínate la escena!" – Hermione se imaginó por un momento los Malfoy en casa de sus padres, su padre observando la manera de vestir de esta gente tan refinada, con ropa de mago y su madre tratando de entender como el padre del rubio podía llevar el pelo tan largo como el suyo.

-"Tienes razón, eso no sería buena idea"- concluyó acercándose a él para darle un beso. Draco acarició su mejilla y profundizó el beso. El beso volviéndose más apasionado, Draco atrajo una pierna de la castaña para posicionarla a su cintura. Hermione se separó del rubio y le sonrió. Empezó a besar su cuello antes de hacerle el amor.

Ni un centímetro cabía entre ellos, Draco abrazó muy fuerte a la castaña mientras se movían los dos en un dulce vaivén. Hermione gimió de placer en su oído y entonces él besó su hombro. En este momento la ternura del rubio la movió y por un momento se acordó de Alec antes de concentrarse únicamente en el rubio que estaba con ella y no dejarse atormentar por los recuerdos de su difunto marido. En los brazos del rubio, se dio cuenta que el pasado dejaba de existir y eso le daba miedo. 

_**Un mes después, casa de la cascada.**_

Ya llevaban un mes y medio en la casa de la cascada y ya llegaba la hora de irse. El día siguiente tendrían que regresar a Londres.

-"Tal vez sea mejor que nos quedemos aquí. ¿No? Pasar el resto de nuestra vida."- pensó Hermione en voz alta.

Era de noche y estaban viendo el bosque desde la segunda planta de la casa. Estaban sentados cubiertos por una manta y Draco la estaba abrazando por detrás.

-"Y dejar que se pregunten las personas que nos quieren a donde estamos. No creo Hermione. Además sabíamos que un día tendríamos que volver ¿No es así?"- depositó un beso en su cuello y Hermione acarició su mejilla viendo el bosque.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, los dos aprendieron a conocerse a estar cerca del uno y del otro. No le costaban mostrarse cariño y contarse cosas que nunca habían dicho a nadie. Hermione le había enseñado a Draco a manejar cuando iban en la ciudad. Ahora podía manejar sin dificultad, lo malo es que todavía no tenía su licencia de conducir.

-"Nada más pensar en lo que van a decir mis padres y mis amigos. Me entran unas ganas de quedarme aquí contigo así, sin nadie que opine de nuestras decisiones."

-"Lo que diga la gente no nos debe de preocupar. Tú y yo estamos juntos porque lo queremos y si quieren decir algo, pues que lo digan. Pero eso no nos va a impedir a vivir. "- dijo defensivo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"No eso no va a impedir que sigamos juntos"- sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello. –"No sé si lo estarás notando pero me estoy enamorando de ti como una tonta"- le dijo sonriendo. Draco se quedó muy serio por unos minutos y le dio un beso sonoro en los labios.

-"Entonces que buen equipo formamos, porque si serás la tonta yo seré el bobo"- contestó y Hermione se echó a reír antes de besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Llegaron el día siguiente a la ciudad de Londres muy temprano en la mañana para que Hermione fuera a su oficina y Draco, a ver si podía negociar con Astoria para volver a trabajar para el Prophet. Draco tomó las cosas de Hermione dictaminando que se quedara con él en su departamento. Hermione solo se rió y se fue para su oficina.

Al llegar a la agencia Hermione dijo avisó a su secretaria que pasaría la mañana con Jonathan y que tomara los mensajes. Cuando acabó de enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, previó citas con sus clientes para saber si querían hacer modificaciones a los planos.

Pasó toda la tarde poniéndose al día con su equipo ya que se había visto con su primo para que le dijera con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado cuando estaba de vacaciones. Sí se hablaban vía mail pero no era lo mismo. Después llamó a todos los clientes que esperaban sus planos para avisarles que los recibirían como quedado el día siguiente. 

_**Londres mágico, oficinas del Prophet**_

Draco llegó a las oficinas del Prophet y unos se sorprendieron al recibir un saludo del rubio. Entró en la oficina de su ex esposa sin tocar como era de costumbre y esa se sorprendió al verlo, casi dejando caer su pluma al suelo.

-"¿Por Merlín Draco cuando aprenderás los modales? ¿Y a donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Pansy anduvo como cabra buscándote por todas partes."- retiró sus lentes que llevaba para trabajar y lo miró sospechosamente. El rubio se sentó en el asiento frente a su escritorio como si nada.

-"A mí también me alegra verte As. Por cierto quiero recuperar mi empleo en el Prophet. Antes que me digas nada, no quiero recuperar mi columna, solo quiero ser un periodista, quiero escribir artículos de todo tipo. Anda sabes que soy bueno para eso, no me puedes decir que no, tengo calificaciones."- sonrió con suficiencia.

-"No tan pronto señor. Conmigo no te pases de listo Draco, que te conozco. Mejor contéstame una cosa. ¿Porque el tiempo que pasaste a fuera corresponde al tiempo que eligió Hermione Granger para anular su boda y desaparecer del mapa? Yo soy periodista como tú amor y esas cosas siempre se saben. Ahora suelta la sopa. ¿Estabas con ella?"- preguntó Astoria.

-"¿Bueno me vas a dar el puesto o no?"- preguntó como si nada.

-"¿No vas a contestar verdad?"- Draco la miró, molesto –"Está bien, tienes el puesto Draco. Tu primer articulo tratará sobre la repentina desaparición de Hermione Granger"- Draco abrió los ojos como platos y Astoria sonrió triunfante. –"¡Lo sabia Draco! Estuviste con ella"- se exclamó la rubia. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-"Quiero tratar otro asunto"

-"No te preocupes amor, era una broma puedes tratar el asunto que tú quieras."- Draco enojado por la broma de la rubia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –"Pero dile a Pansy que deje de buscarte novias, que por lo que veo, ya tienes una"- Astoria no tuvo el tiempo de terminar su frase que Draco se había ido de su oficina dando un portazo. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy en la tarde, muggle Londres**_

Hermione saludó al portero como de costumbre y subió hasta el apartamento del rubio donde utilizó la llave que le había dejado para entrar. Tuvo el susto de su vida cuando Spiderman se le apareció así de la nada. El elfo parecía tan contento de tenerla en la casa de su amo que solo pudo sonreír también y preguntarle cómo había estado durante todo este tiempo. El elfo muy contento de que le pregunte sobre sus días, le contestó con alegría y con lujo de detalles le dijo de pe a pa lo que había hecho.

Después le dijo donde podía encontrar sus cosas, que había arreglado en la recamara del rubio.

Draco regresó unas horas después, Spiderman estaba preparando la cena y ella estaba leyendo los documentos que tenía que leer para su trabajo. Si había una cosa que odiaba era esa, aburrirse con leer papeles administrativos pero eso también le incumbía. Como su primo tenían que estar por lo menos enterados de lo que Pasaba en su agencia aunque tenían un departamento que se ocupaba de eso.

-"Adivina quien ha recuperado su empleo hoy"- le dijo en su oído.

-"No tengo la menor idea. ¿Quién será?"- preguntó ella, Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se levantó del sillón, cerca de las ventanas y acarició su mandíbula antes de darle un beso. –"Felicidades Draco, aunque no si deba alegrarme o simpatizar con todas mis compañeras que tendrán que aguantar otras de tus diatribas"- bromeó. Draco la abrazó por la cintura y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No voy a recuperar la columna, voy a escribir mis propios artículos. Además no quiero tomar el riesgo de que me mandes a dormir sobre el sofá por escribir otras de mis diatribas como lo dices tan bien"

-"Que pena, yo ya había preparado un lugar para ti sobre el sofá."- le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y Draco le dio un beso.

-"Pues siento desilusionarte pero tendrás que soportarme"-dijo seguido de otro beso.

-"No creo que sea un problema al contrario"- susurró contra sus labios mientras Draco la dirigía hacia el sofá. La alzó sobre el respaldo y la besó tiernamente.

-"¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres?"- preguntó al terminar el beso. Acariciaba sus muslos tiernamente mientras ella jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

-"No, pero estoy esperando la llamada y también la visita de Luna y Ginny"

-"Pero no sería mejor ir a verlos en persona. Quiero decir que después de todo se merecen una explicación. Digo esa es mi opinión, nada más"- contestó el rubio, Hermione se quedó mirándolo de una forma extraña. En este momento Spiderman anunció que la cena que ya estaba lista y que podían sentarse a la mesa.

Durante la cena Draco le habló de lo que quería hacer, ya que había recuperado su puesto pero notó la castaña un poco silenciosa. Se lo hizo notar y Hermione dejó de comer, tomando un sorbo del vino blanco que tenía en su copa.

-"Es que me hiciste pensar y creo que tengas razón. Me voy a ver a mis padres y regreso. ¿Vale?"- puso su copa sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos –"¿Quieres acompañarme?"- preguntó arreglando un rizo detrás de su oreja.

Draco se sorprendió de la petición de la castaña, es que no había pensado que ella quisiera que la acompañara.

-"Es que si les tengo que decir la verdad a mis padres, quiero decirles toda la verdad y no solo una parte. Me ahorra tiempo"- bromeó. – Draco tomó su mano y se levantó de la mesa, avisándole a Spiderman que se iban a ir por un momento y que la cena fue maravillosa. Claro con restos en los platos, el elfo se iba a preguntar si le había gustado la cena y el rubio no quería que se preocupara por ello.

Con sus manos entrelazadas los dos se desaparecieron a la casa de los Granger. 

_**Casa de los Granger, muggle Londres**_

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Hermione llamó para señalar que estaban aquí y Jane Granger apareció minutos después, abrazando su hija. Haciendo que Hermione soltara la mano del rubio para abrazar a su madre. Jane lo abrazó a él también, invitándolos a pasar en el salón, ya que habían acabado de cenar y estaban viendo un poco de tele.

Los dos saludaron a Tom quien a ver a su hija apagó la tele y Jane se sentó a su lado al borde del sillón. Tom miró sospechosamente a su hija y Jane miró la situación con aprehensión, todavía no le había dicho a su marido lo del marido de su hija. Pensaba que si una persona tenía que decírselo era su hija y no ella, además ella no tenía toda la historia muy clara y no quería decir tonterías.

-"Veo que estas de vuelta, hija pero adonde estabas. No sé si te das cuenta pero tu madre y yo mandamos a Draco buscarte y regresas meses después. "¿A qué estás jugando? Dejas a Ron plantado el día de la fiesta de compromiso y te vas sin decir ni una palabra a nadie. Gracias a Dios que los invitados no tuvieron el tiempo de mandar regalos"

-"Estaba de vacaciones papa, necesitaba un tiempo para mí, por eso llamé a Jonathan para que lo supiera. De verdad no quería decirles a donde iba porque sabía que iban a hacer preguntas como todos los demás."

-"¡Pues claro, caramba! Somos tus padres y tenemos derecho a una explicación. Tu madre estaba en todos sus estados cuando nos fuimos al departamento de Draco y todavía me quedo sin una explicación. ¡Me van a decir lo que está pasando caray!"- gritó mirando al rubio y a su hija. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y Tom abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"Y Ahora me vas a negar que ustedes tienen algo"- preguntó Tom con los ceños fruncidos – "Por eso cancelaste la boda, para irte con él. Pero hija las cosas no se hacen de esta manera, por Dios. No puedes comprometerte y huir del matrimonio, huyendo con el primero que se te cruza en frente"

-"Perdóname Tom pero yo no soy el primero que se le cruzó en frente, llevamos años conociéndonos. Y para que lo sepa las cosas no fueron de esta manera, se está imaginando cosas" – rectificó Draco y Tom bufó.

-"Cariño trata de escuchar a Hermione antes de juzgar por favor. Además creo que lo que está por decirnos merece toda nuestra atención. ¿No es así hija?"- preguntó Jane, mirando a su hija con ternura. Hermione asintió y miró a Draco que apretó su mano para darle valor.

-"Papa, mama primero quiero decirles que lo siento mucho por lo de la fiesta. Pero no lo siento por haberme ido. Papa, no puedo temerle al matrimonio como tú dices porque ya estuve casada y entonces no tendría que temerle a lo que sin duda fue la época más feliz de mi vida."

-"¿Pero cómo, cuando, con quien, porque no dijiste nada?"- balbuceó Tom, miró a su esposa y Jane tomó su mano.

-"Lo conocí en East Horsley, se llamaba Alec Edison, cuando nos casamos teníamos 18 y cuando estaba por decirles la verdad, se murió. Su moto chocó contra un carro, el conductor estaba borracho y Alec murió horas después al hospital este mismo día de un paro vascular, tenía 22." –Tom iba a preguntarle algo pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-"Antes de que me digas nada, yo no les he dicho nada porque durante esta época era muy difícil hablarle de cualquier cosa, vaya no hablábamos. Cuando murió Alec me quedé en casa de Annie y Raymond, mis suegros. Hasta que intenté quitarme la vida, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Pero estaba muy mal y cuidaron de mí hasta que regresara a Londres. Si les cuento esto ahora es para levantar cualquier sospecha sobre el porqué de mi hesitación acerca del matrimonio."- Hermione respiró hondo dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, Tom se quedó sin habla y Jane tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Y porque no lo dijiste antes, porque quedarte callada todo este tiempo hija. Tal vez…"- Hermione interrumpió su madre.

-"Para que mamá, de que iba a servir, Alec ya se murió, y ustedes no habrían podido ayudarme. La que necesita aceptar la realidad, soy yo. No pueden hacer nada y acabo de entenderlo. Hasta poco seguía enamorada de un fantasma, del hombre que mas amé en la vida. Dentro de mí es como si no se hubiera muerto, vivía con la esperanza de que lo volviera a ver, aunque sea en mis sueños o un instante. Pero él no va a volver a mí nunca más y eso tomé muchos años en aceptarlo."- pensó en voz alta acariciando el colgante que llevaba en el cuello.

-"Pero…"- esta vez fue su esposa que interrumpió a Tom. Se levantó del sillón y se agachó frente a su hija, tomando su rostro en sus manos, secando sus lágrimas.

-"Ya pasó linda. Ahora estas con nosotros y me alegro que estés de vuelta. Siempre vamos a estar muy orgullosos de ti, mira nada más la maravillosa mujer en la que te has convertido. Y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Y nadie más se va a atrever a decirnos que nuestra hija es una desalmada que juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Ahora sécame estas lagrimas que tu nariz se quedó roja de tanto llorar"- sonrió Jane. Hermione asintió y depositó un beso en la mano de su madre.

-"Y me alegro que estés con Draco. Siempre he pensado que es un buen chico ¿Verdad Tom?"- Preguntó Jane taladrando a su marido con la mirada.

-"Desde luego que sí" – contestó a regaña dientes.

-"Tengo una idea porque no vienen a cenar con nosotros mañana, así me podrán decir cómo les fue sus vacaciones"- Hermione se sonrojó y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Háganme el favor"- farfulló Tom viendo la cara que ponían los dos y Jane rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su marido. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Antes que todo los quería dar las gracias para sus reviews, de todo corazón. Ahora los deseo una buena lectura. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**_

-« Mira nada más que guapo estás"- cumplimentó Hermione, viendo Draco bajar las escaleras para desayunar, estaba vestido de una manera muy formal con corbata y todo el atuendo.

La única respuesta del rubio fue fulminarla con la mirada. Hoy venía el ministro de la magia a visitar las oficinas del Prophet y Astoria quería a todos los periodistas bien apuestos para recibirlo. Una cosa que todavía no podía llegar a entender el rubio, la utilidad de tal rollo.

-"No es para tanto Draco, solo se trata de unas horas escuchando unas personas discursear, apretar un par de manos y listo." – dijo la castaña mientras estaba leyendo el Prophet, así aprovechaba cada mañana para leer los artículos de su novio.

-"No me gustan ese tipo de cosas, demasiadas formalidades para mí."- farfulló, tomando la taza de café que le estaba sirviendo Spiderman con una sonrisa.

-"Pues si así de ves de formal, ma gustaría saber cómo te ves en plan de seductor"- le guiñó un ojo, dejando a un lado el Prophet.

-"Entonces cena conmigo mañana por la noche y lo sabrás"- sonrió Draco, tomando una rebanada de pan. Hermione lo miró sospechosamente por unos minutos, no tenían nada que celebrar. Hacían cuatro meses que estaban juntos y ya tenia casi toda su ropa en el closet del rubio. Pasaba las mayorías de sus noches en su apartamento e iba a su propio departamento solo para ir a buscar unos libros que se le había olvidado o para trabajar. Pero hasta ahora las cosas iban muy bien, salvo por los amigos de cada uno que por el momento seguían descontentos con ellos. Pero eso no le impedía seguir con su vida al contrario.

-"Está bien, nada más dime la hora y estaré lista."- dijo levantándose de la mesa para ir a buscar su porta planos y una maqueta que estaba sobre el sofá. El rubio se levantó también y la abrazó por detrás mientras estaba por recoger su portaplanos. Ella sonrió y entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

-"A las 8 tenemos una reservación en un restaurante de Diagon Alley."- dijo, dándole un beso detrás de su oreja.

-"¿Entonces lo tenías planeado?"- preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararlo. El rubio asintió antes de empezar a besarla. Hermione le devolvió el beso pero supo que tenían que parar cuando las manos del rubio empezaron a pasearse por sus caderas y que se encontraba ahora peligrosamente pegada al borde de la mesa.

-"Manos quietas señor, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde como la otra vez"- advirtió con un toque de humor. La última vez que su desayuno había acabado en la cama con el rubio, había llegado una hora tarde en la oficina, ella y Jonathan tenían una cita. Tuvo que inventar algo para ser creíble.

Draco puso sus manos en el aire teátricamente, mientras la seguía besando.

-"Mucho mejor"- susurró ella contra sus labios, dándole otro beso. Buscó a ciegas la rebanada de pan que el rubio había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando la encontró cortó el beso y le puso la rebanada de pan en la boca. Draco frunció los ceños y Hermione se echó a reír, tomó su portaplanos y su maqueta y se apareció para su oficina dejando Draco con el pan en la boca. Draco quitó la rebanada de pan de su boca y sonrió antes de comer su desayuno. 

_**Oficinas del Prophet, Londres mágico**_

-"¡Ya quita esa cara Draco!"- se quejó Astoria que estaba sentada a su lado mientras el ministro estaba dando su discurso. Theo tomó la mano de su esposa y le reprochó al rubio con la mirada.

-"Es que hace media hora que está hablando, que acaso no se cansa de hablar tanto"- farfulló el rubio.

Como por arte de magia el discurso del ministerio se acabó en el mismo momento. Todos los miembros del Prophet aplaudieron al ministro. Después del discurso vino el cocktail, Draco se quitó la corbata y tomó un zumo de frutas. La sala de recepción estaba llena de representantes del ministerio y por un momento Draco creyó divisar a Percy Weasley.

-"Señor Malfoy, es un placer conocerlo. Soy el secretario del ministro de la magia y quería decirle que me encantan sus artículos. ¿Pero porque no siguió con su columna?"- sonrió el hombre, que le bloqueaba la vista al rubio, quería asegurarse que se trataba de Percy Weasley, pero no podía hacer nada. El hombre parecía muy interesado en hablar con él.

-"No quería arriesgarme a dormir en el sofá"- contestó el rubio honestamente. El hombre estalló en risas. Astoria y Theo llegaron y el hombre los saludó entusiásticamente.

-"Estaba justamente conversando con el señor Malfoy"

-"Llámeme Draco Malfoy por favor, el señor Malfoy es mi padre"- interrumpió el rubio. El hombre se sorprendió pero siguió con su relato.

-"Estaba conversando con el señor Draco cuando él me dijo que si no siguió con su columna fue porque no quería dormir en el sofá, que gracioso es usted."

-"No es ninguna broma, además necesitaba hacer otra cosa. Empezaba a aburrirme con la columna, ahora disfruto más lo hago"

-"Pues qué bien porque sus artículos son una verdadera maravilla y no estoy exagerando. Porque no viene usted con su novia a la fiesta que está organizando el ministro para festejar el cumpleaños de la caída de Voldemort. Claro esta invitación es para ustedes también señor y señora Nott"

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Este hombre estaba loco de remate, de seguro se había escapado de San Mungo. Porque solo una persona perturbada se le ocurriría invitar a un Malfoy a un evento del ministerio y aun más al cumpleaños del fin de la guerra. El evento donde de seguro iban a estar Potter y todos esos que ni podían ni ver a los miembros de su familia.

El secretario del ministro se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a conversar con uno de sus colegas dejando los tres amigos pasmados.

-"Esta fiesta va ser muy interesante verdad cariño. Imagínate Draco con su novia, invitados a una fiesta en el ministerio. – dijo Theodore. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**_

-"Draco me estás escuchando, estoy hable y hable y te quedas callado »- interrogó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Te estoy escuchando, estabas hablando de tu mama y de que tenias que ir a tu departamento"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-"Estás bien rarito. Bueno por lo menos me vas a decir cómo te fue en la celebración del Prophet"

-"No era una celebración solo una bola de ejecutivos del ministerio y el ministro con toda su corte de payasos. Pero no todos eran así, digo uno nos invitó a un evento que organizaba el ministerio."- Draco dijo la ultime parte de su frase observando cuidadosamente la castaña y su expresión.

-"Ves, todos no eran tan payasos. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con la razón por la que estas tan rarito esta noche"- bromeó ella acariciando su quijada. Draco carraspeó y decidió cambiar del tema, lo que intrigó más a la castaña.

-"¿Y porque te tienes que ir a tu departamento?"

-"Por mi correo, mis mensajes, por qué va a ser Draco. Anda dime de una vez lo que te pasa, no soy tonta. Se ve a leguas que algo te pasa. "- siguió acariciando su quijada.

-"Nos invitaron a la fiesta que organiza el ministerio para el cumpleaños del fin de la guerra"-dijo sin más preámbulo-"Y pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos, porque ahora estamos juntos"

-"Me estás tomando el pelo verdad" – sonrió Hermione. Draco, molesto porque no lo creía, quitó su mano y se levantó del sofá. Hermione lo miró desconcertada, sin saber que decirle.

-"Estoy hablando muy en serio Hermione."

-"Draco, esta fiesta va a ser en el ministerio donde estarán todo los que apoyaron en la batalla, mis amigos. Me lo sé porque cada año vamos juntos, pero este año no pensaba ir. ¿Para qué? Para que pelee con ellos, Ginny ni me habla, Ron ni hablar. La única que no es tan cabezota es Luna. Si voy contigo, se va a armar la de San Quintín."

-"Hermione llevamos 4 meses juntos, ya es tiempo que sepan porque dejaste a la comadreja. No tiene nada de malo que vayamos juntos. Pasamos la edad para que me trates como tu secretito vergonzoso. Acompáñame a esta fiesta."- la miró a los ojos, su expresión decidida.

-"¡Draco no seas necio, no me iré a esta fiesta contigo, no puedo!"

-"¡No tú no seas necia Hermione! Ya regresamos a la realidad, esas no son vacaciones. Pero te sigues escondiendo, ya es tiempo que des la cara, no crees"- Draco tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó la castaña, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

-"Me voy a casa de unos amigos, no me esperes"- dicho esto, el rubio salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Hermione soltó un grito de frustración y golpeó un cojín imaginando que se trataba de la cabeza del rubio. 

_**Casa de los Zabini, Londres mágico**_

Pansy se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio en su salón cuando estaba por salir de su casa a ver a sus padres. Lejos de sorprenderse se sentó a su lado, escuchándolo y pidió a un elfo que le trajeran dos bebidas calientes.

-"¿Entonces sigues con ella?"-preguntó perpleja. Draco la miró como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

-"Claro que sí"

-"Es que me sorprendiste, es todo. Entiéndeme en general tus relaciones no duran más que dos semanas, así que puedes entender mi sorpresa al saberte en una relación de más de3 meses y con Hermione Granger. Como si fuera poco"- dijo Pansy, una taza de té en la mano.

-"Ya estabas enterada Pansy"

-"Si pero Blaise y yo, solo pensamos que era una cosa pasajera, como es tu costumbre. Pero no entiendo a que viene lo de la fiesta. Si no te quiere acompañar, porque te enfadas tanto. Honestamente Draco, estamos hablando del trío dorado, no le puedes pedir que anuncie su relación delante de todo el ministerio, así sin más. Dale tiempo."

-"¿De qué lado estás?"

-"No hagas el tonto Draco, dale tiempo y en lugar de salir corriendo mejor hubieras tratado de llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Si quieres seguir con esa relación, es mejor que lo aprendas desde ahora. Sin embargo te doy la bienvenida a las relaciones serias, pienso que lo deberíamos de festejar."- bromeó la morena.

Tal vez Pansy tenía un poco de razón, irse, no fue la mejor solución. Pero estar con Hermione Granger lo podía llevar al nivel extremo de exasperación a veces. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta ahora, cuando creía que iban en la misma dirección, resultaba que no. Ahora, no sabía en qué dirección se suponía que iban. Solo quería tener la certeza que querían la misma cosa. Él, por más sorprendida que fuera Pansy quería una relación seria con ella. Pero no sabía que quería la castaña, no sabía si quería a alguien que le haga olvidar lo de Ron, lo de su marido o las dos cosas.

-"Yo que tu, hablaría con ella"- comentó Pansy mirándolo a los ojos, con esa mirada llena de buen humor, era tan raro que él le viniera a contar sus problemas amorosos que quería disfrutar de este momento. Porque no sabía si volvería a pasar. 

_**Casa de los Granger, muggle Londres**_

En alguna parte de Londres, una situación similar a la de los dos amigos en Londres mágico sucedía en el salón de los Granger. Esta vez entre madre e hija.

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"- preguntó Jane mirando a su hija. Hermione estaba sentada al estilo indio sobre el sofá, una taza de té en sus manos.

-"Que se supone que tengo que hacer mamá, no voy a ir. Ni siquiera para darle gusto. Es que de verdad no sé a qué vino todo esto, no lo conocía tan berrinchudo. Qué quiere, que vayamos agarraditos de la mano en esta fiesta como si nada. Ya me imagino las caras que van a poner Harry, Ron. ¿Y Molly y Arthur, que tal si se enteran? No mamá no voy a poder. ¿Y porque sonríes así, te da gracia?"- preguntó alzando una ceja, Jane soltó una risilla ante la expresión de su hija.

-"Por supuesto que no, solo es que me acordé por un minuto de la conversación que tuvimos cuando tenias 10 años y que el hijo de los vecinos te había invitado a comer un helado. Estabas sentada de la misma manera, diciéndome que no querías ir. Y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba estas pláticas, ya sabes entre madre e hija. Me alegro de poder tener esa platicas contigo como antes, antes de que pase todo esto de Australia"- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó para apretar la mano de su madre.

-"A mí también me hicieron falta esas platicas mamá. Pero volviendo a nuestro tema. No entiendo su actitud. Solo es una fiesta además no es como si supiera qué tipo de fiesta es, nunca había sido invitado hasta el día de hoy."

-"Yo pienso que estás siendo demasiado injusta con él. No importa que haya sido invitado antes o no. Yo puedo entender su punto de vista. Que no lo quieras decirles a Ron y a Harry que estas con él, puede significar que no le das suficiente importancia como para decirles."- contestó Jane.

-"Pero eso no es verdad."- dijo la castaña, ofendiéndose.

-"O que él simplemente sea tu plato de segunda mesa, si ves lo que te quiero decir"- siguió Jane, haciéndole caso omiso a la respuesta de su hija. Hermione frunció los ceños mirando a su madre con molestia.

-"No lo es, como lo va a ser. Si por primera vez siento que puedo por fin hacer borrón y cuenta nueva mamá. Hasta ahora me resultaba casi imposible llevar una relación con alguien sin que Alec este constantemente ahí, en el medio. Con Draco es diferente, es como si él llegara a ser tan omnipresente que no hay lugar para alguien más. Lo siento tan mío que la memoria de Alec solo se va convirtiendo en un lindo recuerdo. No sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene mucho sentido" – dijo sonriendo a medias.

-"Tiene sentido pero eso se lo tienes que decir a él no a mí. Solo así podrá entender tus razones por no ir a esta fiesta. Tal vez lo que quiera él con esto es asegurarse de que tengas muy claro qué tipo de relación quieres y sobre todo que estés comprometida con esta relación. Quiero decir, visto tu historial de relaciones amorosas hija, siendo honesta a cualquiera le daría un poco de aprehensión estar contigo"

-"Otra cosa que le tengo que agradecer. ¿No? Hacerme pasar por una come hombres para toda la comunidad mágica. Cuando lo vuelvo a pensar, quien se iba a imaginar tanta ironía."- Jane sonrió y tomó la mano de su hija cariñosamente. 

_**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**_

Draco regresó muy tarde, ya eran las 11 y media de la tarde y Hermione estaba dormida. Cautelosamente salió de su ducha a tomar su pijama en su recamara, había utilizado el baño de la otra recamara para no despertarla. Se vistió en silencio, estaba por salir de la recamara para dormir en la otra habitación cuando la lamparilla se encendió, deteniéndolo en su intento de escape.

-"¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas estar enojado conmigo?"- preguntó Hermione sentándose sobre la cama, lo había estado esperando fingiendo estar dormida para sorprenderlo, lo que parecía funcionar. Visto que el rubio seguía parado frente a la puerta sin darse la vuelta.

-"Es tarde, deberías de estar dormida."- contestó él.

-"No tengo sueños, además tu y yo tenemos que hablar Draco. Lo hacemos ahora o te persigo hasta que hablemos."- Draco bufó y se dirigió hasta la cama sentándose del otro lado de Hermione.

-"No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya me quedó clarísimo que no querías ir conmigo y la verdad no me importa lo que me quieras decir. Yo iré solo."

-"Ay ya déjate de berrinches Draco"- Hermione se acercó a él y se acurrucó contra él, su cabeza acomodada sobre su hombro –"Te propongo algo"- Draco ladeó la cabeza para verla, alzando una ceja.

-"¿Y qué me vas a proponer Granger?"- contestó con un tono seco. Lejos de dejarse intimidar por la actitud fría del rubio. Hermione quedó al lado del rubio, refugiando su cara al lado de su cuello con una sonrisa. Sin embargo el rubio no se alejó de ella pero tampoco hacia un esfuerzo para corresponderle sus atenciones.

-"Sabes que me dijo mi mama, que si actuabas así es porque te sentías como el plato de segunda mesa, que yo no le daba su importancia a esta relación"- dijo la castaña de manera muy tranquila.

-"¿Y qué le dijiste?"- preguntó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa. La castaña sonrió aún si ver su expresión, sabía que se moría por saberlo. Acaricio su cuello con su nariz de arriba para abajo y depositó ahí un besito antes de contestarle.

-"Le dije que contigo, el pasado se quedaba en el pasado."- levantó la cabeza y puso su mano sobre su mejilla para que él la mirara a los ojos- "Contigo no hay platos de segunda mesa, eres mi presente Draco Malfoy. Ron es historia y mi amigo, espero. Alec es un bello recuerdo que quedara conmigo siempre. Pero lo nuestro es diferente."- ante la incerteza del rubio, la castaña continuó su confesión.

-"Draco eres probablemente el hombre con quien más he compartido cosas sobre mí y esto en tan poco tiempo. Eso será por algo. ¿No? Cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar para otro, por más bello que fuese este recuerdo. Lo que quiero decir es que… "¡Es que estoy enamorada de ti, baboso!"- dicho esto, le dio un leve empujón.

-"Y que sí te importa tanto, está bien le diré a mis amigos que estoy contigo"- se exclamó, Draco la estaba mirando sorprendido, boquiabierto.

-"¿Que es lo que acabas de decir?"- preguntó, impresionado, ya todo sentimiento de hostilidad hacia ella se había disipado.

-"Que le voy a contar a mis amigos lo nuestro"- contestó, un poquito molesta porque le hacía repetirse.

-"Antes de esto"- le dijo exasperado. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente molesta.

-"Que lo nuestro es diferente"- contestó y Draco rodó los ojos. Como le daban ganas de sacudirla en este momento para que le diera la respuesta que esperaba.

-"Después de esto"- Hermione bufó y lo miró a los ojos, una expresión seria.

-"Que estoy enamorada de ti estúpido"- Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un beso y en el mismo tiempo hizo que los dos cayeran tumbados sobre la cama.

-"Seria mejor sin el insulto"- confesó el rubio entre besos, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos besándolo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-"Pues vas a tener que aceptar esa declaración como es"- le contestó, antes de besarlo otra vez.

-"Está bien no soy tan difícil. Uno tiene que serlo cuando se enamora de una come hombres"- bromeó el rubio, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Eso no tiene ninguna gracia"-jadeó ella. Draco asintió mientras recorría a besos su quijada para después bajar por su cuello.

-"Bueno entonces solo me queda una cosa que decir"- la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. –"Estoy enamorado de ti Granger. Ahora ya dejemos las palabras a un lado. Porque él que va a comerse a alguien, soy yo, comerte a besos"- para enfatizar sus palabras le plantó un beso en los labios, otro al nivel de su oreja y otro sobre su frente para acabar le dio un besito sobre su nariz. Hermione estalló en risas lo que hizo que Draco la siguiera besando. 

_**Un café, Starbucks en Londres muggle**_

-« ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso Hermione?"- preguntó Ginny, exasperada por el plan de su amiga.

-"Sí Ginny, mira que no aceptes mi relación con Draco, lo entiendo. Pero Harry es mi amigo y le tengo que decir. Y Ron, pues simplemente le debo una explicación"-"Luna asintió y le sonrió, Ginny bufó y comió un pedacito de su muffin de arándano.

-"Creo que Hermione tiene razón Ginny y creo que tu enojo tiene más que ver con quien está Hermione que el hecho de que haya roto su compromiso con Ron. Reconócelo."- Luna apuntó Ginny con su cuchara juguetonamente.

-"Eso no es cierto"

-"Si y yo soy una hada"- contestó Luna.

-"Pues tienes el parecido, pero hada no eres Luna"- contestó Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de su esposa, saludando a Hermione. –"Bueno por fin nos vas a decir que es lo has estado haciendo durante tus vacaciones Hermione. Estábamos muy preocupados cuando te fuiste así sin más de la fiesta. Bueno esta vez te fuiste el día de la fiesta y no de la boda"- trató de bromear el moreno, Hermione golpeó su mano juguetonamente, después de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-"Estamos esperando a mi hermano, cariño. No debería de tardar"- Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a su amiga para confirmar esta información y ella asintió. Entonces el moreno decidió pedir algo rico para comer. Si las cosas iban a ponerse feas, iba a poder entretenerse con lo que iba a estar en su plato.

Ron llegó cinco minutos después, saludó a sus amigos y también a la castaña aunque cuando se saludaron se le borró la sonrisa. Esperaron a que el pelirrojo pidiera lo que quería para hablar del asunto que los reunía en este café.

-"Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió tu invitación Hermione, por cierto te ves muy bien"- dijo el pellirrojo sin ninguna animosidad para la sorpresa de todos.

-"Gracias Ron, tu también. Si los he invitado hoy es para es para decirle que conocí a alguien y prefiero decirles antes de que se enteren por alguien más"- Ron dejó caer su cuchara, de la sorpresa, el sonido apenas audible con todo el mundo que conversaba alrededor de ellos.

-"Vaya veo que no pierdes el tiempo"- dijo Ron con un tono mordaz. Ginny miró a su hermano con molestia, si se ponía así ahora, como se iba a poner cuando se enteraría que se trataba de Malfoy.

-"Él y yo vamos a atender la fiesta del ministerio juntos pero quería decirles, antes de que se lleven con la sorpresa."- Hermione respiró hondo y miró a cada uno de sus amigos, la sonrisa de Luna animándola. -"Draco Malfoy y yo estamos juntos, él es el hombre del que los he hablado."- Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber que decir.

-"Bueno ahora que les parece si pedimos un batido, están buenísimos"- se exclamó Luna con una sonrisa. Ginny rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su batido de cappuccino. 

¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1

Hola lectores. Aquí, los dejo la primera parte de este capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews :D ¡Son los mejores! Buena lectura :D 

-« ¿Alguien, un batido? »- preguntó Luna mientras el mesero estaba esperando el resto del pedido. Todos en la mesa estaban silenciosos y él se estaba preguntando con qué tipo de clientes tendrías que lidiar hoy.

-"¿Que has dicho?"- Ron fue el primero en reaccionar. Sorprendiendo al mesero, por fin otro se decidía a hablar.

-"Vamos a tomar cinco batido de vainilla con canela por favor"- pidió Luna.

-"Ron cálmate por favor esto es un lugar público"- susurró Ginny.

-"¡Acaso no oíste lo que dijo tu amiga, acaba de decir que se estaba revolcando con el hurón!"

-"¡Ron!"- reprendió Harry masajeando sus sienes.

-"Por ese miserable me dejaste 'Mione, de verdad que no te entiendo. Estás mal de la cabeza, te volviste completamente loca. Nunca creí que ibas a caer tan bajo como para acostarte con un hijo de mortifago como Malfoy."- Ginny soltó un suspiro, Ron estaba perdiendo los estribos. Hermione golpeó la mesa con su mano, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa. Harry se estaba preguntando que estaban haciendo con su pedido, ya era tiempo de entretenerse con su plato. En lugar de esperar tomó un trocito del muffin de arándano de su esposa y esa le golpeó la mano.

-"¡Mira ya estuvo Ron! No te voy a permitir que lo insultes. No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Él y Yo estamos juntos y vamos a ir a la fiesta. Estoy siendo honesta contigo, no quería que se enteraran por el Prophet."

-"¡Así que la señorita quiere ser honesta! Dime Hermione de verdad crees que te va a ser tan sencillo. Me traicionaste de la peor manera. Eligiendo el enemigo en vez de elegirme a mí. Tiraste a la basura años de amistad por un aventurilla con el demonio"

-"Ron creo que estás exagerando las cosas. Hermione se está sincerando contigo cuando ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo. No nos debe ninguna explicación. Ella es una mujer independiente que puede salir con quien se le da la gana y nosotros como amigos tenemos que apoyarla y no culparla como lo estás haciendo. Los nargiles están nublando tu juicio, creo."- dijo Luna observando alrededor del pellirrojo para ver si no veía una de esas criaturitas.

El mesero llegó con su pedido y Harry tomó su plato con entusiasmo. Ron ni le hizo caso a su plato, estaba más ocupado en fulminar la castaña con la mirada.

-"Mira lo siento mucho Ron pero créeme es mejor así. Tú y yo no habríamos podido ser felices estando casados. El matrimonio no deber basado sobre una mentira y menos cuando no hay amor de por medio."- Ron se quedó callado ante la revelación de la castaña. –"Te amo Ron pero no de la forma en la que uno debería amar a un futuro esposo, lo siento"

-"Este muffin está delicioso"- se exclamó el moreno, queriendo aliviar la tensión.

-"Y todavía no probaste el batido"- contestó Luna. Ginny los miró como si no estuvieron bien del coco, ahí estaba su hermano y su amiga discutiendo y esos dos hablaban sabores y batidos.

-"Lo que me pregunto es como una persona puede llevar tanto tiempo en una relación con alguien fingiendo amor Hermione. Además de dejarme plantado el día de la fiesta, me estás queriendo decir que nunca estuviste enamorada de mí. Te estás convirtiendo igual de descorazonada que tu noviecito"- dijo Ron con desdén.

-"Fingiendo amor, no Ron. Confundida, sí. Le puede pasar a cualquiera confundir amor con cariño Ron. Yo te amo, en serio pero no como deberías."

-"Y supongo que a él lo amas verdad o estarás confundida otra vez. Porque me da a mí que te la pasas confundida Hermione. Lo mismo pasó con el primero que ahora es cura nada más. Después el diseñador que ahora es gay y el otro quien sabe lo que le pasó." Se enojó el pellirrojo.

-"Que estás insinuando Ron, que yo sea la causante de esos cambios"- Hermione frunció los ceños.

-"Yo simplemente digo lo que es obvio. Tienes una virtud para cagar la vida de tus ex novios. Finalmente empiezo a entenderte. Gracias me hiciste un gran favor. No te voy a dar el gusto de estropearme la vida. Pobre Malfoy, llego a sentir lástima por él, no sabe lo que le espera."- Harry casi se atragantó con su batido, Ginny dejó caer el pedacito de muffin que iba a llevar a su boca y Luna miró al pellirrojo con sorpresa. Ron se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos con este comentario pero ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse. Hermione se levantó de inmediato, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió en dirección de la puerta.

Pero en el último momento regresó a la mesa y le dio una bofetada a Ron que no se lo esperaba.

-"¡Maldita comadreja!"- se exclamó antes de salir del café hecha una furia.

-"Pues sí en eso se parece a su noviecito. ¿Qué piensas Ron?"- preguntó Luna tranquilamente al pellirrojo que se estaba masajeando la mejilla, esto había dolido. Había olvidado cómo podía pegar la castaña cuando estaba enojada.

-"¡Merlín!" – susurró Ginny exasperada. 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Londres muggle**

Draco estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía uno de esos Kinder Pingui que Pansy le hizo descubrir un día que la estaba acompañando de compras. Sí, a él Draco Malfoy le gustaban los dulces, especialmente los Kinder Pingui. Se sorprendió cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y escondió en seguida el Kinder Pingui detrás de él. Hermione viendo el rubio sentado sobre el sofá se acurrucó contra él en seguida, su cabeza sobre su hombro. Draco la abrazó, sabía que se tenía que verse con sus amigos y viendo su expresión, las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el rubio dejando su libro a un lado, besando su frente. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, haciendo un puchero. Draco sonrió y besó su nariz.

-"He discutido con Ron y lo llamé comadreja" – dijo tristemente. Draco se echó a reír y le dio un beso tierno.

-"¡Esa es mi chica!"- se exclamó el rubio.

-"No tiene nada de gracioso"- reprendió la castaña.-"Sabes a chocolate"- le dijo alzando una ceja, levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-"Sí yo sé la mayoría de las chicas me lo dicen"- se alardeó el rubio nerviosamente.

-"Estoy hablando en serio"- para estar segura tomó su ostro en sus manos y lo besó, tomando su tiempo para dejar su lengua saborear cada rincón de su boca. Solo fue cuando les faltó el aire que se separaron.

-"Sabes a chocolate Draco, no estoy loca."

-"Sí, sí"- contestó el rubio fingiendo desinterés como si ella estuviera contando tonterías. Hermione lo observó detenidamente y sonrió.

-"Draco Malfoy, no estará usted escondiendo algo. Como unos dulces que estará escondiendo por ahí"- Hermione alzó sus cejas sugestivamente. Draco se ofendió.

-"Claro que no, por quien me crees para comer dulces a escondidas"

-"Esto no lo dudo, solo que quiero saber a donde los escondiste. ¡Anda di!-"– Hermione se sentó sobre a ahorcajadas sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-"No sé de lo que estás hablando"- se defendió el rubio. Hermione frunció los ceños iba a preguntarle otra vez cuando algo de color atrajo su atención. Rápidamente tomó el dulce que estaba escondido detrás del rubio. Draco reaccionó en seguida alcanzando para quitarle el dulce. Pero la castaña fue más rápida y lo escondió detrás de ella, lejos de su alcance. Draco bufó y fingió desinterés.

-"Así que Draco Malfoy está comiendo Kinder Pingui en sus ratos libres. Qué lindo"- sonrió Hermione.

-"No pienso compartirlo contigo es el ultimo que me queda. Así que devuélvemelo"

Hermione sonrió, cada día aprendía más sobre su novio. Ahora parecía un niño berrinchudo que no quería compartir su bocadillo en el patio de la escuela con sus amigos. Pero ella era su novia y ni siquiera quería compartir un dulce con ella, eso debería sorprenderla u ofenderla. Pero solo le hizo sonreír, le parecía tierno, en su manera de reaccionar.

Así que tomó el Kinder Pingui medio terminado de su empaque. Draco la veía con molestia, como para advertirla que no comiera su dulce. Tomó un poco de crema y de chocolate con su dedo y lo llevó al labio inferior del rubio. Draco entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña se acercó a ella. En este momento Hermione tomo el labio inferior entre sus dientes dulcemente y empezó a succionarlo.

Draco jamás compartía su Kinder Pingui con nadie, vaya no le gustaba compartir y punto. Pero no sabía que compartir un Kinder Pingui con Hermione Granger podía resultar tan rico.

-"Ves no es tan difícil compartir"- dijo la castaña separándose del rubio, chupó el resto de crema que quedaba sobre su dedo y sonrió.

-"Les he dicho a Ron, Harry, Luna y Ginny que tu y yo éramos una pareja. Luna y Ginny ya lo sabían pero Ron y Harry, no. Harry lo tomó bien diría yo, y Ron bueno, es Ron. Siempre tiene que exagerar las cosas."- Hermione soltó un suspiro. Tomó otro pedacito de Kinder Pingui y lo llevó al labio superior del rubio. Entonces succionó su labio superior, probando el sabor del dulce, Draco rodeó su cintura, acariciando su espalda.

-"Y porque lo insultaste"- preguntó él, antes de chupar la crema que quedaba en el dedo de la castaña.

-"No solo lo insulté sino que le di una bofetada. Es que empezó a decir cosas muy hirientes" – Hermione bajó la mirada jugando con la camisa del rubio para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Palabras hirientes, como?"- preguntó Draco, levantó su barbilla con un dedo para que lo viera a los ojos. Esa comadreja se lo iba a pagar si la había insultado de cualquiera manera que fuera.

-"Dijo que te iba a cagar la vida como lo he hecho con Jude, Antonio, Matt. Y quieres saber lo peor, creo que él tiene razón. Por confusión, los deje plantados, cuando ellos me amaban, y yo no. Digo, sí sentía algo por ellos pero no lo suficiente como para casarme con ellos. No, cuando ellos no eran Alec y yo solo buscaba alguien que le pareciera. ¿Patético, no?"- preguntó ella acariciando su pelo. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-"No es patético y tampoco les has cagado la vida. Jude encontró su camino en la fe, Antonio está feliz de la vida con su compañero y Matt seguro que encontrará lo suyo también. De una manera hiciste que ellos encontraran lo que los hace feliz. Y eso no se llama maldad Hermione, créeme la maldad es otra. Como lo que hubo en la batalla de Hogwarts, en la que ayudaste y luchaste al lado de Potter como la comadreja de Weasley"- Draco tomó un pedacito del dulce y esta vez fue él quien tuvo que probarlo de la boca de la castaña.

-"Gracias"- contestó Hermione. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó.

-"Solo estoy diciendo la verdad"- puso el resto del Kinder Pingui en su boca y Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Hundió su cara en su cuello y depositó ahí un beso.

-"¿Que estás leyendo?"- preguntó Hermione, cambió de posición y se sentó a su lado.

-"Un libro que me aconsejó Blaise. ¿Quieres leer conmigo?"- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. En minutos estaba dormida y Draco sonrió antes de cambiar de página, siguiendo con su lectura. 

**Ministerio de la magia, Londres mágico**

El atrio del ministerio estaba decorado para la ocasión el agua que corría por la fuente en la entrada tenía un color dorado y miles de luces brillaban por todas partes. El símbolo de la orden del Fénix flotaba en la entrada como una bandera, un recuerdo de la victoria del bien sobre el mal. La sala en la que se celebraba el evento tenía el techo hechizado como el de Hogwarts. Se reflejaba en él un cielo poblado de miles de estrellas, los candelabros flotaban en el techo. Una orquestra estaba tocando música festiva, elfos domésticos con sus uniformes blancos traían la comida y servían bebidas.

Unas mesas estaban instaladas, con una etiqueta con el nombre de los invitados donde estaban sus asientos. Un podio había sido instalado al lado de la orquestra. La decoración tiraba del blanco al dorado dándole un toque majestoso al evento. Algunos invitados estaban conversando mientras bebían de su copa de champan. Otros ya estaban sentados en sus sitios esperando a que empezara el banquete. Unos bailaban en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música de la orquestra. Todavía no habían llegado todos los invitados pero se podía destacar personalidades del mundo político como unos representantes de otros países, algunos de la orden del Fénix estaban presentes como Dumbledore, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, Tonks, Remus.

Cuando finalmente llegó Harry Potter y Ginny Potter, el héroe nacional una ronda de aplausos se oyó en la asamblea, los que estaban sentados se levantaron para saludar a su héroe. El ministro fue a saludarlo con su esposa. Después siguió Ron acompañado de Lavender Brown y unos aplausos resonaron en toda la sala. La familia Weasley, llegó minutos después, los hermanos Weasley con sus esposas, Arthur y Molly.

El banquete no había empezado, se aproximaba la hora para el discurso del ministro. La orquestra estaba tocando una música romántica y los invitados solo podían notar como faltaba el tercer héroe nacional, Hermione Granger. Theodore y Astoria se preguntaban donde Merlín se había metido Draco. De repente las parejas que estaban bailando se detuvieron y todos observaban la llegada de Hermione Granger acompañada nada más ni nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Draco había elegido el atuendo formal para este tipo de eventos y como siempre parecía recién salido de una revista de gala. Hermione no se quedó atrás, con un vestido color platino y el cabello recogido en un moño parecía miembro de la realeza. Una ronda de aplausos resonaron en la sala a pesar de la sorpresa general de ver a Draco Malfoy con la castaña. El ministro saludó a la pareja y le dio un abrazo a la castaña. El secretario del ministro saludó a Draco y le comentó lo sorprendido que estaba, ya que nadie le había avisado que su novia resultaba ser Hermione Granger.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, la pareja siguió el ministro que los invitó a sentarse a su mesa, donde sorprendentemente estaba los señores Potter, Dumbledore, Ron y Lavender y unos representantes de otros países. Hermione antes fue a saludar a su amiga Ginny quien se veía preciosa con un vestido negro y el cabello recogido con unas pinzas. Harry abrazó a su amiga, lanzando una mirada sospechosa al rubio. Parecía que la castaña conocía todas las personas presentes en la mesa y fueron minutos antes de que tomara su asiento con el rubio a su lado. Ron se quedó fulminándolos con la mirada especialmente al rubio que le sonrió con suficiencia antes de sentarse. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando Hermione tomó su mano y se acercó a él para decirle algo. No estaban cuchicheando ni nada pero para Ron estaban demasiado cerca.

El ministro de la magia Kingsley, subió al podio y empezó con su discurso, recordando los que perdieron la vida en la guerra todo lo que fue necesario sacrificar para vencer a Voldemort y sus cómplices, los mortifagos. Hubo un minuto de silencio por la memoria de las víctimas y numerosos héroes que perdieron la vida en la batalla. 

_**¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D**_


	24. Chapter 23 Part 2

¡Hola! Los dejo la segunda parte del capítulo :D Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

Después del discurso, Kingsley invitó a todos a comer, el bufete iba a empezar.

-"Así que los Malfoy son gente de fiar ahora, hasta se invitan en las fiestas del ministerio"- comentó Ron, mientras los elfos estaban sirviendo los platos de entrada. Hermione fulminó a Ron, no lo creía capaz de insultar abiertamente a Draco de esta manera. Había esperado que se comportara como un adulto pero se había equivocado. Draco solo miró a Ron con desdén y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

-"Yo he invitado al señor Malfoy, señor Weasley, resulta que sus artículos en el Prophet son muy buenos y tiene mucho talento"- dijo el secretario de Kingsley y Ron bufó. Hermione sonrió, sintiendo orgullo de estar con aquel hombre. Draco no parecía interesado y siguió con su copa. La verdad, no le gustaba ser el objeto de la atención con todas esas personas, no se sentía cómodo.

-"Felicidades Kingsley por los recientes acuerdos con el ministerio de Australia, honestamente pienso que es un gran paso para nuestra política internacional"- dijo Dumbledore.

Interiormente Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo al anciano. La cena trascurrió así conversando política, Ron se la pasaba haciendo comentarios de muy mal gusto sobre Draco que parecía inmune a los intentos del pellirrojo para causar una discusión. Harry trató de empezar una conversación con el rubio preguntándole si había visto el último partido de Quidditch. Ginny golpeó suavemente a su marido, sabiendo que si su marido empezaba a hablar de quidditch no se iba a parar de toda la noche. Desafortunadamente el rubio ya le había contestado, lo había visto con Theo. Así empezó el comienzo de un dialogo entre el moreno y el rubio, de nuevas tácticas y nuevos jugadores. Bueno cosas de las cuales Hermione no entendía nada.

Ginny tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que el rubio no era tan malo personaje, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. No era un fan de los Appleby Arrows y era lo importante. Ron observó con indignación como su hermana y su mejor amigo, estaban empezando una alianza con el enemigo. Le lanzó una mirada de asco a la castaña antes de levantarse de la mesa. Lo hizo con tanta precipitación que hizo caer a su silla al mismo tiempo. Todos en la mesa lo miraron con sorpresa. Harry iba a seguirlo pero Ginny lo detuvo con una mano sobre su ante brazo. Charlie que había visto toda la escena y había anticipado cualquier reacción de su hermano lo siguió. Unos invitados se pusieron a cuchichear viendo el pellirrojo irse así hecha una furia. Lavender miró a la castaña con molestia y siguió comiendo.

Hermione suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su copa.

-"¿Todo bien?"- preguntó el rubio. Hermione asintió y Draco volvió a conversar con el moreno y la pellirroja. Harry y Ginny no dijeron nada pero observaron como el rubio acarició la mano de Hermione discretamente esperando que nadie los viera. En este momento empezaron a reconsiderar toda la situación, tal vez la relación de esos dos no fuera un capricho como lo habían pensado al comienzo. Bueno por lo menos, los dos no daban esa impresión.

Los elfos sirvieron el plato de resistencia y después de algunos minutos el pellirrojo regresó. Hermione lo miró y él la fulminó con la mirada. Ginny rodó los ojos, su hermano se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Pero por lo menos permanecía callado lo que era un cambio más agradable en comparación de todos los comentarios que había hecho hasta ahora. Criticando, hasta insultando Malfoy en la cara. En algunos momentos vio como el agarre del rubio parecía demasiado fuerte sobre su tenedor cuando su hermano se pasaba de la raya con sus comentarios.

Luego los elfos sirvieron el postre y después Kingsley hizo su segundo discurso de la noche agradeciendo todas las personas presentes por haber venido. La fiesta empezaba a ser divertida después del discurso de agradecimiento. Cuando la cena se terminaba y las parejas se dirigían hacia la pista de baile. Draco guió Hermione hasta la pista de baile, donde unas parejas ya estaban bailando el vals que tocaba la orquestra.

-"¿Cómo se siente ser el periodista favorito del secretario del ministro señor Malfoy?"- preguntó Hermione bromeando. Draco rodó los ojos.

-"Pues mejor que ser el blanco fácil del imbécil de la comadreja"-musitó el rubio, llevando su pareja por la pista de baile mientras despotricaba contra el pellirrojo.

-"Supongo que te debo una disculpa, Ron tiene la costumbre de ser muy desagradable cuando está de malas"

-"No tienes porqué disculparte, además no es para tanto. Solo son palabras pero tu amigo es mucho peor que una víbora."- Hermione se rió ante sus palabras y lo golpeó suavemente el brazo.

Los Potter y Weasley que estaban observando la escena no podían creerlo, algunos todavía estaban escépticos otros no sabían que creer.

-"Pues a mí me parecen ser una pareja normal, bailando"- comentó Luna.

-"Cariño no hay nada de normal cuando un Malfoy está involucrado"- contestó Charlie. –"Este se está trayendo algo entre manos"

-"Sí, a Hermione" – contestó Luna, viendo la pareja bailar. –"No entiendo, ustedes dicen ser como una familia para ella y cuando encuentra la felicidad en otro hombre que no tenga el cabello pelirrojo, se ofenden. Estoy de acuerdo, dejar a Ron el día de la fiesta no era la mejor cosa que hacer pero dejarlo el día de la boda habría sido peor. Así que podemos decir que ella hizo lo correcto"- se quedaron sin habla ante el razonamiento un poco discutible y retorcido de la rubia pero tenía un poco de razón.

Dejar plantado a Ron el día de la boda habría sido el desastre del año, pero dejarlo el día de la fiesta en toda privacidad era lo mejor que se podía esperar de alguien que tenia la reputación de dejar plantados a los novios en el altar.

-"Pero es un Malfoy…"

-"Ginny cariño, vamos a bailar"- dijo Harry queriendo escapar de la reunión familiar que había estado improvisada viendo la castaña felizmente bailando con el rubio. Luna arrastró su marido hasta la pista también y todos siguieron su ejemplo.

Cuando la orquestra terminó de tocar el vals, Draco llevó a Hermione a conocer sus amigos Theodore y Astoria Nott.

-"Así que no es mentira, Hermione Granger es tu novia Draco"- bromeó Theo –"Bueno uno no puede estar seguro amigo, teníamos que estar seguros. Ves cariño, creo que tu amor platónico te remplazó"- Astoria saludó a Hermione y golpeó suavemente a su marido. Draco fulminó a su amigo.

-"Quien dijo que me había remplazado, como lo aconsejaste una vez, podemos vivir los tres bajo el mismo techo, que digo, los cuatro juntos."- bromeó Astoria, Theo soltó una carcajada.

-"Pero que dicen, dejen de bromear por una vez. Hermione, te quiero presentar al imbécil de Nott, ya lo conoces, creo. Y su esposa Astoria."- Hermione saludó a los dos, incomoda con las bromas acerca de la convivencia en grupo. Se notaba que Draco tenía un lazo muy fuerte con ellos y muy especialmente con la rubia que ahora lo estaba tomando del brazo. Nott entonces se posicionó al lado de la castaña.

-"Creo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar Granger, esos dos mantienen una relación secreta desde hace mucho tiempo. Me la paso investigando para pillarlos in fraganti pero se me escapan."- Hermione palideció al oír estas palabras. Draco quiso estrangular su amigo en este mismísimo momento.

-"No le hagas caso Hermione. ¿Te puedo llamar Hermione verdad? A mi marido le gusta hacer bromas. Draco y yo solo somos amigos. Merlín sabe cuánto me cuesta tener que soportarlo."- se rió Astoria. Draco rodó los ojos. –"Señores si no nos disculpan"- Astoria para la sorpresa de Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y se alejaron.

Hermione estaba sorprendida para decir poco, Astoria tomó dos copas de champan de una bandera que transportaba un elfo y dio una a la castaña.

-"Supongo que es el momento donde me tengo que esperar el discurso de la ex esposa"- comentó Hermione. Astoria observó la castaña por un buen rato sin contestar. Finalmente tomó un sorbo de su champan y esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Una mujer con agallas, por lo que veo."- dijo Astoria. –"Draco lo necesita. Él puede llegar a ser muy cabezota cuando se lo propone."

-"Entonces nos querías dar la bendición."-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-"Para nada. Le tengo mucho cariño, siempre va a ocupar un sitio muy importante en mi corazón"- la conversación empezó a molestar a la castaña. No entendía porque de la nada Astoria quería hablar con ella y francamente nunca le agradaron las conversaciones con las ex novias o ex esposas, en este caso.

-"Mira Astoria si me quieres decir algo, ve al grano. A menos que quisiste hablar a solas conmigo para confesar tu amor eterno para Draco, no le veo la utilidad. Mira no quiero problemas, si le ves un problema a que yo este con Draco dímelo. Pero por favor dejemos el acto de la ex esposa celosa."- Astoria escondió una sonrisa.

-"Y si te dijera que sí, que yo sigo amando a Draco y que no quiero que te acerques a él, porque es mío."- Hermione alzó una ceja, esta mujer empezaba seriamente a acabar con su paciencia, además que desfachatez de decirle en la cara que estaba enamorada de su novio. Pero se las iba a ver con ella, ella no se llamaba Hermione Granger para nada.

-"Pues ajo y agua, querida. Te aguantas, porque no pienso ir a ningún lado. Draco está conmigo y así va a ser hasta que él decida lo contrario. Ustedes dos están divorciados, y que yo sepa no tienes ningún derecho sobre él. Ya te casaste de nuevo ¿no? Y tú y Theo parecen ser muy felices. Porque no te ocupes de lo tuyo y dejas Draco estar con quien quiere estar."- Hermione miró a la rubia con determinación, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Si Astoria quería guerra, guerra iba a tener. Esperó por un minuto la reacción de la rubia pero le sorprendió la carcajada repentina que soltó ella.

-"No te preocupes Hermione, mi relación con Draco es una de amistad, nada más. Solo quería averiguar si lo amabas de verdad. Con tu respuesta, no me queda la menor duda."- Hermione miró a la mujer como si estuviera loca, que tipo de juego era ese. ¿Además quien había mencionado la palabra amor? Si le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él pero esto no significaba que lo amaba. ¿O sí?

-"Y porque estás tan segura. Te puedo estar mintiendo."- contestó ella.

-"Puedes pero no me estás mintiendo."- Astoria tomó otro sorbo de su copa. –"Hermione, he conocido cada una de las chicas con que salió Draco y ninguna de ellas me dijeron lo que quería oír."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Es fácil cada una de ellas estaban preparadas a sacarme un ojo, pelear con sus uñas por él. Y lo entiendo, porque haría lo mismo por Theo, porque lo amo. Pero ellas no amaban al hombre sino lo que él les podía dar."

-"¿Y que fue lo que pude decir que te convenciste Astoria? "

-"Primero, sé ve que no eres una trepadora, estas reconocida en todo el mundo mágico, no necesitas a un hombre para saber que vales. Y segundo dijiste que estabas con él hasta que él decidiera lo contrario, lo que quiere decir que respetas su opinión, si un día te quiere dejar. Pero te digo una cosa Hermione, si le rompes el corazón, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo. Seamos honestas tienes mucha cola que te pisen y no te juzgo. Pero no te atreves a jugar con él. Cuando nos divorciamos, fue muy difícil para cada uno de los dos. Pero yo sé que fue particularmente duro para él, yo siendo la que inició los trámites del divorcio. Él no me lo va a decir pero lo sé. No quiero que otra le rompa el corazón. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"- Astoria la taladró con la mirada, en ningún momento parpadeó. Hermione sintió un repentino respecto para la rubia y aunque había sido muy directa, la entendía.

Ella no era ningún ángel y su historial amoroso era prueba suficiente. Así que podía entender la preocupación de la rubia. Sin embargo eso habría sido más comprensible si el discurso habría venido de la madre del rubio y no de su ex esposa.

-"Claro"- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, Astoria aproximó su copa de la de la castaña y las dos brindaron.

A unos metros Draco observaba las dos mujeres con los ceños fruncidos. Por los calcetines de Merlín que le podía decir Astoria a Hermione que tome tanto tiempo y para el colmo que brinden después.

Las dos regresaron y Draco se precipitó para preguntarle a Astoria de que había hablado con la castaña.

-"Pues de la invitación para que vengan a vivir con nosotros, de qué más Draco"- contestó Theo.

-"Ya cállate Nott"- contestó Draco molesto. Astoria estaba sonriendo y no quería soltar nada, miró a Hermione que le sonreía también y por lo visto no iba a decir nada tampoco.

-"Bueno de todas formas no me importa. Pero te recuerdo Granger que esos dos se van a sus casa después y tu tendrás que dormir en el sofá"- dijo el rubio mal humorado. Astoria soltó una carcajada y Theo sacudió la cabeza. Hermione se acercó del rubio haciéndole un puchero, Draco evitó su mirada, solo quería manipularlo.

-"¿De verdad quieres que duerme en el sofá?"- preguntó tristemente. Draco la miró a los ojos y asintió. –"Bueno entonces tendré que aceptar la invitación de tus amigos, así viviremos los tres juntos"- Draco abrió los ojos como platos y la expresión de Theodore era una de pura alegría.

-"¡No digas tonterías mujer no irás a vivir con ese par!"- Draco la tomó de la mano rápidamente y la alejó de sus amigos sobre todo de su amigo Theodore.

-"Vaya, es peor que lo pensaba ahora te vas a hacer de amiga con esos también"- dijo Ron viendo como Hermione hablaba con los ex Slytherin.

-"Mira Weasley porque no te vas, a hacer algo útil y nos dejas en paz. Ya no voy a soportar tus comentarios de cuarta, así que lárgate de ahí antes de que rompa el hocico."- dijo Draco amenazadoramente.

-"A mí me hablas con otro tono Malfoy. ¡Por quien te crees! Me robaste mi novia y ahora quieres imponer tus reglas. ¡Eres patético!"- escupió Ron. Hermione observó al pellirrojo con tristeza en los ojos. Luna, Charlie, Harry y Ginny se acercaron al grupo discretamente para no atraer la atención de los invitados.

-"Ron, no causes un escándalo por favor, recuerda que trabajas en el ministerio"- susurró Charlie.

-"No trates de hacerlo entrar en vereda amor, ya le dije que los nargiles lo estaban atacando"- dijo Luna en voz alta. Astoria miró a la rubia, perpleja, que eran esos nargiles.

-"¡Pero no ven que solo está con él por capricho! Malfoy es el sabor del momento, nada más. ¿Verdad Hermione?"- preguntó el pellirrojo provocando el rubio.

-"Bueno por lo menos mi amigo sabe a algo dulce"- contestó Theodore, bromeando.

-"Cariño, no estás ayudando"- dijo Astoria.

-"A mí me gusta chocolate"- dijo Luna.

-"¡Naranjas! Vainilla es mejor"- defendió Theo. Charlie miró a su mujer, Ginny tenía la misma expresión que su hermano, que tenía que ver chocolate y vainilla con el asunto.

-"Pues a mí me gusta pistache l"- dijo Harry, Ginny golpeó por segunda vez a su marido en el brazo.

-"Bueno yo me quedo con la fresa"- dijo Astoria. Ron dio una patada en el suelo, exasperado por el rumbo de la conversación, nadie le hacía caso. Se fue hecha una furia en dirección de la mesa de bebidas a buscar su acompañante, ya no quería quedarse ni un minuto más en presencia del hurón apestoso.

-"¿Y * con que sabor te quedas tú?"- preguntó Draco a su novia sonriendo.

-"Supongo que contigo"- contestó Hermione riendo. Todos se echaron a reír, empezando una conversación cordial con el uno y el otro. Así parte de los ex Gryffindor aprendieron a conocer a los ex Slytherin. Prefiriendo dejar las antiguas rivalidades en el pasado, ya eran unos adultos y era tiempo que empezaran a actuar como tal. 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Londres muggle**

-"Bueno cual es el veredicto. ¿Cómo te la pasaste esta noche?"- preguntó Draco a su novia una vez que habían llegado al apartamento.

-"La pase increíble, debo decir que me he divertido más que el año pasado. Y todo eso gracias a ti"- le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso.

-"Bueno me he divertido mucho también. Sorprendentemente tus amigos no son tan horribles como lo imaginaba"- comentó Draco, tomó la mano de la castaña y subieron a su recamara.

-"Los tuyos también, aunque el sentido del humor de Nott sea muy especial."

-"Si muy especial "-contestó él con sorna. La ayudó con la cremallera de su vestido antes dirigirse al baño.

-"Hablando de especial, la relación que tienes con Astoria lo es. ¿No?"- preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras se estaba cambiando. Draco abrió la puerta del baño y la miró por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entre abierta.

-"¿Que quieres decir con eso y de que hablaron? Se quedaron un buen rato hablando"- interrogó el rubio poniéndose una camisa sin manga.

-"Cosas de mujeres de las cuales no entenderías ni papa"-contestó ella riendo. Draco salió del baño una vez que se había cambiado.

-"No estés tan segura"- le dijo fulminándola con la mirada. Hermione sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello del rubio.

-"Créeme corazón, para estas cosas eres una cabeza hueca"- como para probar su punto golpeó suavemente su cabeza con su nudillos. –"¿Oyes esto? Hueca, te lo dije"- se echó a reír ante la expresión seria del rubio, a él no le parecía gracioso aparentemente.

-"¿Te crees muy graciosa?"- preguntó con sorna, dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Se acostó y arregló su almohada, dándole la espalda a la castaña. Hermione escondió una sonrisa, arregló su vestido en el armario y se fue al baño dejándole hacer otro berrinche.

-"¿Draco?"- unos minutos después, se recostó a su lado y sacudió levemente su hombro.

-"Estoy durmiendo Granger, no lo notas"

-"No"- puso su cabeza sobre su hombre para poder verlo un poquito mejor pero el rubio tenia los ojos cerrados. –"Astoria solo quiso hablar conmigo porque eres muy importante para ella"-le dijo al oído. Draco bufó pero se quedó con los ojos cerrados. -"Me dijo que podías ser muy cabezota si te lo proponías y tiene razón"- sonrió.

-"No soy una cabezota Granger"- estiró el cuello para verla a los ojos.

-"Claro que no"- dijo burlonamente. –"Astoria, de alguna manera nos dio la bendición"

-"¡Que detallazo! ¿Y te quedaste de una pieza supongo?"- preguntó con sorna.

-"Por poco me refugio donde mi madre"- fingió una expresión de terror para después echarse a reír. Draco estalló en carcajadas. –"En serio tu ex esposa puede ser muy intimidante"

-"No le prestes atención le gusta ser metiche, así le puede dar todos los detalles a Pansy. Esa es la estrategia de esas dos"- se dio la vuelta viéndola a los ojos y acarició uno de sus rizos. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla y unió sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso. Tomó su tiempo al saborearlos y luego besó su frente. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa soñadora adornando su expresión. Se acurrucó a su lado, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-"Eres como un oso de peluche, altote y grandote"- susurró contra él sonriendo, oyó el rubio bufar. Mientras estaba por entrar en el mundo de los sueños, Draco empezó acariciar su espalda bajo la camisa sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Con su dedo dibujó unas letras que ella reconoció después de unos minutos. Con 5 letras, el rubio con esa declaración sin palabras solo confirmó lo que Astoria pudo ver sin que ella dijera nada. Ella lo amaba también, amaba sus silencios, sus berrinches, la sensación de su mano entrelazada a la suya, su manera de abrazarla. Sin buscarlo, había encontrado el amor en la persona que menos esperaba, pero sorprendentemente, encajaban y muy bien.

Sonriendo, alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, formó 5 letras sobre su pecho, diciéndole que lo amaba también y le dio un beso. Draco profundizó el beso dejándolos sin aliento.

-"El oso necesitaba cariño"- sonrió con suficiencia. 

_**¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D**_


	25. Chapter 24

Hola aquí los dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son los mejores! Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

Muggle Londres estaba cubierto de nieve, el invierno había llegado y con él la nieve y el frio había tomado residencia en la ciudad. Las decoraciones habían sido instaladas para decorar las calles, las tiendas empezaban a hacer sus rebajas. Unas personas vestidas de Santa Claus cantaban villancicos delante de las tiendas o a la salida de unas estaciones del metro de mucha afluencia. Una vez a la semana un coro cantaba en Picadelly Circus, unos paseantes se detenían con sus niños disfrutando del espectáculo. Las vacaciones escolares ya habían empezado, los padres se precipitaban para comprar los regalos temprano y comprarles los juguetes de sus sueños.

Algunos ya tenían planeado como iba a pasar las fiestas, con quien, hasta el menú tenían preparado. Otros no lo tenían por seguro y no sabían que decidir. Entre pasar las fiestas con la familia y amigos. Eso era el caso de una pareja que no sabían exactamente con quien pasar sus primeras fiestas como pareja.

Draco apagó el despertador, gruñendo de tener que despertar a esas horas cuando estaba nevando a fuera y lo único que quería era quedarse a dormir. Hermione protestó en su estado de medio sueño cuando sintió el rubio separarse de ella. Volvió a posicionar su brazo por su cintura, haciendo que Draco retomara su sitio a su lado. Hermione suspiró satisfecha de volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El pecho desnudo de Draco estaba pegado a la espalda de Hermione, su mano sujetándola por la cintura. Draco sonrió, le gustaba dormir acurrucada a él aun cuando se acostaban en posiciones diferentes siempre terminaba acurrucada a él. Lejos de molestarlo, le parecía muy lindo.

-"Sabes que tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Verdad? "- le dijo al oído, con un tono burlón.

-"No me quiero levantar. Y tú no puedes dejarme porque estas secuestrado."- dijo Hermione con la voz soñolienta. Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él, dándole un beso sobre su pecho.

-"Necesito ir a trabajar, tu duérmete"-le dijo, hoy solo tenía una reunión con unos clientes y después trabajaría en su estudio. Así que no necesitaba levantarse temprano como él. Astoria se quería reunir con los periodistas a primera hora para preparar la edición especial del Prophet para las fiestas. Draco acarició el pelo de la castaña e hizo ademan de separarse. Hermione anticipando el movimiento lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-"Sabes muy bien que si empiezas así no voy a poder a resistirme y llegaré tarde"

-"Entonces no resistas y quédate."- volvió a insistir y entonces empezó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-"Ya, mejor no sigas"- dijo Draco separándose a regañadientes. Hermione bufó antes de fulminarlo con la mirada. Se acostó de lado y le dio la espalda.

-"Que aguafiestas eres"- refunfuñó antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre su almohada, lista para regresar al mundo de los sueños. Draco sonrió y se asomó posicionando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-"Y tu una berrinchuda. Pero te amo igual y tú me amas por muy aguafiestas que yo sea."- besó su hombro. Ella farfulló algo sin audito, Draco soltó una risilla y se levantó de la cama para empezar su día. Cuando salió para ir al trabajo Hermione seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Ni cuando subió para besarla adiós se despertó, la castaña podía ser una verdadera dormilona a veces.

**Oficinas del Prophet, Londres mágico**

La reunión con los periodistas se había acabado y Draco salió hecho una furia de la sala de reunión. Theo siguió su amigo, estallando en carcajadas.

-"¡Ya Draco déjalo! No es para tanto"- se rió su amigo. Draco se detuvo en seco haciendo que Theo chocara con él.

-"¡Te parece poco que tu querida esposa me asignó la sección culinaria para esa edición!"- Cada año cada periodista se veía asignado una sección para la edición de la navidad además de escribir sus artículos como de costumbre. Este año Astoria había decidido divertirse un poco por lo que decidió asignar al rubio la sección culinaria. Lo que significaba 4 páginas de recetas de cocina navideña, muggle como mágica. Cuando el rubio le había pedido que cambiara las asignaciones, le dijo que eso sería una buena ocasión para conocer a la cultura de sus suegros y aprender más sobre la cocina. Fue en este momento que Draco bufó y salió furioso de la reunión.

-"La verdad no sé porque te molesta tanto, le puedes pedir ayuda a los papas de Granger y a tu mamá. Hasta Spiderman te puede ayudar, sabes. Si quieres Astoria y yo te podemos ayudar"

-"No gracias, tu mujer fue la quien me puso en ese lio, no le voy a pedir ayuda. Mejor le pido ayuda a mi novia como lo has dicho ¿verdad?"- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-"Bueno cambiamos de tema, hablando de Granger, tienen decidido con quien van a pasar las fiestas. Porque tengo entendido que normalmente las pasas con tu familia. ¿No es así?"- preguntó Theo dirigiéndose hacia su oficina seguido por el rubio.

-"Pues en eso estamos. Lo que pasa es que queremos pasar las fiestas juntos pero ninguno de los dos queremos pasarla sin nuestra familia."- dijo el rubio, tomó un asiento y se puso a jugar con una figurina que esta sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

-"¿En este caso porque uno de los dos no lleva sus papas a casa del otro?"- Theo le quitó la figurina de las manos de su amigo, ya que valía un chorro de dinero. Draco rodó los ojos y jugó con una snitch que estaba al lado de la figurina.

-"No seas menso, te imaginas a Hermione cenando como si nada en casa de mis padres. No creo que eso sea posible. Además no creo que mis padres sean tan reformados como para este nivel de entendimiento de nuestra relación."

-"Por un minuto ese detalle se me había olvidado"- pensó Theo en voz alta, se sentó en su asiento, buscando la manera de arreglar el problema de su amigo-"Bueno entonces porque no pasas las fiestas con los Granger y la mañana siguiente te vas a casa de tus padres"- Draco suspiró.

-"Eso ya lo pensé pero Hermione no quiere, no quiere sentirse responsable porque no paso las fiestas con mis padres"

-"Pues entonces no se me ocurre nada Draco. Pero tienen que llegar a un acuerdo porque queda muy poco tiempo antes de la navidad"- reflexionó Theo viendo su amigo. Draco suspiró, tendrían que hablarlo esta noche cuando regresaría del trabajo.

**Café Starbucks, muggle Londres**

Luna, Ginny y Hermione estaban desayunando en su café favorito como todas las semanas. El mesero ya había traído sus pedidos y los batidos estaban a punto de llegar.

-"Charlie y yo hemos decidió tener hijos, estamos listos para ser padres"- anunció Luna así de la nada. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidas pero una vez que llegaron los batidos propusieron un brindis para festejar la noticia.

-"Felicidades Luna, me alegro para ti. Aunque no sé si tienes idea de lo que te espera"-dijo Ginny bromeando. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-"Ah sí tengo que darle la razón a Ginny. Imagínate las noches en velo, los pañales que cambiar y sus llantos. Ay amiga, tienes todo mi apoyo"- sonrió Hermione.

-"Gracias amigas, les agradezco su solidaridad"- contestó Luna con sorna. Siguió comiendo su ensalada y tomó un poco de agua-"Y pienso que es tiempo para ustedes también. O que acaso no han pensado en tener hijos"- Ginny la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y Hermione dejó caer su tenedor.

-"Luna cariño, ando como cabra todos los días por mi trabajo, apenas encuentro un equilibro con mi matrimonio. Seamos honestas con mi carrera y la de Harry, la llegada de un hijo exigiría cometer sacrificios que no sé si seamos capaz de hacer todavía"- razonó Ginny, tomó un bocado de su ensalada.

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, donde encontramos el tiempo. En serio, si con tener una carrera y una pareja no te alcanza el tiempo. ¿A ver como se pone la cosa cuando a eso le agregas un hijo?"-preguntó la castaña. Luna puso un bocadito de pollo en su boca antes de contestar.

-"Pienso que eso se arregla si de verdad queremos encontrar el tiempo. Además todo es cuestión de organización. Digamos que tu y Draco decidan tener un hijo. Lo podrían manejar muy bien si tú decides trabajar desde la casa por un rato y él reducir sus horas en el Prophet."- Ginny se echó a reír cuando vio la cara que puso su amiga.

-"A ver Luna para tu carro tantito. Draco y yo no tenemos planes de tener hijos. ¿Pues como va a ser si ni siquiera tenemos planes de boda?"-Luna se estalló en carcajadas. Hermione la miró perpleja.

-"Mione no se necesita una boda para tener hijos. "

-"¿Hablando del rubio, como están las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

-"Pues diría que estamos en esa etapa de la relación donde estamos pensando en adoptar el cachorrito y después aventarnos el paquete completo, que incluye el mensaje en común de la contestadora, la boda, la casa, los hijos, aniversarios"- enunció la castaña contando con su dedos. – "¿Se me olvidó otra cosa?"- se rió Hermione. Luna sacudió la cabeza y Ginny le arrojó su servilleta en cara de la castaña que la atrapó con facilidad.

-"No seas mensa Hermione, en serio como andan las cosas"- preguntó Luna.

-"Estamos muy bien, la plenitud completa. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado pero ese hombre me trae loca."- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Pues loca no es novedad"- bromeó Ginny refiriéndose a las locuras que se lo ocurría a veces a su amiga.

-"¡Mira! El burro hablando de orejas. Quería decir loca de amor"- sonrió Hermione.

-"¿Que fumaste?"-preguntó Luna viendo lo entusiasta que estaba su amiga.

-"Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le puedo confesar a mis mejores amigas que estoy enamorada?"

-"Se te ve en la cara que Draco te atiende muy bien"- dijo Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando a Luna conspiradamente. Hermione entendió el sentido de la frase de la pellirroja y esa vez fue ella quien le arrojó su servilleta en la cara.

-"Pues para su información. Sí Draco me atiende muy bien, de eso no me quejo."- contestó Hermione. Probó un bocado de su ensalada.

-"Entonces para cuando es la boda"- preguntó Luna tranquilamente.

-"Luna no digas esas cosas, toca madera sin patas"- se exclamó la castaña. Luna y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas, su amiga no tenía remedio.

-"Y para la navidad no te olvides de pasar por la casa, este año nos toca preparar la cena"- dijo Ginny. El año pasado pasaron el día de navidad en casa de Bill y Fleur, todos los Weasley estaban presentes y otros amigos. Este año le tocaban a Harry y Ginny preparar la cena el día 25. De costumbre, esta ocasión seria para reunir a toda la familia y los amigos, recordar historias de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

-"Draco y yo todavía no hemos concordado como íbamos a pasar las fiestas, no tenemos el programa fijo para ser honesta"

-"Y qué esperan la navidad es dentro de una semana, ya es tiempo que lo tengan aclarado"- dijo Luna

Pasaron el resto de su almuerza riendo, hablando de otros temas que no sean sus parejas. Luna regresó al quisquilloso y Ginny se fue con ella, ya que el centro de actividad de las operaciones de manejo de las tiendas estaba en la parte mágica de Londres. Hermione regresó a la agencia donde se encerró con su laptop en su estudio para el resto del día a trabajar sobre unos nuevos proyectos. Sorprendentemente había recibido una carta de las empresas Malfoy proponiéndole la creación y los diseños de los planos de las futuras oficinas en Francia. No sabía que Draco había habado con su padre y menos que esta condición seguía en pie, considerando que ahora estaban juntos. Claro las cosas no habían salido como originalmente debían de haber salido así que consideró que el contrato era cosa del pasado. Pero al parecer, el rubio no pensaba de esa manera y eso lo probaba la carta con el sello de las empresas Malfoy sobre su escritorio.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

Draco llegó a su apartamento, seguía un poco molesto por la mala jugada de Astoria. Llamó para anunciar que ya había llegado, averiguando si Hermione estaba. Nadie le contestó, Spiderman tenía el día libre así que tampoco estaba. Chequeó sus mensajes, había un nuevo mensaje. Draco suspiró, su madre lo había llamado para confirmar su llegada para la fiesta que organizaban para la navidad. Como podía decirle que si, si todavía no tenía claro cuál era el programa. Eso le recordaba que tenía una plática pendiente con la castaña. Pensando en las recetas que tenía que encontrar para la sección culinaria buscó en su biblioteca para ver si encontraba un libro de recetas o algo parecido. Para su suerte encontró un libro de cocina que era de su madre, se instaló en el sillón cerca de la pared de ventanas. Solo diez minutos pasaron que ya sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Hermione llegó al apartamento y suspiró aliviada. Afuera hacia un frio que pelaba. Sabía que podía remediarlo con un hechizo pero había cosas que no cambiaban. Le gustaba cuando la ciudad se cubría de nieve, sentir los copos de nieve rozar su piel. Amaba llevar bufandas y vestidos calientes mientras podía disfrutar de una buena batalla de nieve. Quería hacer todas esas cosas con su novio, que él le contara sus recuerdos de navidad, mientras bebían un chocolate calentito.

Arregló su abrigó en el closet y se quitó las botas. Dejó su bufanda sobre el respaldo del sofá y se sorprendió de ver el rubio dormido sobre el sillón con un libro en su regazo. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y Hermione sonrió. No quería despertarlo, pero con esa posición se despertaría con un dolor en el cuello de los mil demonios.

-"Draco… Draco"- sacudió suavemente su brazo. Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de ubicarse completamente. Vio el libro en su regazo y entendió la razón de su sueño repentino. Hermione estaba acariciando su pelo. –"Caíste dormido mi amor, no quería despertarte pero no prefieres subir a descansar. El sillón no es muy confortable que digamos."

-"Ahorita subo pero porque no te quedas aquí un ratito conmigo"-Draco tomó su mano y la sentó sobre su regazo después de deshacerse del libro. Hermione siguió acariciando su pelo, Draco la miró a los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un beso, solo fue apenas un roce pero le gustaban tanto sus besos que ella no podía evitar de suspirar después del beso.

-"Como te fue en la agencia. ¿Los hiciste sudar a todos?"-preguntó de broma, abrazándola más fuerte. Hermione soltó una risilla y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro, ladeándola para verlo.

-"Claro que no. Pero desayuné con las chicas y quieren saber que hacemos para las fiestas"-preguntó acariciando su barbilla suavemente.

-"Mi mamá me preguntó lo mismo, salvo ella me dejó un mensaje. Sabes, vamos a tener que decidirnos"-habló viéndola a los ojos. Amaba el color de sus ojos, chocolate con un dedo de miel, la mezcla perfecta que le hacía perder el sentido.

-"Quiero pasar la navidad contigo, nuestra primera juntos"

-"Yo también pero entonces significa que no podremos pasarla con nuestras familias. O vamos a verlos el día de Nochebuena y regresamos temprano para estar a solas o las visitamos el día de Navidad cada uno por nuestro lado. "

-"Solo quiero tenerte conmigo para las fiestas, el programa es lo de menos."- le dijo besando sus labios. Draco pasó una mano detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso. Draco se separó dejando Hermione con las ganas de otro beso. Draco se levantó del sillón llevando a la castaña con él. Una vez parados, Draco la cargó en sus brazos, Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Pienso que tenemos que terminar lo que empezaste esta mañana en un lugar más apropiado"- dijo antes de subir las escaleras, llevándolos a la recamara de los dos.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres. Nochebuena**

-"¿Me puedes decir de qué sirve que hagamos galletas si las comes todas Draco?"- preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba otra hornada de galletas del horno, dejándolas en plato sobre la isla de la cocina. Puso otra al horno y miró al rubio.

-"Solo he comido dos galletas no es para tanto"- se defendió. Ante la expresión de su novia, se corrigió –"Bueno más que dos pero que importa, quedan muchas otras más"

-"Aún así, no es razón suficiente. No te olvides que tienes que llevar una parte a tu familia y yo a la mía"- se acercó a él y pasó su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios para quitarle lo poco de chocolate que había ahí. Draco la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su figura.

-"Te amo"- dijo viéndola a los ojos, le dio un beso tierno succionando su labio inferior. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando su pelo.

-"Yo a ti pero no trates de sobornarme Malfoy, no más galletas para ti"- susurró contra sus labios.

-"Entonces me tendré que comer otra cosa"- dijo antes de besarla, la alzó y la sentó sobre la isla de la cocina. Draco ocupó sus labios besando el cuello de la castaña. Draco hundió su mano en su pelo y dejó su cuello para besar sus labios.

-"Draco, las galletas…"- jadeó Hermione, las galletas estaban en el horno, no iban a hacer que se quemen. Draco la miró a los ojos, sus dedos empezando a desabrochar la blusa con mangas cortas que llevaba.

-"No se van a quemar, no te preocupes. Mientras tanto tengo otra cosa en mente"-acabó de desabrochar su blusa y la dejó caer al suelo. Después siguió su sujetador y cuando sintió Draco besar sus pechos, ella perdió la cordura. Después de unos minutos, Draco tenía a Hermione pegada contra la pared, sosteniendo su trasero. El short de la castaña estaba en algún lugar en la cocina, al igual que el polo del rubio y su camisa sin mangas. Draco entrelazó su otra mano con la de la castaña y las pegó a la pared al nivel de la cabeza de ella. Al momento eran uno y Draco ahogó un gemido. Hermione acarició su mejilla y lo besó tiernamente. Lo que era un total contraste con la unión desenfrenada de sus cuerpos. Siguió esparciendo besos por su rostro mientras Draco seguía con el ritmo que habían marcado.

Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás, la respiración entrecortada. Draco aprovechó para volver a besar sus pechos. Minutos después los dos alcanzaban su clímax y Hermione apretó la mano de Draco. El rubio apretó la suya antes de dejar sus manos deslizarse por la pared. Apoyó su frente sobre el de la castaña.

-"Yo sé que la cocina no es el lugar más adecuado pero no podía resistirme. Te deseo tanto"

-"Para ser honesta contigo me buscaba la manera de estrenar de esa forma la cocina, pero no quería pasar por una adicta a su pareja"-bromeó ella y Draco sonrió.

-"¿Y ahora, está usted satisfecha?"- preguntó con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió, dándole un beso.

-"Satisfecha y adicta también"- bromeó ella, Draco arregló uno de sus rizos detrás de su reja. –"¿Será por todo ese chocolate que comes?"-Draco soltó una carcajada.

-"Soy tan irresistible y adictivo como el chocolate entonces"- besó sus labios. Sonó el timbre del horno y Draco se separó de la castaña, recogió sus ropas y le tendió la suya antes de sacar las galletitas del horno.

-"Ya era la última, me voy a tomar una ducha, ¿Me acompañas?"- Hermione asintió y Draco y ella se fueron a tomar su ducha antes de prepararse para irse a casa de sus padres a festejar la Nochebuena. Spiderman estaba en Francia a festejar con su familia, Draco le había dado dos días libres.

Llegó la hora para los dos de irse, Draco estaba vestido con el atuendo formal para la fiesta que organizaban sus padres. Hermione había optado por un vestido sencillo color crema con unas bailarinas, solo era una reunión familiar, y quería sentirse cómoda. Draco le dio su abrigo a la castaña y le puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Luego tomó una galleta del plato de galletas de Hermione. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, porque tenía que tomar una de sus galletas y no una de su plato.

-"Es para comer en el camino"

-"Que camino ni que ocho cuartos. Te apareces a casa de tus padres Draco, dudo que te tome mucho tiempo"

-"¡Por eso! Una galleta se come en un dos por tres y es exactamente el tiempo que me toma para aparecer a casa de mis padres"- Hermione alejó su plato del alcance del rubio por si se le ocurría robarle otra galleta. Draco rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo con su plato alejándolo de la castaña. El rubio entonces se acercó a la castaña y le dio un beso.

-"Diviértete, luego paso por tu casa"- Hermione asintió, dándole otro beso.

-"Tu también, dale mis saludos a tus padres"- Draco sonrió y se desapareció y Hermione se desapareció después.

**Mansión de los Malfoy, Londres mágico**

Draco llegó a la mansión donde creció, un elfo quiso tomar su abrigo pero Draco prefirió arreglar su abrigo solo. Además estaba seguro que su abrigo iba a aplastar la pobre criatura. Había mucha gente presentes, cuando entró en la sala de recepción, unas personas lo saludaron. Narcissa Malfoy vestida de un vestido verde esmeralda caminó hacia su hijo, con su porte aristócrata y su elegancia siempre atraía la atención de todos.

-"Hola hijo, veo que trajiste galletas, gracias. Tu elfo hizo muy bien"- Draco rodó los ojos.

-"Las hicimos Hermione y yo madre, por cierto ella te manda sus saludos. Le di días libres a Spiderman"- Narcissa hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Tareas tan domesticas no era para él además porque darle días libres a un elfo, si le gustaba trabajar. Narcissa sacudió la cabeza.

-"Pues qué bien hijo. Y donde dejaste a tu novia, no vino contigo"-preguntó Narcissa, solo por preguntar porque de verdad Draco sabía que eso solo lo decía por buena educación.

-"No, tenía otros compromisos."

-"Que pena"- dijo Narcissa sin realmente pensarlo. Draco besó la mejilla de su madre y tomó tres galletas antes de darle el plato a un elfo para que los guarde en la cocina. Dejándole muy claro que nadie tenía que tocar sus galletas. Draco divisó a Astoria y Theodore y fue a verlos. La pareja saludó al rubio y Astoria le quitó una galleta de las manos del rubio y Theodore otra. Draco los fulminó con la mirada.

-"Está buenísimo, le dirás a Granger gracias de mi parte"- dijo Astoria, quitándole el merito al rubio.

-"Yo también he participado"- se defendió Draco.

-"De eso no me queda la menor duda Draco. Solo que comerse las galletas después de cocer no significa participar cariño"- se rió Astoria.

-"Querida creo que Draco dice la verdad después de todo hizo un excelente trabajo con la sección culinaria del Prophet, un verdadero chef"-agregó Theo sonriendo.

-"Theo por favor, sabemos muy bien que Draco no lo hizo solo. ¿Verdad cariño?"- Draco bufó.

-"¿Claro que lo hice solo por quien me tomas?"- en realidad tuvo que pedirle ayuda a los padres de Hermione y a Annie. Spiderman lo ayudó con las demás recetas. Annie había aceptado inmediatamente. Ella y su marido los habían invitado a él y a Hermione y después de la cena él aprovechó para pedirle unas recetas de cocina. También recibió la ayuda de Jane quien le enseñó unas recetas. Lo importante era que había podido encargarse de la sección culinaria y que había sido un excito. Todavía recibía lechuzas de unas lectoras a quienes les habían gustado las recetas. Pero sobre todo su relación con los Granger y los Edison progresaba y era muy importante para él. Porque que lo quiera o no, Hermione consideraba a los Edison como su segunda familia.

**Casa de los Granger, muggle Londres**

Jane y Tom habían invitado a sus hermanos a pasar la Nochebuena con la familia. El hermano de Tom estaba presente con su esposa así que sus hijos y nietos. La hermana y el hermano de Jane también estaban. Hermione pasó la mayoría del tiempo con Jonathan, su esposa y sus hijos estaban también pero su esposa estaba hablando con su padre. El pequeño John jugaba con sus primos, el más pequeño tenía un año y él estaba dormido en la habitación de la castaña.

Cantaron villancicos mientras el hermano de su padre, Paul tocaba el piano. Siempre le había gustado ese aire navideño. No le molestaba pasar la Nochebuena en familia que sea una reunión o solo con sus padres. Siempre encontraban la manera de pasarla bien como en este momento. Solo quería estar con su familia, la gente que amaba con todo su corazón. Tomó una tartaleta de fruta del plato que había sobre la mesa donde estaba la comida. Notó como el plato de galletas que había traído ya estaba casi vacío. Sonrió al recordar a su novio que si hubiera estado el plato ya estaría vacio. Sintió como si alguien tirara levemente su vestido y vio a su sobrino, el hijo mayor de su primo Jonathan. Tenía 4 años, sonrió al ver la expresión del niño sonriéndole.

-"Tía Mione, papa nos dijo que podías contarnos un cuento"- Hermione sonrió y asintió. Tomó el pequeño castaño de la mano y los dos llegaron a la sala adjunta al salón que sus padres habían convertido en una biblioteca donde había un espacio de lectura. Hermione se sorprendió, ya estaban instalados sus otros pequeños sobrinos que estaban esperando un cuento. Miró a las gemelas de 3 años de su prima y los dos pequeños de su otro primo, una hija y un hijo. La hija tenía 5 años y el niño 7 años. El hijo de su primo Jonathan se sentó con sus primos. Hermione tomó asiento entre ellos. Mateo, el hijo de Jonathan se acurrucó contra ella y del otro lado una de las gemelas imitó a su primo. Así que Hermione estaba sentada entre sus sobrinos que se acurrucaban a ella. Empezó a leerles el cuento del Grinch.

El timbre sonó y Jane fue a abrir, se preguntó quién podía ser. Todos estaban presentes y no esperaban a nadie más. Sonrió a ver quien estaba, saludó al rubio con un abrazo. No sabía que debía venir, Hermione no le había avisado. Le había dicho que estaba a una fiesta en casa de sus padres. Draco le tendió dos paquetes envueltos en un envoltorio rojo.

-"No te hubieras molestado Draco"- dijo Jane cerrando la puerta. Draco notó con sorpresa que había muchas personas en la casa. Bueno no tantos como en la fiesta en la mansión de sus padres pero cuando Hermione le dijo que se trataba de la familia, él se imaginaba una pequeña reunión, no este fiestón. Sin tener que preguntarlo, Jane le dijo donde podía encontrar Hermione, señalándole con el dedo qué dirección tomar.

Draco tomó la dirección que Jane le había indicado y encontró a la castaña rodeada de niños. 5 niños estaban escuchando atentamente mientras Hermione les leía una historia. Unos se pusieron a reír cuando imitó la voz de unos de los personajes. Draco sonrió y la miró con ternura al ver como ella hacía reír a los niños.

-"Tía Mione hay un señor a la puerta"- preguntó su sobrina. Hermione miró hacia donde apuntaba su sobrina y sonrió al ver a Draco.

-"¿Es tu novio?"- preguntó la otra hermana. Las chicas se pusieron a cantar que su tía tenia novio. Hermione le señaló a Draco que podía entrar, el rubio se sentó al suelo y el pequeño Mateo, se fue a sentar a su lado. Con su pulgar en la boca, apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo del rubio y esperó a que su tía siguiera con la historia. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y siguió con el cuento. Draco estaba más interesado en la persona que leía el cuento que la historia en sí misma, viendo las miradas que le daba. Pero entre risas y las preguntas de los niños, la pasó genial.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, día de Navidad**

-"Feliz Navidad dormilona"- Hermione sonrió, Draco besó su frente.

-"Feliz Navidad"- contestó con la voz soñolienta.

-"¿Vamos a abrir los regalos?"

-"Vale, pero espérate tantito, quiero quedarme así un ratito más"- Draco la abrazó más fuerte y sintió como ella acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa sin mangas que llevaba.

-"Recibí una lechuza de las empresas Malfoy, ellos quieren que la agencia les proporcione planos para las nuevas oficinas en Paris. ¿Estabas enterado?"- levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-"No"- contestó el rubio-"No me mires así, es verdad. Yo lo que hice fue darle el nombre de tu agencia al responsable, nada más. En serio, si te dieron el proyecto, es porque era la elección más apropiada."- Hermione besó su barbilla.

Acabaron por bajar para abrir sus regalos al pie del árbol. Recibieron regalos de sus amigos y su familia. Incluso Spiderman les había regalado algo. Ahora solo quedaban los regalos que se habían ofrecido. Draco abrió su primer regalo y soltó una risilla al sacar el aparato de su caja.

-"Me compraste un celular Granger"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, un Blackberry en la mano.

-"Claro, me parecía una buena idea que tangas por fin un celular Draco. ¿No te gusta?"- Draco sonrió y le planteó un beso sonoro en los labios. Luego besó su frente.

-"Me encanta, pero ahora abre el tuyo"- le tendió una cajita y Hermione la tomó con una sonrisa. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al abrir la caja. Sacó una pulsera de diamantes y con zafiros de la caja con cara de sorpresa. Pero no era toda también había ahí un anillo que le hacía pareja a la pulsera.

-"¿Te volviste loco?"- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle. Olvidando por completo el "gracias" que era lo que normalmente se decía en estas ocasiones.

-"No"- contestó con una sonrisa, tomó la pulsera y se la puso –"Solo quiero precisar que este anillo"- tomó el anillo y lo puso en su dedo corazón de la mano derecha.-"No es para nada un anillo de compromiso. Porque de verdad no hay quien para aguantarte"- dijo el rubio bromeando.

-"Que payaso eres de verdad"- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, acarició su quijada con la punta de los dedos.-"Gracias Draco"- Besó sus labios y pasó una mano detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso.

-"Quiero pasar muchas navidades de esas contigo"- contestó el rubio. La recostó sobre la alfombra y empezó a besar sus hombros, bajando los tirantes de su camisón.

-"Todavía quedan unos regalos Draco"- Draco miró en dirección del árbol y en efecto quedaban dos regalos más.

-"No se van a ir a ningún lado"-Hermione le quitó la camisa sin mangas y acarició su pecho. Draco entonces le dio un beso, dejándolos sin aliento antes de quitarle el camisón. Dejando a un lado las palabras se demostraron lo mucho que querían pasar otra navidad juntos.

Draco hizo aparecer una manta para cubrirlos a los dos antes de caerse dormido, la castaña entre sus brazos. Al despertarse unas horas después, abrieron los dos regalos que quedaban. Hermione le había regalado a Draco una colección de libros de Hemingway y Draco un libro sobre la arquitectura moderna. Spiderman pasó a traerles su especialidad navideña, tenía puesta la capa y las zapatillas que le había regalado Hermione para la navidad y el nuevo traje del súper héroe que le había regalado Draco. Después se regresó para festejar con su familia. La especialidad navideña del elfo les cayó como anillo al dedo ya que se habían pasado parte de la mañana abriendo los regalos y perdiéndose en los brazos del otro. Draco no podía recodar un momento en el que se había divertido tanto para la Navidad. Él y Hermione habían pasado todo el día en su ropa de dormir, viendo películas y retozando en el sofá. Eso solo le dio por confirmado que sí, quería pasar las próximas Navidades con ella.

_**¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D**_


	26. Chapter 25

Hola lectores perdón por no haber actualizado pronto es que últimamente se me ha caído mucho trabajo encima. Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que le guste este capitulo :D 

Hermione activó la función altavoz de su celular, mientras trabajaba sobre un plano en su laptop. Escuchó el mensaje y reconoció la voz en seguida. Después de todo, había estado esperando su llamada.

-« Hermione cariño, te llamo para confirmar tu presencia a la misa, llámame cuando puedas hija »- era la voz de Annie. Hoy, iban a ser 5 años. 5 años desde que Alec había perdido la vida. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una foto. Trazó las facciones de la cara del hombre con el pelo moreno con la punta de los dedos y sonrió al ver su mirada tan traviesa esos ojos verdes en los que veía tanta pasión por la vida. Esa sonrisa que la transportaba cinco años atrás donde eran una pareja felizmente casada con sueños de un futuro en común. Se quedó observando la foto por unos minutos antes de volver a ponerla en el cajón cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-"Hola prima, me han dicho por ahí que andabas muy liada, he venido a comprobar. Y visto tu cara no me han mentido."- Jonathan tomó asiento en frente de su prima y le tendió el café con leche que había traído para ella. Hermione tomó la bebida con una gran sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo. Jonathan ojeó el estado del escritorio de la castaña y frunció los ceños al ver en qué estado de desorden estaba.

La secretaria de la joven le había comentado que su prima andaba con mal genio todo la santa semana, que no había quien para aguantar su pésimo humor. Además llegaba a la oficina más temprano de lo normal y era la última en irse. Jonathan suspiró al ver que su prima no le hacía caso, bufó y cerró el laptop de su prima, quitándole el aparato. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y contuvo las ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a su primo.

-"¿Qué te pasa Hermione?"

-"Nada, te lo aseguro. No sé quién es el bocazas que te dijo lo contrario pero estoy como una rosa"- contestó Hermione con un tono seco.

-"Pues rosa, no pareces. Anda Hermione, sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy ahí. Yo sé que tenemos unos clientes que pueden ser pesados pero no te pongas así por favor."

-"Si no tiene nada que ver Jonathan. Sí, los señores del complejo comercial son unos pesados pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar. Son unos antiguos con mentes antiguas, pero nada más."

-"¿Seguro que es eso?"- Hermione asintió y Jonathan apretó su mano como para asegurarle su apoyo. –"Por cierto, como está Draco, les cayó muy bien a los niños en la navidad. Deberías invitarle a la casa, hace mucho que no lo vimos"

-"Pues a mí también me cae muy bien"- contestó Hermione desinteresada ojeando el contenido de un expediente.

-"Pues espero, porque es tu novio y vives con el tipo"- contestó exasperado por la actitud de la castaña. Jonathan bufó, llegó a compadecer el tío ese que debía soportar el mal genio de su prima.

-"Te quiero comentar que hoy me voy a tener que ir más temprano, tengo unos compromisos afuera"

-"Menos mal que decidas irte temprano, necesitas descansar. Tienes mala cara"

-"Gracias, que caballero eres"- dijo con sorna. Jonathan soltó una risilla. Le devolvió su laptop, se inclinó y le dio un beso sobre la frente antes de irse.

Volvió a sacar la fotografía del cajón solo para seguir observándola. Sabía que no había sido la persona más cándida de la tierra toda esta semana. Pero no podía evitarlo siempre se ponía melancólica el día de la muerte de Alec al igual que Annie y Raymond. Es que no solo se aproximaba esa fecha sino también el día en el que había sido ingresada de urgencia al hospital por tentativa de suicidio. Las finas líneas en sus muñecas atestaban de ese triste episodio. Podía usar un hechizo para disimularlas pero no quería. Le recordaban que seguía con vida después de haber perdido a su marido. Era como una victoria sobre la vida, después de que le quitara al que más amaba, la vida seguía su curso. 

**Diagon Alley, Londres mágico  
><strong>

-"¿Y lo tuyo con Hermione, como va?"- preguntó Theo, comiendo un dulce.

-"Pues mal, en este momento no hay quien que la aguante, anda de un mal genio. No sé cómo le hago, no la entiendo"

-"¿Pero has hecho algo malo, no sé puede ser que sea por algo que hiciste? Con las mujeres nunca se sabe. Y nosotros que llevamos toda la vida tratando de entenderlas. ¡Qué lio!"- se exclamó Theo. Otro brujo que estaba en la tienda asintió con la cabeza, su mujer lo pilló y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"No he hecho nada, eso es el problema. Todo estaba bien, hace unas semanas nos fuimos a Canadá para el día de San Valentín como te lo he dicho antes. Se veía muy emocionada, estábamos contentos y luego eso. Se comporte de una manera extraña, no hay quien para entender a esa mujer"- se quejó el rubio, observando los escaparates.

-"¿Por eso le estamos comprando un anillo de compromiso?- preguntó Theo con un tono burlón.

-"Yo le estoy comprando un anillo de compromiso, tu solo estás para aconsejarme. Que por cierto no me estás ayudando mucho."- siseó el rubio. Theo bufó y fijó su atención sobre un anillo de diamante.

-"Y no te da cosa que hasta ahora tu novia haya huido del matrimonio y que no se haya casado. Yo que tu solo me contentaría con solo ser su novio y nada más. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ser la excepción?"

-"Para tu información Hermione ya…"- Draco se paró en seco, eso era asunto personal de su novia. No tenia que andar contando cosas que ella le había dicho aunque se tratara de su mejor amigo. Sí, Hermione había estado casada una vez entonces porque no con él. Ella lo quería y él a ella. No tenia porque decirle que no o peor huir y dejarlo plantado. Ese problemita ya lo había solucionado.

-"Ella ya ha superado esa fase de incertidumbre"- dijo el rubio.

-"¿Y tú serás la cura?"-Theo soltó una risilla

-"No digas sandeces, solo te estoy diciendo que ella no tiene la mínima intención de volver a huir. Ya deja de hacerte el tonto diciendo babosadas"- siseó el rubio. Apuntó un anillo para que el dependiente le mostrara el anillo.

Unas horas discutiendo sobre diamantes y formas, Theo y Draco salieron de la joyería con el anillo perfecto para la castaña. Theo regresó a su casa y Draco a su Penthouse.

Al regresar chequeó sus mensajes y sorprendentemente la voz de Annie resonó en el salón, queriendo confirmar la venida de Hermione para una misa. Draco frunció los ceños, para qué Merlín los Edison querían que Hermione asistiera a una misa. Perplejo apretó el botón para volver a llamar a Annie.

-"Hola Draco ¿Que tal están?"- preguntó Annie.

-"Muy bien Annie. ¿A qué hora es la misa?"- preguntó Draco, tratando de informarse un poco sobre la razón de esa misa.

-"¿Vas a ir?"- la pregunta y el tono sorprendido de Annie sorprendió Draco. Ahora su curiosidad había crecido doble. –"No te mosquees Draco, es solo que Hermione siempre va sola, nunca había traído alguien con ella. Entiendes, solo se trata de una misa a las 6, algo sencillo para la memoria de nuestro hijo. No puedo creer que ya pasaron 5 años"- dijo Annie, su tristeza se podía notar al tono de su voz.

-"Entiendo, no te preocupes Annie Hermione y yo vamos a asistir. Este año ella no irá sola."

-"Vale entonces los espero"

Draco colgó el teléfono cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. Llevaba su portaplanos y su bandolera, Draco arqueó una ceja. Se veía igual de cansada e irritada que cuando se fue en la mañana.

-"¿Hola, que tal tu día?"- preguntó el rubio, esperando que le dijera lo de la misa.

-"Estoy cansada, me voy a tomar una ducha y me preparo para salir. No me esperes, seguro que regreso tarde"- dijo después de darle un beso rápido. Se dirigía en dirección de las escaleras. Estaba subiendo, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al rubio, que la estaba observando.

-"Pues como no vas a estar cansada si sales muy temprano para tu oficina y regresas a quien sabe horas"- dijo el rubio exasperado. Hermione se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco.

-"No te he preguntado que te parecen mis horarios"- dijo con una voz cansada antes de seguir subiendo hasta la habitación.

-"Saldremos para las cinco, quiero evitar los atascos. Así que no te tardes sino llegaremos tarde para la misa"- dijo Draco hablando muy alto para que ella lo oyera y en su tono no había lugar para la discusión. Hermione se volvió a dar la vuelta, sus ceños fruncidos.

-"¿Cómo te has enterado?"

-"Yo lo sé todo cariño"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"No pensaba ir contigo, de hecho no quiero que vengas"

-"A no ser que quieras que te redefina el concepto de la palabra pareja, te sugiero que vayas a prepararte. Voy contigo y no pienso discutir Hermione. Voy y punto. Por cierto dame las llaves del carro, esta vez condujo yo. No vaya a ser que con tu mal humor, vayamos a tener un accidente."- Hermione bufó y le arrojó las llaves del carro a Draco que por un pelo, faltaron su cabeza. Hermione caminó en dirección de la habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja. Acaba de obtener su licencia de conducir y ahora se creía el rey de las carreteras.

-"Gracias cariño"- gritó el rubio con sorna. Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo y Draco dio un respingo involuntario. Soltó un suspiro, esa mujer podía ser una verdadera fiera. 

**Iglesia de San Tomas East Horsley  
><strong>

Llegaron un cuarto de hora antes de que empezara la misa. Raymond y Annie ya estaban ahí, Draco pudo conocer al otro miembro de la familia, la hermana de Alec, Alicia. Ella también tenía el pelo moreno pero se parecía más a Annie, con sus ojos de color miel y sus facciones tan parecidas a las de su madre. Ella no había podido venir con sus hijos, se habían quedado con su padre pero había traído unos dibujos que habían hecho para sus abuelos y para Hermione. Nada más al ver los dibujos, una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la castaña, una diferencia total con su actitud de toda la semana, notó el rubio. Es como si esta familia tenía una especie de influencia positiva sobre ella. Como si tuvieran una especie de conexión que iba más allá de la simple relación entre suegros.

Y por un momento el rubio se sintió como un intruso. Claro había algo muy fuerte que los unía a todos además del cariño, el amor que le tenían a Alec. Draco soltó un suspiro, es que ese fantasma siempre tenia que reaparecer cuando todo estaba bien. No se sentía intimidado, Hermione le había dejado muy claro que lo quería a él y que Alec era parte de su pasado. Pero le molestaba la forma en la que todos idealizaban su relación, le hacía sentir que nunca llegarían a tener lo que ella y su difunto marido tuvieron.

Durante la misa Draco buscó la mano de la castaña, cuando creía que ella lo iba rechazar, Hermione ladeó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, dándole un beso sobre la mejilla. Draco la miró a los ojos y Hermione arqueó una ceja por lo serio que se veía él. En este momento todos se levantaron para orar y el momento entre los dos se rompió. Sin embargo seguían con sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de la misa los Edison invitaron a la pareja a cenar. Hermione estaba hablando con Annie y Raymond en la cocina, dejando Alicia y Draco a solas.

-"Así que tu eres Draco. Mi madre me habló de ti, tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que Hermione viniera contigo. No me lo tomes a mal, es que nunca vino acompañada a la misa antes. Cada año es así"- explicó.

-"No pasa nada Annie ya me lo explicó."- no iba a disculparse por haber venido tampoco le interesaba saber si le molestaban. Había venido con su novia, porque era su deber acompañarla en estos momentos. Lo único que lamentaba es que ella no lo dejaba acceso a esta parte de su vida. Como podía reconfortarla si ella no se dejaba. Tenía la sensación de volver al punto inicio de su relación, cuando ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para confiarse.

-"Mi hermano siempre tuvo muy claro lo que quería y hacia todo para conseguirlo. La primera vez que trajo Hermione a casa, todos nos preguntamos qué hacían juntos, no tenían nada en común. Pero esos dos siempre estaban juntos, si uno estaba en algún lugar, sabíamos que el otro no andaba muy lejos. Son lindos recuerdos Draco pero el presente es distinto. Ahora él que está con ella eres tú"- Draco arqueó una ceja, perplejo.

-"Soy sicóloga y aunque no lo digas yo sé que esa situación no es nada fácil para ti. No es fácil dar cierre a un matrimonio que no terminó por un divorcio sino por la pérdida de la pareja. Porque digamos lo que digamos siempre nos preguntamos que habría sido de nuestra vida si no hubiera muerto el otro. Pero te aseguro que veo a Hermione más feliz comparado al año pasado y me da que tu tienes mucho que ver con este cambio."- sonrió Alicia. Draco se encogió de hombros, sus manos en los bolsillos.

-"Se ha comportado de una manera muy rara esa semana, de hecho es la primera sonrisa que la veo esbozar de toda una semana. Así que siento mucho decepcionarte pero su buen humor no tiene nada que ver conmigo"- dijo amargamente.

-"Pues no le veo nada raro de hecho me pasa a mi también. Y es normal no crees, cada año que se aproxima la fecha de la muerte de mi hermano. Así es, me pone mal, hasta a veces me da rabia. Bueno es una mezcla de muchas cosas. Lo que quiero decir es que es normal que Hermione reaccione así. Cada uno reacciona de una manera diferente. Ya verás como se la pasa. De verdad Draco no subestimes todo lo que ustedes han conseguido hasta ahora. Hermione se ve más tranquila y lo quieras o no, tienes mucho que ver en eso."-terminó sonriendo, apuntándole con el dedo.

-"Hablando del rey de roma"- Alicia sonrió y abrazó a la castaña que justo acababa de salir de la cocina.

-"La cena ya está lista"

-"Bueno entonces voy a ver en que puedo ayudar"- dijo el rubio de inmediato dejándolas hablar a solas. Hermione se quedó viéndolo alejarse completamente distraída.

-"¿Te cierro la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba?"- preguntó Alicia bromeando.

-"Eres imposible de verdad"- soltó Hermione riendo.

-"Es que en ciertos países te pondrían presa por mirar a un hombre de esa manera Hermione. Es un tipazo además es muy simpático. Tiene cara de gruñón pero así es muy simpático. Tienes mi bendición"

-"No sabes la semana horrible que le hice pasar al pobre con el cabreo que he llevado esos últimos días. Has visto, se ha marchado en cuando me vio llegar"

-"Ya me lo imagino, me ha comentado lo de tu mal humor. Pero venga no es nada grave. Ahora solo tienes que relajarte, la misa ya pasó, y mañana será otro día"- Hermione asintió.

-"¿Y tu cómo estás?"- preguntó Hermione masajeando el brazo de la mujer cariñosamente.

-"Pues como tu supongo, como es posible que cada año yo tema esa fecha. Soy sicóloga, tendría que haber superado eso ya"

-"¿Qué? Extrañarlo, no cariño eso no tiene porque superarse. Es normal que lo extrañes de hecho lo extrañamos todos. Y es comprensible que en ese día pensemos más en el que cualquier otro día"- Hermione la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-"¿Por qué no fuiste sicóloga?"- preguntó Alicia riendo.

-"¿Tu me ves de sicóloga? Eso de la sicología te lo dejo a ti. Tu déjame con mis planitos y maquetitas"- se rió Hermione -"¿Y por cierto desde cuando necesito tu bendición Ali?"

-"Desde que Alec casi me suplicó para que no dijera nada cuando los pillé comiéndose a besos en el parque cuando los dos habían tenido que estar en clases y que te convertiste en una hermana para mí"- Alicia abrazó a la castaña y Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-"Tontita"- soltó Hermione de broma y Alicia se echó a reír.-"Gracias Alicia"

La mesa puesta, se sentaron para comer. Raymond había abierto el vino y empezaron a comer. Alicia los relataba las ultimas travesuras de sus niños. El silencio del rubio no pasó desapercibido y Alicia siguió alimentando la conversación. Hasta propuso a sus padres venirse a su casa por unos días, ya que hacia un par de semanas que no habían venido a visitar. Cuando llegaron las 10 de la tarde Hermione y Draco se tuvieron que ir, ya que tenían que ir al trabajo.

El viaje en coche fue muy silencioso, Draco solo tenía ojos para la carretera y la música que salía en la radio solo sirvió para dormir a la castaña. Una vez el coche aparcado, Draco se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido, por eso estaba tan callada, pensó. Pensó en sus opciones y decidió no despertarla, la verdad era que la prefería dormida a tener que aguantar su mal humor. Con mucha mano izquierda y algunos hechizos logró ponerla en la cama con el pijama puesto sin tener que despertarla.

Hermione se despertó confusa, no había luz en la habitación, todavía era de noche. Recordó como se sintió cansada después de la cena y acabó por dormirse en el coche. Draco le debió de haber traído hasta la habitación porque no se recordaba haber tenido que subir hasta la habitación. Como reflejo buscó el cuerpo de su novio, solo para darse cuenta que su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Perpleja, metió su bata y sus pantuflas y fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, con su cuaderno en su regazo, él mirando en la nada. Encendió una veladora para ver mejor y se sentó a su lado.

-"Está terminada"- dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos. Hermione lo miró perpleja, preguntándose de que estaba hablando.

-"Acabo de terminarla. La he terminado."

-"Que has terminado Draco, son las tres de la mañana"- dijo fiándose en el reloj que se encontraba cerca.

-"He terminado mi novela"- repitió Draco entusiasmado.

-"¿En serio?"- sonrió Hermione, Draco asintió. En seguida Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se separó de él unos segundos para verlo a los ojos y darle un beso antes de abrazarlo de nuevo. Draco estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, por fin había acabado. Eran horas y días de trabajo, y por fin dio resultado. Lo había conseguido, nunca se había sentido tan aliviado y feliz al hacer algo. Más que eso era la certitud que podía hacerlo, si era capaz de escribir algo, que no sea un articulo.

-"Sabia que lo ibas a lograr, verás estoy segura que pronto encontraras una editora. De hecho hasta se van a pelear por publicarla"- dijo Hermione mientras seguía abrazándolo. Draco acarició su pelo depositando un beso en su melena.

-"Si tengo que acabar una novela para que se te pase el cabreo, tenemos un problema. Porque no sé si voy a poder escribir tantas novelas"- Hermione se separó del rubio, fijando su atención en otra parte que no sea él.

-"Lo siento, yo sé que no justifica todo pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza estos últimos días. Y claro no tenia porque tomarla contigo."

-"Es cierto no tenia porqué agarrártela conmigo, si estas de malas no tengo nada que ver"- dijo el rubio serio.

-"La he cagado, lo siento"

-"Si la has cagado"- confirmó el rubio.

-"No tenias nada que ver y no es justo que te la pases mal"

-'No es justo es cierto"- Hermione apretó los dientes, se estaba disculpando y él no hacía nada para arreglar esa situación. No le llevaba la contraria, lo único que hacía era culparla más.

-"Lo siento Draco"

-"Bueno deberías"

-"¿Estas de coña verdad? Te estoy diciendo que lo siento y tu lo único que tienes que decir es que debería. ¡Eres un idiota!" – Draco contuvo una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja, mirándola perplejo.

-"¿Te estás disculpando o me estás insultando?"

-"No lo puedo creer porqué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil, de verdad no se puede contigo Draco. Yo aquí disculpándome porque te quiero y sé que no he sido muy justa contigo y tú idiota, ni eres capaz de aceptar mis disculpas. Eres un desastre Draco."-se exclamó Hermione apuntándole con el dedo.

-"Eso digo yo, me estás insultando. En ningún momento de tus disculpas dijiste que me querías"- dijo el rubio.

-"Pues si no te lo he dicho antes, te lo digo ahora"- contestó Hermione de mala gana.

-"Y que es lo que me quieres decir, perdón es que con tantos insultos se me escapó"- dijo Draco conteniendo una sonrisa.

-"No te pases rubito"- advirtió Hermione, Draco hizo una cara como si él no tuviera nada que ver, que ella se estaba imaginando cosas. Hermione tomó la mano del rubio y besó la punta de cada uno de sus dedos antes de sujetarle la mirada –"Te quiero Draco y no quiero perderte a ti también"

-"No me vas a perder porque no me voy a ningún lado Hermione"- alzó su barbilla con un dedo-"No me voy a ningún lado"- repitió con determinación. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-"De eso no estás seguro, algo nos puede llegar a pasar Draco, eso es la vida. Nada es para siempre"- Draco acarició su rostro, secando sus lagrimas.

-"Tienes razón, pero no soy Alec Hermione. Lo nuestro no tiene porque acabar de la misma forma. Y si es el futuro que te preocupa tanto. Entonces no desperdiciemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos"- Hermione asintió levemente y Draco la besó, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Pronto sus besos se hicieron más desesperados y de mala gana Draco se separó de ella. Tenía que hacerlo ahora porque no sabía si iba a poder encontrar el valor para hacerlo después. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita que contenía el anillo y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-"Hermione yo sé que vas a pensar que eso es un poco rápido y que nos quedan unos meses para cumplir un año. Pero no puedo esperar más. Te quiero, cuando me divorcié con Astoria no pensaba volver a encontrar una mujer con la que podría compartir mi vida y a la que llegaría a querer incondicionalmente. Hasta que volviste a entrar en mi vida. ¿Hermione Granger, te quieres casar conmigo?" 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D


	27. Chapter 26

Hola lectores, otro capítulo de este fic :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews y los deseo una buena lectura :D 

-"Hermione yo sé que vas a pensar que eso es un poco rápido y que nos quedan unos meses para cumplir un año. Pero no puedo esperar más. Te quiero, cuando me divorcié con Astoria no pensaba volver a encontrar una mujer con la que podría compartir mi vida y a la que llegaría a querer incondicionalmente. Hasta que volviste a entrar en mi vida. ¿Hermione Granger, te quieres casar conmigo?"

Hermione miró el anillo, era una belleza, de seguro le debió de haber costado un dineral. Volvió a mirar a Draco que estaba esperando una respuesta.

- "¿Qué me dices?"- preguntó Draco, tomando su mano.

-"Yo también te quiero y mucho. Pero me lo quiero pensar. ¿No te molesta verdad?"- Draco soltó su mano como si le hubiera quemado. Eso que no lo esperaba, si lo quería tanto como pretendía. ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Le habían pedido matrimonio el cura ese, el borracho, el estilista y el imbécil de la comadreja. A todos les había dicho que sí, y a él lo único que encontraba para decirle era que quería pensarlo. Y eso se parecía más a un no que a un sí, no era tonto.

-"Ya entiendo"- dijo el rubio con un tono seco, cerrando bruscamente la cajita. Hermione dio un respingo, aparentemente no se lo había tomado bien. Vaya, quien lo haría, podía entenderle. Antes de que él pudiera levantarse, ella lo retuvo de la mano.

-"No pareces entender. Draco veme"- pidió la castaña. Draco se dio la vuelta para encararla. –"Solo quiero pensarlo, no te he dicho que no quería casarme contigo"

-"Tampoco me has dicho que sí"- contestó molesto. –"Que se supone que tenga que pensar"

-"Pues lo que te he dicho, que quiero pensarlo. No quiero volverme a equivocar. Quiero que cuando te diga que sí, signifique un sí. Eso implica que no habrá marcha atrás. Esta vez no quiero dar marcha atrás. No quiero precipitarme, contigo no. ¿Me entiendes?"-Draco soltó un suspiro, podía entender su punto de vista, tampoco quería que ella tomara una decisión que la llevara a dejarlo al pie del altar.

-"¿Por lo menos puedes decirme lo que piensas del anillo, no?"- preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-"Es una maravilla"- dijo soltando una risa antes de abrazarlo, aliviada de saber que no estaba enfadado.

-"Pero ni piensas que te lo voy a dar, no lo tendrás hasta que me des el sí"- dijo Draco, bromeando.

-"Te quiero"- dijo Hermione antes de darle un beso.

-"Y yo a ti. Bueno si no podemos festejar nuestro noviazgo por lo menos me puedes felicitar por mi novela"- Draco la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su figura.

-"¿No lo he hecho antes?"

-"Verás me refería a otro tipo de felicidades"- contestó antes de besar su cuello. –"El tipo de felicidades que implican muchos besos y pocas prendas"- susurró dándole otro beso en el cuello.

-"Si sigues así estoy segura que algo se me va a ocurrir"- contestó Hermione sonriendo, empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Draco la ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa y volvió a besar su cuello.

-"Entonces déjame echarte un cable"- susurró contra su piel, quitándole la bata. Después el pantalón del rubio siguió el mismo camino de la bata segundos antes, dejándolo caer al suelo. Lo que lo dejaba solo con una prenda puesta, que era su bóxer comparado a su novia que seguía bien vestida. Trató de cambiar este detalle, bajando los tirantes de su camisa pero Hermione se lo impidió. Draco arqueó una ceja y Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y le dio un leve empujón guiándole a sentarse sobre el sofá. Draco dejándose, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio que ella se iba quitando la ropa lentamente.

-"A mí me encanta que se te ocurren ideas así"- Draco la atrajo por la mano y ella se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él.

-"Y a mí me encanta que te encante"- susurró ella, estremeciéndose cuando sintió las manos del rubio acariciar su espalda seguida de sus labios en su hombro. Draco pasó sus labios por su otro hombro, bajando los tirantes de su sujetador. Deshizo la coleta que se había hecho en el pelo, dejando tambalear sus rizos por sus hombros. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y Draco aprovechó para desabrochar su sujetador. Unió sus labios en un beso tierno mientras Hermione iba hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo.

-"Creo que nuestra cama conviene mejor para lo que tengo previsto. ¿Me ayudas? Así no perdamos tiempo"- susurró Hermione al oído de Draco. Draco no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces, en un segundo la tenía en sus brazos ascendiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de los dos.

-"¿Mejor?"-interrogó Draco, una vez recostados en la cama, acarició la cadera de la castaña.

-"Mucho mejor"- contestó ella antes de besarlo, Hermione se aferraba al cuerpo de Draco quien profundizó el beso. Las prendas que les separaban fueron descartadas y Draco no perdió un minuto en unir sus dos cuerpos en un ritmo terriblemente lento. Hasta le resultaba doloroso para Hermione que no podía aguantar tanta paciencia del rubio. Hermione buscó los labios de Draco, sus lenguas entrelazadas al igual que sus cuerpos.

-"Te necesito Draco"- jadeó en su oído, esperando que el entendiera el sentido de sus palabras. Aunque no haya aceptado casarse con él todavía, no dejaba de quererlo. Lo necesitaba como amigo, confidente, amante. Draco llevó una mano a su cara para acariciar su mejilla, sus cuerpos seguían entrelazados en un dulce vaivén.

-"Ya me tienes"- jadeó antes de besarla.

Cayeron dormidos en las altas horas de la mañana. Draco sin embargo se despertó poquitas horas después. Se quedó observando la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida, su pelo hecho un alboroto después de una noche apasionada. Miró en dirección de la ventana mientras acariciaba la espalda de la castaña. Todavía el sol no se había levantado, fijó su mirada sobre su novia y sonrió al ver como por un minuto arrugaba la nariz.

Jugueteó con la cadenita que llevaba siempre en el cuello y soltó un suspiro. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver esas iniciales pero ahora que le había pedido matrimonio, también quería que ella llevara algo suyo. Además no tenía ni idea como le quedaba el anillo ya que no había aceptado casarse con él por el momento. Sin embargo, motivado por la curiosidad alcanzó su varita que estaba en su mesita de noche y trajo a la cajita que contenía el anillo. Con cuidado para no despertar a Hermione, Draco le puso el anillo en su anular para ver cómo le quedaba. Contento con su obra, admiró su trabajo. Decidió dejarlo ahí, ya que le quedaba tan bien. Le dio un beso en la frente y Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho. 

**Oficinas del Prophet, Londres mágico**

-"¿Me puedes decir a donde está tu amigo?"- preguntó Astoria, observando imágenes de la que iba a ser la próxima portada del periódico.

-"Cariño, no lo sé. Además se supone que lo conoces mejor que yo, por eso son las ex esposas"- bromeó Theo.

-"No estoy para bromas, debería de haber estado aquí. Teníamos una reunión y él lo sabía perfectamente bien. Por lo menos espero que tenga listo su artículo para la edición."

-"Cariño no te preocupes estoy seguro que va a aparecer. Ya sabes cómo es, no es el hombre más puntual de la tierra. "- Theo podía tener una idea de donde se había metido su amigo, pero no iba a decirle a su esposa lo que había planeado su amigo para su novia. Draco no quería que alguien se enterara de sus proyectos.

Bethany, la secretaria de Astoria entró en el escritorio, Astoria ni siquiera tomó el tiempo de ver lo que quería.

-"Draco Malfoy, no podrá venir a trabajar hoy"- Astoria levantó la cabeza en seguida.

-"¿Y se puede saber cuál es su excusa?"

-"Tiene catarro y jaqueca. Está muy mal."

-"Sí y yo me chupo el dedo. Gracias Bethany"- La mujer salió del escritorio dejando la pareja a solas.

-"¿De qué va tu amigo? Bueno por lo menos espero que haya escrito su artículo, lo que haga con su tiempo no me importa"- Astoria dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a trabajar.

-"Sí cariño, claro que no te importa. Pero yo sé que te mueres de la curiosidad"

-"¿Cariño no tenias trabajo?"- interrogó Astoria. Theo se echó a reír, besó su mujer antes de ir a su oficina. 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

-"Que bruja más traviesa"- habló Draco una vez que había acabado su comunicación con Bethany. Hermione lo abrazó por detrás, deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio.

-"Seré traviesa pero no soy una tramposa como tú"- contestó antes de besar su cuello, dándole un leve mordisqueo. Draco sonrió, sí le había dicho una mentirita a Bethany pero Hermione y él habían decidido pasar el día en la cama. Por un momento dudó que Bethany lo creyera, porque no había podido ser tan convincente como habría querido, ya que Hermione no había dejado de distraerlo con besos y caricias en lugares muy estratégicos de su anatomía.

-"Eso se llama apañárselas pero si quieres le puedo decir a Nancy que ya me siento bien y me voy"- dicho esto, hizo ademán de salir de la cama y Hermione se lo impidió, abrazándolo más fuerte. Draco se dio la vuelta y con rapidez la tomó en sus brazos, recostada a medias en su regazo.

-"Me gusta tu anillo"- dijo Draco acariciando sus rizos. Hermione alzó su mano, ahora a la vista de los dos enseñando su anillo. Se había despertado con el anillo puesto y sospechó que era obra de su novio. Podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía.

-"A mí también, un pajarito me lo dio"-dijo con una sonrisa viendo el anillo. Era un diamante flanqueado con dos piedras, una esmeralda y un rubí. Draco tomó su mano y la besó.

-"Pues dale las gracias al pajarito, creo que así te vendrás acostumbrando a la idea. Y no tendrás otra opción que decirme que sí."- Hermione apretó su mano y solo sonrió. –"No dices nada"- dijo Draco acariciando su pelo.

-"¿Que quieres que diga?"- contestó acariciando la mano de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

-"No sé, pero por lo menos podrías tratar de parecer un poco más entusiasta"- Draco soltó la mano de la castaña y se levantó de la cama. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se apoyó sobre su codo, viendo como Draco buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner después de ducharse.

-"Draco por favor no empecemos ahora"- dijo Hermione tratando de evitar distraerse por la vista que ofrecía su novio que solo llevaba un bóxer encima.

-"¿Empezar qué?"- preguntó con un tono seco.

-"Eso, ves te estás enojando"- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-"Es que no puedo evitarlo Hermione. Cuando te estoy hablando de que seas mi prometida, te quedas callada. Yo sé que no quieres apresurar las cosas pero no voy a poder esperar toda la vida para que finalmente te decidas."

-"O sea me vas a echar una bronca nada más porque te dije que quería pensarlo mejor" –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-"No hagas esto Hermione, no trates de echarme la culpa. Aquí la única que tiene dudas, eres tú. Yo quiero casarme contigo. Las dudas, hace mucho que he dejado de tenerlas. Lo que es todo tu contrario."- Draco la miró a los ojos, esperando a que se atreviera a negarlo. Pero la mirada que le dio Hermione confirmó sus sospechas. Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala de baño, dando un portazo. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, vaya manera de empezar el día, pensó con ironía. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar al rubio en la sala de baño. Entró sin tocar, Draco ya estaba en la ducha, Hermione se quitó lo poco de ropa que llevaba puesta y sorprendió al rubio. Draco apenas tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar que ya Hermione lo estaba besando. El agua caliente caía sobre los dos, Draco pegó a la castaña contra la pared, profundizando el beso.

-"Acabarás conmigo"- jadeó el rubio, acariciando el rostrode Hermione.

-"Eso jamás"- contestó antes de seguir besándolo.

Después de tomar su ducha que terminó en la cama. Draco y Hermione pasaron un momento en el salón leyendo. Todavía ella no estaba autorizada a leer la novela del rubio. Draco solo soltó una risilla cuando ella trató de convencerle para que la dejara leerla. Finalmente acabaron por leer otro libro. Hermione tomó su sitio entre los brazos de Draco y los dos empezaron a leer juntos como tenían costumbre. 

**1 semana después **

El rubio estaba hecho un lio, para decir poco. Hermione no le había dado una respuesta aún y él empezaba a impacientarse. No habían tocado el tema, quería darle tiempo, no presionarla. Pero cada vez que Theo le preguntaba por su compromiso no sabía que contestar. Comparado con Astoria que le había dicho que sí en seguida cuando le propuso matrimonio. En este momento llegó Hermione del trabajo.

-"¿Draco?"- llamó Hermione en voz alta. Draco bajó al salón y vio a Hermione salir de la cocina con una botellita de agua. No tenía el anillo, notó el rubio. Draco caminó en dirección de las ventanas y se quedó viendo la vista sin decir una palabra. Hermione se sorprendió ante el silencio del rubio pero no dijo nada, prefirió seguir con lo que tenía que hacer. De repente cuando menos se lo esperaba, Draco se dio la vuelta y miró en dirección de la castaña.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- habló Draco. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, verlo tan serio le causaba gracia.

-"¿Vale, pero me tengo que preocupar o no? Es que cada vez que se oye esa frase, uno tiene que preocuparse porque no son buenas noticias."

-"Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer Hermione. Hace una semana te he pedido que te casaras conmigo y desde día nada. Ahora quiero saber a donde estás con tus reflexiones. ¿Si ya lo has pensado, quieres casarte conmigo Hermione? Te lo pido por segunda vez."- Draco se acercó de ella y tomó su mano. –"A no ser que no te quieras casar conmigo"- Hermione negó con la cabeza. –"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?"- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la fijó con su mirada gris.-"Te amo Hermione"

-"Y yo a ti"- contestó ella en un susurro.

-"¿Entonces qué esperas?. Me quieres pero no estás segura, me dices que no es miedo pero no quieres ponerte el anillo. Me dices que no estás en contra de la idea de casarte pero sin embargo no me dices que quieres ser mi esposa. Que quieres dime."

-"Quiero estar contigo y lo sabes de sobra. Draco no me gusta que me presionen y menos para un matrimonio"- habló Hermione.

-"No te estoy presionando Hermione, quiero entender eso es todo. Porque la mujer a la que amo y se supone que me ama a mí no quiere aceptar ser mi prometida. Si no es miedo, no sé que es."-suplicaba con la mirada para que ella hablara con él, que le dijera porque no quería darle una respuesta cuando todo en sus acciones gritaba que lo quería pero ella no quería dar ese paso con él. Solo quería entenderla.

-"Porque no podemos quedarnos así Draco. Porque complicarlo todo dime, de que nos sirve"- acarició la mejilla de él. Ahora unas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-"Hermioneno te quiero presionar y menos forzarte en un matrimonio que no quieres. Por eso pienso que lo mejor sería que te piensas lo que realmente quieres. Tú y yo parece que caminemos en direcciones diferentes. Tal vez lo que necesites es tiempo, no sé. Si no le ves ninguna evolución a esta relación entonces no se puede hacer nada."- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Miró a Draco incrédula, él se veía igual de desesperado que ella.

-"¿Me estás dejando?"- preguntó Hermione en un susurro, se le nubló la mirada pero no le importaba. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con su mano.

-"No cariño, solo quiero darte tu espacio, el tiempo que necesitas para tomar una decisión."- acarició su mejilla.

-"Quien te dijo que necesitaba espacio Draco"- preguntó Hermione, no entendía nada.

-"Pero sí un poco de tiempo nos vendría bien. ¿No?"- concluyó el rubio, ella acaba de confirmarle que no necesitaba espacio pero no había dicho nada acerca del tiempo que necesitaba para pensar.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Draco seguía acariciando su mejilla. En este momento ella le quería decir tantas cosas, que no separara de ella, que no quería estar lejos de él. Pero sabía que él lo estaba pasando igual de fatal que ella. Ella, por su indecisión, los había llevado a este punto. Ahora él quería una cosa y ella otra. Ya era tiempo que ella tomara una decisión y como él no quería presionarla con su presencia, la estaba dejando tomar el tiempo que pensaba necesario. Pero ella no podía evitar pensar que él la estaba abandonando y que en el fondo tal vez eso era lo que quería él, dejarla. Ya ni sabía que pensar.

-"Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Ginny por si me buscas"- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Draco dejó caer la mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla. Había esperado a más resistencia de parte de ella. No esperaba tanta resolución de su parte pero tal vez eso era mejor así.

-"Vale, pero no tienes por qué irte, el apartamento es bastante grande para los dos…"- empezó a hablar Draco pero vio la mirada que le estaba dando Hermione y prefirió no seguir. El había tomado una decisión y tenía que ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Eso incluía, no tenerla cerca como tanto quería, no tenerla junto a él.

Hermione se levantó del sofá, necesitaba preparar sus cosas. Por lo menos Draco tuvo la sensatez de no seguirla. Puso algo de ropa en una bolsa de viaje, algunos libros, cepillo de dientes y otros efectos personales. Bajó al salón a buscar su portaplanos y sus cosas. Draco la observó reunir sus cosas, usó todo su control para no pedirla que se quedara, que olvidara esa estúpida idea y que siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, ella tenía que decidir lo que quería y por fin atar cabos sueltos. Hermione acabó de reunir sus cosas y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra. Hermione, esperando a que Draco le pidiera que se quedara y Draco esperando a que Hermione le dijera que no quería separarse de él y que ya tenía la certeza de que quería casarse con él. Pero no sucedió ninguna de las dos cosas. Draco se acercó de Hermione y tomó su mano entre las suyas, disfrutando de su cercanía.

-"Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa de Ginny por favor"- dijo viéndola a los ojos, Hermione asintió.

Antes de desaparecer Hermione depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Draco y él aprovechó para besar sus labios. Draco buscó la lengua de Hermione que no tardó en unir su lengua a la suya. Draco la abrazó por la cintura, acariciando sus rizos con la mano derecha y Hermione le rodeó el cuello con el brazo izquierdo. Él la abrazó contra su figura, le costaba dejarla ir y a ella también. Los dos se separaron para respirar y Hermione abrazó a Draco por última vez antes de desaparecer. Draco se quedó solo, parado en su salón todavía podía sentirla entre sus brazos pero ya se había ido. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que regresara a él. 

**Mansión de los Potter, Godric's Hollow**

Ginny estaba trabajando sobre el nuevo presupuesto de su tienda en Diagon Alley cuando apareció Hermione en medio de su salón. Solo le tomó un instante para darse cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Vio la bolsa de viaje que llevaba su amiga con sus cosas de trabajo y alzó una ceja perpleja. Cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a acudir a los ojos de su amiga, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió abrazar a su amiga. La bolsa de viaje cayó al suelo, igual que el porta planos y Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

-"¿Hermione qué te pasa cariño?"- preguntó Ginny a su amiga, preocupada. No le gustaba ver a su amiga en este estado. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y siguió llorando en los brazos de su amiga. Ginny decidió no preguntar más, solo abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga dejándola desahogarse. Iban a tener todo el tiempo para hablar. 

**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**


	28. Chapter 27

Hola queridos lectores :D Antes que nada déjenme desearles un Feliz año nuevo, que este año le traigan mucha felicidad y muchas cosas buenas :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews de todo corazón :D 

Ginny le tendió una taza de té caliente a Hermione y se sentó a su lado, su propia taza en las manos. Hermione tomó la taza y agradeció a la pelirroja, ahora se sentía más tranquila. Ginny no había dejado su lado y no había hecho ninguna pregunta mientras la abrazaba cuando llegó llorando así en su casa.

-"¿Ahora me vas a contar lo que te pasa?"- preguntó Ginny, muy tranquila.

-"Pasa que Draco quiere que dejemos de vernos por un momento. Él quiere que tome una decisión, dice que nos va a servir a los dos."- habló Hermione, jugueteando con su taza. Ginny miró a su amiga, tenía los ojos rojizos por tanto llorar y llenos de tristeza.

-"Pero a qué viene esta decisión. No se supone que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes."

-"Hace una semana me propuso matrimonio y yo la verdad estuve incapaz de darle una respuesta. Es que no sé qué hacer Ginny, no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero estar con él."- Ginny prefirió no reprochar a su amiga el hecho de que olvidara decirle que el rubio le había pedido matrimonio. Ahora su amiga la necesitaba y eso era lo que debía de importar.

-"¿Y se lo dijiste? Trataste de explicarle todo esto."- Ginny le dio un pañuelo a Hermione, ya que unas lágrimas empezaban rodar por su rostro.

-"Claro que se lo he dicho. Le he dicho lo quería y que solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar."- Hermione secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-"¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando 'Mione?"- preguntó Ginny con cautela no quería que Hermione tuviera la sensación de que defendía al rubio.

-"No lo sé Ginny. Cuando Draco insinuó que dudaba por miedo, no supe que decirle. Es que eso no es cosa de ayer Ginny sino de hace muchos años. Nunca te lo dije y por favor no te enojes conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes."- Ginny arqueó una ceja. –"La historia que todo el mundo se cree de que nunca me casé y siempre he huido de mis bodas. Pues en parte es falsa. Ginny, yo estuve casada. Estuve casada por 4 años con un hombre cuando todavía estudiaba arquitectura"- Ginny se quedó boquiabierta, miró a su amiga con sorpresa. Sí, se sentía algo traicionada por el secreto pero no podía guardarle rencor a la castaña cuando la veía tan triste y además era su mejor amiga. Jamás podía quedar enojada con ella por mucho tiempo. Así que trató calmarse un poco y tratar de coordinar sus pensamientos.

-"¿Y qué pasó te divorciaste? Ay por favor no me digas que le abandonaste y que sigues casada"- Ginny abrió sus ojos de par en par, eso explicaría porque nunca seguía con sus bodas, todavía estaba casada. Y eso sería bigamia, pensó Ginny con horror.

-"No para nada Ginny, como te puedes imaginar cosas así. Yo no estaría capaz de abandonar a alguien tirado así como así y menos si se trata de mi marido. Él se murió Ginny, murió en un accidente"- Ginny dejó su amiga desahogarse y escuchó Hermione relatarle como había conocido a su marido y lo que pasó después. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y en ningún momento la interrumpió. Ginny había bebido medio su taza de té cuando Hermione acabó de contarle sobre Alec. Ahora podía entender un poco la situación de su amiga, todos esos novios dejados al altar. La razón por la que llevaba esa cadenita en el cuello sin jamás revelar la significación de esas letras, porque en un sentido le tenía miedo a volverse a comprometer con alguien.

-"Hermione Draco te ama. Lo amas a él. Tú, tienes que rehacer tu vida, no le temes al matrimonio cariño. Ya lo hiciste una vez. ¿No?"- bromeó Ginny.

-"¿Y si salgo corriendo?"- peguntó Hermione.

-"No lo vas a hacer. Esta vez no, Hermione ya es tiempo que tomes una decisión, no puedes huir todo el tiempo cada vez que las cosas se ponen serias. Ya, si Draco es el hombre que elegiste y que él te hace feliz pues lánzate amiga. Piénsatelo, Alec era el hombre de tu vida me has dicho. Y mira la suerte que tienes de encontrar este tipo de amor dos veces. Cuidado, no te estoy diciendo que Draco es el perfecto sustito para él, de ninguna manera. Él te ha pedido matrimonio Hermione, qué más quieres." – Hermione pasó una mano por sus rizos, exasperada.

-"No sé qué hacer Ginny. No lo sé"- Ginny soltó un suspiro y abrazó a su amiga. Después de acabar su té, Ginny y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones ya que la castaña necesitaba descansar y Ginny tenía trabajo el día siguiente. Harry tenía una misión afuera así que llegaría tarde. Cuando llegó a su habitación Hermione le mandó un mensaje de texto a Draco como se lo había prometido, diciendo que había llegado a casa de Ginny. Luego se metió a dormir, se quedó dormida en unos segundos.

Al despertarse tomó un poco de tiempo en centrarse. Se encontraba en una recamara que no era la suya y no había ningún rubio con quien acurrucarse. De mala gana se levantó para prepararse. Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con Ginny y Harry, que le estaba sirviendo zumo de naranja. Cuando Harry vio su amiga sonrió y la invitó a que se sentara para comer. Él había llegado muy tarde y Ginny le tuvo que informar de lo sucedido con su amiga y el ex Slytherin. Su primer instinto fue ir al apartamento del rubio para darle una buena paliza pero Ginny le dijo que no era necesario y le contó con lujo de detalles lo que le había dicho Hermione para que su marido se quedara tranquilo.

-"Hola Hermione"- saludó Harry, Hermione le devolvió el saludo y saludó también a su amiga. Harry le propuso el Prophet y como de costumbre ella fue directamente a la pagina donde se encontraba el artículo de Draco. Ginny y Harry prefirieron no comentar y seguir desayunando. Luego los tres se fueron a trabajar. 

**Agencia de arquitectura, muggle Londres**

La puerta del estudio de la castaña se abrió de repente. Hermione quien estaba trabajando tranquilamente dio un respingo, sorprendida. Jonathan estaba a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por lo menos había alguien que se la estaba pasando bien, hoy, pensó la castaña con sarcasmo.

-"Se puede saber a qué se debe este exceso de alegría y esta sonrisota que traes"- preguntó Hermione, volviendo a fijar su atención sobre la pantalla de su laptop. Jonathan, lejos de hacerle caso al tono seco de su prima se le acercó y así sin más la abrazó. Hermione, sorprendida solo le devolvió el abrazo sin entender gran cosa.

-"¡Lo tenemos Hermione! ¡Lo tenemos!"- se exclamó Jonathan con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?"

-"El contrato es nuestro Hermione. Acabo de estar con el señor Peterson al teléfono y lo confirmó. ¡Prima, el contrato para la cadena de centros comerciales es nuestro!"- gritó Jonathan abrazándola. Hermione, entendiendo lo que significaba esto abrazó a su primo, feliz.

-"¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?"- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-"Claro Hermione. Quieren que nos encarguemos del diseño de todos sus centros comerciales de ahora en adelante. Quieren abrir un centro comercial en Paris, otro en Cannes eso es para Francia. Pero no es todo también quieren abrir otros en otras ciudades de Europa. Tenemos que estar en Paris dentro de dos semanas Hermione. Tienen unas oficinas para nuestro equipo allá además nos van a ayudar con muchas facilidades, carro, casa y mucho más"

-"¿En dos semana?"- preguntó ella, lo único que había registrado es que tenía que irse en un par de semanas. No podía ser con todo el lio que tenía ahora. Además como podía irse cuando tenía que arreglar las cosas con Draco.

-"Si pero te quería preguntar un favor. Solo podré venir una vez en la semana. Es que con los niños es un poco difícil. No lo he hablado con mi mujer pero ya la conoces Hermione. No podré estar todo el tiempo en Paris, así que quisiera saber si podrías encargarte tu de las operaciones en Francia y yo en Londres."- Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"Jonathan sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. Se suponía que tú y yo intercambiaríamos. Tú, por un tiempo en Francia y viceversa. Son 6 meses Jonathan no sé si te das cuenta. No me puedo ir por 6 meses enteros Jonathan, es que me estás pidiendo mucho"- No podía irse de Londres por 6 largos meses, además iba a extrañar un montón a sus amigos, a su familia.

-"Yo lo sé Hermione pero los niños me necesitan, además con el pequeñito ahora. No me puedo ausentar por mucho tiempo. "- Jonathan suplicó a su prima con la mirada.

-"¿Jonathan yo tengo novio, a ti te suena esa palabra? Sé que no te puedes ausentar pero no sé, alguien más podría tomar tu lugar durante esos 3 meses en Francia. No sé, Ben me parece una buena opción. "

-"Hermione yo sé que Ben es un buen elemento, además creo que él te estará de mucha ayuda en Francia. Pero sabes muy bien que uno de los dos tenemos que estar en Francia. Esa responsabilidad no se puede conferir a otro y lo sabes. "- dijo Jonathan tranquilamente. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"Vale Jonathan, déjame pensarlo por lo menos. ¿Te parece?"- Jonathan asintió, eso era lo único que iba a obtener de su prima por el momento así que prefirió no decir más.

-"Vale te agradezco Hermione. Bueno reúno a todo el equipo y los comunico la noticia" – Jonathan cerró la puerta del estudio para dejar a su prima trabajar en tranquilidad. Estaba viendo los mismos planos en los que estaba trabajando en su laptop hasta que su primo la interrumpiera. Pero ahora con Jonathan pidiéndole que se fuera para 6 meses en Francia, esos planos eran lo último en que estaba pensando. Oyó como alguien volvía a abrir la puerta del estudio y apretó los dientes. Que pasaba hoy, que nadie tocaba antes de entrar, pensó enojada.

-"Ya te dije que lo iba a pensar Jonathan, no necesitas estarme preguntando todo el día, ¿vale?"- dijo Hermione con un tono seco. No oyó ninguna respuesta de parte de su primo y la puerta del estudio se cerró.

-"No soy Jonathan"- Hermione miró en dirección de la entrada en seguida, era la voz de Draco. De hecho, el rubio estaba en su estudio, parado cerca de la puerta.

-"He venido para dejarte tus llaves, supongo que vas a necesitar tu carro. Lo he aparcado donde tienes costumbre de aparcarlo. Quería devolvértelas en persona. Veo que estás ocupada así que te dejo y me voy"- Draco dejó las llaves en el escritorio y se fue. Hermione se quedó de una pieza, todavía no había registrado que el rubio acaba de estar en su estudio. Salió de su estado de estupefacción e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, correr tras él.

Draco saludó a la secretaria al salir como esa le estaba sonriendo y apresurando su paso, se dirigió hasta los elevadores. Tenía que salir de este edificio, no debía de haber venido. Apenas había decido de darse un poco de tiempo, lo primero que hacía era ir a verla. Eso era atormentarlos a los dos.

-"Que mal plan"- farfulló Draco, pasando una mano por su pelo. Y por encima, ninguno de los dos elevadores parecía subir demasiado rápido. Quería irse, ya. Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y se adentró enseguida perro al darse la vuelta vio Hermione. Por un pelo, Hermione logró tomar el mismo elevador que el rubio.

-"Por Merlín Draco habrías podido esperar"- jadeó Hermione.

-"Estabas trabajando no te quería molestar además solo vine a devolverte tu carro"- Draco apretó el botón para bajar.

-"Ay por favor Draco, no esperes a que crea semejante estupidez. De cuando acá te preocupes de no molestarme en el trabajo, si antes no te importaba."- Draco prefirió ignorar el doble sentido del comentario de la castaña. Él recordaba perfectamente las veces en las que había venido y molestar no era exactamente la razón de sus visitas.

-"Pero de todas formas gracias por el carro."- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-"De nada"- contestó el rubio. Ninguno de los dos habló después. Llegaron a planta baja y seguían sin decirse ni una palabra hasta que llegó el momento para Draco de irse.

-"Draco me alegro que hayas venido"- dicho esto, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo del cual Draco no se esperaba pero eso no le impidió abrazarla también.

-"Como no he tenido mi beso de los buenos días, me contento con un abrazo"- dijo Hermione.

-"De ti depende a que lo tengas todas las mañanas Hermione"- dijo acariciando su pelo.

-"Nunca te rindes ¿verdad? Hasta cuándo va a durar esto Draco, no ha pasado ni un día entero sin vernos y ya estamos en los brazos del uno y del otro. De seguro podemos arreglarlo de otra manera que estar separados."- acarició su mejilla, sabía que estaba jugando sucio pero a grandes males, grandes remedios.

-"No sé Hermione. Con la distancia te serás más fácil tomar una decisión, no quiero presionarte. Quiero que a la hora de tomar tu decisión, tengas las cosas muy claras al igual que tus sentimientos"- sujetó sus manos entre las suyas.

-"No lo entiendes, la distancia no ayuda Draco. Vale, es verdad que tal vez lo que necesite yo, es tiempo. Pero como puedo tomar una decisión si no estás. Esa decisión te incluye a ti también, te necesito para tomar dicha decisión Draco. ¡Es que no lo ves! Ni siquiera nos funcione eso de distanciarnos. Por favor acabemos con esto de una vez, te necesito."-como no podía aguantar más, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó. No le importaba que la gente los pudiera ver, quería volver a casa con su novio. Draco soltó un gruñido y la agarró por la cintura. Hermione se separó de repente, dejando a un Draco Malfoy con las ganas.

-"¿Todavía piensas que eso de estar separados es una buena idea?"- preguntó ella con una sonrisa picara. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, la muy ingeniosa, pensó. Draco entonces bufó y se fue hasta la salida, no iba a ceder. Hermione soltó una risilla.

-"¡Draco!"- llamó ella, el rubio se dio la vuelta y la miró como si estuviera aburriéndose. Hermione sonrió aun más.

-"Tú te lo pierdes"- dijo riendo. Draco bufó otra vez y siguió su camino. Hermione lo miró alejándose, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. 

**1 semana después - Mansión de los Zabini, Londres mágico **

-"Pídele que regrese"- dijo Pansy

-"Estoy de acuerdo, esa idea tuya ha sido una estupidez, en serio puedo entenderla"- agregó Astoria.

-"Para nada ella tiene que tomar una decisión, no se puede tenerlo todo"- anunció Blaise.

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Has hecho muy bien Draco. Así ella decide y ya."- dijo Nott.

Draco miró a cada uno de sus amigos antes de soltar un gruñido. Llevaba una semana entera sin su novia y la verdad su resolución iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Pero eso se lo debía a su querida novia que no había encontrado mejor cosa para hacerle cambiar de parecer que de aparecerse a su trabajo todos los días a reclamar su beso de los buenos días. Cada vez le costaba más retenerse y no agarrarla para besuquearla como si no hubiera un mañana. Merlín, esos besos no tenían nada de inocentes. Se había enamorado de una verdadera manipuladora.

-"¡Honestamente Draco, mírate! Te mueres para que vuelva, díselo. Yo digo que la vida es demasiada corta para torturarse así. Si la quieres entonces, caso resuelto. Ya verás que ella aceptará casarse contigo, no hay prisa"- dijo Pansy acariciando su pancita, Blaise y ella estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

-"Pero cariño Draco tiene que mantenerse firme en sus decisiones. Es cierto no hay prisa pero no se necesita toda una eternidad para dar una respuesta a una pedida de matrimonio. Y eso es lo que está haciendo, lo está haciendo esperar. ¿Y qué tal si le dice que no, al final?"- preguntó Blaise. Draco alzó una ceja, todavía no le había pasado por la cabeza que ella podría rechazarlo.

-"Eso no va a pasar Blaise. Hace falta estar ciego para no ver que lo quiere"- dijo Astoria, sorprendiendo a Draco. Recordó la plática que ella y Hermione habían tenido el día de la fiesta en el ministerio, siempre quiso saber lo que se habían dicho esas dos. –"Decisiones así, se piensan, cuanto tiempo, depende de la gente. Además lo que es más difícil de conseguir más se valora."

-"Bueno ahora que esto está arreglado, toma tu celular y llámala"- Pansy le ordenó a Draco, ninguno de Blaise y Theo se atrevían a contradecir la morena por miedo a sufrir sus cambios de humor.

El celular de Draco sonó en este momento y como si fuera una jugada de Merlín. Era Hermione quien lo llamaba. Los cuatro amigos escucharon con mucha atención la conversación. Tratando de saber lo que podía decir la castaña. 2 minutos después, Draco colgó y se levantó del sofá.

-"¿Entonces?"-preguntó Theo.

-"Quedamos en vernos al apartamento, dentro de 5 minutos"

-"Y que esperas, ¡ve!"- se exclamó Pansy. Acto seguido Draco se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su apartamento. " 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

Hermione llegó después de Draco. En seguida Spiderman le pidió si quería algo, Hermione entonces empezó una plática con el elfo. No había estado toda una semana y aparentemente Spiderman había echado de menos a la castaña. Draco miró la escena con algo de gracia y sorpresa. Es que ese elfo le había tomado cariño para su novia mientras que con las demás nunca había estado tan amable. Bueno solo eran unas aventuras pero el elfo no había sido amable con ninguna de ellas.

-"Vaya, estoy empezando a creer que estás conmigo solo porqué te gusta Spiderman. Pero te advierto no te hagas ilusiones, que ese tiene novia"- dijo Draco una vez que Spiderman se había ido para ir a buscar el té de Hermione.

-"Bueno yo también tengo novio, así que no creo que haya problema"- contestó Hermione.

-"Sí que lo tienes así que no te lo olvides"- advirtió Draco fingiendo seriedad. Hermione asintió. Draco pasó una mano por su pelo, algo nervioso. –"Bueno no voy a andar con rodeos, esa idea fue una mierda así que olvidémonos de esto y ya veremos lo que hacemos. Pero nada de distancia."

-"¿Nada de distancia?"- interrogó Hermione con un tono burlón.

-"Nada de distancia"- reafirmó Draco y en una zancada, estaba frente a ella. La abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su figura –"Muchísimo mejor"- dijo viendo como no quedaba ni un centímetro entre ellos. Hermione acarició sus brazos.

-"Para mí está bien"- contestó Hermione viéndolo a los ojos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco sonrió también y la besó pero después llegó Spiderman. Draco entonces tuvo que separarse de ella para que tomara su té.

Pero no perdió en recuperar el tiempo perdido con su novia después de que hayan bebido sus bebidas. Con movimientos torpes llegaron a quitarse la ropa y llegar a su habitación.

-"¿Ahora me vas a decir lo que era tan importante y que me querías contar?"- preguntó Draco, cerró el libro que estaban leyendo, enredados en las sabanas. Le sonrió y arregló un rizo detrás de su oreja. Hermione respiró hondo y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-"La empresa de la que te he hablado y que estaba interesada en nuestro trabajo eligió la agencia para que les diseñemos los planos de sus centros comerciales."- empezó Hermione.

-"Eso es una buena noticia deberías de alegrarte"- contestó Draco, sonriendo.

-"Lo que pasa es que quieren empezar con Francia y nos necesitan allá. Solo tendrían que ser 3 meses pero Jonathan no va a poder así que me pidió que fuera en su lugar, lo que significa que tendré que estar 6 meses en Francia."- la sonrisa de Draco se le borró y observó sus manos entrelazadas.

-"¿Y no se puede encargar otra persona para remplazar a tu primo?"- preguntó Draco.

Hermione soltó un suspiro. En ese momento, tenía ganas de golpear su primo. Aquí estaba con el hombre que amaba y se veía tan tierno con su pelo alborotado, ese pecho musculado, esos brazos fuertes sobre todo cuando la abrazaban y la hacían sentirse protegida de todo. Y tenía que darle esta noticia tan desagradable. Sin poder retenerse se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Sus labios se unieron, inseguros al principio y más apasionadamente. Las sabanas que cubrían a Hermione se deslizaron dejando a Draco una vista de su pecho.

-"No quiero que te vayas Hermione, con las cosas así no puedes irte"- dijo Draco acariciando sus pechos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció, le robó otro beso.

-"Es mi primo Draco no puedo rechazar. Yo sé que tenemos cosas que aclarar y hablar. Pero…"- Draco puso una mano sobre su boca tiernamente.

-"Hablas de más, pero te quiero igual. Eres muy contestona, demasiado a veces, eres graciosa aun cuando no lo quieres ser. Eres imprevisible, cariñosa, yo sé que arrugas la nariz a veces cuando duermes y me gusta encontrarte acurrucada contra mí por las mañanas. Hermione te conozco y aunque seas una lata a veces, quiero que seas mi esposa. "-dijo Draco mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus manos, como memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. –"Pero si no quieres, eso no cambia mi amor por ti. ¿Me entiendes?"-Hermione asintió lentamente.

Entonces Draco puso el libro sobre su mesita de noche, con su varita apagó las luces antes de atraer Hermione en sus brazos, dándole un beso en la frente. Draco miró al techo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque lo destrozara y se le fuera la alegría al hacerlo. Hermione se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo de su novio, acariciando su estomago. En los brazos del uno y del otro, los dos se dejaron llevar por el sueño. 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy El día siguiente**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, los brazos de su novio ya no la abrazaban, así que como acto reflejo, lo buscó a ciegas en la cama solo para darse cuenta que no estaba. Se enderezó, cubriéndose con las sabanas. Draco no estaba pero lo que vio en su lado de la cama le causó una sonrisa. Había una rosa con un mensaje y encima de este estaba la cajita que contenía el anillo. Tomó la rosa con delicadeza y la llevó a su nariz para respirar el olor que desprendía. Sonrió antes de ponerse a leer el mensaje. Reconoció en seguida la letra tan elegante del rubio.

_Mi querida dormilona_

_Cuando te habrás despertado, yo ya no estaré como te habrás dado cuenta. Cuando me dijiste ayer que te tenías que ir por 6 meses, lo único que pensé era que ya no te iba a tener conmigo, que 6 meses es mucho tiempo. Yo no puedo seguir esperando a que cambies de idea o que simplemente me digas que no. Muchas cosas pueden suceder en 6 meses y prefiero no correr el riesgo a perderte así. Por eso te dejo, así te puedes ir a Francia sin compromiso. Ya no tienes que dar una respuesta, ni nada. Si ya he entendido que no te querías casar conmigo. Espero que encuentres esa persona que te haga cambiar de opinión, que haga desaparecer esas dudas que tienes. Lástima que no sea yo. Te dejo el anillo para que te recuerdes de mí y de los miles de recuerdos que hicimos tú y yo. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que te vaya muy bien en Francia._

_Te quiero_

_Draco Lucius John Malfoy_

Hermione dejó caer la carta sobre la cama, había algunas manchas sobre el papel donde sus lágrimas habían caído. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer. Como había podido dejarla sin decírselo a la cara cuando ayer había tenido todo el tiempo de decírselo. Con movimientos rápidos tomó la cajita y se puso encima lo que encontró de ropa. Es decir una camisa de Draco y unos shorts. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con Spiderman.

-"¿Hola como está la señorita Hermione? ¿Quiere desayunar?"- preguntó el elfo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Spiderman, sabes a donde está Draco?"- preguntó Hermione en llantos.

-"El joven mandó Spiderman a darle un recado a la señora Nott y después Spiderman hizo las maletas del joven. Pero el joven dijo que la señorita Hermione estaba en su casa y que se quedara el tiempo que quiera"- Hermione palideció al oír las palabras del elfo. Draco se había ido, no quería que ella lo encontrara. No podía entender, como ayer la estaba viendo a los ojos diciéndole que la amaba y el día siguiente irse como un ladrón de su propia casa. Apretó la cajita que tenía en la mano, secando sus lágrimas.

-"¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Hermione, está enferma?"- preguntó el elfo, preocupado.

-"No, estoy bien Spiderman. ¿Y sabes cuando regresa Draco?"

-"El señor no dijo nada a Spiderman, solo que preparara las maletas"- Hermione asintió, miró a la cajita y sintió rabia. Si Draco había tomado su decisión sin consultarla, ya no había nada que hacer. Se iba a olvidar de que haya existido y seguir con su vida. Ya no quería quedarse en su departamento, total si él la había dejado, no tenía sentido de que ella se quedara.

-"Bueno ahora la que se va soy yo. ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer mis maletas por favor?"- Spiderman abrió los ojos como platos, ya que tenía los ojos muy grandes.

-"La señora se va en algún lugar pero el señor Draco va a regresar, la señorita no se puede ir"- Spiderman estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-"Spiderman, el señor Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos. Por eso me tengo que ir, además tengo que irme por mi trabajo. Pero tú y yo, vamos a seguir siendo amigos"-dijo Hermione tristemente. Spiderman le hacía pensar en un niño pequeño que no entendía porque sus padres se tenían que separar.

-"¿Es verdad, la señorita es la amiga de Spiderman?"- preguntó Spiderman, sonriendo. Hermione se arrodilló poniéndose a la altura del elfo.

-"Claro, tu eres mi amigo"

-"Entonces la señorita es la amiga de Spiderman también. Spiderman va a hacer las maletas de su nueva amiga"- dicho esto Spiderman desapareció a hacer las maletas.

Diez minutos las maletas de Hermione estaban hechas. Hermione echó un último vistazo al departamento donde habían vivido tantas cosas buenas. Le dijo adiós a Spiderman y desapareció a casa de sus padres. Ahí se iba a quedar hasta que se fuera a Paris. 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D


	29. Chapter 28

Hola queridos lectores :D Los dejo otro capítulo :D Espero que les guste :D Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día :D 

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en uno de los muchísimos cafés que había en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Hoy Hermione tomaba su avión para ir a Paris, solo faltaban unas horas antes de que el avión saliera para la ciudad francesa.

-"No puedo creer que va a ser el ultimo café que nos tomamos"- dijo la pellirroja en voz alta. Hermione bufó, su taza de café con leche en la mano.

-"Ginny me voy por 6 meses no para toda la vida"

-"Si pero va a ser raro no comer las tres juntas cada semana, ay amiga como te voy a echar de menos"- dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero y Hermione soltó una risilla.

-"Tienes mala cara, deberías dormir ¿sabes?"- comentó Ginny, seria. A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa al oír el comentario de su amiga. –"Yo sé lo que es eso Hermione, cuando una persona es tan acostumbrada a dormir acompañada, que ya no sabe dormir sola. A mí me pasa cuando Harry y yo nos enojamos. El duerme sobre el sofá y yo en nuestra cama, pero aun estando enojada con él. Lo necesito cerca como para saber que estoy a salvo, que él me protege"

Hermione no dijo nada, siguió bebiendo su bebida, tratando de escapar la terrible veracidad de las palabras de su amiga. Porque aunque quiera negarlo, las palabras de su amiga correspondía perfectamente a su situación. Lo extrañaba a cada minuto del día pero sobre todo por las noches porque ya no estaba él para abrazarla. Y eso solo porque ya no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola.

-"¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto Hermione, yéndote así? Ni siquiera han pasado cinco días desde que se fue"

-"Ginny Draco me ha dejado. Tarde o temprano tengo que aceptarlo, por eso tengo que seguir con mi vida como él lo está haciendo estoy segura."

-"Sabes Luna y yo estábamos convencidas que él era el elegido. Digo los dos se complementaban. Tú diseñas edificios, casas sin jamás preguntarte como los van a decorar, sin jamás saber cómo va a ser el interior. Y él, es el novelista el que puede poner forma, imagen a tus diseños, él se encarga de los detalles, de poner vida a estos planos que haces"- reflexionó Ginny en voz alta.

-"Media naranja"- susurró Hermione. En este momento, recordó las palabras de su madre que siempre decía que iba a encontrar su media naranja, que solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo. Draco Malfoy era el hombre de su vida y le cayó el veinte cuando él rompió con ella. El se había ido a donde Merlín sabía y a ella solo le quedaba una carta, un anillo y un montón de recuerdos que solo servían para atormentarla.

Ginny le tendió un pañuelo silenciosamente y Hermione secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, como avergonzada por su propia debilidad. Ginny la miró a los ojos y tomó su mano.

-"Hermione yo sé que te tienes que ir y no te estoy diciendo todo eso para que te sientas mal, te lo digo porque eres mi amiga. Solo quiero que estés bien segura de lo que estás haciendo. ¿Aun sabiendo que amas a Draco, te quieres ir?"- preguntó ella. Hermione, harta de esta conversación, no quería que su amiga le recordara que ella había metido la pata, ya era bastante difícil para ella.

-"Draco ha terminado conmigo Ginny, no hay nada que salvar, el tomó esta decisión. Y si lo hizo es porque simplemente se ha dado cuenta que era lo mejor para él. Así que tengo que respetar esta dicha decisión. Y ya no volvamos a tocar el tema, Draco ahora es parte del pasado."- dijo en un susurro. Ginny soltó un suspiro.

-"Si tu lo dices"- contestó ella, siguiendo bebiendo su café. Ginny terminó su bebida y las dos amigas se fueron a la puerta donde salía el avión. Lo que no sabían es que a lo lejos dos hombres las estaban vigilando.

-"Tomaste la decisión correcta Draco"- habló Theo, mientras estaban viendo Ginny despidiéndose de su amiga, a punto de embarcar.

Draco observó Hermione abrazar a la pellirroja fuertemente. El también quería abrazarla pero no sabía si habría podido dejarla ir. Las cosas eran mejor así, aunque se moría de ganas de volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos. Dejarla fue lo más difícil, cuando la vio dormida acurrucada contra él como solía hacerlo, dudó de su decisión. Se preguntó si de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir mientras acariciaba su pelo. Pero cuando vio su dedo sin su anillo, supo que hacia lo correcto. Lo hacía para los dos a fin de cuentas, con su indecisión los dos habrían terminado mal, era mejor dejarlo ahora. Ginny terminó de abrazar a su amiga y Hermione de repente miró en dirección donde estaba Draco y su amigo. Fue Theo que de reflejo quitó a su amigo de la línea visual de la castaña pero Hermione no estaba loca, creyó ver a Draco parado a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos como platos y Ginny se preocupó.

-"¿Hermione sucede algo?"

-"Ginny, Draco está aquí"- Ginny rodó los ojos, miró hacia donde miraba su amiga, se volteó para verla y tomó su mano.

-"Hermione él no está, tranquila, pienso que necesitas descansar. Yo sé que lo echas de menos pero él no está Hermione. Ve, que están empezando con el embarque."- Hermione echó otro vistazo en dirección del rubio pero no vio a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza y abrazó a su amiga antes de embarcar.

Draco miró Hermione pasar por la puerta de embarque, vio como echaba una última mirada hacia donde lo había visto antes de seguir su camino.

-"No sé porque quisiste venir Draco, mira nada más la cara que haces"- farfulló Theo.

-"Porque la sigues amando"- contestó Ginny para él, sorprendiendo a los dos amigos. Apenas les dio tiempo de recuperar de su sorpresa–"¿Pero qué pretendías, que te viera y decidiera no tomar este avión o volverla loca? No sé si te diste cuenta pero te vio, por milagro la he convencido que solo era su imaginación. Draco si quieres que ese funcione y vuelva a ti, tienes que dejarla, todavía no lo sabe pero la va a ayudar."

-"¿No entiendo me estás diciendo que te alegres que la haya dejado?"- habló el rubio.

-"No, Hermione es mi mejor amiga y no la quiero ver triste. Ella está sufriendo ahora y te odio por eso. Pero también sé que no había otra manera. Va a regresar, ella te ama, de eso no tengo la menor duda"- Por segunda vez, Draco oyó esas palabras, Astoria le había dicho lo mismo.

-"No he hecho eso para que vuelva conmigo o acepte casarse conmigo. Lo he hecho porque no quiero presionarla más. Ella va a seguir con su vida y yo con la mía"

-"Esos son dos cabezotas, no te preocupes Ginny, yo también concuerdo contigo. Ella va a regresar, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y ese aunque lo niegue, va a estar esperándola."- Theo señaló su amigo con el dedo y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Ginny soltó una risilla y Theo los invitó a tomar algo. Pero Draco declinó la invitación y prefirió regresar a su apartamento. Se había quedado a casa de sus padres por los cinco últimos días y ya quería regresar a su apartamento. Hermione se había ido, no corría el riesgo de que lo viera.

Al llegar Spiderman apenas lo saludó, cuando le preguntó porque estaba de tan mal humo, el elfo lo miró mal y le dijo que por su culpa la señorita Hermione se había ido. Draco se quedó sorprendido, jamás Spiderman le había mirado así. Sí, definitivamente el elfo le había tomado mucho cariño a su ex novia, tanto cariño que ahora estaba enfadado con él. Subió a su habitación y le sorprendió ver como había cambiado ahora que las cosas de la castaña ya no estaban. Hermione había tomado todas sus cosas y ahora es como si la habitación fuera otra.

Por supuesto el ropero estaba medio vacío, al igual que la sala de baño donde las cosas de la castaña ya no estaban. Tomó la foto que un turista había sacado para ellos en el parque nacional de Banff en Canadá cerca del lago Moraine. "Souvenir du Canadá", lo que significaba recuerdos del Canadá, estaba escrito sobre el cuadro con una foto de ellos, vestidos de sus abrigos y bufandas, sonriendo. No le molestaba que fuera una foto muggle, porque era una de sus favoritas a los dos. Dejó la foto en su lugar y se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro, ahora tenía que decidir lo que iba a hacer con su vida amorosa, ya que su novia se acababa de ir. 

**Casa de Hermione Granger, Paris mágico**

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, había alguien de la empresa que la estaba esperando, después hicieron una gira rápida de la ciudad. Personalmente, no pudo registrar ni una palabra del joven que le hacía visitar la ciudad, estaba tan cansada y confusa que él habría podido mostrarle cualquier cosa que ella no lo habría notado. Había pasado todo el viaje preguntándose si de verdad había visto a Draco. Ginny le había dicho que solo era su imaginación pero lo había visto. Él había estado en el aeropuerto no lo había soñado. Cuando el guía que le había manado la empresa le mostró su nueva casa, ni le hizo caso, ni le dejó explicarse, lo agradeció y cerró la puerta. No le importaba si ese la viera como una mal educada, pero no podía más. En menos de una semana su mundo se había puesto patas arriba, no podía sonreír y fingir estar bien cuando no lo estaba.

Con las maletas puestas en el salón, tomó la dirección de su habitación y se echó en la cama. Por el momento la decoración estaba muy ligera, neutra. Y no quería cambiar nada, no iba a hacer modificaciones, eso le daría la impresión que se iba a quedar y no era el caso. Se levantó de mala gana y sacó su ropa de dormir de la maleta. Con unos short y una camisa que pertenecía a Draco, se metió en la cama. Lloró hasta que se dejara vencer por el sueño, con la imagen del rubio en la mente. Había hecho lo que temía, le había jodido la vida a Draco. Otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer pero esa vez Draco fue más inteligente se había ido antes de que ella pudiera joderle la vida más de la cuenta. 

_**Meses después**_

**Mansión de los Zabini, Londres mágico**

-"Te tiene embobado"

-"No, mejor dicho me trae loco. Cinco meses Pansy y sigo comparándolas a todas con ella. Nott piensa que estoy loco y ni hablar de Blaise. ¿No se supone que tendría que haberla olvidado después de tanto tiempo?"- Pansy balbuceó, tratando de encontrar una respuesta para el rubio que estaba acostado sobre su sofá. Draco había venido a visitar, ya que el medimago le había aconsejado que descansara. Tendría que dar a luz dentro de unas semanas y necesitaba reposo.

-"Aun estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia logra poner en peligro mi vida amorosa. Como va a ser si la veo en cada mujer que encuentro. Hace una semana de esto, Salí con una amiga de Theo y durante toda la cena, me la pasé imaginándome qué tal le iría el pelo castaño con unos rizos."

-"Tal vez necesites salir con una castaña con el pelo rizado, así dejarás de imaginarte ese tipo de cosas" – contestó Pansy.

-"Eso no cambiaría nada. Hermione fue la única mujer con la que me he imaginado vivir después de Astoria. Podíamos hacer el amor por horas sin cansarse del otro. Ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba. Creo que Ron y el baboso ese de Brad tenían razón. He caído como un tonto, solo fui una distracción en su vida, en cinco meses ni una señal de vida, ni una llamada."- dijo Draco apretando los puños.

-"Bueno aunque hubiera preferido que te ahorraras los detalles sobre su vida privada. Pienso que debes olvidarte de eso Draco, ya pasó. Olvídala, si Granger no es la mujer para ti entonces será otra. Deberías concentrarte sobre la publicación de tu libro. He oído que el gran día es dentro de una semana, felicidades debes de estar en las nubes, me imagino."- sonrió Pansy.

-"Sí de hecho estoy muy contento, hasta mis padres quieren venir a la publicación"

-"Porque te sorprende todos estaremos para apoyarte. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Draco, es tu primera novela, estoy segura que va a ser todo un éxito"- Draco sonrió, Pansy era una verdadera amiga. Quizás, ya era tiempo que se olvidara de Hermione como dijo ella. Iba a publicar su primera novela y debería de focalizarte sobre eso, únicamente.

-"Sabes que, creo que tienes toda la razón. Hermione Granger es parte del pasado. De ahora en adelante me voy a focalizar sobre el lanzamiento de mi novela."

-"Eso sí que es importante"- agregó Pansy con una sonrisa, levantándose con dificultad para abrazar a su amigo. 

**Casa de Hermione Granger, Paris mágico**

-"No entiendo porqué insistas tanto en trabajar aquí, habíamos podido ir a un café o no sé. Pero no, te la pasas todo el tiempo entre el trabajo y esa casa Hermione. Deberías de divertirte un poco"- se quejó Ben, sentado a su lado. Ben, su colega trabajaban juntos.

-"A mí me pagan para diseñar planos Ben, no para ir de fiestas en fiestas. Si te molesta, te puedes regresar a Londres"- dijo con un tono seco Hermione, viendo la pantalla de su laptop. Estaban en el salón de su casa, había comida china para llevar en unos platos que no habían terminado de comer. Hermione se sentía más cómoda trabajando en su casa que en las oficinas de la empresa que para ella, faltaban algo de calor humana. La decoración le parecía una mierda y no soportaba las oficinas.

-"No te mosquees mujer. Lo que te hace falta es una persona que te haga salir, divertirte, te saque a pasear o simplemente que te ayude a llevar las compras. Alguien que te tire los trastos como dicen por ahí. "- bromeó Ben. Hermione rodó los ojos, Ben y ella siempre se habían llevado muy bien aunque podía llegar a ser pesado.

-"Gracias pero me las apaño muy bien sola. A no ser que quieras ser él que me tire los trastos"- contestó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-"No, Marcia es muy celosa. Lo siento Hermione pero soy hombre de una sola mujer. Sabes muy bien que nos casamos dentro de unos meses."- contestó él sonriendo nada más pensar en su novia.

-"Entonces te aconsejo que te ocupes de tu vida privada antes de ocuparte de la mía"- Ben bufó y tomó el Prophet que estaba sobre la mesa. Necesitaba distraerse un poco, habían estado trabajando sobre este plano todo el santísimo día, ya no podía más.

Hermione miró a Ben y volvió a trabajar, como hacía para soportarlo, a veces le resultaba difícil creerlo. Después de minutos de silencio, Ben llamó a Hermione.

-"Hermione, está tu novio en el periódico"- dijo el moreno. Hermione iba a contestar que ya no era su novio cuando vio el artículo del Prophet. Y por seguro, ahí estaba la foto del rubio, el hombre que aun seguía en sus sueños y pensamientos. Dejó a un lado su laptop y tomó el periódico de las manos de Ben bruscamente.

Ben observó Hermione leer el artículo. Hermione leyó el artículo y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Draco iba a estar en una librería de Londres mágico para el lanzamiento de su novela e iba a firmar unas copias. Los comentarios de la prensa presagiaban una buena novela. En la foto, el rubio estaba sonriendo, inconscientemente ella sonrió también. Había logrado publicar su novela, había trabajado tan duro para ello.

Lo merecía y ella sabía lo que significaba para él. Sí, no habían hablado en cinco meses pero eso no significaba que haya dejado de quererlo y desearle lo mejor en la vida. Era todo el contrario, aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, quería saberlo feliz. Aunque lo esté con otra, solo quería saber que su rubio berrinchudo estaba bien. Como sonreía en el periódico no necesitaba otra indicación.

-"Draco"- susurró ella, acariciando la foto del rubio. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en el rubio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ben la estaba observando.

-"¡Hermione te estoy hablando!"- gritó Ben. Hermione dio un respingo, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me gritas, estás loco?"- preguntó ella enojada.

-"Te estaba preguntando si quieres que sigamos trabajando o hemos terminado para hoy"- alguien sonó a la puerta y Ben se levantó para abrir. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ese hacia como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-"Hola tengo un paquete para la señora Hermione Granger"- el mensajero le tendió un paquete a Ben pero cuando ese quiso tomarlo el mensajero alejó el paquete de su alcance. –"Necesito una firma del destinatario" – Ben bufó pero llamó a Hermione gritando su nombre. Hermione apareció segundos después, fulminando a Ben con la mirada. Preguntándose porque necesitaba gritar todo el tiempo. Hermione clavó su mirada en el mensajero, arqueando una ceja.

-"Tengo un paquete para la señora Hermione Granger."- repitió el mensajero, molesto de repetirse dos veces. Hermione tomó el bolígrafo que le tendía el mensajero, firmó y el mensajero le dio el paquete antes de irse.

Hermione observó el paquete, curiosa. Se quedó sorprendida al reconocer la letra con la que habían escrito su nombre. Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron al reconocer la letra de Draco. Esa misma letra de la carta que le había escrito para terminar con ella. Abrió el paquete y sintió como si le temblaran las manos, unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.

-"Eres la única persona que conozco que pueda emocionarse tanto al ver un libro. Eres bien rara. ¿Lo sabías?"- comentó Ben.

-"Es de Draco"- contestó Hermione sonriendo entre lagrimas como si fuera suficiente para explicar su estado. Acariciando el título del libro que tenía en las manos, con el nombre del rubio inscrito. Abrió el libro y en la primera pagina, Draco había escrito un mensaje para ella.

_Para Hermione_

"_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes tu copia, una semana antes de la publicación"_

_Draco _

No había nada más pero para ella era suficiente que se recordara de lo que le había prometido cuando estaban en la casa de la cascada. Le había prometido que le daría una copia de la novela una semana antes de su publicación, para que fuera la primera en leerlo. Ese día hicieron el amor por primera vez. Hermione sonrió, a pesar de su separación, le había mandado una copia de la novela. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Ben a los ojos, sonriendo.

-"Ben, necesito que te encargues de la presentación de los planos para la semana que viene"

-"Pero porqué si esta presentación, la teníamos que hacer juntos"- preguntó Ben, sorprendido.

-"Porqué me voy de viaje"- contestó sonriendo, viendo el libro que tenía en las manos. 

**Barnes and Noble mágico, Londres mágico**

Draco estaba caminando de un lado para otro de la oficina en la que estaba esperando. Eran las 2 de la tarde y la gente estaba haciendo cola para entrar en la librería. No sabía si era por su apellido o por la novela que estaban ahí pero había muchas personas. Más de lo que había previsto su editora. También había unos periodistas del Prophet y de otros periódicos. Alguien se encargaría de prevenirle cuando tendría que salir a presentar su novela. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ni siquiera por su graduación. Alguien tocó a la puerta, Draco respiró hondo y salió de la oficina, esa era su señal para que salga.

La sala de conferencia donde se iba a dar la presentación estaba llena de gente. Una gran mesa con tres sillas estaba instalada donde había unas pilas de copias de la novela del rubio para que las firme. Sin agregar todas la copias que estaban a la venta en la librería. Cuando el director de la editora y su asistente salieron, todos se pusieron alertas. La mayoría estaban esperando al rubio. Michel Brown el director entonces presentó la obra y llamó al autor Draco Malfoy.

Draco entonces apareció, primero las luces de las cámaras de los periodistas le cegaron un poco. Entonces fue cuando reconoció unas de las personas que estaban en primera fila. Reconoció su ex mujer con Theo, Pansy, Blaise, sus padres incluso Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley. También estaban su amiga Luna y su marido Charlie. Al ver las dos amigas presentes, como acto reflejo buscó entre la gente la castaña pero no la encontró. Draco respiró hondo, como había podido esperar que ella viniera, que le haya mandado una copia no significaba nada. No tenía nada que esperar de ella, lo había dejado muy claro al no dar señales de vida.

Draco sonrió para sus amigos incluso para la pellirroja que tenía una copia de su libro en las manos.

-"Señores y señoras les presento el autor de "Cuando éramos niños", Draco Malfoy"- una ronda de aplausos resonó en toda la sala. Draco tomó su lugar al lado del director.

-"¿Señor Malfoy, porqué haber elegido este título?"- preguntó un periodista. Draco tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua y respiró hondo.

-"Cuando éramos niños cuenta la transición del estado de niño al estado adulto en un contexto de guerra. Algunas personas presentes en esa sala le pueden relatar eso mejor que yo. Hace años de esto unos adolescentes decidieron tomar la decisión de luchar y poner sus vidas en peligro. Una persona me dijo una vez que ese tipo de elecciones no se deberían de tomar a esa edad. Eso me hizo reflexionar y entender muchas cosas. Por eso quise contar en un libro la transición que se hace cuando pasamos de la inocencia que tenemos a esta edad y lo brutal que puede ser llegar a ser un adulto antes de tiempo. Luchar en una guerra no es tan fácil cuando uno tiene apenas 17 años y en esta novela quise hacer un homenaje a los niños que éramos una vez y los adultos que llegamos a ser hoy"

Harry y Charlie se quedaron boquiabiertos, Ginny, Astoria, Luna y Pansy estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Theo y Blaise estaban sonriendo como unos lunáticos.

-"¿Y esta persona de la que habla esta aquí?"- preguntó el mismo periodista.

-"No, esta persona no está y aunque estuviera preferiría no mencionar su nombre. Creo que esa persona necesita su tranquilidad, no quiero que se vea perturbada por lo que podrían decir algunas personas."

Draco siguió con la entrevista para el gran gusto de las personas que habían venido a verle. Después leyó unas partes de su libro para su audiencia. Todos lo escuchaban con mucha atención. Entonces vino la hora de firmar las copias de su libro.

-"Bueno quiero que me lo firmes "Para Pansy, mi mejor amiga""- empezó Pansy, sonriendo. Draco sonrió y firmó el libro para Pansy. Después, Blaise, Astoria y Theo pidieron sus autógrafos.

-"Felicidades Draco"- Draco levantó la cabeza y vio a Ginny con su marido, Harry Potter. –"Debo decir que nos sorprendiste. Este libro es una verdadera maravilla."

-"Gracias Ginny, para mí también es una sorpresa verlos aquí. Digo nunca fuimos muy amigos"- contestó el rubio.

-"Sí, pero eso no significa que no podamos intentarlo. ¿Verdad?"- sonrió Ginny.

-"No, tienes razón, supongo"- contestó Draco sorprendido. Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dio su copia al rubio para que la firmara. Draco tomó la copia, aun más sorprendido y la firmó. Luego vino, Luna y su marido pellirrojo, Draco pudo hablar con él y agradeció que ese pellirrojo no fuera igual de mal educado que su hermano, Ron. Había muchas personas que hacían cola y Draco después de unos minutos firmando ya había establecido una especie de automatismo. Preguntaba para quien era la firma y que debía firmar, dando una sonrisa al pasar. Draco les devolvía la copia y hacia lo mismo con la otra persona que quería su copia firmada.

-"¿Hola, para quien es la firma y que quiere que le firme?"- preguntó Draco, la pluma en la mano apenas levantando la cabeza. La persona le tendió su copia, Draco la tomó y abrió el libro y se detuvo en seco, viendo la dedicatoria en la primera página.

-"Que tal te parece, "Para una amiga, Hermione Granger""- contestó la castaña. –"Hola Draco"- Draco levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba, no era su imaginación Hermione Granger estaba parada frente a él con esa misma sonrisa que no podía resistirle hacia unos meses de esto. Se quedaron así, mirándose sin decir una palabra. Draco recordó en el espacio de unos segundos como le resultaban tan fácil perderse en la mirada del uno y del otro. Como hacía cinco meses de esto, antes de que ella decidiera irse para Paris y él aceptara la idea de que nunca iba a ser su esposa. 

**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**


	30. Chapter 29

Hola queridos lectores. Los dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste y que tenga una buena lectura. Gracias por todos sus reviews, de todo corazón: D 

-"¿Qué haces aquí, que no se supone que estabas en Paris?"- preguntó Draco, anonadado.

-"Estaba, no pensabas que me fuera a perder la publicación de tu novela, así sin más"- contestó ella.

-"No, supongo que no"- contestó el rubio. Los dos notaron como unas personas empezaban a impacientarse. Hermione sonrió, viendo como Draco estaba solicitado por su nuevo fan club.

-"He venido con Ginny y Luna, quería verte."- Draco alzó una ceja y Hermione carraspeó incomoda por el silencio del rubio –"Viendo como no soy la única en querer mi copia firmada por el autor, te dejo. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Draco. "- Hermione tomó el libro de las manos de Draco que no parecía querer devolverle el libro, completamente aturdido. Draco volvió en sí y asintió.

-"A mí también me dio mucho gusto Hermione"- ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper el contacto visual. Michel tuvo que intervenir, viendo que la gente ahora empezaba a quejarse. Draco se volteó para ver que quería su editor y al momento en el que se dio la vuelta Hermione había desaparecido. Miró en dirección de sus amigos y no la vio. Trató de localizar las amigas de la castaña pero no estaba con ellas. Draco se quedó de una pieza, todo esto estaba tan irreal que empezó a dudar de la presencia de Hermione. Después de cinco meses de ausencia, aparecía así y revolvía todo su mundo otra vez. Y para el colmo volvía a desaparecer sin despedirse. Draco apretó los dientes, sentía tanta rabia. Ni siquiera habían podido tener una conversación, nada. Pero porque venir en primer lugar si era para irse así sin decir ni un adiós, ni un perdón por haberlo dejado sin una noticia.

Draco volvió a firmar unas copias, no iba a preocuparse. Hermione Granger ya había causado bastantes problemas en su vida para que también le diera la satisfacción de echar a perder el día de la publicación de su libro. No iba a pensar en ella, ya no.

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Draco pasó el resto de la tarde conversando con sus amigos y unas personas que quería saber para cuando seria su próxima novela. Pudo conversar con Ginny que le confirmó que Hermione había venido con ella. Pero ella se había tenido que ir, ya que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Así que había vuelto a Paris, Draco no podía creerlo. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Cuando la sesión de autógrafos terminó. El cocktail con el bufete podía empezar. Gente de la editora, periodistas, todos estaban invitados. Todos los periodistas ahora estaban interesados en la fecha de salida de su próxima novela, de la persona de la que había hablado el rubio. La que también agradecía en la parte de los agradecimientos del libro.

Pero ellos se quedaron con las ganas, porque Draco no dijo nada acerca de su próxima novela y la identidad de la persona. Solo quería pasar una buena tarde en compañía de sus amigos y disfrutar de este día. Conversar con Potter y Charlie no era tan desagradable. Todos habían crecido y no valía la pena discutir por las rivalidades del pasado. Ginny y Luna también se llevaban muy bien con Pansy y Astoria.

-"¿Cómo se siente tener su primera novela publicada y aclamada por tantas personas?"- preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa. Draco estaba bebiendo su cocktail fuera de la librería, quería tomar un poco de aire y sobre todo dejar de pensar en la castaña.

-"Muy bien, se siente bien saber que las personas aprecian tu trabajo"

-"Es que sería muy difícil no hacerlo. Tu novela es un encanto Draco, de verdad está muy buena. Felicidades."- Astoria abrazó al rubio.

-"Gracias As"

-"¿A dónde está Hermione?"- preguntó Astoria fingiendo desinterés.

-"¿Qué sé yo? Se ha ido"- contestó Draco con un tono seco.

-"Si pero me dijo que se quedaría un poco. Supongo que debió suceder un contratiempo"

-"Porque la defiendes tanto As. Hermione se ha ido a Paris, parece que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente"- puso énfasis en la última parte de la frase.

-"Y tu porque te enojas tanto, si se ha tenido que ir, tendrá sus razones. No te olvides que fuiste tú quien la dejó"

-"Yo también tenía mis razones por hacer lo que hice. Y menos mal que lo haya hecho antes de que me mandara a la mierda, como es su costumbre"

-"Susceptible por lo que veo"- notó Astoria con una sonrisa. – "Draco tendrá todo el tiempo para pensar en tu relación con Hermione. Yo lo que quiero es que disfrutes de la fiesta y mañana podrás pensar en tu castaña" – Draco arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Entonces porque preguntarme dónde está ella, si quieres que deje de pensar en ella?"

-"Porque quería asegurarme que ella fuera realmente la razón por este aislamiento súbito. Anda quita esa cara y vente conmigo. La fiesta es para ti, tienes que asistir"- dicho esto, lo tomó del brazo y lo guió de vuelta en la librería, para festejar el éxito de su libro. 

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

Draco regresó a su apartamento, su reloj marcaban las dos de la noche. La fiesta había durado más de lo previsto pero la había pasado muy bien. Su plática con Astoria lo sirvió para que recordara que tenía que disfrutar esos instantes, que eran únicos e irrepetibles. Encendió las luces y otra vez le sorprendió ver que no estaba solo. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su sofá, una taza de té en las manos.

-"Veo que tu y Spiderman siguen siendo muy amigos. De otra no estarías aquí."- dijo el rubio, quitándose el abrigo para ponerlo en el closet. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-"Sí es verdad. Spiderman me hizo pasar pero habría entrado de todas formas. He vivido en este apartamento Draco, habría podido arreglármelas para entrar."

-"Dime a que debo esta visita Hermione, creí que habías vuelto a Paris ya. ¿Qué, no tenias trabajo pendiente?"-preguntó el rubio de manera seca. Si ella quería jugar con él, no iba a caer otra vez. Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras Hermione lo observaba.

-"Si, pero el trabajo pendiente estaba en la agencia, no en Paris. Además tengo cosas que hacer antes de regresar."- contestó ella, lo observó llevar la copa a sus labios.

-"Tú y tu trabajo, se me había olvidado lo mucho que te importaba tu trabajo. Pero dime a que se supone que has venido. Digo estás en mi apartamento a las 2 de la mañana, tiene que ser muy importante. ¿No?" –Abrió una de las ventanas y se sentó en un sillón, lejos de ella. Hermione carraspeó un poco, sabía que se merecía tanta frialdad de su parte pero no impedía que se sintiera mal por la actitud que tenia él. Se levantó del sofá para acercarse a él y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de un sillón cerca de él. Draco la miró a los ojos, esperando su explicación.

-"Como te lo he dicho antes, quería verte. Pienso que te debo una explicación sobre el porqué de mi indecisión y porque siempre acabo huyendo de mis bodas"- Draco arqueó una ceja.

-"Cuando Alec se murió, nunca pensé que iba a volverme a casar. Yo estaba convencida que el matrimonio no era para mí. Pero entonces llegó Jude y pensé que tal vez podría dar este paso. Pero la verdad era que seguía enamorada de mi ex esposo y estaba buscando a alguien que me lo pudiera recordar. Y al aceptar comprometerme con ellos, les hacía creer que yo era exactamente la mujer que querían en sus vidas. Por eso era muchísimo más fácil para mí huir de la boda porque todo era una mentira."- Hermione jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa bajo la mirada imperturbable del rubio.

-"Hasta que llegaste tú. Draco nunca me he confiado con alguien como lo hice contigo. Es como si me conocieras de toda la vida. Yo aprendí a conocerte, a confiar y me enamoré de ti. Independientemente de mi pasado con Alec, aprendí a amar cada una de tus facetas. Unas más que otras. Aprendí a amar el hombre que eres y que supo aprender a conocerme y querer a la verdadera Hermione. La Hermione con el corazón roto que no se atrevía a confiar y menos en dejar a alguien ayudarla"- Draco asintió, miró por la ventana, no podía mirarla porque si no sabía muy bien que no iba a ser capaz de resistirle.

-"Sí, me enamoré de ti y aprendí a conocerte. Mira nada más a donde nos llevó. Cinco meses sin una noticia, preguntándome como estabas, si por lo menos pensabas en lo que fuimos. Que si por lo menos yo te importé aunque fuera un poco para que no me dieras una señal de vida"- habló Draco. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-"Me habías dejado Draco. Me dejaste con una carta, no estabas por ningún lado. Que querías que hiciera."- se defendió Hermione.

-"Por lo menos habrías podido tratar de contactarme Hermione. Pero nada, preferiste huir otra vez."- Draco se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a las ventanas, viendo la ciudad. Hermione lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

-"Vainilla"- dijo Hermione en alto.

-"¿Perdón?"- Draco la miró con curiosidad. Hermione sonrió.

-"Mi sabor favorito es vainilla y no la menta como lo dijo Jude. No me gustan las bodas a lo grande, todos te miran y observan como si fueras un animal de circo. Si me caso, quisiera que fuera al aire libre, un día de semana. Así si tengo que huir, por lo menos tendré el camino libre"- sonrió ella.

-"¿Quieres que lo escriba en mi cuaderno?"- bromeó Draco. Hermione sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse. – "¿Que estás haciendo?"- preguntó Draco, divertido por la actitud de la castaña.

Hermione respiró hondo y una vez que Draco estuviera sentado, ella se puso de rodillas. Draco abrió los ojos como platos y puso una mano sobre sus ojos para no ver, eso era una locura, pensaba el rubio.

-"No no Draco, no te tapes los ojos. Para mi es la primera vez y no vas a querer perderte esto. Así que pon mucha atención"- bromeó Hermione. Tomó la mano de Draco, que no podía esconder su sorpresa. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus orbes grises.

-"Te amo Draco Lucius John Malfoy. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"- Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, eso era una verdadera sorpresa. -"Necesito pensarlo un momento"- se rió el rubio y Hermione sonrió.

-"Perfecto esperaba que dijeras eso"

-"No seas mentirosa"- acusó Draco riendo.

-"Si, de otra forma no habría podido hacer la otra parte de mi pedida que llevo ensayando por días."- tomó su varita y un sillón vino a posicionarse en frente del rubio para que ella pudiera sentarse –"¿Estás listo?"-preguntó ella sonriendo, tomando las manos del rubio.

-"Estoy todo oído"- contestó él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, los dos mirándose intensamente.

-"Te garantizo momentos de pura dicha. Te garantizo que llegará un momento en el que los dos o uno de los dos va a querer salir de esto. Sin embargo, te garantizo también que si no te pido que seas mío. Me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida. Porque yo sé, siento en mi corazón que eres el único para mi, sólo tú."- Hermione solo tenía ojos para el rubio y Draco para ella.

-"Es un discurso muy bonito Hermione"- dijo Draco acariciando las manos de ella.

-"Lo he sacado de un novelista que conozco"- contestó Hermione sonriendo. –"¿Entonces qué me dices?"- preguntó ella, nerviosa. Draco se levantó del sillón y le pidió que esperara, desapareció unos segundos y volvió con algo en la mano.

-"Que me hayas pedido matrimonio no significa que no puedo darte un anillo"- Draco abrió la mano y puso su anillo de Slytherin en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la castaña. –"Sí, quiero casarme contigo Hermione Granger"- contestó el rubio. Hermione soltó una risilla, unas lágrimas rodaban por su cara. Draco secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar y acarició sus mejillas.

Hermione, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y Draco depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de depositar otro sobre sus labios. Draco profundizó el beso tomando su tiempo en saborear sus labios, Hermione pasó su mano en el cabello de él. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración, Draco depositó unos besos por su quijada.

-"Te amo"- susurró Hermione en su oído. Draco la atrajo hacia él para que ella se sentara en su regazo y la tomó en sus brazos. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, refugiando su cara en su cuello, contenta de estar abrazada a él otra vez. Tenía que estar con él, si había vuelto es porque no podía pasar otro día separada de él.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, feliz. Draco la miró a los ojos y ella acarició su quijada con la punta de su dedo, trazando de paso la barba de 3 días que tenia él. Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y otro sobre sus labios. Hermione le devolvió su beso y otro pequeñito en la nariz. Entonces los dos se volvieron a besar, empezando con unos besos pequeñitos llenos de ternura. Sus besos se volvieron más urgentes y apasionados. Draco cargó Hermione en sus brazos, los dos llegaron en la habitación. Entre besos y caricias, llegaron a la cama donde sus ropas en un instante estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Draco arregló unos rizos de la castaña detrás de su oreja antes de esparcir unos besos por su pecho. Hermione hundió sus dedos en su cabello, soltando un gemido. Draco siguió con la exploración del cuerpo de la castaña, rememorando cada centímetro de piel, cada parte sensible. Puso las manos de la castaña al nivel de su cabeza y las sujetó dejándola a la merced de sus caricias y su boca exploradora. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió esta misma boca besarla al nivel de su ombligo.

Draco siguió con su exploración, sujetando las manos de Hermione con un hechizo al nivel de su cabeza, lo que hizo que la castaña lo fulminara con la mirada. Sin embargo siguió con su pequeña exploración, besando cada parte de piel al alcance de su boca, lo que le valió unos gemidos de parte de ella.

Draco volvió a besar sus labios donde al mismo tiempo deshizo el hechizo, Hermione entonces tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, profundizando el beso. Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se unieron, los dos soltaron un gemido. Hermione abrazó a Draco fuertemente contra ella como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo al suyo. Draco llevó una de las piernas de la castaña al nivel de su cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos dese otro ángulo, que no dejó a Hermione insensible por el gemido ahogado que soltó ella, rasguñando la piel de Draco en la misma ocasión. Hermione buscó los labios de Draco, en este momento sus miradas se cruzaron, unos orbes marrones se toparon con unos grises. Draco esbozó una sonrisa y Hermione acarició su mejilla y buscó su boca otra vez, sonriendo. Draco siguió con el mismo ritmo, esparciendo unos besos por su cuello. Hermione posicionó su otra pierna al nivel de la cintura de Draco mientras él seguía el ritmo.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, los dos llegaron a su orgasmo, Draco susurró su nombre y refugió su rostro en el cuello de ella y Hermione solo podía recuperar una respiración normal, con una sonrisa soñolienta adornando su rostro, acariciaba su pelo. Los dos, disfrutando de este momento, abrazados y deliciosamente cansados.

Draco se despertó unas horas después, algo confuso, buscó a Hermione en la cama y la encontró del otro lado, su melena castaña haciendo contraste con lo blanco de las almohadas. Le pareció raro verla tan lejos cuando ella tenía por costumbre de dormir abrazada a él por las noches. Todavía era muy temprano, miró el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana. Era algo raro verla del otro lado de la cama cuando por los 5 últimos meses, el había dormido solo. Sin embargo eso le pareció extraño porque ella pertenecía allí, era la cama de los dos. La quería dormida a su lado todas las mañanas y si tenía por costumbre de dormir abrazada a él, pues así la quería. Acto seguido, Draco se inclinó hacia ella, besando su espalda desnuda y acariciándola al nivel de su cadera, siguió besando su espalda hasta que obtuviera una respuesta de ella. Y como lo había esperado, medio dormida ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Poniéndose cómoda y pasando una mano por su abdomen. Draco sonrió, triunfante, la conocía como la palma de su mano, no había cambiado, sabía exactamente cómo hacer para que ella durmiera en sus brazos.

Él soltó un suspiro, al sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra él, eso le dio más ganas de hacerle el amor. Trató pensar en otra cosa pero era demasiado tarde, todavía podía oír sus gemidos, ella susurrando su nombre otra y otra vez mientras llegaba a su orgasmo. Draco soltó un suspiro, ahora no sabía si despertarla o esperar a que ella se despertara. Sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que Hermione empezaba a despertarse. Arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos, pasando su mano por el pecho del rubio. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, viendo que no era un sueño, Draco estaba con ella, la noche pasada no había sido un sueño. Draco sonrió y no esperó un minuto más, buscó sus labios y la besó.

-"Madrugador por lo que veo"- susurró Hermione, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Draco, entendiendo el doble sentido, sonrió con suficiencia.

-"¿Tu qué crees?"- contestó él, pegándola más a su figura, sonriendo. Hermione soltó una risilla y Draco la volvió a besar.

Draco se despertó por segunda vez esta mañana, esta vez Hermione estaba abrazada a él. Habían caído dormidos después de su primer despierto improvisad. Un celular estaba sonando y no era el suyo, debía de ser de Hermione. Draco soltó un suspiro, no quería bajar y contestar, pero el aparato hacia tanto ruido que era imposible fingir que uno no había oído. Aparentemente la persona estaba decidida porque seguía llamando.

Entonces Draco cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, teniendo cuidado a que Hermione no se levantara. Puso su bóxer y fue a buscar el maldito aparato. Draco encontró el Blackberry sobre el sillón, había 5 llamadas perdidas. Draco, curioso quiso saber de donde provenían esas llamadas. Miró en el repertorio de las llamadas perdidas y apareció el nombre "Ben". Draco frunció los ceños, quien era ese Ben y lo más importante porque llamar 5 veces a su novia. No conocía ninguna persona llamada Ben, ¿quién era el tipejo ese, se preguntó el rubio? El celular volvió a sonar y esta vez Draco contestó.

-"¡Donde diablos, estás Hermione! Llevo un rato llamándote. ¡Me has mentido!"- empezó Ben, gritando. Draco alejó el celular de su oído, no quería quedar sordo, este hombre no hacía nada más que gritar.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- preguntó Draco, de mal humor.

-"A ver tío, no sé quién eres pero pásame Hermione, es urgente"- contestó Ben, pensando que por fin Hermione había seguido su consejo, se había encontrado un galán.

-"No está, ahora dígame quien es usted"- empezó a impacientarse el rubio.

-"Joder tío, no te metas a donde no te llaman. Volver é a llamar y espero que esta vez sea Hermione quien conteste"- Ben colgó y Draco apretó el puño, por quien se creía este tipejo. Draco subió las escaleras, decidido a aclarar la identidad del tipo ese. Ella seguía dormida, eso no era ninguna sorpresa para el rubio, siempre había sido una dormilona.

Draco tocó su espalda, no quería despertarla bruscamente pero necesitaba respuestas. Hermione protestó, farfullando algo media dormida. Pero Draco estaba decidido tenía que despertarse. Una vez despertada, Draco le tendió su teléfono y Hermione alzó una ceja, claramente cansada y algo confusa.

-"¿Y eso para qué es?"- preguntó ella, cubriéndose un poco con las sabanas.

-"Ben ha llamado"- dijo Draco, observando la reacción de Hermione, esperando captar algún índice sobre la naturaleza de sus relaciones con ese Ben. Pero Hermione solo alzó una ceja, mirándolo perpleja.

-"¿Y?"- preguntó Hermione, el celular en la mano, no veía a donde quería llegar Draco con todo esto.

-"¿Quién es este Ben?"- exigió Draco. Hermione lo miró, los ceños fruncidos, no le gustaba su tono.

-"Mi amante"- contestó Hermione, muy tranquila. Draco se quedó de una pieza, su mirada se volvió fría.

-"Mientes"- dijo el rubio, enojado. Por lo menos, eso esperaba, que ella mintiera.

-"Pues claro, entonces por qué me lo preguntas Draco"- preguntó ella, molesta. Primero la despertaba sin una razón válida y luego se ponía celoso. Draco se relajó un poco con su respuesta. Hermione salió de la cama con las sabanas y se fue en el baño. Él la siguió en el cuarto de baño, se detuvo cerca de la puerta, observando como Hermione entraba en la ducha.

-"Él te ha llamado como cinco veces ya. Además no tiene ninguna educación, este tipo es un imbécil. Por qué te tiene que llamar tantas veces, quiere ligar contigo, o qué"- dijo Draco.

-"No seas tonto Draco, Ben es un colega de trabajo. Está conmigo en Paris, trabaja en la agencia y fíjate que está comprometido. Así que no veo porqué te pongas así. Tu y yo nos vamos a casar Draco, así que no creo que…"- Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarla por la cintura.

-"He exagerado, pero ya me conoces. No me gusta compartir y menos cuando se trata de lo que quiero. Pero tienes razón, tu y yo nos vamos a casar así que no me tengo que preocupar" – Draco besó su cuello.

-"Sí, y cuanto más pronto, mejor. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo" - Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio, el agua caliente cayendo sobre ellos.

-"¿Y puedo saber en qué momento te decidiste sobre la fecha de nuestra boda? Cuando estabas soñando conmigo o mientras montabas a tu prometido como una amazona"- bromeó el, con una sonrisa suficiente, refiriéndose a sus previas actividades. Hermione lo golpeó juguetonamente el pecho, sonrojándose.

-"¿Tu qué crees?" – sonrió Hermione. Draco besó su frente y la tomó en sus brazos. 

**Casa de los Granger, muggle Londres**

Tom abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su hija, sin embargo estaba un poco sorprendido de ver al rubio con ella. Sabiendo que Hermione les había dicho que ya no estaban juntos. Pero tomó la mano del rubio de todas formas y abrazó a su hija. Jane Granger corrió a abrazar a su hija también, pero ella escondió su sorpresa al ver al rubio, dándole un abrazo también.

-"Bueno hija, a qué se debe esta visita, nosotros creíamos que estabas en Paris."- dijo Tom, Jane llegó con unas tazas de té para todos. Hermione miró a Draco y él contestó.

-"Tom, Jane si estamos aquí es porque tenemos algo que decirles"

-"Estás embarazada"- se emocionó Jane Granger.

-"No mamá, no tiene nada que ver"- sonrió Hermione. Jane se desanimó un poco con esa repuesta y Draco sonrió.

-"Nos vamos a casar"- anunció Draco. –"De hecho me gustaría formalmente pedirles la mano de su hija"- Tom y Jane se quedaron silenciosos, por un momento. Hermione miró a sus padres, temiendo sus reacciones. Ya sabía que no era la primera vez que oían esto, pero con Draco, las cosas eran diferentes. Tom miró a su esposa y Jane asintió.

-"Claro Draco, nosotros solo queremos la felicidad de nuestra pequeña."- dijo Tom, con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió y Jane abrazó a su hija. –"¿Y cuando usted se lo pidió, en Paris?- preguntó Tom.

-"No se lo he pedido hace 5 meses y Hermione me lo pidió ayer"- Tom casi se atragantó con su té. Tom abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"Bueno eso sí que es moderno, no te parece Tom"-preguntó Jane con una sonrisa. – "¿Bueno y cuando van a empezar los preparativos? Te hace falta el pastel la sala de recepción, la iglesia… Por dios tantas cosas que hacer"- empezó Jane.

-"La verdad Jane es que no queremos una grande ceremonia, de hecho solo habrá nuestros amigos y nuestros padres. Nos queremos casar lo más pronto posible."- aseguró Draco.

-"Pero hijo, es una boda, no una simple fiesta de despedida de colegas"- confirmó Jane.

-"Mamá, no habrá una grande ceremonia. De hecho solo quería una boda con Draco y el cura como únicos invitados pero él me convenció de lo contrario, diciéndome que sería bueno que asistieran nuestros amigos y padres. Si fuera para mí, me habría casado hoy mismo. Amo a Draco y no necesito un centenar de personas que ni siquiera conozco para casarme. No es un baile, es una boda, es nuestra boda"- Hermione miró a Draco y tomó su mano. Jane soltó un suspiro, bueno por lo menos su hija se iba a casar, no necesitaba hacer una gran fiesta, pensó ella.

Tom sacó una botella de champan para festejar el compromiso de los dos y Draco sonrió. Aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que decirle a sus padres que se iba a casar. Vio como los padres de Hermione abrazaban a su hija y le habría gustado que sus padres fueran así de feliz por él. 

**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**


	31. Chapter 30

Hola queridos lectores :D Perdón por haber tomado tanto tiempo en editar otro capítulo :D Espero que les guste y les deseo una buena lectura :D

Draco observaba como Hermione paseaba sus dedos sobre el teclado de su Blackberry, mandando mensajes de texto tras mensajes de texto al imbécil de Ben. Se preguntaba como ella podía estar tan tranquila cuando estaban por hablar con sus padres. Habían decidido ir a ver a sus padres después de decirles la noticia a Tom y a Jane. Draco tomó el celular de las manos de Hermione, harto de estar el único en preocuparse. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar, Draco ya había puesto el celular en su bolsillo.

-"Estamos por anunciarles a mis padres la noticia, no te parece que puedas pasarte de este maldito celular por un minuto. Además este Ben se las puede arreglar solito"- Hermione alzó una ceja.

-"Primero prefiero entretenerme con mi maldito celular en vez de observarte preocuparte para nada. Desde que llegamos no paraste, estate quieto Draco, no pasa nada."- En este momento llegaron los señores Malfoy. Narcissa y Lucius estaban vestidos muy elegantemente como si fueran a atender un matrimonio de la Realeza.

Los dos saludaron a la pareja antes de tomar asientos en el salón. Narcissa miró a Hermione, como sorprendida de verla aquí con su hijo.

-"Hijo que maravilla que te decidiste a venir a visitarnos, pero debo decir que me sorprende ver a la señorita Granger. ¿Que no se suponía que usted estaba en Francia?"- preguntó Narcissa, tomando un sorbo de su té. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, Narcissa se esforzó en sonreír también, dejando claro que todavía tenía dificultad en aceptar cualquier asociación de su hijo con la castaña. Lucius alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo como reprochándole que su madre se pusiera en tal estado. Sabía de sobra que su madre no podía soportar su relación con la ex Gryffindor y la traía en su casa como si nada.

-"Hermione llegó ayer madre"- contestó Draco.

-"Pero creíamos que su relación había terminado, por lo menos eso nos dijiste Draco"- dijo Lucius. Draco soltó un suspiro, sus padres siempre tenían que hacer las cosas difíciles. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y encaró a los Malfoy, dispuesta a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

-"Señor, señora Malfoy, puedo entender su confusión pero he vuelto y su hijo y yo nos amamos."

-"Así es y por eso los pido que no hagan un escándalo cuando les diga lo que estamos por decirles"-asintió Draco, Narcissa puso su taza sobre la mesa y miró a su marido confusa. –"Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar"

Lucius en este momento hizo una mueca y Narcissa se quedó la boca abierta, lo que era totalmente opuesto a la actitud noble que siempre reflejaba.

-"Pero qué clase de chiste de mal gusto es ese hijo."- dijo Lucius con dificultad. Narcissa traía de formular una frase pero las palabras le fallaban. Por poco Hermione se echó a reír, la señora Malfoy se parecía a un pez tratando de encontrar oxigeno. Draco fulminó a Hermione con la mirada viendo que toda esta situación le causaba gracia.

-"No es un chiste padre, además no debería de ser una sorpresa. Sabían que estábamos juntos. No estoy preguntando por su aprobación solo les estoy avisando."- dijo Draco viendo sus padres a los ojos.

-"¿Y no tienes miedo que te deje plantado? Por favor hijo recapacite antes de que sea demasiado tarde y seas el hazme reír de toda la comunidad mágica"- dijo Narcissa horrorizada nada más al imaginar el escándalo que sería si esta muchacha llegaría a dejar su hijo plantado.

-"¿En serio eso es lo único que los importe, que yo deje a su hijo plantado? Eso es patético."- Lucius y Narcissa se ofuscaron viendo como Hermione les hablaba. –"Entonces no se preocupen, no le voy a dar plantón. Y a mí me importa un rábano si me crean o no. No me voy a casar con ustedes sino con su hijo así que no les debería de importar"- contestó Hermione con un tono seco.

-"No entiendo porque tenemos que soportar tal descaro en nuestra casa. Si te quieres casar Draco, cásate pero no cuentes con nosotros. No nos pides que asistamos a lo que te pondrá en ridículo ante todos"- dijo Lucius. Hermione empezó a perder paciencia y se giró hacia Draco, levantándose de su asiento.

-"Creo que va a ser mejor que los deje a solas Draco. No he venido hasta aquí para oír semejantes estupideces. Nos vemos en casa"- dicho esto, tomó su celular del bolsillo del rubio y sin saludar a los padres del rubio, se fue. Draco miró desaparecer a su novia y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Dime hijo, realmente te quieres casar con esa mujer"- preguntó Lucius alzando una ceja. Draco miró a sus padres, taladrándolos con su mirada fría.

-"Esa mujer como tú la llamas va a ser mi esposa, que les guste o no. De ninguna manera se merecía esos comentarios. ¡No he venido hasta aquí para que la insulten!"- Draco se levantó, enojado. –"Están invitados a la boda, si deciden venir están los bienvenidos y si no, allá ustedes. Ya estoy harto de sus prejuicios de pacotilla."- Draco entró en la chimenea, desapareció con una nube verde.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

-"Tienes que regresar Hermione, me dijiste que esta presentación iba a ser fácil. Resulta que no lo es"- dijo Ben al teléfono. Hermione suspiró, sabía que eso iba a suceder.

-"Ben yo sé que esta presentación es muy importante y que por lo tanto tienes que hacer un trabajo importante. Pero estoy tratando de arreglar unas cosas en Londres no puedo regresar por el momento"- trató de explicar Hermione.

-"Hermione solo se trata de un día y nada más. Puedes regresar a Londres en la tarde. Además no entiendo porque no puedes hacer el viaje en la mañana y regresas a tu casa con tu nuevo galán en la tarde. Solo nos queda un mes Hermione. No lo tires todo por la borda."- trató de explicarle Ben.

-"No tengo nuevo galán imbécil, es Draco."

-"¿El muy mal educado que contestó el teléfono esa mañana era Draco?"- preguntó Ben, sorprendido.

-"Sí Ben. Mira lo voy a pensar. ¿Ok? Es que acabamos de arreglar las cosas y no quiero echarle todo a perder. Necesito hablarlo con él primero. Pero no te preocupes, estaré el día de la presentación, la haremos juntos. "

-"¡Por fin! Eso quería oír mujer. Muchas gracias y dile a tu hombre prehistórico que la próxima vez no le conteste así a la gente al teléfono. Es de muy mala educación agredirle a una persona así al teléfono"- Hermione soltó una risilla una risilla.

-"Ben vete a trabajar, te llamo después"- contestó Hermione, sabiendo que no había quien para aguantar a su amigo. Ben se rió y colgó el teléfono.

Alguien sonó a la puerta y antes de que decidiera abrir la puerta, Spiderman ya estaba en camino. Spiderman le sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta. La castaña se sorprendió al ver Astoria a la puerta. La mujer sonrió y fue a saludar la castaña una vez que Spiderman le haya quitado su abrigo. Spiderman se fue a preparar unas bebidas calientes para ellas mientras Hermione invitaba a Astoria a sentarse en el salón.

Astoria miró a Hermione sorprendida, no se esperaba verla ahí. Hermione sonrió ante la expresión de la rubia.

-"Ya sé, no te esperabas verme en el apartamento de Draco. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta aunque no le preguntaste. No estoy en Paris por lo que ves."

-"Eso concluyo, te he visto ayer para la publicación pero Draco me dijo que tenias que regresar a Paris. "- contestó Astoria viendo la castaña como si fuera un fantasma.

-"Pues no, tenía que ir a la oficina y luego me vine para acá."- dijo ella sencillamente, como esperando a que Astoria le dijera algo. Astoria siempre la había tratado con mucho respeto y aún sabiendo que estaba felizmente casada con Theo, no dejaba de pensar que quizás ella seguía enamorada de Draco y que no aceptaba la relación que ella tenía con el rubio.

-"Entonces me alegro que hayan arreglado las cosas, Draco se la pasó muy mal cuando terminaron. Por un momento me tentó la idea de irte a buscar para pedir explicaciones pero Theo me convenció de lo contrario. Además puedo ver que ustedes tomaron una decisión acerca de su matrimonio"- dijo Astoria señalando el anillo que Hermione tenía al dedo.

Hermione miró en dirección donde apuntaba Astoria y esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Muchas cosas han cambiado, mira yo sé que tu y Draco son muy amigos así que por favor si tienes reservas acerca de este matrimonio me las hagas saber más tarde, ya suficiente tengo con sus padres. "- Hermione pasó una mano por su cabello y soltó un suspiro.

-"Bueno los suegros que te tocaron no son los más amables del mundo pero aman a su hijo. Dales tiempo y estoy segura qua acabarán por aceptarlo. Siempre y cuando no decidas dejar plantado a Draco claro."- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa, pero Hermione no era estúpida, sabía que debajo de este tono tan ligero descansaba una advertencia. Si había una cosa que gustaba de esta mujer era su forma muy especial que tenia de amenazar sin realmente hacerlo. Por eso cuando hablaron por primera vez, no soportó la actitud de ella. Pero sabía que lo hacía de buen corazón, lo hacía para proteger a su ex esposo. Aunque él no necesite ninguna protección.

En este momento Draco llegó al apartamento con Theo, los dos estaban riendo, seguro por un chiste que debió de contar Theo. Draco no pareció sorprendido de ver a su ex esposa, la saludó con un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione antes de invitarlos en la terraza.

Pronto la pequeña reunión entre amigos se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta donde Draco aprovechó para invitar a Harry por la gran sorpresa de Hermione. Ginny, Luna y Charlie también estaban, Hermione entonces se enteró de que todo fue idea de Draco y que quería que sus mejores amigos se enteren de su matrimonio.

-"En nombre de todos mis amigos aquí presentes, te deseo la bienvenida en nuestro club"- brindó Blaise, Draco rodó los ojos ante los teatritos de su amigo, Pansy golpeó su marido en el brazo juguetonamente. Los ex Gryffindor y Luna arquearon una ceja. Hermione brindó con Blaise y miró a Draco como para preguntarle que era ese club tan secreto.

-"Pues el club de los Slytherin en el alma. Antes un Slytherin, siempre un Slytherin"- dijo Draco, con la mano sobre su corazón. Charlie farfulló algo incomprensible y Luna sonrió.

-"Muchísimas gracias Blaise, es un honor para mí"- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa y Draco pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione.

Pasaron horas hablando y festeando, lo sorprendente era que Slytherin como Gryffindor estaban muy contentos para la pareja. Aunque Charlie intentó secretamente de razonar a su amiga a espaldas de su esposa.

-"Charlie, ya no intentes. No voy dejar plantado a Draco"- contestó Hermione riendo.

-"Sea cual sea tu decisión Hermione, yo no te voy a culpar si decides dejar al rubio. Ninguno de nosotros de hecho. "- anunció Charlie con una sonrisa.

-"De eso no tengo la menor duda, tonto"- Hermione abrazó a su amigo.

-"No olvides, si él te causa algún daño le romperé los dientes"- susurró Charlie en su oído.

-"Felicitando a la novia Weasley?"- preguntó Draco a sus espaldas. Charlie se separó de Hermione y miró al rubio a los ojos.

-"Mejor dicho, tratando de que entre en vereda esta cabezona que es Hermione"- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"Charlie nos estaba felicitando y deseando mucha felicidad para nuestra boda ¿verdad Charlie?"- Charlie no dejó de mirar a Draco pero asintió de todas formas antes de irse a buscar a su mujer que estaba conversando con Pansy, de futuros hijos de seguro.

-"¿Siempre está así de gruñón?" preguntó Draco poniéndose en frente de ella.

-"Solo cuando protege a los que quiere"- contestó Hermione jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa. Mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de decir lo que quería decirle –"Lo siento por lo de antes. Son tus padres y no debería de haberme ido así como así. Si quieres podemos volver a verles y te prometo que haré lo que pueda para mantener la calma."- Draco la silenció con un beso.

-"Nada de eso Hermione, no vamos a dejar que eso se interponga entre nosotros. Tu misma lo dijiste ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo. Por eso quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible."- Hermione se echó en sus brazos rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Draco suspiró y la abrazó por la cintura.

-"Solo necesito una palabra tuya y dentro de 2 días todo estará listo para que nos casemos "- susurró Draco en su oído.

-"Lo único que te puedo decir es que pudiste encontrar otro tiempo para invitar tantas personas"- contestó Hermione antes de besar sus labios. No les importaban si sus amigos podían verlos, a estas alturas eso no iba a molestarlos. –"Me casaría contigo hoy mismo si fuera necesario pero podemos esperar 2 días. ¿No?"- preguntó burlonamente viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Pienso que no puedo esperar a que todos regresen a sus casas"- contestó el rubio refiriéndose a todos sus amigos. Quería quedarse a solas con ella y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, con ella en Francia y él en Londres. Arregló uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja y tomó un aire pensativo. Hermione notó ese cambio y lo miró preocupada. Draco suspiró antes de contestar a la pregunta silenciosa de su novia, explicándole porque se ponía así.

-"No pienses en dejarme plantado, ¿verdad? "- preguntó Draco tranquilamente fingiendo desinterés.

-"¿Tu qué piensas?"- preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Draco miró en esos ojos avellanos que reflejaban tanta confianza y con una chispa desafiante en la mirada.

-"Pienso que esa vez será diferente. No sé si hablo por orgullo pero siento que a mí no me vas a dejar plantado"- para reafirmar su opinión, apretó el agarre que tenia sobre su cintura, asegurándose que no quedaba ni un centímetro entre ellos.

-"Draco, he perdido suficientemente tiempo viviendo arrastrada por mi pasado. Ahora quiero vivir mi presente y quiero un futuro contigo. Yo quiero tener esa certeza que de alguna forma tu vida está liada a la mía y viceversa. Quiero ser tu esposa Draco, y de eso nadie ma habrá dudar"- Draco asintió y depositó un beso tierno sobre sus labios. Al distanciarse Hermione acarició su quijada, finalmente le gustaba el nuevo cambio de su novio, con esa barba de tres días que tenia. Como si fuera posible le hacía quedar más atractivo de lo que ya estaba.

- "Te amo Granger"- declaró el rubio con un dedo de humor. Hermione soltó una risilla al oír que la había llamado por su apellido.

-"Y yo a ti Malfoy"- con eso Draco sonrió con suficiencia antes de darle otro beso, ese más atrevido y apasionado que dejó Hermione deseando que sus invitados se fueran de una vez a sus casas.

**Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería **

Draco aprovechó que Hermione se había ido a Paris por el día para ir a visitar a la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall. Tenía pensado algo para la boda y quería hablarlo con la directora primero.

-"¿Usted quiere casarse en los jardines de Hogwarts?"- preguntó Minerva sorprendida. Draco asintió. -"¿Y si entiendo bien esto sería en medio de la semana, donde todos los estudiantes tienen clases y algunos de los profesores hacen sus clases afuera?"- Draco volvió a asentir.

-"Señor Malfoy los jardines de Hogwarts no están disponibles en plena semana justamente porque los estudiantes tienen clases y algunos de los profesores requieren este espacio."- dijo Minerva. La propuesta del rubio la había sorprendido. Claro podía acceder a su propuesta pero no en plena semana, pero sí cuando la actividad del colegio estuviera más tranquila.

-"Profesora le puedo asegurar que si le estoy pidiendo eso es porque es muy importante. Casarnos en los jardines de Hogwarts significaría mucho para mi novia y yo"- Minerva soltó un suspiro, como podía rechazar un favor de este tamaño a uno de sus estudiantes.

-"Y quien es la elegida, usted me ha dicho que se iba a casar pero no me ha dicho con quien. ¿Ha estudiado en Hogwarts?"

-"No solamente estudió aquí sino que salió primera de su promoción, usted la conoce porque si no me equivoco era una de sus estudiantes favoritos. Y para que usted salga de la duda, los dos estábamos en la misma promoción."- Minerva abrió los ojos como platos al realizar de quien estaban hablando. La que salió primera de la promoción y que por cierto era una de sus alumnas favoritas era Hermione Granger. Pero no sabía que ella estaba comprometida con Malfoy y mucho menos que tenían planes para casarse esta mismísima semana.

-"¿No estará hablando de la señorita Granger, verdad?"

-"Sí, ella y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de 2 días y he pensado que podríamos hacerlo ahí, donde hay tanto espacio. Hermione se quiere casar al aire libre por eso pensé en Hogwarts. Aquí hay mucha verdura y el paisaje está increíble. Por favor profesora no estaría aquí, si no fuera muy importante. Por favor déjenos utilizar los espacios de Hogwarts para la boda"- preguntó Draco, mirando a su profesora.

Minerva sonrió y asintió. Si significaba tanto para ellos, entonces valía la pena.

-"Muchas gracias profesora"- dijo el rubio antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina de la directora. Ahora solo faltaban unos últimos detalles para la boda.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

-"Eso de la despedida de solteros no me convence para nada"- farfulló el rubio viendo como Hermione estaba vestida para su despedida de soltera. Tenía un vestido negro que acentuaba su figura y sus deliciosas curvas. El escote estaba en forma de V y no tenia espalda. No solamente tenía miedo que llegara a cambiar de opinión sino que también tenía miedo a que unos galanes llegaran a ligar con ella.

-"Draco si lo recuerdo muy bien eso fue idea de tus queridos amigos así que cúlpalos a ellos."- dijo Hermione acabando los últimos toques en su maquillaje.

La boda estaba para el día de mañana y habían decidido que iban a pasar la noche separados. Porque no podían pasar la noche juntos antes de la boda, una tradición que se encargó de recordarles Jane.

-"Draco ya deja esa cara, estaré con las chicas. Solo pasaremos un tiempo cotorreando y nada más. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo para ti y tus amigos. No quiero ninguna mujer casi desnuda a esta despedida de soltero Draco. No confío mucho en Theo y tu amigo Blaise acerca de estas cosas."- murmuró Hermione. Draco sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta que no era el único en preocuparse. Se puso detrás de ella y beso su hombro mientras acariciaba la piel expuesta de su espalada.

-"Eres la única mujer que quiero ver casi desnuda y en mi cama Hermione, mi futura esposa"- susurró el rubio en su oído. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias de Draco.

-"Más te vale"- jadeó ella.

-"Lo mismo digo yo, nada de hombres casi desnudos payaseando y mostrando sus muscules de atletas"- su tono era ligero pero la mirada que le daba por el espejo decía más que miles de palabras.

-"¿Celoso?"- preguntó acariciando su mejilla, mirándolo por el espejo. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-"Protector, diría yo. Eres mi prometida es normal que tenga una reacción así."-ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo, una sonrisa adornando su cara. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso cuando oyeron tocar a la puerta. Draco ni se preocupó e inició el beso. Fue Hermione quien se decidió a interrumpir el beso y llevó a su novio quien estaba maldiciendo en baja voz sobre el mal momento que elegían sus amigos para llegar. Theo y Blaise estaban en la sala y vieron la pareja bajar las escaleras, Hermione venía con Draco detrás de ella, con cara de un niño que no quería ir a la escuela un lunes.

Por poco Theo se habría reído si no fuera por la mirada que le daba su amigo.

-"Habíamos quedado para las 8"- dijo el rubio como reprochándoles de haber llegado temprano.

-"Pero son las 8"- contestó Blaise con una sonrisa. Draco alzó una ceja, no convencido.

-"Anda Draco"- dijo Hermione, juguetonamente lo atrajo hacia ella jalando por los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. – "Me lo traen entero por favor, que lo quiero enterito para la boda"- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Draco sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomar su rostro en sus manos para poder besarla.

-"Ya basta de arrumacos chicos, tienen todo el día de mañana para eso cuando venga la luna de miel"- dijo Theo.

-"Te veo mañana"- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, más como una afirmación salió como una pregunta. Todavía le costaba creer que por fin se iba a casar con ella. Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero no podía evitar dudar un poco. Parecía todo tan perfecto que era en su naturaleza dudar de lo que parecía demasiado bonito.

-"Nos vemos mañana"- afirmó Hermione como una promesa. –"Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y decida secuéstrate aquí conmigo hasta mañana"- al oír eso Draco sonrió con suficiencia, encantado por la idea de la castaña. Hermione sonrió y lo empujó juguetonamente en dirección de sus amigos para que se fuera. Ante el rechazo de ella Draco fingió un puchero antes de irse con sus amigos.

Ginny, Luna llegaron justo después de que Draco se fuera con sus amigos. También estaban invitadas, Astoria, Alicia, su cuñada, Pansy estaba pero no podía quedarse mucho ya que tenía que tener reposo por su embarazo. Ginny había tenido la idea de llevarla a una discoteca de la ciudad, donde hubo un hombre quien acabó medio desnudo como lo imaginó Draco. En un momento le pidió a Hermione que viniera a bailar con él y como buena novia que festejaba su noche de soltera, la castaña aceptó. Ginny y Luna silbaron cuando el hombre empezó a bailar muy sugestivamente con Hermione, quitándose la ropa de la manera más sensual posible al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado Theo y Blaise optaron por una salida entre hombres en un bar de Londres Mágico.

Cuando ya empezaba a hacerse tarde los chicos y las chicas regresaron a sus casas. Draco y sus amigos pasaron la noche en casa de Blaise y Hermione y sus amigas en el apartamento que compartía con el rubio. Draco estaba muy cansado, su único pensamiento en dormirse era que en pocas horas seria un hombre casado. En el apartamento las chicas se las habían arreglado para compartirse las habitaciones. Hermione durmió en su habitación que compartía con Draco y las chicas en la otra habitación para los invitados y también abajo en el salón.

Hermione se despertó al oír la voz de Ginny, por lo que suponía que la pellirroja estaba despierta. Miró el reloj, estaban las 9 de la mañana, su madre iba a estar en dos horas para ayudarla a peinarse y prepararse. Observó el anillo de compromiso que Draco le había regalado, el anillo de Slytherin lo tenía puesto en la otra mano. Ese anillo de compromiso que había tardado tanto en aceptar.

-"Hoy me caso"- susurró para sí sola. Miró a la foto que estaba en la habitación, de Draco y de ella en Canadá y soltó un suspiro. Podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba calmarse, todo iba a salir bien. Además no es como si no estuviera enamorada, amaba a Draco con todo su corazón. Sin embargo algo faltaba, no podía casarse sintiéndose así, tenía que hacer algo.

Luna se fue a buscar a Hermione porque quería que desayunaran juntas, Astoria, Ginny y Alicia ya estaban por empezar a desayunar, solo faltaba a la castaña. Luna temía que las sabanas se le pegaran a su amiga, por eso se fue a buscar. Tocó a la puerta y no oyó nada, tocó otra vez y no resultó. Entonces abrió la puerta, creyendo que su amiga seguía durmiendo. Pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, la cama ya estaba hecha y Hermione no estaba. Buscó en la sala de baño y no había nadie. Luna bajó con rapidez las escaleras y ahí encontró a las tres mujeres mirándola con sorpresa por tanta prisa.

-"Chicas tenemos un problema, Hermione no está"- dijo Luna mirando a Astoria, Ginny y Alicia en los ojos.

**Mansión de los Zabini, Londres mágico**

Pansy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, por lo que le pidió a su amiga que le dijera otra vez lo que le acababa de contar.

-"Hermione no se encuentra Pansy, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que Draco se dé cuenta"- dijo Astoria en baja voz. En este mismísimo momento llegaba Draco, recién despertado, su pelo en desorden. Sin embargo la expresión que llevaba no era la de una persona que acaba de despertarse, se veía a leguas que lo había oído todo de lo que había dicho Astoria.

-"¿Que has dicho Astoria?"- Astoria respiró hondo miró a Pansy y después al rubio.

-"No encontramos a Hermione Draco, no está"

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	32. Chapter 31

Hola queridos lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo :D Solo falta un capitulo para que el fic sea completo :D Gracias por sus reviews : D

-"¿Que has dicho Astoria?"- Astoria respiró hondo miró a Pansy y después al rubio.

-"No encontramos a Hermione Draco, no está"

Draco se quedó viendo Astoria sin decir ni una palabra, Astoria preocupada se acercó a él.

-"¿Qué hacemos?"- preguntó Pansy.

-"Nada, Pansy. La boda está dentro de unas horas, que Hermione no se encuentre, no es ninguna noticia. Voy a hacer mi jogging y después nos podemos ir a preparar. No se preocupen por Hermione seguro que aparecerá, de verdad no hay de qué preocuparse."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa como si nada antes de volver a subir a la habitación de invitados para prepararse para su jogging. Astoria y Pansy se quedaron viéndolo como si fuera loco. Pansy se encogió de hombros, Draco había encontrado su pareja ideal, los dos estaban igual de locos.

**Casa de los Edison, East Horsley**

Annie estaba por prepararse para la boda cuando oyó alguien tocar a la puerta, Raymond estaba en la ducha. Se preguntó quién podía ser, tan temprano cuando ellos no esperaban a nadie. Apretó el nudo de su camisón y bajó para ver quien estaba a la puerta. Annie miró por la cristalera y vio quien estaba a la puerta antes de abrir.

-"¡Madre mía hija!" ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, estaba por prepararme para la boda, sucede algo?- preguntó Annie, haciendo pasar a la muchacha.

-"¿Quería hablar contigo, se puede?"- Annie sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Claro que se puede, sabes que siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites Hermione" – abrazó a la castaña y se instalaron en la gran cocina. –"¿Ya desayunaste?"- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y Annie puso dos tazas de té con un poco de leche sobre la mesa con unas rebanas de pan tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada.

-"Hace tanto tiempo que no he desayunado aquí con ustedes"- pensó Hermione en voz alta.

-"Sí pero vienes de vez en cuando. Todavía puedo recordar cuando tu y Alec venían a desayunar a casa, siempre acababan discutiendo como dos críos porque el otro le había puesto demasiada mantequilla y mermelada sobre el pan. O porque el otro siempre había retrasado el otro para la hora del desayuno. "- recordó Annie, sonriendo.

-"Eran buenos tiempos"- susurró Hermione.

-"¿Hermione, que sucede hija? A esa hora deberías de estar preparándote, la boda está en algunas horas. Todo el mundo debe de estar buscándote por todo Londres"

-"No te preocupes Annie, estoy tan acostumbrada a faltar el día de mis bodas que pocas personas se van a preocupar. "- dijo Hermione con sorna. –"¿Annie, nos los estoy defraudando al volverme a casar?"- Annie miró a la castaña con sorpresa.

-"¡Pero que tonterías son esas, claro que no! Tú nunca nos defraudas Hermione. Alec está muerto, es legítimo que rehagas tu vida. Y eso Raymond, yo y toda la familia lo entendemos."- contestó Annie sonriendo.

-"Es que no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes. Cuando estaba en frio con mis padres, ustedes y Alec se convirtieron en mi familia y quiero que siga así. Son mi familia, Raymond y tu son como unos padres para mí. Y quiero que él me lleve al altar al lado de mi padre."- dijo Hermione, lagrimas en los ojos, tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó fuerte.

-"Tú también eres como una segunda hija para nosotros, Alec no habría podido elegir mejor nuera para nosotros. Raymond estará honorado de llevarte al altar, ya lo sabes hija"- Annie cubrió la mano de Hermione, unas lagrimas rodando por su cara también.

-"Bueno que sorpresa, que hacen dos bellísimas mujeres despertadas a estas horas, llorando nada más"- interrumpió Raymond sonriendo.

-"Hola cariño, Hermione solo ha venido a saludarnos y hacer una propuesta muy especial antes de la boda"- contestó secretamente Annie. Raymond alzó una ceja, miró a Hermione esperando que ella le dijera más pero ella solo sonrió. Se levantó para ir a abrazar a Raymond y Annie aprovechó para servirle una taza de té a su marido.

Desayunaron juntos, hablando de los planes de los futuros esposos después de su boda. Por el momento Draco guardaba la destinación de la luna de miel un secreto así que Hermione no podía decir mucho sobre este asunto.

-"Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vemos en la boda?"- preguntó ella abrazando a los adultos.

-"No faltamos la primera vez"- contestó Raymond con un dedo de humor.

-"No, no faltaron"- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa pero el tono de su respuesta escondía un toque de melancolía al recordar su boda con el moreno.

Hermione entonces arrancó el carro para ir a su próxima parada que sería la última antes de volver a la ciudad y prepararse para la boda. Había tomado el carro de Draco para varear, él lo había comprado mientras ella estaba en Paris. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a usar el carro que cuando ella se había ido, había decido comprar el suyo.

Aparcó la Mercedes afuera y salió del vehículo. Jared la saludó con una señal de la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo. Entró en el cementerio y se dirigió en dirección de la tumba de su difunto marido. Cuando la encontró miró en los alrededores para ver si alguien estaba viendo antes de hacer aparecer una corona de flores para poner sobre la tumba.

-"Hola mi amor"- susurró, se agachó para acariciar el nombre gravado en la piedra.

-"Hoy tu chica se casa, espero que te alegres por mí. Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado poder volver a entregar mi corazón a otra persona que no seas tú. Hasta que apareció Draco, ya lo sabes. Estoy segura que te habrías llevado muy bien con él, me hace feliz Alec."- dejó escapar una risilla entre lagrimas. Con dedos temblorosos, se quitó la cadenita que siempre llevaba en el cuello, el regalo de Alec, con sus iniciales H&E. Separándose del objeto que lo ataba de alguna manera a él.

-"Hoy comienzo una nueva vida mi amor y necesito hacerlo, he venido a despedirme de ti pero yo guardo nuestros recuerdos en mi corazón al igual que tu sonrisa. Alec por favor dime que estoy en lo cierto, que no estoy haciendo ninguna tontería, por favor. Necesito que me entiendas, por favor, dime que entiendas por qué te dejo ir"- apretó la cadenita fuertemente en su mano, rogando silenciosamente por una señal, fuera la que fuera.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya y Hermione dio un respingo, creyendo que fuera imaginación suya dio un suspiro. Al momento siguiente sintió una presencia a su lado y vio a Alec sonriéndole. No había cambiado, su pelo moreno estaba igual de despeinado, sus ojos verdes con esa chispa de travesura y esa sonrisa que la volvía loca. Vacilando, llevó una mano a su cara como para comprobar que era real. Alec sonrió y arregló unos rizos detrás de su oreja, como era su costumbre.

-"No has cambiado linda, tan guapa como lo recuerdo. Siempre voy a estar contigo a donde vayas, nunca me podrás borrar de tu corazón como nunca yo te pude borrar del mío."- dijo Alec acariciando su mejilla, Hermione creyó alucinar, viendo esa cara que tanto extrañaba.

-"Ve a comenzar tu nueva vida mi amor, ve a ser feliz, yo te cuido, siempre"- Alec sonrió y se acercó más a ella, Hermione todavía no podía creerlo pero si eso era producto de su imaginación, estaba agradecida de todas formas. Ella acarició su mejilla y muy lentamente sus labios se tocaron en un dulce roce. El beso se profundizó y Hermione con un solo beso volvió en la época donde estar con él se sentía como tocar un pedazo del cielo. Esa sensación no había cambiado, besarlo se sentía igual de placentero. Alec se separó con una última sonrisa, Hermione se encontró fijando en la nada. Hermione se apresuró a secarse las lagrimas, todo habían sido producto de su imaginación pero parecía tan real podía jurar que había visto a Alec a su lado.

De alguna manera ahora se sentía más tranquila que cuando había llegado. Una serenidad que no tenía antes se apoderó de ella. Y aunque no quería creerlo, esperaba que de alguna manera Alec tuviera que ver con este cambio. Puso la cadenita que tenía en la mano en su bolsillo, llevó su mano a su boca y después la puso sobre la tumba como un beso de despedida. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, saludando Jared al pasar. Serena, se dirigió hacia el carro y arrancó tomando la dirección de Londres.

**Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, muggle Londres**

Al llegar al apartamento Hermione ni tuvo el tiempo de dar ni una explicación que Ginny y Luna la arrastraban a su habitación para prepararse. Entre reproches las dos amigas empezaron a ayudar la castaña a prepararse para su boda. Ginny se ocupaba del peinado y el maquillaje mientras Luna coordinaba con Alicia todos los detalles. Jane llegó al apartamento y al ver a su hija sentada maquillada esperando a que Ginny acabara los últimos toques de su peinado, se emocionó.

Se emocionó aun más cuando vio a su hija en su vestido de novia. Ya había visto a su hija en todos sus vestidos de novia pero ese era más espectacular que los demás. Finalmente lo había diseñado Matilda de Brochans especialmente para la ocasión. El escote era en forma de V, todo cosido con seda pura. El vestido estaba ajustado a la talla para luego caer élegamente hasta acabar en una cola de dos metros. El trabajo hecho sobre el vestido impresionó a la madre de Hermione, Matilda de Brochans había elegido seda pero la tela la había cosido con detalles intricados que hacían el traje más bello. El traje era sin mangas y los tirantes del vestido finos.

-"Mamá por favor no te pongas a llorar, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que me ves vestida de novia"- bromeó Hermione. Ginny había acabado el peinado y sonrió al contemplar su obra. Su pelo caía en una cascada de rizos, con unas pinzas sujetando el peinado.

-"Hija eres preciosa, mírate eres todo un ángel"- comentó Jane. Se secó las lágrimas antes de estropear todo su maquillaje. De su bolsa sacó unos aretes que pertenecían a su madre.

-"Como la tradición, tienes que tener algo prestado, aquí son unos aretes que pertenecen a tu abuela. Quiero que los tengas. "- Hermione con una sonrisa tomó los aretes de perla que le tendió su madre. Jane ayudó a su hija a ponérselos.

-"Gracias mamá, son bellísimos"

-"Ya veo que no necesitas algo azul, por cierto Draco tiene muy buen gusto"- dijo Jane viendo la pulsera de diamantes y de zafiros que le había regalado su futuro yerno a su hija.

Luna se había ido con Alicia a buscar Annie y Raymond y Ginny, Hermione y su madre se fueron a Hogwarts. Tom ya estaba en Hogwarts con el resto de los invitados.

**Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería**

Astoria, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Draco estaban en Hogwarts. Los jardines para la ocasión estaban decorados con flores blancas. Un enorme arco de flores se encontraba en el lugar del altar donde se suponía que la boda se iba a celebrar. Unas sillas cubiertas de tela de seda estaban a cada lado del pasillo central. Minerva Mcgonagall había requisicionado aulas para las madrinas y los padrinos. Unos estudiantes se preguntaban lo que estaba sucediendo para que los jardines estuvieran restringidos al público y porque todo estaba decorado de esta forma.

Poco a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar, Harry y Charlie llegaron con los Weasley incluido de Ron. Los Malfoy llegaron poco después, sorprendiendo a los amigos del rubio y especialmente a Draco.

-"Madre, padre qué bueno que hayan venido"- dijo el rubio abrazando a sus padres.

-"Lo único que espero es que no hayamos venido para nada"- dijo Lucius, observando a su alrededor. Vio a Arthur Weasley e hizo una mueca. Draco rodó los ojos y acompañó a sus padres a sus sitios. Astoria y Pansy ya estaban sentadas en sus sitios, Harry y Charlie estaban sentados en primera fila.

-"Hermione te ves guapísima hija"- susurró Annie.

-"Eso mismo le dije cuando la vi con este vestido"- comentó Jane.

-"¿Annie me ayudas por favor? Así como lo exige la tradición tendré algo antiguo"- preguntó Hermione tendiéndole el collar de perlas que le había regalado el día de su boda con Alec. Annie reconoció el collar y se emocionó. Tom y Raymond observaban la escena sin decir nada. Los dos muy orgullosos de la castaña. Luna y Ginny se fueron, ya que iba a empezar la boda. Theo debía de acompañar Luna y Blaise iba con Ginny.

Annie y Jane abrazaron a su hija antes de ir a tomar sus asientos. Hermione se dio la vuelta encarando a los dos hombres que consideraba como sus dos padres. Tom sonrió al ver su princesita tan feliz.

-"Para mí es un honor llevarte hasta el altar Hermione, eres como una segunda hija para nosotros y nos da muchísima ilusión estar contigo en esta ocasión. "- besó su frente y sonrió.

-"¿Estás lista hija?"- preguntó Tom tendiéndole su brazo. Hermione asintió y tomó su brazo con el de Raymond.

Draco estaba parado al lado del ministro de la magia, Kingsley. La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, como lo había previsto Hermione reapareció después de una hora, como sabía que su futura esposa no estaba muy paciente que digamos cuando se trataba del matrimonio. Le pidió a Kingsley que no tardara mucho en los discursos y que fuera directito al grano para no darle la oportunidad a Hermione de irse antes de la hora. Kingsley solo sonrió al oír las palabras del rubio pero no le prestó atención creyendo que era una broma del rubio, no lo era.

La música empezó y Draco sintió como le aceleraba el corazón. Con su traje italiano y su corbatín, parecía todo un príncipe, le dijo Molly, con humor.

Theo y Luna fueron los primeros en caminar por el pasillo central hacia el altar que estaba cubierto de pétales de rosas blancas. El color del vestido para las madrinas era de color crema. Los padrinos estaban vestidos con traje y corbatín. Astoria sonrió al ver su esposo tan elegante. La segunda en caminar hacia el altar era Ginny con Blaise. Ginny le guiñó el ojo a Harry al pasar y Harry sonrió. Draco sintió sus manos sudar, dentro de unos segundos Hermione avanzaría hacia él, solo esperaba que no se echara a correr antes de dar el sí. La marcha nupcial resonó por el jardín y los invitados se levantaron. Draco contuvo la respiración.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que Hermione estaba, no se había ido. Estaba aquí con él, parecía una visión, sí así fuera Draco decidió que era la visión más encantadora que había visto hasta ahora. No podía ver su cara por el velo que cubría su cara. Sonrió al ver que estaba acompañada por dos hombres, Raymond y su padre. Todos los invitados tenían ojos para la novia que venía acompañada con dos hombres, que la llevaban por cada brazo.

Hermione se esforzaba en respirar, temiendo que se fuera a caer o peor que le diera por tener miedo y que finalmente huyera como era su costumbre. Los invitados contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron que ella marcó un tiempo de pausa, se había detenido. Raymond sintió su miedo y apretó su mano.

-"Tranquilízate Hermione, concéntrate en Draco solo en él. No le quites de la vista y ya verás que en sus ojos encontrarás la respuesta a tus miedos"- susurró Raymond. Hermione asintió y siguió su consejo, siguiendo su avance hacia el altar. Fijó su atención en Draco y lo fijó con la mirada. Se veía muy guapo y atractivo con su traje y corbatín. Él la estaba esperando, sus orbes grises buscando su mirada por debajo del velo.

Con él empezaba su nueva vida, al llegar al altar Tom besó su mano y Raymond besó su otra mano, los dos tendiendo sus manos en las de Draco que al tener sus manos entre las suyas, besó cada unas. Entonces Raymond y Tom se fueron a sentar en primera fila con sus esposas. Draco levantó el velo de Hermione y juró que no había visto una mujer más bella que su futura esposa. Por fin podía perderse en sus ojos color almendra, Hermione le estaba sonriendo y sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente.

-"Estas guapísima"- susurró Draco.

-"Y tú no estás tan mal"- bromeó ella. Draco entrelazó sus manos y los dos se voltearon en dirección de Kingsley que hacia una señal a los invitados para que volvieran a sentarse.

-"Queridos amigos estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de esta mujer y este hombre en la institución sagrada que es el matrimonio."

Draco ni siquiera le hizo caso a lo que podía decir el ministro, para él solo existía Hermione. Con su pulgar acarició la mano de su futura esposa. Hermione le sonrió, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado Raymond, lo miraba a los ojos haciendo caso omiso a los invitados.

-"Repite las siguientes palabras"- dijo Kingsley hablándole a Draco, Draco sostuvo las manos de Hermione y repitió las palabras que iban a unirle con ella.

-"Yo, Draco Lucius John Malfoy te tomo a ti Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger como mi legitima esposa y me entrego a ti…"

-"Yo Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger te tomo a ti Draco Lucius John Malfoy como mi legitimo esposo y me entrego a ti…"

Unos suspiros de encanto se oyeron de los invitados, por fin Hermione Granger parecía a punto de casarse y no mostraba ninguna señal de querer huir corriendo.

-"Prometo serte fiel…" – repitieron los dos, uno después del otro.

-"Amarte y respetarte…" –siguió Hermione después de Draco.

-"En las alegrías y las penas"- Tom y Jane sonreían, emocionados mientras veían como su hija liaba su vida con la de Draco.

-"En la salud y en la enfermedad…"- Annie apretó la mano de su marido, una vez Hermione fue como una hija para ellos al casarse con su hijo. Ahora que se casaba con otro, no perdían una hija, ganaban de alguna manera otro hijo.

-"Todos los días de mi vida" – unas manos le tendieron a los futuros esposos los anillos, ni siquiera les prestaron atención a las personas que le tendieron esos anillos. Para ellos solo existían los dos en este momento.

-"¿Draco Lucius John Malfoy, usted consiente a esta unión?"- preguntó Kingsley.

-"Si consiento"- contestó Draco, sonriéndole a su futura esposa.

-"¿Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger, usted consiente a esta unión?"- volvió a preguntar Kingsley.

-"Si consiento"

Los padres de Draco estaban sentados también en primera fila del otro lado de los Edison y los Granger.

-"Bueno parece que no hayamos venido para nada finalmente"- murmuró Lucius para Narcissa. Ella le dio un leve codazo, sacando sus pañuelos de su bolsa para secar sus lágrimas. Lucius miró a su mujer y rodó los ojos. Casi todas las mujeres invitadas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos. Y como no había muchos invitados, veinte más o menos le era muy fácil ver a las que estaban con un pañuelo en la mano. Podía divisar la madre de la novia claro, otra mujer sentada a su lado, Pansy, Astoria, la señora Weasley así que las madrinas y otra mujer que no conocía sentada al lado de los Edison, probablemente su hija. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a fijar su atención sobre la pareja.

-"Ahora pueden darse los anillos"- anunció Kingsley. Draco, con una sonrisa tomó la mano que le tendía Hermione.

-"Hermione eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Me haces reír, me alientas cuando pierdo las ganas, eres la persona que busco cada mañana al despertar. Te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y mi entrega hacia ti."- Draco le puso el anillo en su dedo anular donde estaba su anillo de compromiso. Hermione al borde de las lágrimas tomo la mano izquierda que le tendía Draco. Respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar su voz por miedo que se le quebrara por la emoción.

-"Draco te amo, gracias a ti empezó una nueva vida. Y la quiero pasar contigo, eres mi amigo, mi confidente, me abrazas cuando estoy triste, me recuerdas lo hermoso que es vivir cada vez que despierto a tu lado. Te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y mi entrega hacia ti"- Hermione le puso el anillo en su dedo anular.

Luna y Ginny ya estaba llorando al ver que su amiga estaba casada y no había salido corriendo. Blaise y Theo le dieron una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

-"En nombre de la autoridad que me confieren el mundo mágico y el gobierno Británico, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."- todos los invitados aplaudieron. Draco se apresuró a besar su esposa, tomó su rostro en sus manos secando sus lágrimas y unió sus labios con las suyas. Hermione puso sus manos al nivel de los costados de su esposo mientras él profundizó el beso. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, acariciando y saboreando los labios del otro. Finalmente acabaron por separarse, los dos sonriendo como dos tontos.

-"Mis queridos amigos los presento al señor y la señora Malfoy"- todos se levantaron aplaudiendo para saludar a la nueva pareja.

-"Te amo tanto mi amor"- dijo Hermione abrazando a su nuevo esposo y él la abrazó fuertemente.

-"Y yo a ti preciosa"- susurró Draco en su oído.

Los dos agradecieron al ministro antes de recibir las felicidades de sus amigos. Ginny y Luna se arrojaron a los brazos de su amiga, felicitándola, felices de ver a su amiga por fin casada. Lejos de los abrazos efusivos, Theo y Blaise prefirieron las palmaditas en la espalda del rubio.

Hermione entonces tomó su ramo de flores que le tendía Ginny antes de caminar el pasillo central acompañada por su marido entre aplausos y porras de los invitados.

-"Parece que nuestra hija haya encontrado su media naranja finalmente"- susurró Jane al oído de su marido, viendo pasar a la pareja recién casada.

-"Eso parece"- al ver el rubio susurrarle algo al oído de su hija.

Las madrinas y los padrinos fueron los siguientes en caminar el pasillo central. La recepción que debía celebrarse en la sala de recepción de un hotel lujoso de Londres era una sorpresa para la novia. Entonces todos los invitados fueron llevados a la dirección indicada mientras los recién casados seguían en el castillo. Draco tenía que ocupar a su mujer mientras todo se organizaba allá para su llegada. Paseaban cerca del lago cuando Draco la detuvo con un beso. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, devolviéndole su beso.

-"Finalmente eres mía, todavía me cuesta creerlo, que seas mi esposa."- dijo Draco viéndola a los ojos.

-"Tengo el anillo que puede certificar que lo soy Draco"- le mostró los anillos que tenia al dedo burlonamente –"Y tú también" tomó su mano para mostrarle pero Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, llevando las al nivel de sus caras y besó la palma de su mano.

-"Ahora dime por favor que nos podemos ir de luna de miel"- susurró Hermione contra sus labios. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-"Mejor nos despidamos de nuestras familias y después te prometo que nos vamos señora Malfoy"- Hermione dejó escapar una risilla. Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido por esa reacción.

-"Hermione Malfoy, amo como suena"- explicó ella. Draco sonrió, la abrazó y besó su frente.

Siguieron paseándose por los jardines, Draco había deshecho el nudo de su corbatín con la ayuda de Hermione. Cuando suficiente tiempo había pasado para que la sorpresa estuviera lista, Draco desapareció con Hermione al hotel donde se iba a celebrar la recepción. Hermione no estaba enterada de nada, ya que Draco le había dicho que iban a aparecer a ver a sus padres que los estaban esperando para despedirse antes de ir de luna de miel.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando Draco la llevó en la sala de recepción donde estaban todos sus amigos y familias. Al entrar Ginny anunció la llegada de los Malfoy y todos aplaudieron. Draco realmente había invitado a toda su familia, incluso sus tíos, abuelos y pequeños primos, hasta había invitado a Ben.

-"¿Draco qué hiciste?"- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-"Yo sé que querías una boda intima pero no dijiste nada acerca de una recepción"- contestó el rubio.

Los recién casados saludaron a sus invitados, tomando el tiempo de hablar con ellos mientras otros se servían a tomar algo al bar. Cuando vino la hora para los novios de bailar por primera vez como esposos, Draco llevó a Hermione a la pista de baile. La canción la habían elegido los padres de Hermione como se lo había pedido Draco. Después Draco bailó con Jane, su suegra y Hermione bailó con Lucius. Estaba un poco aprensiva de bailar con su suegro ya que no tenían una buena relación para decir poco. Pero Lucius no dijo ni una sola palabra ofensiva hasta la felicitó por su excelente manera de bailar.

Hermione después bailó con Raymond y Tom y Draco bailó con su madre mientras Lucius bailaba con Jane y Harry bailaba con Annie. Draco no podía evitar de vigilar a su padre con la madre de Hermione. Sabia como podía ser su padre a veces y no quería que hiciera una de las suyas y enojara a sus recién suegros.

Pero no tuvo que intervenir, su padre se había comportado como todo un caballero con su suegra. La recepción estaba todo un excito. Al cortar el pastel, Hermione le puso un poco de crema sobre la nariz burlonamente, un fotógrafo tomó una foto de los dos riéndose. Finalmente llegó la hora para los novios de irse y Ginny con una sonrisa le dijo a Hermione que su maleta ya estaba preparada, que nada le faltaría. En este momento Hermione se dio cuenta que su amiga conocía la destinación de su luna de miel. Draco le había pedido a la pellirroja que no le dijera nada a Hermione, que era una sorpresa. Claro Ginny se encargó con Luna de encontrarle a su amiga los mejores accesorios para que pueda gozar de su luna de miel con el rubio.

Hermione y Draco se despidieron de sus amigos y Tom abrazó fuerte a su hija.

-"Estoy muy orgullosos de ti hija, yo sé que la primera vez, tu madre y yo no pudimos estar a tu boda. Pero hoy me alegro de haber podido llevarte hasta el altar, te quiero mi princesa."- depositó un beso sobre su frente y apretó la mano de Draco.

-"Cuida a mi hija Draco"- dijo Tom con autoridad.

-"No se preocupe Tom, conmigo su hija no corre ningún peligro, la cuidaré con mi vida"

Los novios dijeron adiós a sus amigos después de la despedidita con los padres que fue más emotiva por parte de Hermione. No era la primera vez que se iba de luna de miel pero si era la primera vez que sus padres estaban ahí para darle la bendición.

El chofer los estaba esperando a la entrada principal del hotel. Estaban listos para irse, Hermione se había cambiado, su traje de novia ya debía de estar en el apartamento que compartía con el rubio. Ginny y Luna se habían encargado de ello.

-"¿Estás lista?"- preguntó Draco una vez que estaban en el coche. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y asintió. El coche los llevó rumbo al aeropuerto, Draco abrió la puerta para Hermione y los dos se presentaron a la puerta de embarque de aparición internacional paro los magos.

Todavía Hermione no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde iban a ir.

-"Ya me lo puedes decir Draco, por lo menos dame un índice"- se quejó Hermione como una niña, tirando levemente de su camisa. Draco que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura solo se contentó de besar su pelo.

Al presentar sus pasaportes pasaron por la puerta de aparición, en un instante Hermione sintió como si pasara por un túnel estrecho, Draco estaba a su lado. Unos segundos después, ella se encontraba en el lobby de un hotel lujoso. El mármol del suelo estaba tan pulido que podía ver su reflejo.

-"¿Draco donde estamos?" –preguntó Hermione, Draco sonrió al ver la sorpresa de la castaña. Pero no tuvo el tiempo de contestar. Un hombre, que trabajaba en el hotel hizo una señal a dos chicos para que se llevaran a sus maletas.

-"Bienvenidos, señor, señora Malfoy, me llamo Arnold, el responsable del hotel. En nombre de todo mi equipo, les deseo la bienvenida a las islas Bahamas"- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer sus oídos, Draco los había llevado a las islas Bahamas.

-"Ahora si me permiten les voy a enseñar su suite"- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y siguieron a Arnold en el elevador. Llegaron al piso indicado y Arnold insertó la tarjeta de acceso en la puerta. Draco entonces cargó a Hermione sonriente en sus brazos mientras Arnold abrió las puertas y por poco ella se desmayó cuando vio el interior de la Suite. El salón enorme tenía una terraza con vista al océano y su agua cristalina. También había una pantalla plasma enorme, un bar, unos sillones color crema permitían relajarse. Draco la cargó cuando pasaron el umbral de la puerta para después depositarla sobre el sofá. Ella se dirigió en dirección de la terraza y admiró la vista que se le ofrecía, kilómetros de arena y océano a la vista que no parecía tener un fin, abrió la cristalera y respiró el aire marino. Sonrió al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar su piel, dio la vuelta al océano y miró a su esposo.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, memorizando cada parte de su figura, de su manera tan segura de portarse hasta el aire de seguridad que desprendía. Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban deshechos y no podía esperar hasta pasear sus manos por su pecho que sabia tan muscular. Draco pareció sentir la mirada hambrienta de su esposa y la miró a los ojos, el mismo nivel de intensidad en la mirada. Arnold ahora estaba hablando a un Draco completamente desinteresado.

Draco, recordándose que Arnold seguía en la suite, agradeció la amabilidad del hombre despidiéndose de él lo más rápidamente posible. Una vez que Arnold pasó el umbral de la puerta Draco se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia, Hermione le rodeó el cuello y él la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su figura. Sus labios se unieron dulcemente al principio solo para que el beso se profundizara y los dejara sin aliento. Draco la tomó por la mano caminando hacia su habitación y como por la puerta principal, la cargó hasta la cama. Los dos descubrieron lo lujoso que estaba la habitación sin realmente prestar mucha atención, tan perdidos estaban en los brazos del uno y del otro. Su nueva vida empezaba hoy y tenían que festejar por este nuevo comienzo.

**¿Les gustó? Comenten, para bien o para mal los tomo en consideración, gracias :D**


End file.
